Jasper And Bella, A twisted Romance
by Vampiremizuki
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the care of his brother for a week, what unexpected surprises will happen? When Jasper finds himself falling in love with Bella, what will happen? Fanfiction for people looking for a long fic to read. JxB
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- "The NOTEBOOK?!"

Summary: What if Bella had to be "Babysat" by Jasper while Edward was away with the other Cullens? Jasper and Bella become friends, but there's something that happens between them. Jasper feels such pure compassion and love radiating from Bella, love for Edward; A love so sweet that when Jasper feels it from Bella, he wishes it was for him. Jasper and Alice love each other, but maybe not like Bella and Edward do. Bella realizes the many good things about Jasper, and feeling guilty and confused, they start to fall for each other.

Bella's POV

"No Edward, I'm sorry, I'm not going to agree to this, I'm NOT!" I slammed the door of my aging red truck and looked at Edward. "Edward lets be reasonable. I'm sure I'll be safe at Charlie's, I mean, how much trouble can I possibly get into while you're out?" I looked at his beautiful, carved crooked smile. "Okay, I guess with me being a magnet to destruction, I might get myself hurt BUT it's not fair to Jasper, Edward." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand then gave him a reassuring smile. He grabbed the tip of my chin lightly and caressed his lips against my cheek.

"You're blushing, love." He looked down at me, my cheeks burning with heat from his touch.

"One of the many things that happens to the human." I smiled at my own remark.

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Charlie's on his way. Alice will come pick you up in an hour." Before I could analyze what he'd said, he was gone. I sighed and stomped my way to the porch. After opening the door, I heard the cruiser pull up into the driveway. I dropped my bag on the recliner in the living room and ran to the kitchen to put some spaghetti in water.

"Hey Bells, I'm home." I heard the door shut.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" I asked casually, putting the spaghetti sauce in a bowl, and then sticking it into the microwave.

"Mighty fine, everything's gone good today. Hey Bells, can I ask you something?" I heard a set of keys clanging against each other.

"Sure, I'll answer as best as I can." I turned around and reclined against the kitchen counter, getting my jeans wet. "Ugh." I ignored it then turned my attention to Charlie.

"Gee, sorry Bella, It's just curiosity." He frowned then walked over to the table and pulled a chair out then sat down.

"No, no, it's not that, I um, got my jeans wet." I turned around and sighed when I heard Charlie's reaction.

"Goodness Bella, maybe your attraction to getting hurt has to do with your luck. Phew." He chuckled.

I sighed heavily then smiled and hit my hand against my head as a gesture to my annoyance. "I think you're on to something. But anyway, what did you want to tell me, um, ask me?"

He put his gun on the table and his hat then smiled at me. "Well Bella, you know his err, Edward's, brother, what's his name… Emmett?"

"Yeah." I looked at Charlie's frown and automatically had to hold back the laughing.

"He kept prank-calling the station today, and you know how the guys down at the station react to those sorts of―" I interrupted him.

I realized that I'd been present when I accidentally recommended that Emmett prank Charlie. I guess he had too much fun to stop at that.

"Don't worry Dad, you know boys will be boys." I smirked at my own words.

"Yeah, kids to that a lot these days, but he does it every 15 minutes, has been doing it since two nights ago. That boy should have a stern talking to; Dr. Cullen must not be around to criticize him on his actions with him being a doctor and all. He's a good kid though, can't say the same for―" I interrupted him again.

"Edward and all the Cullen boys are good kids Dad. Don't worry about Emmett, he's just looking for fun. Besides, haven't you guys ever heard of caller ID, I'm pretty sure the station has one, so just block out the Cullen Residence." I shrugged and headed upstairs. "Dinner will be ready soon; I'll go pack, okay Dad?" I looked at him expecting him, and wanting him, to object. I stopped at the stairs.

"Ah, yes. Alice got a hold of the cruisers communication from the station; I guess the boys finally got Emmett to go down there." He laughed. "She said that you'll be staying at her house for some sort of sleepover. Have fun Bells!" He grabbed the news paper from across the table and began reading it.

"But Dad, it's a _week _long sleepover." I said casually.

"Yeah, Alice is a good girl, you guys have fun!" He looked at me for a moment then turned to his newspaper again.

I sighed and headed to my room.

I packed eight random shirts, and two pairs of jeans. The pair of sneakers Alice gave me is probably the only ones I'll need. They look more like flats than anything, they looked expensive too. If she was a mother, she'd probably be the kind who buys her daughter 80 shoes from Paris every week. I shook my head and laughed. When my bag was ready, I headed downstairs and put it on the recliner along with my school bag. Since Edward wasn't upstairs, he was probably off hunting already.

I dunked the spaghetti into a strainer then put it in a bowl and mixed it with the sauce. Charlie was still sitting there reading his news paper.

"Dinner's up." I put the bowl in the middle of the table and grabbed two porcelain plates and some forks from the silverware that Alice had bought Charlie for his birthday. The porcelain plates were from Renee'.

"So Dad, what do you want to drink?" I looked through the fridge and found a carton of Orange juice and a pitcher of lemonade.

"What's the menu for beverages Bella?" He chuckled.

"Umm, Orange juice and Lemonade." I turned my attention to him.

"Orange is fine."

I grabbed the carton of Orange juice and put it in the table along with a tall glass crystal cup. I grabbed a cup for myself and filled it with water.

We both ate in silence until there was knocking at the door. Charlie was halfway through while I was already almost done eating.

I rushed over to the door, tripping on my feet twice but avoiding impact against the floor.

As soon as I opened the door, Alice had a smile spread across her face, her inky hair was wild and shining. "You ready Bella?" Her eyes were dark; she was forcing herself.

"Umm, I guess. I looked at Charlie then turned to walk, but was stopped by Alice's hand.

"Charlie, me and Bella should get going before it gets too dark; you know there are dangerous people out at night." She put on an angelic face then smiled at Charlie.

"Bella, she's right, you better get going. I'll take care of the dishes tonight, go have fun."

Before I could react, Alice pulled my bags out of the recliner and pulled me out the door. She was driving Edwards's car, which was parked in the middle of the street, with lights on and the motor running.

"Is Edward?"

"No, he couldn't wait. It took us half an hour to convince him to let me escort you home. Leave it to Edward to be overprotective like that." She rolled her eyes while walking towards the drivers' seat, throwing my bags into the back too fast for me to see. I gulped and sat down next to her, then put on my seatbelt.

"Bella, do you mind if I go a little fast today?" She pouted. I nodded and shot her a convincing smile knowing that she was probably really thirsty, and in desperate need to go hunting. I closed my eyes through the whole time she spent driving, only feeling the vibrations of the car being driven at over 70 mph.

After about 3 minutes, the car stopped. "Were here." Her voice was high and cheerful. I shrugged and stumbled out of the Volvo. "Come on Bella, don't be so pessimistic about this, what's the worst that can happen?" I smiled at Alice and got my bags out, then slammed the door.

"Good luck Alice." I waved as she parked the car into the driveway and walked into the forest. By now, I was used to this.

I couldn't say no to Edward, he's been trying so hard and he finally found a way to be sure that he can leave me alone without me hurting myself. He can finally hunt without his biggest distraction in the way. Me.

The deal is that he would be gone for a few days every once in a while, so would stay with Jasper. I felt like a prisoner, but if it made Edward happy, I would do it.

Alice told me that Carlisle would be visiting Tanya and her clan while they were at it, so they would be back in a week. I guess Edward wouldn't go without me having a babysitter, and who better to do it than his brother?

I knocked the Cullens front door and rang the bell. Jasper probably heard my footsteps, but I rang either way.

He opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey Bella."

I entered the house and put my bags on the floor then smiled at Jasper.

Ever since a few weeks back, I and Jasper have become really good friends. He no longer needed to stay away, controlling himself was getting easier. We weren't like Alice and I are, but maybe some brother/sister bonding time would be good for us.

I looked at Jasper for a long while then walked over to the couch and gazed at the television. Jasper had been watching The Notebook, which was nearly starting.

"The NOTEBOOK?" I asked accusative.

He grinned. "I like it, is it too much of a surprise? Do I seem like Emmett to you?" He chuckled then sat beside me on the couch.

"I'm just dumbfounded is all… You know, this movie is really cheesy and I quote 'Illogical' from Edwards's perspective, but I love it. The book is even better." I store at the screen, watching the way that the boy risked his life just to get a date from the girl.

"I have all the books from Nicholas Sparks in my library. He's quite an Author." I turned to him, smiling. He surprised me every time I spoke to him.

"So what do you think of Wuthering Heights?" I smiled attentively at him and took off my shoes to sit on the sofa holding my feet.

"One of my favorite books. Although, I say that about a lot of books, so don't take my word." He grinned. His voice was like a calm swaying of the wind; it was icily sweet yet warm. He reminded me of Edward.

"So Jasper, what torturous things are in store for me in our week of bonding?" I asked laughing.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, and you have the whole week off from school," I moaned, "So I guess we'll just have to go with the flow." He laughed.

"Boo! I mean… Yeah! Double Boo!" I laughed.

"You're right; you might trip over the flow." We both laughed.

I realized that I'd been meaning to ask him something. "Hey Jasper?" I pouted. He stopped laughing then his beautiful smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking straight at me.

"What's been going on with Alice?" I looked at my fingers, twirling around each other on my lap.

"She hasn't had a vision in two weeks, it's because she's had a lot on her mind. She's been blocking off all visions, not purposely of course, but her tiny body will keep doing it for a while, at least a few months."

I gasped.

"Don't worry, her powers aren't gone, she's not flawed, you could say she's just stressed." He patted my shoulder, smiling.

"Y-yeah. I hope she's okay though…" I frowned then turned my attention to the movie. I was thinking of Edward throughout the movie. About how much I loved him, how much I would miss him, and how I would survive through a week without him. I can't stand the thought of him leaving me, but I can't hold him down.

I wanted to kiss him, for him to hold me, and for him to break his stupid boundaries. I wouldn't get hurt, he'd never bring himself to do it. I wished that he would be here tonight to hold me while I slept, with all my heart I wanted him to be here.

I'm a Complete Jasper Fan! This is my first time writing a Fanfic, so im sorta new at this :

R&R please! Tell me what you think! I'll post it from Jaspers POV for the next Chapter. Should be exciting!

(P.S. In this fanfic, someone's going to get knocked up. Lol, it'll be hilarious when the cullens find out. Poor Esme :)


	2. Chapter 2: Are you kidding me!

You guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!

I decided I would put mildly short chapters so that the readers won't get bored. :D

--

Jasper's POV

I'd watched this movie well over a hundred times, but it never fails to amaze me. I love my little Alice dearly, but I can't sense a deep passionate love from her, just affection. Sometimes I feel like over the years, she's grown out of love with me. So often, I turn my attention to Bella and sense such a sweet emotion radiating off her. Her beautiful brown hair and her eyes that look like pools of sentiment and passion so deep yet not deep enough to see through her; she's just as beautiful as any vampire, so why does she want to become one? It'd be easier, but I'd miss her warmth.

I can't touch her, but her body heat is so strong that I can feel it from just looking at her. Sometimes without even noticing, she finds herself blushing when she looks up at the screen, and even me. My admiration for her only grew stronger, and my jealousy for my brother generally increased with every moment I spent with Bella.

I looked directly at the movie, finding myself smiling and wishing desperately that I had such a strong bond. I turned my attention to Bella, who sent me a wave of love and lust, of wanting. I automatically knew it wasn't for me, no, it was for Edward.

She turned her head and smiled at me, her cheeks tainted with a rosy warm color. "This movie always moves my little human heart." She gestured dramatically at her chest then grinned. She managed to make me laugh. "I'm not exactly the love-struck emotional teenage girl, but―" She paused, "When a love is that strong, it would move anybody."

"You know something more incredible? It also manages to move my non-beating cold, dead heart." She twitched then laughed to herself. I smiled at her, suddenly feeling the urge to touch her. I moved a few inches towards her and slid my hand inside the sleeve of her shirt. She jumped then turned beat red, staring at me with curiosity and almost anger. I sent her a calm wave and she smiled and turned her attention to the movie once again.

For a split moment, I wondered what it would be like to kiss her. I looked intently at a kissing scene in the movie then sent a strong wave of lust at her. I grinned then turned to her. If it was possible to die from blushing, she'd be dead.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto my lap, her sweet warm body making me want her for dear life. I felt guilty for my poor Alice, but I couldn't resist.

I caressed her hand, enjoying her delicious scent for a few seconds. The emotions on her face weren't anger, but confusion, guilt, sadness, lust, and even… love? I grabbed the side of her upper neck and leaned forward to kiss her. I brushed my lips against her lower lip then joined our lips together.

She was hesitant and confused, though she still wrapped her gentle hands around both sides of my face. I left my lips against hers for what seemed like the most beautiful moments of my life. Her lips were so warm and tasted sweeter than even the blood I crave. My obsession with her was growing, but I knew it was more than that. Could it be I was falling, really falling in love with my brothers fiancé?

Our lips separated for a split second for her to catch her breathe then realization was written all over her face. She raised her hand up and slapped me across the face.

"Ahh! My hand!" She cried and looked at me infuriated, yet still blushing.

"Bella, I'm―" I automatically felt guilty, yet I didn't regret what I'd just done.

"Nothing happened. We were… seeing the movie, and I um, nothing happened." She got off me and sat in the far end of the couch Indian style. For the rest of the evening, she didn't even say I word to me.

When the movie was over, she ran upstairs with her bags into Edward's room, tripping on the last stair and almost falling head first into the floor. I smiled to myself as I felt a hint of happiness coming from her.

I turned off the television and headed towards my room, stopping once to hear some commotion coming from Edwards's bathroom.

"My foot! Oh, come on! What else can happen to me in just one day!" There was a pause, then I heard a gasp. "I'm bleeding!? Oh… just a false alarm…" I chuckled to myself then heard the water turn on. She shrieked. "Too… HOT!" I raced to my room and laughed until my gut hurt.

I entertained myself and passed time by finishing a painting that I'd promised Rosalie I would do for her. She wanted to hang it up in her and Emmett's room so that even when she wasn't there, Emmett would see her. Sometimes her obsession with herself was sickening.

In the middle of the night, I heard glass break, and from the sound of it, a lot.

"Everything is fine! I'll get some glue." Bella called out. I hit my forehead and grinned. What could Bella possibly be doing awake at…

I looked at the alarm clock. "Two in the morning?! Are you kidding me?" I swiftly paced to Edward's room and found Bella sleeping on the edge of the bed. Edward's bedside glass nightstand was smashed into hundreds of pieces, along with a crystal photo frame he had bought, a glass cup, and a porcelain lamp. There was a mess of water seeping all around the glass and porcelain. I held in my breath and looked at Bella.

Her arm had a small scratch which was leaking with blood. Her beautiful face was scrunched into a pained mask. She must have been sleep-talking. Poor sweet Bella.

I cleaned up the mess and without having been breathing, I cleaned up Bella's drying blood and bandaged her. The scratch wasn't serious, she'd just hit a sensitive spot. By morning, the pain would cease.

By the time I was walking out of the room, she'd started talking again.

"Jasper?" I turned around, almost anxious.

She was still asleep.

I went to my room and for the remainder of the night I just kept on thinking about Bella. I wanted her. One way or another, even if this is selfish and unfair to others, Bella would notice me. More than a friend, more than just a mere brother; as her lover… even if it took me the rest of my immortal life. Even if it meant hurting my dear family, I believe our love will grow too strong to be lead by such factors.

I went into the kitchen at six in the morning and started skimming through Esme's cook books. Bella will probably wake up hungry, and it wouldn't hurt to _try _to make her food, right?

I ended up cooking her some eggs, after a series of tries, and cinnamon rolls. By eight, she was still asleep, so I left a tray with her food along with some green tea, some milk, and some orange juice on the bedside table that was still intact then headed to my room, satisfied, to wait for her to awaken.

--

Well, I said I would update as soon as I got a review :D

Poor Jazz, his emotions are so strong :(

Chapter three will be up soon :) I have big plans in store for these two love birds :D

BTW I love reviews, so tell me what you think :3

--

Mini Moment:

Jasper: -Chases Bella- Bella! Let's play tummy sticks!

Bella: What? o.o

Jasper: You're right, with your luck, we might have to take you to the hospital because your ribs broke.

Bella: T.T

Jasper: -Sends a wave of calmness towards Bella-

Bella: -Chases Jasper with dangerous intentions-

Jasper: My love! You finally got into it!

Bella: o.t

Jasper: :hearts:

:D


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I don't own twilight! I forgot to add the disclaimer to the chapters o.o

Stephenie Meyer Rocks!


	4. Chapter 3: Emmett's Hair

I managed to get in another Chapter today :D

I got really nice reviews on my story, so I decided to write more :3

Enjoy!

--

Bella POV

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. I don't know, I feel so stressed, yet not stressed. I'm a vampire, Emmett. I shouldn't be stressed." He groaned. There was a pause. "Let's get serious, get laid? Did Rosalie get to you, or is this you saying this?" He began laughing. "By the way, I got that painting of Rosalie done."

I was still half-asleep and unconsciously listening to the voice coming from outside. A sweet velvet voice that reminded me of Edwards. Jasper.

"What?! She said she wanted it about her AND only her. She said 'Why would he need to see himself naked, he spends more time than I do in front of the bathroom mirror' which probably makes sense." He laughed.

"Bella? Why are you asking?" He asked, serious. "No, she's sleeping, Anyway, By now where are you guys?" There was a long pause. "You guys split? Really? What's Rosalie doing?" He asked attentively. "Talking to Ed and Alice? About what?" He asked. "They were making out? What the…" I heard a phone get shut then a window break. I couldn't hear anything clearly, but his sweet voice had woken me up. I sat up and looked at the empty space where the bedside table and lamp use to be.

"Where's the―" Jasper appeared in front of the bed with a morbid, melancholic face, almost crying. I almost cried seeing him like that.

"Alice cheated on me." He said, his voice low and uneven.

"Oh, Jasper." I got on my knees and crawled to him on impulse. Poor Jasper.

I held him closely to me, his face heartbreakingly sad. I stood up on the bed. Jasper grabbed me by the waist and hugged me. I didn't turn him away.

I wasn't mad at Jasper, I couldn't be. I have to admit I've always wondered how it would be like to get to know him. I still loved Edward, but I felt something for Jasper. There was still a week left, and maybe it was the atmosphere that made him kiss me. He was sweet though, and he needed me right now.

Jasper pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. He just gazed at me with wonder and had a curious face on, almost scary. For some reason, I knew I should get away, but I didn't want to. What about Edward?

Jasper leaned forward and pressed his lips violently to mine and our lips began moving against each other with an intensive passion.

Bella, you have to stop this. Bella, get a grip on your emotions. Bella… kiss him.

I obeyed myself and kissed Jasper with intensity. His cold, stone lips felt so amazing. Edward never did this; he would have never done this. To Edward, I was a trophy, a breakable porcelain doll.

I caressed his blond locks of hair from his face as he grabbed my waist. His milky stone cold skin was so hard, yet his lips merged perfectly with mine. He brought one hand to my hair and pulled it gently. I broke the kiss to catch my breath. He looked stunned and hesitant at me, staring deep into my eyes.

I smiled at him. He grinned then kissed my nose.

"I made you breakfast, Bella." He said with a sad, low voice.

I turned to him and smiled tenderly. "Thanks." I crawled over to the right side of the bed and looked at what he'd brought me. A little stunned and guilty, I looked at him. He was sitting at the end of the bed staring at the silky blue sheets with a face that could break a mothers heart.

"Jasper." I curled my finger as if calling him to me. He beamed and swiftly crawled to me. I grabbed the tray full of food and stood up. He got off the bed and sat against a far corner in the room.

"Bella." He curled his finger just as I'd done before and grinned. I laughed childishly and sat between his legs with the tray on my lap. He kissed the back of my neck then positioned his head on my shoulder. "It's the first thing I've cooked since the civil war. I hope that at least the thought counts." He smiled a crooked smile similar to Edwards… only his was so much sweeter. "Bella, you're blushing." I laughed at myself, spilling the milk all over the tray. It began dripping onto the floor.

Jasper shrugged. "At least there's still tea." He grinned and picked my hair to the side so it wouldn't get wet. "Thank Esme that there were cookbooks, or else you would have eaten what I use to make back then in the civil war." A sarcastic smile spread across his beautiful face. I took the glass of tea and took a sip. "Cactus and snake meat!" He cheered off. I choked on the drink then spit it into the air. It all landed onto one of Edwards shirts, which spread on the floor.

"What!?" I looked at Jasper with my mouth hanging open.

"I take it that you've never heard of it, huh?" He acted innocent.

"Jasper Taylor Whitlock! Do you hear me?! If you ever mention snake meat again I swear I'll stick Esme's frying pan so far down your―" Jasper gasped sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, but that just killed my appetite." I groaned then pushed the tray aside and laid my face against Jaspers chest.

"Well, you'd be surprised what some men ate during the Civil war. Its survival, Bella." He laughed evilly. I grinned and tried biting his shoulder.

"Bella that won't leave a mark." He laughed and stroked my hair. I smiled and nodded.

"It was worth a try though." We lay there in silence, me sitting there in Jaspers hold, just enjoying each others company.

"What do you think we should do today?" He asked casually, caressing my hair.

"Let's go to Port Angeles and talk it over on coffee. I know a place where they make good coffee. And it'll take our minds off of things." I looked up at Jaspers eyes. He suddenly smiled and kissed my forehead. I blocked all things from my mind. This felt right, somehow.

"Yeah, I'd like that. You _do _know it's like 4 in the afternoon right?" He gazed curiously at me. "I made your breakfast at eight this morning, my mistake."

I shrugged and stuck my tongue out at him. "That means that you can go out without being discovered." I paused. "And I couldn't sleep well." I held up my hand. "What's this?" I smiled at him. He smirked back.

"Replay. You broke a table, hit your hand, got a scratch, and I treated it." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed.

He cracked up laughing. "Get dressed Bella." He caressed my cheek then kissed my forehead and in the blink of an eye, was standing up, holding me in his arms bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Be careful, I bruise like a tomato." I groaned and whined like a baby.

"I won't let you fall Mon Amour." He grinned.

I gave him a confused stare. "I don't know Italian." She pouted.

"It's French. It means 'My love'." He read my face carefully.

I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder. Jasper laughed and walked over to his room with me in his arms.

"The human has to go bathe and dress." I gestured with my finger to let me down.

"Oh, yeah… But I wanted to show you something that will make you crack up hysterical." I looked at him peculiarly.

"Okay, sir. Well played. What is it?"

He gently lay me down in a blue satin recliner and paced towards his closet. "Well, you know Rosalie, right? She's been asking me to paint a picture of her to hang in her and Emmett's room, and I wanted to ask you what you thought about it."

I nodded and smiled eagerly. He took out a big envelope, which almost reached to his waist, and opened it. It had Rosalie's face and figure painted on it with Emmett's curly brown hair. Jasper burst out laughing.

"Emmett had one condition…" He smirked. "He said his hair was the reason that Rosalie fell in love with him in the first place, so he told me to add it to the painting. I couldn't object to his requirement seeing as he's the one who the painting is for." I cracked up laughing and fell to the floor with my gut burning.

"I'll take that as a 'She's gonna love it.'" We both laughed for a few minutes.

"Jasper, I'm gonna go bathe and continue to laugh my ass off in the bathroom now." I laughed and ran out of the room, cracking up before tripping on my own feet.

Jasper's POV

"God damn―" Bella muttered then I heard a door shut. I grinned to myself then changed into a fresh pair of clothes; a pair of dark jeans and a two-shirt combination.

After about half an hour, Bella came out ready wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a normal white pullover top. She wore a pair of red plaid boots which made me laugh my head off.

"Hee hee ha ha, very funny, Alice gave me these and I―" she made quotation gestures, "_accidentally _left them in Edwards's closet." she grinned.

"I love your sneakiness and sense of style. It seems you like simple things." I smiled.

Bella's POV

"Yeah, if you don't already know… my sense of style is terrible. I don't even think these 'click'." I laughed meekly and walked towards the front door.

"It's not that case, you just like being simple and just you, I like it." Jasper turned his direction to where some keys were dangling.

"Which car?" He asked casually.

I looked at him weirdly then smiled. "You pick."

"Were going in Edwards Volvo." He said dryly.

"Oh, m'kay." I smiled and walked out, tripping over the door frame. Two strong, cold arms caught me. Jasper threw me over his shoulder and carried me. "I feel like I'm being kidnapped now." I punched against his back softly.

"That hurts… emotionally." He laughed then put me down beside the passenger door. "Go ahead, we don't lock doors." He grabbed a black leather coat that was hanging in a coat hanger in the garage then grabbed a white one for me.

I smiled at him then opened the door and got in, slamming the door. I shrieked. "Sorry." I frowned.

Jasper got in and smirked. "No no, don't worry about it. It's only a car." There was smugness in his voice. He turned on the engine then drove off.

Strangely, Jaspers driving was smooth, even though he drove as fast as a maniac, aka Alice. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the road. When we got there, Jasper can wake me up. For some reason, I felt calm and cheery. I found myself blushing the entire time.

I would talk to Jasper about Edward. He didn't deserve this, and in mere months, we would be married. Could I get married to my Edward having feelings for Jasper?

--

Okay guys! Review and tell me what you think :) This is only the beginning :D

As soon as I get 5 reviews, I'm posting the next chapter, which might have a few 'omg' surprises. :)

So Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4: IHOP

Bella's POV

So before you read Chapter 4, I dedicated this Special Thanks to these people for being so nice and Reviewing my chapters. You guys totally Rock and keep me inspired to keep on writing :)

EdwardsKitten

edwardrocksmysocks

Sheena Is A Punk Rocker

Jasper1006

lvysmchthrtsmhd

hpluvr4ever

flossiemae

Brooke-Whitlock

ice1901

--

Okay, so I must be posting too much, but I couldn't resist. :)

Keep on reviewing guys! Sorry about the long chapter by the way :3

--

Bella's POV

_I ran into the forest, terrified, my hands trembling. Alice suddenly appeared in front of me. _

"_Don't worry Bella, Edward is fine." She smiled. I glanced at her hand which sparkled. It was odd, this was a rainy forest, and the sunlight was covered by so many trees. I looked closely at her hand and saw my wedding ring locked around her finger. _

_"Alice, my ring―" She interrupted me. _

_"Edward said you and me were more or less the same finger measurements, so I… I tried it on to see if it needed to be fixed or anything." I gazed at her confused. _

_I closed my eyes then opened them and remembered Edward at school. He looked so amazing. Alice was standing beside him, closely. Rosalie was staring at them with disgust. _

_"Hi Bella." Alice cheered._

_"Hi Love." Edward beamed and smiled my favorite crooked smile. _

_Rosalie looked at me as if I she was disgusted. I could swear she was staring at Edward with repulsion as well. I looked at the gap between Edward and Alice, her hand as entwined with his, like secret lovers. _

_I looked at Jasper who was standing by my car, looking into the forest foreshadowing the school. _

_I closed my eyes shut then opened them. Realization struck me. Could Edward be cheating on me with my best friend? _

_I broke down crying desperately and crushed. No, it couldn't be. Why would he?_

"Bella! Bella? Bella, wake up!" I heard a distant familiar voice calling out my name. "Bella!" He was shaking me.

"Jasper?" I opened my eyes, which were filled with tears.

"Finally… You're okay? Were here." He looked at me with worried eyes then smiled lovingly at me.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream. What time is it?" I looked around, it was still light out.

"It's six." His eyes were amazing, so deep and so trusting. He grinned.

"Bella." He opened the car door and got out, suddenly appearing at my door and pulling me out, bridal style.

"Jasper!" I laughed and clung to him for dear life. "Hmm, where are we?" I asked in surprise.

"Were at this famous grill restaurant in Port Angeles; everyone comes here. And they serve coffee to all truck drivers and anyone over 18." We both cracked up laughing.

"You can be the truck driver." I read Jasper's expression and started chuckling. "Yeah, you definitely pass for that role." I said sarcastically.

"Have you had your fun, person over 18?" He made an annoyed face then shot a smile at me.

"No, I think I got more." I suddenly felt the impulse to kiss Jasper. No one was watching, so I took the chance. I locked his lips with mine for a few short seconds then paced to the door. He was parked in the far end of the parking area.

It was really crowded here today.

"Hey Jasper, why is the entire town here?" I asked, skeptically.

"Who knows, I think it's someone's birthday from the looks of it." He shrugged.

"How can you tell?" I asked questioningly.

He pointed to the inside, where there were golden and purple balloons everywhere along with streamers and absurdly large amounts of food. In the middle of the restaurant, there was as huge blue banner saying, 'Happy Birthday!'

"Oh." I said, feeling extremely dim.

"Don't get yourself down love, I only noticed because I actually felt someone getting smothered in there." He pointed to a little boy sitting in the far corner under a table. "He's feeling pretty miserable. I would too if Mike Newton was my cousin." He began gagging then laughed.

I found myself smiling, staring at Jasper. "Jasper, you're amazing." I thought.

He looked embarrassed. "You're more amazing than life itself Bella, to me, you are life."

I realized I'd said that out loud then hit my head against his shoulder.

"Want to check it out?" He asked, with a sweet reassuring tone.

I nodded. Jasper took my hand and entwined it with his. We were holding hands.

Jasper and I bonded and connected so well together, and when I'm with him, Edward doesn't seem to be a guilt factor as much as he should be. I replayed that dream in my mind and frowned. Could my Edward really do such a thing to me?

Suddenly, Mike interrupted my train of thought.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling at me and not even bothering to look at Jasper.

"Oh, just in for some coffee." I replied curtly. He dropped his attention to my hand that was entwined with Jasper's. "You dumped Cullen already?" He said with excitement.

I thought about it over and over, but the simple truth was after all, no.

"I… I…" I looked down at the floor. "Say Happy Birthday to your little cousin for us, Mike. Jasper, let's go to IHops." I paced towards the IHops restaurant and grinned at Jasper. He was trying so hard not to crack up laughing.

"Oh my god Bella, you should have seen how jealous he was." He continued laughing. "Of course, I'd be jealous too." He smiled tenderly at me.

"Mike's annoying." I shrugged.

Jasper's POV

I was so caught up in the plan to make Bella notice me that I forgot I threw my phone out the window. Oh well.

I'll take messages when we get home.

As Bella and me paced towards IHop, I found a way to make Bella feel uncomfortable.

"Jeez Bella, my breakfast was so terrible that you needed to drive all the way to IHop to eat! I'm heartbroken." I grinned. Bella's face lit up in confusion then I felt a hint of sadness radiating from her body.

"No, no, that's not it. IHop has coffee too." She sighed. I wanted to hold her just to feel her warmth. She was blushing from embarrassment so badly.

"I was joking love; I just wanted to take advantage of the situation a little." I smirked at her. She grabbed my arm like a small child and hugged it. "You're breaking my heart, Bella." She reminded me so much of a small child. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to love her, to kiss her and make her happy.

"I find it to be rather… bitter for me to say this, but Jasper…" She paused and looked down. "I… I love you." Her words sounded more of a question than a statement. She truly was falling for me as I am for her.

"I love―" she interrupted me.

"Let's talk inside." She smiled reassuringly at me then laughed. "Race you there and none of that vampire cheating! Cheater!" She was long gone by the time I realized she just challenged a vampire to a race.

I grinned then used my vampirism to beat her. I got there first and opened the door for her. "Bella. Ladies first, of course." I gestured for her to go inside. She stared wide-eyed at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Cheater!" She said, laughing. I grinned and paced over to the farthest table in the restaurant.

When we were both seated, I finally broke the silence. "Bella, you have to eat something. If you don't, I'm forcing it down your throat."

"Jazz, come on, fine. But if you say anything about eating habits during the civil war, I'm throwing up on your million dollar shoes." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well fine, Alice bought these anyway." We both laughed. "If you throw up on my shoes, I'm destroying yours." she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, can you destroy them without me puking on your shoes? God I hate these shoes." She hit the table with her arm and automatically screamed. "My arm!"

I was by her side in less than a second. "Oh Bella, do you not remember that you hurt the furniture in Edward's room last night? The furniture had to fight back." The scratch was fine, but the pain was still there. This is why I'm no doctor. Looks like Carlisle won't need a run for his money from my part. I grinned.

"Hey! What are you smiling about? This really hurts…" She was frowning, her cheeks were rosy and warm, as always, only now I sensed sadness coming off of her fragile body.

"No love, I was thinking about how I make a terrible doctor. I predicted that you wouldn't feel that scratch." I kissed her forehead and smiled. "Why would I want you to get hurt, my precious Bella?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea, that's why I sorta asked you." She blushed.

For I, Jasper Cullen, have been bewitched by the loveliest creature to have ever walked the earth.

A lanky teenage waiter was walking the isles of the restaurant toward us.

I quickly retrieved back to my seat, facing Bella and waited for the waiter to arrive.

I gave Bella a playful glare and mouthed her a few words. "You better eat." I grinned then directed my attention to the boy, who was staring at Bella.

"How may I help you, Miss?" He completely ignored me. This restaurant had a reasonably comfortable environment.

Bella looked at me and shrugged. "I guess I'll just have… pancakes. Um, the strawberry-banana ones, and some buttermilk pancakes soaked in syrup. Oh, and coffee." She smiled, looking so beautiful should be a crime. If she's this gorgeous now, what would she be like being a vampire?

"Is that all Miss?" The waiter was getting on my nerves. I felt waves of lust pouring out all sides of this imbecile waiter.

I interrupted him. "Yes, that's all my wife and _I _will be having, thank you." I gave him polite attitude and grinned to myself. Bella was feeling embarrassed and confused.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. I'll be back with your order." He walked off with a cloud of defeat hanging above him.

"Wife?" Bella said, breaking my moment of triumph.

"Yes, that waiter would have probably visually raped you if I hadn't made him leave." I grinned with pride.

"So I'm now married but I don't get the good stuff? What happened to my honey moon? _Sweetheart._" She tried to put up a serious face but failed tragically.

I cracked up laughing. "Oh, you'll feel me tonight. If something crawls into your bed, don't hit it with the lamp." I winked at her. She blushed beat red then smiled.

"Hey, Jasper?" She now turned serious. Her beautiful face was tainted with sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel… right. Me and Edward… Were almost… And you and Alice are still…" I interrupted her.

"It seems that my dear wife found me boring… I love her dearly, but not like my wife. Like a sister." I think I saw Bella turn whiter if it were possible. "I mean, she's cheating on me with Edw―" She interrupted me.

"What?..." She asked, almost crying.

"Yeah, I found out today." I sent her a wave of calmness. A frown spread across my face as I looked at her.

"So my dream… and all this time… I was right." She slumped back onto the red cushioned chair and sighed.

"You knew?" I asked horrified. Poor Bella, I'd probably deserved this, but not her.

"I had a dream about it. I saw her wearing my wedding ring." She spaced out for a few seconds then turned her attention to me, her blush returning to her cheeks. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, since you're not crying, I'd say we can start off without needing to have therapy done." I smiled weakly at her. She almost smiled.

"Thanks to you, Thank you so much. Without you, I'd be crawling back into the hole that's been waiting for me ever since the first time Edward left me…"

"I would never leave you." I cut her off and took her hands in mine. "Bella, we need to come up with a plan." I'd thought this over before, a long time ago. Back before I even met Alice.

"Plan?" She asked, almost excited.

"I know." I grinned at her. "Let's pretend like were clueless. Let them think we don't know. They won't tell us, so we'll catch them one day. One of these days." I was confident in this plan.

Bella nodded. "To think I was feeling bad about… us. And they…" She shook her head and smiled. "I'm so glad I have you Jasper." The love in her eyes was so amazing. I could feel how much she also wanted me. She'd allowed her heart to finally decide for her. "Wow, to think there's still a week left until they get home."

I shrugged. "More time for us, and, more time for planning." I shot her a wave of happiness. She blushed.

Suddenly I heard plates clattering behind me.

I figured out how to make that foolish waiter clatter in his own pit of jealousy. "So honey, after were done here, want to go have sex in your ex-bf's car?" I tried to hold in the laughter to look serious. The waiter's jealousy was growing by each word that came out of my mouth.

"Here's your food." The waiter whispered and looked at Bella.

"Umm…" She blushed then got serious and very excited. "Well, this time make sure no evidence is left behind. You know when he found my bra last week he went berserk." Bella held in her laughter too.

When the waiter was gone, we both burst out laughing. "We should do this more often, that guy was so jealous, I swear he was probably wishing he could kick my ass." I sighed with triumph, for the second time today.

"It was kinda mean though, but if it makes you happy…" Bella was laughing so much that tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Eat. Food. Now. Or Else." I pointed to the two plates stacked with pancakes.

"Yes Caveman Og. Bella eat before you go get wooden club and kill Bella shoes." I burst out laughing and found Bella already digging into her food. Her sweet angelic face was the most beautiful portrait I would ever paint if I ever did.

It's decided. Tomorrow I would paint a portrait of my beautiful Bella.

I watched as she tried to stick a whole pancake in her mouth, failing miserably. I bit my tongue to hold in the laughter.

When she was done, I paid for her food and drove us home. She never even touched her coffee, so she was already asleep by the time we got home.

I didn't have the heart to wake her up, so I took her upstairs and laid her on Edward's bed. Tomorrow would just be the beginning. I was with Bella, and there was nothing humanly possible that could break my happiness now. Not even Alice.

--

Bella's too high off of Jaspers waves of emotion to break down crying XD

Sorry for posting such a long chapter, I guess I just got excited for the third time today. Three chapters in one day must be one hell of a record :)

So anyway, Please Read&Review! Tell me what you think. Should anything perverted happen between Jazz and Bella?

:) tell me what you think, I'll post as soon as somebody reviews. :D


	6. Chapter 5, Part 1: Jealous of his Degree

Okay, so I got some great reviews! Thanks you guys! :) So someone asked me "Why don't you give us Ed's POV and I was thinking "That's a good idea" And here it is. This is part one of Chapter 5. Jasper and Bella's spotlight is in part 2.

:D

Enjoy! And Please Review

(BTW I'd like to clarify that 3 Chapters in one day is a Record for _me._ Seeing as how My hand hurts a lot. )

Anyway, Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 5 – Part One: Jealous of His degree (XD…)**

**Edward's POV**

I reached to turn on the lamp beside my bed and sighed. What have I been doing to Bella and Jasper? I frowned and looked at Alice, who was intently glaring at me for having told her off.

"Edward, stop this nonsense, you know it takes two to have sex. The damage is done, get over it." She'd changed from the tiny elfin child she'd once been into a cold, impractical black-haired version of Rosalie. That's an insult to Rosalie, not even she was this bitter.

"You're wrong, Alice, there is, to a certain degree, damage done, but they don't know. I don't want to lose my Bella over this." The impulse to tear my once dear sister was overwhelming. I realized how much this would hurt Bella if she found out, but she wouldn't. I'll make sure of it. "Alice, you can't tell anyone." I stated as clear as I possibly could.

I glanced over at Alice who was grinning. The moonlight that seeped in through the window gleamed off of her naked body. For a moment, I wished it were Bella, but not really. Bella could get hurt; she was so much more fragile.

"You know, Edward? In a certain point during our compromise, I also felt bad about what we were leading on, but Edward, they love us. I realize to any moral person this seems unethical and dishonest but can you blame us? Being in love isn't moral, so even if they found out, they'd take us back. Jasper is… sweet. And that's perfectly fine… for someone else. I don't feel as bad as I know I should because my feelings for Jasper were more or less just like a cheap replication of a real romance. You love me, and I love you, Edward, things happen for a reason." She shrugged and grinned at me.

"But Alice, there's nothing I wouldn't do to erase this. This _was_ a mistake. Don't you see? You use to love Bella; she's your best friend isn't she? She was going to give her all to me, to an extent that she was willing to give up her soul just to be eternally damned with me. Jasper cares for you with such pure feelings, and you want more?" I was disgusted with Alice. This was all so wrong. I found myself repeatedly sleeping with my sister, as wrong as it seemed, like rabbits to no end. "If you could only even imagine what Rosalie was thinking when she saw us making out, Alice, it's easier for you." I frowned and closed my eyes, full of anger and fear; angry at Alice and myself, and fear of losing Bella; my beautiful mortal Bella who was willing to sacrifice her entire life to be with me.

"Stop acting like you weren't the one who acted on selfish impulse first, Edward. God, I love you, but sometimes I just want to kill you for being such a hypocrite. Just think like a simple man for once; let's see where this leads us." Alice pushed me down onto the bed with swift motion and by the time I realized, she was sitting on top of me, looking down with curiosity. "If all else goes down, we have each other. You're not alone on this, and as cold as I may seem, I cried over this too, hypothetically."

She traced my lips with her small index finger, grinning. This all seemed like a big joke to her.

I looked at her, directly in the eyes. "What must my Bella and Jasper be doing right now?" I murmured at vampire speed.

"Jasper, I don't know. Bella… well Bella is Bella, she's sleeping." She smirked down at me. I smiled back at her, then turned her over and kissed her.

**Emmett's POV**

Rose was right; I shouldn't have hidden in this damned closet. Jasper's my best friend, but Edward and Alice can take me together. Jeez, if Alice does this to Bella, who she actually likes, imagine what she'd do to Rose.

Gasp. Rosalie's not letting me out of her reach if Alice is anywhere nearby. I might get raped. No! Emmett, get a hold of yourself man, you're strong, and you have the best hair. Oh my god, Alice is probably saving you for last. This is some Jerry Springer Shit. Once I get out of here, memo to self, call Jerry Springer's and get us booked.

I tried to continue blocking my mind from Edward as hard as possible, but my strength was failing me. I'd been too busy spying on these to that I'd forgotten the reason I had to leave my hideout was to feed. Rosalie said I needed to see more of her, since she didn't want to stay in all day. I wonder if Jasper's done with that portrait of us. Odd.

I let down my defense barrier and put elevator music in my head.

The first song that popped into my head was Thriller by Michael Jackson.

Hiding in the hotel room closet and listening in on your cheating brother and sister was a tough job. Jasper owes me big time.

I continued playing my usual elevator music trick to distract Edward's thoughts. If I played the Barney Song in my head, he'd automatically know it's me; it's my usual shenanigans that get me into this type of trouble. Darn my good lucks and good heart. No good deed is ever rewarded to me; no, I just get flicked off each time, but oh well.

This was harsh; I don't think that even my sexy Rose would do this to me. Jeez, could this family get any weirder. Poor Esme. If Carlisle wouldn't have forced her into therapy, she'd be killing off every one of us by now. Why does the good looking one have to suffer in a cramped up closet? Stuck in a damn Utility closet and sharing time with a damn mop.

Suddenly Edward began screaming.

Was Alice torturing him? I listened with my tightened senses. "Alice!"

I almost gagged. He wasn't screaming… he was moaning? Oh god no.

Oh please god, no. This is the third time in the past few hours, what the hell is wrong with these people. What happened to our nice, united family? I fear that the only rational ones in the family are me and Esme, Carlisle doesn't count, him and his fancy medical degree. Poor Mom though.

Oh, well. Me and Rosalie will be the only standing couple besides Carlisle and Esme, because naturally, Rosalie couldn't possibly dream of cheating on the most beautiful man alive. That would be insane.

I heard Alice screaming. Did Edward finally burst?

I listened in.

"Oh, Edward!" I twitched almost choking. As soon as this is all over, I'm accompanying Esme to those therapy lessons. This cramping in closets has me all pissy, along with the fact that these two are shagged up. God, eww, mental images. I twitched.

**'****You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination'**

God, this elevator music isn't loud enough. Twitch.

**'It's close to midnight, and something evils lurking in the night'**

The irony! These lyrics seem to describe both Alice and Edward. Evil!

**Rosalie's POV**

I told Emmett not to interfere, but does anyone listen to the good-looking blond? God damn my stupid reputation for being stuck up. I have the decent right though, I'm amazing. If Edward and Alice kill off my husband, I'm not bothering to interfere. I warned him.

As wrong and morally repugnant and I think what they are doing is, I couldn't interfere. I warned Bella, becoming a vampire and forever uniting yourself to being damned was stupid. And I know stupid, I have to live with Emmett every day of my life, although I can't complain. I love my big lug of a husband. As sexy as he thinks he is, he would never cheat on the most incredible and gorgeous female alive.

I looked around the reception of the hotel, waiting for Emmett to come down. By now, I realized that he's stuck in there with them until the bitter end. When they come down and see me waiting here, boy are they going to be embarrassed.

_"Were going hunting. Edward can't stand it anymore." Alice grabbed his hand and ran off into the forest with Edward. I sighed. Talking to them about being faithful to your partner didn't go to well._

_"Emmett, what did Jasper say?" Emmett tried to sneak up from behind me._

_"Aww, come on Rose. How come you can't play along for my sake and just act like I scared you?" He looked like an injured puppy._

_"Well honey, I'm a vampire. Does anything scare _you _at this point?" I asked skeptically and smugly. _

_He opened his big mouth then hesitated. "Okay, you have a point. But come on, your loving, sexy husband wanted the joy out of watching you fall into his arms." He grinned and I could swear he was drooling. The big lug of a teddy bear was so adorable sometimes. _

_I nodded sarcastically. "Yeah… anyway, what did Jasper say? What's going on in our house?" His sweet goofy smile disappeared. _

"_I don't think I want to tell him. I think he's pretending that everything is fine. So, their minds are still innocent, at least." Emmett frowned. _

"_Don't tell them anything Emmett; it'll be a disaster unless Alice and Edward talk to them. Keep your mouth shut and I'll have a little surprise for you when you get home." I smirked at my husband and bit my lower lip._

"_Emmett, can I ask you something?" I looked at his face._

"_Yes Rose?" He asked, almost glistening. _

"_Why are you jealous of Carlisle's degree?" I asked, curious._

_He burst out screaming. "I, and I repeat myself, AM NOT JEALOUS OF CARLISLE'S DEGREE." He was pouting like a small child. _

I snapped out of my flashback. It was still hard to believe all of this was happening. I sighed deeply and looked around the reception area. There were people everywhere waiting and talking. Honestly, I felt perfectly comfortable right now.

A tall, masculine biker was heading in my direction. I grinned and decided to go along with this. It might be fun.

"Hey there little lady, what's a hot piece of ass like you doing here alone?" His lack for dental hygiene and severe case of B.O disgusted me. What was such a lowlife human doing in a hotel like this?

"The question _dear man_, shouldn't be what _I'm_ doing here. What's a cheap-looking bum like you doing in a place like this?" Burned. I grinned in satisfaction and smugness. I was use to guys hitting on me constantly, but it never fails to make me laugh each time I turn them down.

"You are one bizarre bitch. What's the matter? Your man has you on a leash?" I laughed at his words. His attitude was annoying me.

"Not at all, he's plotting of a way to get rid of you as we speak. How do you know he's not in this very room?" I gave him a glare.

"If he hasn't whipped the likes of you yet, I can take him head on." He replied. He was a sick repugnant man. I wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"If you don't disappear from my sight, I'm going to rip that tongue of yours out, kill you, bury you in my back yard, and dance on your fucking grave." I raised my voice. This guy reminded me of then man who so long ago hurt me. If he puts a finger on me, he's dead.

"Rosalie, dear, where's your brother?" Esme came in, completely ignoring the tall man standing in front of me.

"Esme, what are _you _doing here?" I asked in surprise. I was speechless; I thought they'd be on a plane destination to Tanya's clan.

"Carlisle said it would be unfair for Emmett to miss the welcoming, and I agree, I couldn't leave you guys alone." Her motherly smile was so appeasing.

"Well He's upstairs talking with Edward and Alice, but we can't interrupt them." I stared wide-eyed at Esme. They can't know about Edward's and Alice's immoral behavior.

"That's fine. Carlisle and I were going touring for a while anyways, would you join us?" Esme was such a good person. I nodded.

As I stood, Carlisle appeared beside us and gave the horrendous biker a vampire glare. He took unmeasured steps back and tripped on his own feet. I grinned. What would I do without Carlisle and Esme?

**Esme's POV**

I smiled at Rosalie. Carlisle was right; those spa trips did me a lot of good. Emmett still keeps thinking I went to therapy. Poor dear.

I was clueless as far as Edward and Alice were in, but I'm sure it's just a small discussion about leaving Jasper to take care of Bella. Ah Bella, poor dear, she's had it so terrible lately. I sure hope she's alright.

Carlisle assured me everything was fine, and I couldn't object to him. Besides, He looked so handsome in a tourists outfit; it's different from his usual professional image. I'm pretty sure Emmett had something against Carlisle's doctorial degree, but Emmett's one big softy.

**Carlisle's POV**

I know Edward and Alice are up to something. Emmett's probably trying to be meddlesome and he's probably snooping around. Regardless, they must find a way to fix their problems.

God, this tourist's outfit was uncomfortable. I sighed and looked at Esme.

She's so sweet, and if she wanted to make me look like a dim tourist, then so be it. Besides, I'm too old to start acting like Emmett; he's enough for the whole family as it is.

I'm also pretty sure he's jealous of my doctorate degrees too. Oh well, boys will boys, he'll have to grow up soon enough.

--

Ha ha, I wanted to add some commedy into this, and here it is :D Emmett's jealous of Carlisle's medical degrees and likes The thriller as his head music. xD

This is Part 1 of chapter 5, Enjoy!

Read&Review Please! :D


	7. Chapter 5, Part 2: Dresses

**Here's section two :D **

**Read&Review plz**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 5, Section 2: Dresses **

**Jaspers POV**

After thinking through a long night and hearing Bella cry in her sleep, I cracked. Bella needed a distraction. I decided on taking her on a mini vacation to help her forget and help us think better on our strategy. Edward and my conniving spouse would pay for this. Not directly, but leisurely.

I packed Bella's clothes in a knapsack with some of mine and packed another bag full of food. I took a few of my credit cards along and grabbed the keys to Edward's car. If it gets mauled by a bear, I couldn't care less. Swiftly, I acquired my cell phone and called the airlines.

"Hello, how may I assist you? Here at Seattle Tacoma International Airport we make sure to tend to customer needs." A young female by the tone of her voice answered.

"Good morning, Miss, I'd like to book two tickets to Jacksonville, Florida." I made sure to sound flirtatious.

She stuttered. "I, There's one flight leaving in two hours. Unfortunately, coach is full. We only have first class tickets. My apologies." I grinned.

"Well, Bella will bite my head off for it, but I'll take them. My name is Jasper Cullen; I believe my father has an account with your airport, does he not?"

"Yes sir, he does."

"Excellent, charge it to that account." There was a pause.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, when the boarder asks for your ticket make sure to tell them your name and they'll take you and your guest directly to your seats. Have a pleasant morning and afternoon and thank you for calling."

I hung up and raced towards Edward's room to wake Bella up. To my surprise, she was already up. I strode over to the bed and picked her up.

"Good morning, love." I smiled tenderly at her. Her scent was so mouthwatering, and it's become a hurtful sacrifice to just have her near me. With each kiss that I get from her, whenever I'm near her… controlling myself _has _become easier, but regardless, it's become a constant struggle to be near my dear Bella. The impulses to serenade her, to just look over her and protect her were more powerful that my hunger. I wouldn't and could never bring myself to hurt her, no matter how much it hurts to be near her, I was still happy. As long as I didn't smell her blood, I was fine.

She squirmed out of my hands and grinned. "What happened to my honeymoon, Jasper?" She asked sounding annoyed. I took her words in seriously then began talking with a huge grin spread accross my face.

"How does Florida sound? I booked us already, no need to thank me love." I looked at her, making sure she wasn't angry.

Her mouth dropped open. "Where _exactly_ in Florida, Jasper?" She turned her head to the side in curiosity.

"Jacksonv―" She turned and looked around the room, searching frantically for something.

"Oh my god! Jasper… Do you realize if we go… My mother lives in _Jacksonville_. If she finds out that I went and didn't visit her, she'll go ballistic. The hysterics will be so bad that she'll probably refuse to come to my wedding, Jasper." She ran around the room, filled with anger and acting upon recklessly behavior. I thought it was simply adorable.

I spoke up. "Were packed and ready, I'm just waiting on the human to get dressed so we can go." I shot her an innocent crooked smile to soften her up.

"Fine… But only because this is our honeymoon." We both burst out chuckling.

"Yes Mrs. Whitlock, tonight lets break the bed in our hotel room and make our neighbor complain!" I scooped her up and ran downstairs. "You can change in the Volvo." I grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Jasper, if you took the Volvo, wouldn't it get misplaced… since there's no one to bring it back?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her words. My beautiful Naïve Bella… misplacing Edward's car was a plus to our plans.

"No… Bella. No…" I tried to sound convincing so that the guilt wouldn't pile up on her conscience. Bella's the type of girl who get's broken but never breaks, except for the furniture, I gotta feel sorry for all the inanimate objects she's plundered with her clumsiness. I find it strangely… attractive.

I opened the passenger door and put her inside. She shrugged and went along with it.

"Bella, I found a dress that Alice had bought you a few weeks ago, I think you'll like it. That way you don't have to suffer trying to put on a pair of jeans in a cramped up Volvo." I thought about it. Maybe if she mistakenly broke something in Edward's car, it'd be convenient. But what if she hurt herself? That's not an option. "Come on, try it on, Bella!"

**Bella's POV**

Jasper took out a shiny silver gift box from one of the bags he had put in the back seat of the Volvo then got into the drivers seat. I took the box from him smiling appreciatively and opened it, careful not to ruin the gift box.

Inside the box, there was a short white sundress, with a plunging v-neck, a full skirt, an empire waist and back smocking. It was beautiful. I looked at Jasper with my mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry love, you'll have to wear those horrible plaid boots until I buy you a decent pair of horrible matching shoes." He grinned. He looked like a small kid who won't tell his mom he'd done something bad.

My mouth was hanging open again, but then I just started laughing.

"You do realize that this dress probably cost Alice over 200 dollars, right? This is crazy, Jasper." I shook my head and tried to return the box to Jasper charily.

His beautiful smile turned into a frown. "Come on Bella, please? You have to admit it's gorgeous. Wear it." I nodded in defeat. The dress _was _beautiful.

Jasper plunged right out of the driveway so fast that I couldn't catch my breath. "Jasper!"

"Oh, come on Bella. We only have about an hour and a half to get there and board the plane." I sighed and took off my top. Jasper was grinning, revealing a perfect set of teeth.

"Hmph." I stuck my tongue out at him and snickered.

I pulled the dress over my head and threw the gift box into the back seat then got a rubber band I had using as a bracelet and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"Jasper, you're lucky that I can't get angry at you." It was true, I couldn't.

"Even if you do, I'll just calm you down love." He smiled tenderly as he observed me. He took out a mirror from the front compartment of the car and gave it to me.

In the mirror, I saw the dress. It looked amazingly well on me. I'm not a dress person, but still. My cheeks were light pink, my eyes were dark, and my hair was meshed together into a seamingly neat ponytail.

"You're thinner than Alice is." He said, shocked.

I sighed and began playing with my fingers.

"It's not bad, Bella, it just means that you… well are thinner than her. You look beautiful."

"You look beautiful too, Jasper. You're better looking an Edward is." He frowned then chuckled.

"I can take a challenge Missy." He paused. "Hey Bella, I think you should know something." His jaw locked. "I'm a little scared to meet your mom." He turned to face me with his dazzling light hazel eyes.

I began laughing, amused at his words. "My mom is a child at heart, why be scared?" I was surprised. Jasper was such a sure person. He made everyone around him happy, so why does he doubt himself?

"Oh, I see." He smirked and turned his attention on the road.

"I'm telling my mom that you're my husband. I want to see her reaction." I bit my lip and blushed.

"Bella." His tone turned serious. "Bella, I want to give you something. Promise me that you'll keep it always?" He looked so miserable. I could only imagine how hard it was for him to be near me. I wanted to hold him so badly right now and tell him that it's okay to be frail sometimes.

"Forever and Always." I replied, almost crying.

He stopped the car and took one of my hands in his. "Close your eyes." He instructed. I closed my eyes, anxiety and excitement running through every pore in my being. He put something small and cold into my hand. "Open."

I opened my eyes and saw a small locket, placed in my hand. The chain was silver, but the locket was gold, beautifully engraved and detailed. I opened it and saw two small pictures. In one, there was a baby with a dress on. In the other, Jasper was wearing a militia uniform and holding and battle gun. Both pictures looked aged.

I began crying when I realized that the baby in the picture was Jasper. He was so adorable. "Jasper…" I leaned in to kiss him then gave him a tight hug.

"Don't make fun of the dress." He said as he gave me a defeated smile. "All babies back then wore dresses, even the boys." He shrugged. "Don't laugh at me please."

"Absolutely not." I smiled affectionately at him then chuckled.

"Bella, love, were here. Don't bother with the bags, I have credit cards." Jasper was talking with such a swift, serious voice. Before I knew it, he was running into the airport with me in his arms.

"Jasper! What the Hell? I have legs!" I pinched his cold, milky cheeks. "Oww… my poor fingers!" My fingers ached.

"How's that working out for you, love?" He bit his lip smugly.

"At least you didn't bite me." I said, dry sobbing.

"Not that I didn't want to. You'd probably use it as an excuse to bash my head into the airplane wing." He pouted childishly then shrugged. "Speaking of airplanes, we have to board."

My anger was reaching dangerous levels. "Jasper! ugh!" I gave up on him letting me down after a while. I blushed as soon as I realized people were staring.

When we got to the boarding booth, I realized I didn't have my passport. "Jasper."

"What my dearest Bella?" He said, carefree.

"Passports?"

He frowned. "I'm ashamed of you. Did you think that I'd forgotten anything? I mean, of course I have it. I stopped by Charlie's last night and picked it up. And trust you me, Bella, it was hard to find. Who keeps a passport in the pocket of an old sweatshirt?" He scrunched his nose then leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Isabella Marie Swan does, have you met her yet? She hates planes, she hates dresses, and she loves this dork of a vampire. I forgot his name… what was it, Jason… no Jasper." I smiled arrogantly and chuckled.

"I love your sense of comedy, I met that Jasper fellow, and he's quite the interesting character. I heard he kidnapped that Isabella girl today." He grinned. I could smell his sweet, icy breath.

"Yeah?" I was dazed and smiling.

"Truly. The best part is that they are about to board a plane." Jasper kept himself from laughing.

"I heard the Isabella girl is being carried around like a cheap rag doll. That Jasper guy needs to go to therapy." Jasper frowned then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go with Esme next time she goes." He finally gave up. I kissed him on the lips then turned to the lady in the boarding booth.

"Sir, could you put your wife down. This is a public place with children." She raised an eyebrow. "Tickets?"

"I'm Jasper Cullen. I called in today and reserved―" she interrupted him. Jasper finally put me down and talked to the woman as I fixed the dress of the skirt.

"Just go in right ahead, here you go." The woman seemed disappointed to see me standing beside Jasper as she handed him two red plane tickets.

Jasper grabbed my hand and paced into a tunnel-like hallway connecting to the plane.

"Wow, last time I travelled, I had to wait, check luggage, the works." I bit my lip and looked as one by one, people entered the airplane.

"We have no luggage, and I've traveled quite a lot. Besides, you aren't going anywhere out of the United States Bella."

"I know that, Jasper." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

**Jasper's POV**

As soon as me and my beautiful Bella were inside the plane, we got caught up into conversation, or rather… an argument.

"First class? FIRST CLASS, Jasper?" She started ranting on about it. "First this dress, it's too short and probably worth more than what I earn at the Newton's store in a month, Jasper!"

"Oh, come on Bella, you deserve only the finest things. I'd buy you an Island if I wasn't so sure you'd bite my head off about it."

Her jaw dropped. "Jasper, love of my life, I love you and I think you are a wonderful person, but today you are a wonderful person who's going to be sleeping outside the hotel room if you keep on wasting money on me." She looked down and sighed heavily. I sent her a wave of calmness.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and entwined her warm fingers around mines. A happy smile spread across my face. Even when she was this angry, she was still just as sweet.

**Emmett's POV **

It's freaking noon, when are these two rug-moochers going to quit having sex?

I tried playing Dominoes in my head, I tried playing Chess with myself, I tried playing monopoly but failed miserably at it.

"Edward!" Alice moaned out. God damn it! I shuddered with revulsion. That one-hundred year old virgin obviously had a lot of compressed emotions. Obviously Alice wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was. Oh well, at least I still have my innocence. As long as the beautiful one is still pure, the world is at peace.

"Alice…" Edward groaned. I had a spasm as soon as I heard Edward open his big fat mouth. God, the mental images!

I blocked my mind off by playing out Milkshake by Kelis as elevator music.

Rosalie stole this song from me. She knows that song was meant for me.

I'm so hot that Edward and Alice would probably gang rape me if they had the chance.

Ah God! The MENTAL IMAGIES! My eyes! My beautiful virgin eyes! Okay, maybe I'm not a virgin, but only Rosalie had been at club Emmett. I started drifting into a conscious vision of Rose laying on our bed naked then she…

"Edward!" Alice screamed out. The door cracked. Are they seriously having sex against my door? This is my freakin' door!

This is the reason why Edward and Alice weren't meant to have kids.

The door cracked with every thrust that was made. Crack. Crack.

I can't take it. I tried putting my elevator music higher but failed. I can't take it anymore!

I kicked the door open at vampire speed and ran out dry sobbing without looking back. "Ahh, My beautiful virgin eyes! You guys just mentally scarred me for the rest of my immortal life!"

Once I was out of the room, I shut the door of the hotel room and sighed. Standing in front of the door, I blinked and uncovered my eyes. I was finally safe… hopefully.

Suddenly, the door's hinges broke off and the door fell flat on the floor. Alice and Edward stood wide-eyed on the other side of the door frame naked.

My jaw clenched as I raced down the stairs, screaming like a little girl. "Rose! Dear mother of God! Help me!"

My once sane mind became clouded with images and sounds of Edward and Alice. I will never have sex with the lights on again. Twitch.

--

Okay, this was more sided to Jasper and Bella than anything. I couldn't make any fluff scenes between Jazz and Bella because she would have seemed too easy. Let's wait until after he meets her mom ;)

Also, Poor Emmett, he will never be able to see himself naked again. Nothing EVER naked ever again for that matter xD

Sorry for the sucky chapter guys! I'll make sure the next Chapter is awesome :)

When I get 5 reviews, I'll post another Chapter up :D


	8. Chapter 6: In Rags

Special thanks to **Kristy, Brooke-Whitlock** and **Sheena is a punk rocker** for being so supportive about the sucky chapter xD Thanks! it means a lot :D

All of you guys who reviewed inspired me to write this longass chapter lol

Also, someone said "There should be Ed's and Al's POV of when they found out Emmett had been hiding the whole time" So, I took the chance and put that in! :3

Here it is!! Enjoy and Please Review!

--

**Bella's POV**

When I we finally got to a hotel good enough for Jasper, It was already nearly dark. The sky was filled with tints of pink, orange, purple, and yellow. I sat by the balcony and smiled to myself. These times of day are the type that I hate, yet love so much for their beauty. It reminds me of Edward. Edward, who was probably kissing Alice right now… tasting her, touching her… the one who had been my all, my everything.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called out. I was so distracted and disheartened to pay attention. "Bella!" I twitched then fell out of my trance. I smiled at Jasper.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?" He asked, worried. I nodded and ran my eyes down Jasper's body then I looked up at his sweet face. I love Jasper. I'm smart enough to recognize it.

"I'm… fine." I stood up and walked over to him.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched as she moved towards me, her scent intoxicating me, her heartbeat drawing me in. "Bella, I don't think you should come any closer. Please… stop."

She broke the space between us and touched my face, slowly, and hesitantly. It was both the sweetest and most pure moment of my life, yet the most hurtful and unbearable at the same time.

I lowered my head and joined her lips gently, expecting her to turn away. She pressed her body against my mine and ran her fingers through my hair, knotting them in it and pulling me closer if it were even possible. Her lips moved against mine wildly and passionately.

Part of me said to run. I couldn't lose control around Bella. My sweet Bella.

I kissed her back on selfish impulse with the same force and put my hand supporting her warm, luscious neck. I pushed her back against the bed, her heartbeat thundering against my chest as I lowered myself on top of her. Her delicate, fragile, warm hands roamed my body, clutching to me frantically as I pressed my lips roughly against hers.

Our bodies spoke to each other. She called to me in ways that no other woman has ever done so; she made my heart burn with passion. My cold, dead heart was feeling alive for the first time in such a long time.

She tugged on my shirt, clutching it and digging her nails into me. She wrapped her long legs around my waist and paused our kiss. I looked down at her, staring into her perfect brown eyes, reading such emotion in her eyes that was almost scary. It wasn't scary, it was love. She was trembling with anxiety and fear.

I kissed her cheekbone, her perfect nose, her tender lips and trailed down to kiss her soft neck. I took the chance and whispered into her ear. "Should I stop?" I asked, almost sounding uneven.

She almost automatically shook her head and pulled her dress over her head. She aimlessly tried to undo my pants. I kissed her soft lips once more then stood up and stripped all my clothing off. She was blushing such a luscious red color.

I crawled back on top of her and kissed her temples, her nose, her full lips. I wrapped one hand around her slender waist and used the other to stroke aside the bang of hair over her eyes.

I looked down at her, with her face flushed, chest heaving, body trembling, so beautiful. I lowered my lips to the top of her breast, and with a swift movement, ripped her bra in two with my teeth. She suddenly turned warmer, her soft hands stroking and pulling through the knots of my hair. I caressed her lower lip gently with my fingers, making my way down just barely touching her neck, her chest, her stomach, her pelvis.

She was an angel.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper's cool, icy touch was like ecstasy running through my entire body. I wanted him to kiss me without me having to release for air. Alas, that was impossible. I looked at him with passion, wanting him to rip my underwear to pieces.

I didn't want it to be Bella Swan and Jasper Cullen. I wanted desperately for him to be tied to me, to be my husband, my partner, my lover… in front of everyone's eyes.

As scared as I was, terrified, I wanted him in me. Because I know that Jasper wouldn't hurt me, I more and more desired for him to take me. To make me his… to be with Jasper for the rest of my existence.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was releasing such sweet romantic vibes. I knew that I could never leave her now. I was hers eternally.

With one swift movement, her underwear was gone.

I took a moment to look at Bella, her curved, beautiful warm body, flawless and before my eyes. I kissed her with immense intensity and gave into temptation.

As soon as I joined my body with hers, the pain she was experiencing was excruciatingly unbearable. She felt pain, but she felt pleasure.

I kissed her and held her close to my freezing body, watching her beautiful wide eyes look at me whenever I caressed her. Her lips became almost bruise-like pink, her sweaty hair covering her exquisite facial features. I held her close to me, wishing to never let her go.

As soon as I saw her warm, sweet, loving smile… I knew what love truly was.

**Alice's POV**

I turned and faced Edward, wide-eyed. "Edward… has he been in there― Oh my god." I gasped and hit the closet door, denting it and almost destroying it.

"I told you, Alice, I told _you_ this was a mistake." He growled at me, his beautiful eyes turning darker than they'd been before.

"Well… that was kind of funny though." I bit my lower lip and grabbed a white towel from the bathroom, wrapping it around my body. "So what's gonna happen now, love?"

"My name is Edward, _Alice."_ He bared his teeth at me, running his fingers through his beautiful bronzed hair.

"Edward… I have an idea." I grinned. Maybe music will put Edward in the mood I want him in.

I walked over to the laptop I'd stolen from a woman in the lobby. I remembered hearing a song that could get Edward fired up. I searched it up and played it.

"Edward?" I grinned and let my towel fall to the floor.

As much as I knew he hated me, he couldn't resist me because after all… I was all he had left. Even if Bella never found out, could he ever even touch her? His precious porcelain doll, breakable. She was only after all, his trophy wife-to-be; his obsession.

As soon as the song started up, Edward grinned. He strode over to me and grabbed me roughly by the neck, kissing my jaw line, making his way to my lips. Whenever we kissed, it pulled him into an animal-like state. Too bad for Bella, for she would never be handled this way by, at least not by Edward.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the hard, linoleum floor. His kisses were so full of hate and lust. I loved it.

Edward was getting ready to go at it again. A wide smile was spread across my face.

Edward began kissing me again, pushing his tongue inside my mouth, begging for entrance.

"Oh my god! Carlisle!" Esme's voice rang the entire room. Edward instinctively pushed me away from him, infuriated at either me or himself.

I grabbed the red polka-dot corset dress, which I'd brought along just in case my jeans got stained or ripped, that reached just above my knees and put it on. Edward shut himself in the bathroom then came out, standing like a glorious statue against the pale peach-colored walls across the room, all dressed. He'd found out where I'd hidden his clothes after all.

At that moment, Carlisle entered the room, followed by Rosalie.

**Edward's POV**

I glared at Carlisle as he paced back and forth between me and Alice. She was sitting across the room from me, too ashamed to even look at Carlisle. Esme was heartbroken, not even wanting to speak to either Alice or I.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

_Edward, you of all people! You were the one I trusted most to keep our little family together. I'm so disappointed in what you did. Damn it Edward, we came up here to ask you if you'd like to join us for a __**family**__ gathering and I find this? If Jasper and Bella ever…_

I began speaking. "Bella and Jasper will know nothing about this." I said curtly to everyone.

Rosalie. Emmett. Esme. Carlisle. _Alice._

"It's not our business anyhow. My Conniving snake of a brother's love life is no concern of mine. Emmett, Oh, don't get me started. Thanks to _you _and _her, _my husband can't even look at my naked body without screaming for help." She sighed and gave me a glare.

"Esme, can I please go to therapy with you? Please? I'm begging you…" Emmett began dry sobbing and clutching to Esme.

She looked uncomfortable. "Emmett, that was… yes of course dear, we'll go to therapy together when we get back. In fact, Carlisle needs to go too. Maybe we all need to." She frowned in my direction then led Emmett out of the room.

"Listen Edward, I promise I won't say anything to Bella or Jazz, okay? It'll be like nothing happened. You can go back to keeping Bella as your trophy, and I can go back to having Jasper live in the same room with me. I don't want trouble, I've caused enough." Alice frowned then sighed.

"Carlisle, just say what you're thinking." I shot him a glare.

"Edward, you and Jasper are practically brothers, I find it so incredible that you'd do this… to his wife? Alice, Edward is almost like your brother; Jasper has loved you and honored you for so many years, why do you plant your intentions where they don't concede to be. Think it over. Both of you." He stood in the middle of the room, motionless. "We're returning home tomorrow. Get your problems straitened out by then." Carlisle left the room, followed by Rosalie, who was cursing both Alice and I in her thoughts.

Alice began laughing. "Did you see Emmett?" She was so cruel. I despised her.

"Alice…" I looked away from her, furious.

Emmett suddenly came in the room, angry.

_You bastard. How dare you do this to Bella and Jasper? What the hell do you think you are? I hope she cheats on you, you lying piece of shit._

Emmett threw himself at me and began throwing punches. I growled and fought back.

**Alice's POV**

Edward being mauled by Emmett? Who knew it would end like this. Could Emmett really consider hurting his brother? I sighed then shift to look away.

As I heard them beat each other senseless and throw insults at each other, I had to smile.

Even after everything that's happened, it was all worth it.

I'd return home to Jasper, Edward would get married to Bella. It will be just as if it were a mere dream. An exciting, beautiful dream.

**Carlisle's POV**

Emmett was severely affected by all this. I could hear them fighting in the other room, like wild animals.

Once Emmett was calmer; Esme and I decided that it'd be best for him to be taken to the mental rehabilitation department back at in Forks. A few days in intense observation should help. All we can hope is that we don't have the next suicidal psychotic vampire on our hands. I just wonder what he saw or heard to make him this insane.

Enough said, I walked over and held my dear Esme close. This was too much for her, and she cared too much about our family. It seems we all do, with two minor exceptions.

**Jasper's POV**

The trip to see Renee' hadn't been as bad as I thought.

"_Bella! Honey, what are you doing here?" Bella's mother was extremely happy and terribly excited to see Bella. "And who's this?" She gave me a welcoming smile then turned to Bella._

_"Mom, this is my husband. We sorta came out here on our honeymoon." Bella, my beautiful Bella. She was so nervous and excited. I turned to her mother, which was strangely excited when she heard the news._

_"Well, I have to tell you, I'm extremely ashamed of you for not inviting me to your wedding, but he's much better looking than that Edward fellow." Bella blushed. She turned to look at me, smiling. I grinned back at her._

_"I'm just joking mom; this is…" she paused, "my boyfriend, Jasper." She smiled tenderly at me then ran over and sat on a red, cushiony sofa that was located in the middle of the room. "Where's Phil?" _

_"Oh, he's sleeping. No school this week, which makes sense why you're here!" Renee ran to Bella and hugged her. "I'm surprised Charlie let you come and didn't call me to complain about it." Bella shrugged._

_"He doesn't know I'm here, he thinks I'm with a friend. At her house." She sighed then cracked up laughing. I strode over and sat beside her._

I smiled to myself, remembering back to this morning. Florida was surprisingly experiencing some rainy weather, though I'm not complaining.

"Jasper, I need to get some clothes. You shouldn't have left the bags in the Volvo." Her beautiful angelic face never failed to make me melt inside. She smiled.

"As Alice would say, let's go shopping then." I grabbed the side of her face and kissed her soft, warm lips. The car stopped. Renting a car was a better idea than plan A. It would be weird if I was running around with Bella on my back. Besides, that became impossible as soon as it began pouring. "I have one request, though." I grinned sheepishly to myself.

"What would that be?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I love it when you wear dresses." I said, making a puppy face.

"Ah, Jasper! But… my legs." She pouted.

"Your legs are beautiful Bella, I know you like jeans and being simple, but come on… it's our honeymoon!" She cracked up laughing at my words.

"Fine." She paused, going into deep thought all of a sudden. "Jasper…"

She looked at me, wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" The driver was getting impatient.

"Let's buy some clothes and go back to forks. Tomorrow Charlie is having this celebration with the entire station funding a huge gala. Oh my god!" She ran out of the car, hysterical. I laughed and nodded, running after her.

"Don't worry love, it seems that you're in a better state of mind, and we can talk over our plans anytime. However, I'll only agree to this if… You let me buy you the dress for the celebration, _and _you let me buy you another dress for the flight." I grinned in satisfaction.

She sighed and nodded. "Anything to please my psychotic husband." She shook her head and raised an eyebrow, then smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

**Bella's POV**

I foolishly allowed my sweet Jasper to buy me clothing according to his tastes. He was good at picking the most expensive articles of clothing possible.

Who buys a dress that costs nearly 2000?

"Jasper! Do you know how long it will take me to pay this back to you? At least three years." I hit my head against the dressing room.

This dress was beautiful, Jasper said it fit to my curves beautifully and made my long legs beautifully noticeable. I just nodded and tried it on.

The dress is a beautiful Caribbean blue color with a sweetheart neckline and cascading mesh ruffles with a fit-and-flare shape. The skirt was made of nylon, the ruffles beautifully flowing over my legs.

"Here love, wear these. Finally, you can get rid of those horrible boots. Oh, and you're not paying me back… wedding present, remember?" He grinned and suppressed laughing his head off.

I sighed. "Fine… but I hate dresses." I grinned and leaned up to kiss Jasper. His icy, cool lips made me feel like I was dizzy. The way you feel when you spin around with your arms open, only so much better.

He handed me a pair of ankle-strap heels. I gasped. "Jasper… these…" He put his icy finger over my lips.

"They are a little bit high, but come on love, let's make an impression. When people see you with this on, jealousy will be the only emotion I'll be sensing from every other pair of eyes. I am, after all, with the most beautiful and loveliest creature in the entire universe." He grinned. "I bet if you walked in with men's clothing on, you'd still be the most wanted female in that airport." I couldn't resist him. He was so cheesy, yet so sweet.

"Fine… but only because I can't say no to you." I stuck my tongue out at him and began laughing. I slipped the heels on and stood in front of the mirror.

Jasper walked up behind me and wrapped his cold, protective arms around my waist, placing his head on my shoulder and staring into the mirror.

"See how beautiful you look?" He smiled. "The dress and the heels aren't that bad, Bella, but they only look beautiful because you're wearing them."

I looked at the mirror, smiling, observing as Jasper clung to my waist, embracing me.

I truly felt like we were married. Marriage wasn't on my agenda, not for a few years, with the exception of Edward's plan. However with Jasper, I was willing to marry him, even if the town people talked. Even if no one gave us their blessing. As long as Jasper and I were together, it didn't matter.

His beautiful, flawless face stared at me through the mirror, with such love. It was almost embarrassing until I realized it was for me.

"Jasper, I love you." I blushed, realizing the words that were coming out of me were true. Inmistakingly true. I smiled to myself.

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella." His face was so sweet, I almost cried from happiness, not that I'd admit it.

**Jasper's POV**

I was in heaven, holding my precious Bella in my arms like this. Her sweet blush spread across her face. I smiled.

The dress clung to her body beautifully.

Right then, I realized that we were taking too long. I'd already called the airport when she was dressing, and we only have about three hours left before we need to head home.

I kissed her neck, then brought my lips to her ears. "Bella, find a couple of formal dresses while I get you some food." I grinned and turned her around to kiss her forehead. She grinned.

"I'm picking the least expensive one out of the bunch." She said, walking into the changing room.

**Bella's POV**

I put the shoes and dress in a neat corner when I took them off. Jasper was intentionally set on buying it for me, and I couldn't say no to him, as much as I wanted to.

"Don't bother, because if I don't think any of them are good enough for you, I'm going to hunt down a dress with diamonds on it, Bella. Do you hear me!" Jasper screamed out in a demanding voice.

"Yes, sir." I replied sarcastically and smiled, putting on my own dress then walking out of the changing room. Jasper was gone.

I browsed around the hundreds of dresses in this store. Seeing as Jasper picked it, it must be the most expensive one at that. What is up with the Cullens and their absurd obsession with spending money on things that will most likely be worn once, then thrown aside in a closet somewhere? I smiled and thought to myself.

"Only Jasper can get away with forcing me to wear dresses. Hmph."

I browsed each rack until I finally found three dresses close to Jasper's taste. Expensive. I made a face then made my way to the changing rooms.

The three dresses were really overwhelmingly beautiful, and not as expensive as some I saw in the store. Thank god for that. I tried on all three until I finally decided the one I wanted. I picked the silky emerald green ruffled dress. I was sure Jasper would like it because it not only looked good on the rack, it looked pretty amazing on me too.

I left it on and waited for Jasper to come back. The ankle-strap heels also fit with this dress perfectly, since they were silver. I smiled as I looked the reflection. Sure I don't like dresses, but I can't stand to say no to Jasper… besides, I don't have anything new to wear to the gala anyway. This changing room was so uncomfortable, don't they usually have benches? I turned to the side, and jumped back, almost falling. Jasper caught me before I hit the floor.

"You scared me!" My heartbeat sped up. "What are those?" My mouth fell open as I gasped. He had in his hands four more dresses in addition to the ones I'd gotten, not including the blue one. "Jasper! I already picked the one for tomo―" He interrupted me.

"I decided to take advantage of the situation. Since it's our honeymoon and you can't object to any presents I give you, I'm buying you the dresses you picked, _and _the dresses I picked." He grinned.

"If you like dresses so much, why don't you wear them yourself!" My stood up from his grasp and stomped my foot on the ground repeatedly. "I'm so angry! I can't even turn you down… Jasper…" I sighed in defeat.

He grinned. "Bella, I was planning something while I was on my way to the food court. Next month, everyone is going on a hunting trip down in South America, I'm going to have to take care of you for 14 days." He smirked like a small child. "And we'll be going to Paris! What do you think?" He asked, almost breaking my heart. He was so sure and so hopeful.

"I… you… Europe? Jasper! We just had our honeymoon and you're planning going on another one?" I let out a chuckle then sighed and put up a serious face. I was infuriated… angry… somewhat moody, however, I couldn't help smiling. Two weeks alone with Jasper in France?

"So why do I need so many dresses?" I hit my foot against the waxed floor repeatedly.

"Bella, its Paris, there's a party going on _every_ time you turn your face. Elegant, sophisticated parties Bella!" His wide smile almost looked permanent on his beautiful features.

I sighed in defeat. "Well… I can't complain this time." He grabbed my hands in his then kissed them.

"Because you like the dresses?" He asked hopeful. Oh, how I hate to contradict him.

"No! Because we're on our honeymoon, and I can't say no to you, unfortunately." I wrapped my hands around his neck and hugged him.

"Nice dress, love. Emerald. I adore that color on you." He kissed my forehead.

I sighed. "Well, I better give you all these USELESS OVERLYEXPENSIVE dresses and get dressed." I frowned jokingly and pouted. He kissed my pouting lips and grabbed all the dresses off the floor and the hangers. "Does it really have to be this _much_?" I looked at him with a serious face.

"Yes, Bella. 14 days means 14 parties." He grinned. "Besides, nothing is too _overly expensive _for you, love."

I shook my head then chuckled. "Jasper, you're amazing."

He looked at me, analyzing how I looked in this too short dress. "You really think so, love?" He smiled.

I nodded. "Amazingly stubborn, among other things." I chuckled and bit my lower lip. "Amazingly sweet, Amazingly everything!" He grabbed my face in his hands then kissed me passionately.

When he released, I felt dizzy and warm inside. My head spun.

I touched my lips, feeling in the moment. Jasper was eyeing me mischievously. I pulled the bottom of the dress down, embarrassed then began laughing and released it. "I'm still shy, Jazz." In the blink of an eye, he had the dress in his hands. I looked down at my body and shrieked. I only had underwear on.

Jasper was holding in the laughter, biting his lip.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella, was sweet, innocent angel. So shy. I put the emerald dress in the pile with the others and almost laughed. Her pale, beautiful body reddened with embarrassment.

That reminds me, I forgot that she hadn't had the chance to put on her new bra on. She was childishly covering her breasts, blushing.

I grabbed her sundress and hugged her.

"Oh Bella, you're so adorable when you blush." I snickered then kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Jazz." She was blushing to an extent where she almost cried. I kissed her forehead then slipped the dress over her head. She sighed as soon as I held up the plaid boots.

"Ugh, God." she complained. I raised an eyebrow then cracked up laughing, sending her a wave of calmness. She stretched her arms up into the air then sat on the floor and slipped the boots on.

"Ready to go?" I asked, holding all the clothes in my arms along with the heels.

She nodded then opened the door, holding it open for me. I quickly ran to the cashier's desk and took out my wallet.

I had a number of all types of credit cards, but why waste money when I can just use Edwards? I found his wallet in the Volvo. I don't feel bad about this whatsoever.

One: He's a conniving, selfish bastard.

Two: I gave him 100,000 on his birthday. Psh, nice going Jasper. You basically paid him to sleep with your wife. Oh well, he can have her. No one else matters. I have my precious Bella with me.

Bella stood next to me, looking at the cash register as the cashier ran through the price tags. Her reactions almost made me burst my gut laughing.

"Sir, that will be…" The cashier hit a button then turned to face me. I sensed a dark cloud of shock and anger coming from the angel standing beside me. I swear she almost looked like a ghost when she saw the price.

"15,900.98, will that be cash or credit." Bella fainted beside me from how angry she got.

"Yeah, I'd like to pay with credit." I handed her Edward's credit card and grinned. I picked up my sweet Bella from the ground and held her close to me so she wouldn't fall, hanging on to her waist, her head laid on my chest. The cashier was dying with jealousy.

"Sign here." She gave Bella a jealous glare. I signed Edward's name perfectly, one of my many talents.

"Miss, do you have anything strong… like nail polish or anything similar?" I spoke in a very seductive voice.

She nodded eagerly and gave me a bottle of nail polish remover. God it smelled horrible, and my strong sense of smell made it maddeningly sick.

I held it to Bella's nose and watched as she opened her eyes, staring wide-eyed at me then facing the cashier. She sighed then got back to standing tall. I grinned.

"Bella, relax love. It's our honeymoon." I cashier almost shrieked. I shrugged then turned to Bella. I gave her a loving smile. Bella sighed in defeat.

I quickly grabbed the bags and the credit card then headed out of the store, hand in hand with the angel beside me.

**Emmett's POV**

Stupid Carlisle. Stupid Doctor's degree… How the hell can he say that I need to be hospitalized? 'It's going to be fine; you'll be back to normal in no time.'

I growled. How can Rosalie agree to that? What's so bad about having sex in the dark? I mean… therapy I _know _I need, but they want to take me to the freakin' crazy bin! The nerve! I'll get raped there… What if Alice decides to pay me a visit and abuse of my innocence?

It's stupid to punish me for attacking that stupid (not) brother of mine. Making us go home in these torn clothes… you can even see my underwear!

I grinned. At least I wasn't Edward. All he had left was his shirt collar and his boxers.

It would make sense for Carlisle to make us do this. Not to hurt the beautiful one, me, but to embarrass Edward.

"Stop!" Everyone was at once scattered around me. "Carlisle, are you making us wear these torn rags all the way til we get home because you hate me, or because you want to embarrass Edward?" I raised an eyebrow.

Esme shook her head and smiled. Rosalie bared her teeth at me and growled. Alice and Edward both glared at me. Carlisle looked infuriated.

"Can't it be both?" He said, extremely low. "I'm kidding Emmett; I did this to teach both you boys a lesson. We talked this over already, Emmett, both of you forced me to enforce this punishment upon you. Stop complaining and get to running or you'll both be like that for days." He sighed.

Esme spoke up. "Yes dear, if you stop interrupting the trip, we might get home by tomorrow." She smiled. Carlisle signaled for everyone to run again.

"You all hate me cuz I'm sexy." It had to be it. Carlisle, you may have a fancy pancy piece of paper saying you're a doctor, but I'm hot.

I started running, satisfied and somewhat more annoyed at Edward, if it was even possible that I could get anymore angrier at him. He began running before everyone else, as if he was special or anything.

Stupid, dumb idiot, so called _brother._ Even Rose stops and listens, even though she's kind of angry at me.

She's only angry because I wanted to have sex in the dark. She can't stand not seeing my perfectly toned and muscled abs. It's so hard being sexy.

I sighed and raced faster into the forest.

**Edward's POV**

I could almost swear that I smelled by Bella's delicious floral scent. It was clear, but my mind was playing tricks on me. I looked up as an airplane shot up into the sky. We had to take the forest route home, so passing by Florida, Georgia, and all the bordering states was necessary. It would take a longer time, but I couldn't be seen in these rags.

I raced into the forest with my mind clouded. What was I going to tell Bella when she sees me in boxers?

--

Okay guys, it killed me to write such a long chapter, but here it is! I think it's the best chapter I've ever written :)

If you're wondering how the dresses that were mentioned throughout these chapters looked like, I'll be posting in another pg, a link to each one. (They are gorgeous!)

Please Read&Review

As soon as I get 10 reviews, I'm posting the next chapter. (This loooonnnnggg one should count for more reviews shouldn't it? :D )

BTW, the next two chapters are going to be REALLY epic and dramatic (not in the anoying way, of course, but surprising yes) And you will all find out why in an earlier chapter I had stated, "Poor Esme" xD


	9. Info on the dress links: Please Read

-sighs- Since these links didn't work out very well, I decided to take them down.

If anyone want's to see the dresses (totally worth the trouble, the dresses are gorgeous!) Send me your email and I'll send them to you :)

I'm sorries, but fanfiction doesn't allow them to work because:

1. Fanfiction can't promote any other websites

2. They're mean. t.t

So if you want to see the dresses, just press review and send me your email address :D I'll send you the pictures right away!

A million Apologies.

-Mizzy

P.S. I'm sorry if the previous Chapter offended anyones beliefs or dissapointed anyone t.t


	10. Chapter 7: I'm Leaving

**Okay, I know I didn't update as much yesterday or today, but here is the thing to make up for my absence. A looooonnnnnggg chapter :)**

**A tragic one too, actually…**

**Well after taking advice from my brother (were fraternal twins) and taking advice from my (boring, non-vampire)boyfriend, I finally came up with this chapter. Believe it or not, guys have a decent imagination these days… (even though they can never be as fabulous as the Cullen boys xD)**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**--**

**Jasper's POV**

Besides the fact that I was almost tempted into killing some men in the boarding area of the airport for staring at my Bella, everything went fine.

She was so happy, and it seemed like she forgot about Edward and Alice. I had to admit, I did too.

She didn't seem to want to eat at the mall earlier, so she just ate the airplane lunch she was given. She ate my desert as well but refused to eat the salad.

How I loved watching her eat. She was deliberately watching out while she ate because she knew I enjoyed watching her. It's weird and from Bella's perspective 'stalkerish' but I didn't care. Just as I loved watching her sleep, I loved watching her eat. She always looked so cute.

_I turned my attention away from the movie being played and watched as Bella sighed annoyed at the airplane food. She stared at it as if they were long-time enemies. I almost chuckled, but held it in for her sake. _

_She got a coffee straw and started picking at it._

"_Bella, it's not going to come to life anytime soon." I raised an eyebrow._

"_Jasper, I know that… but Jazz, I don't like it. It looks foreign. I can't even tell if it's cake or who knows what." She frowned. _

"_Here." I took the strawberry cheesecake that came with lunch and gave it to her. It's not as if I was going to eat it, and if I could, I'd give it to Bella anyway._

"_Thanks." She smiled then took off the plastic over it and began observing the movie, eating the cake bite by little bite. _

_Bella had eaten half of whatever she tasted. She said it would start tasting like dirt after the first couple of bites._

"_Hey love, you enjoying that?" I asked, hopeful._

"_Mhm, it's pretty good." She turned her head and smiled._

_I laid my head back onto the head rest and placed my attention on the movie. _

"_Ah!" She coughed she dropped the small bowl onto the tray. I turned to face her. "I'm… done eating." She grinned at me then sighed. Her blush always warmed my cold, dead heart. She turned her head a little and gazed at me. I turned by face, grinning. She chuckled then entwined her fingers with mine. _

"_Jazz, what are we gonna do?" She asked, half-heartedly._

_My grin disappeared. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean… your plan?" She asked warily. _

"_Oh, the plan? Hmm, well first off, you can't let Edward know that anything is different. Act like you normally did from before all of this happened. I'm going to be doing the same with Alice." I said, half-stuck in my thoughts._

"_But what are we gonna do when the wedding comes, Jasper? When Alice sends out the invitations and starts wanting to torture me by wearing yet another dress in front of everyone I know? Jasper!" She was so impatient, so innocent._

"_Well, we'll run away." I winked at her._

"_You know, having Alice and Edward hunt us down isn't going to be hard…" She started whining. I burst out laughing._

"_Bella! Can they really follow us to Europe? Europe is enormous, let them have their try. I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you though." I stroked aside the hair from her face._

_She nodded. "So next month, we leave… right?" She started to get panicky._

"_Next month. I'll even go personally to the airport and purchase the tickets myself." She smiled at my words and laid her head on the headrest and closed her eyes. _

"_Okay…" She said, closing her eyes. The plan was simple enough. Although I could hardly wait until I was finally far away with my Bella. _

_When I'm sure Alice is cooled down and Bella is far from Edward's reach, I'll send her the divorce papers and send Edward a photo with Bella and I together. That should make him gravel around where he stands._

_I turned my attention to Bella, who was sleeping soundly beside me. I smiled and covered her with an airplane blanket. I looked up at her face and found her blushing, with a smile spread on her angelic features. What was she dreaming about?_

As the car stopped, Bella quickly opened the door with excitement and almost fell on her face, snapping me out of my daze. I caught her, grinning down.

"Mr. Whitlock, you're making me look like a klutz. God, I wish I was as graceful as some people." She sighed and headed towards the trunk.

She waited impatiently for the driver to open the trunk lock. I waited beside her patiently until I heard her bang her hand against it.

"Damn it! Open the trunk!" I chuckled. She turned to me. "What's so funny?" She opened the trunk and took out the suitcase, rushing over to the house. She was so stressed out… I guess it's time I stepped in. I sent her yet another wave of calmness and she suddenly stopped in the living room, relaxing.

I couldn't tell if it was wrong to drug her on emotion, but she never seemed to reject it or show any signs of not wanting me to do it.

I paid the driver a few hundred dollars for keeping the windows shut during the entire drive from the airport then followed into the house. Bella was walking around the house inspecting everything.

"Jasper… will Carlisle get mad if I go into his office?" she asked, too distracted to turn and face me.

"I don't think… so. Go ahead." I grabbed the suitcase full of dresses and a few extra things I'd bought her then took them upstairs to my room. In less than a minute, I was downstairs sitting on the couch.

"Bella… are you lost?" I screamed out, chuckling.

"I'm looking for a secret passage way somewhere!" She screamed out. If my calculations measured up, she was in the basement.

"Bella, come up here! There are rats and who knows what down there!" That was half-true. In every home there are rats and roaches, but we only had spiders. If I was going to get Bella to cease her "hunt" I needed something stronger than spiders.

"What!? Wait… those are easily avoidable, Jasper. Don't you try to scare me Jasper Taylor Whitlock Cullen!" I heard her shout. If she kept doing that, something was bound to really wake up. Who knows what's down there… Emmett stopped cleaning the basement when he finally realized that it was made of dirt and concrete. No matter how many times he cleaned it, there's always going to be DIRT and filth. Esme, however, has been meaning to renovate and remake the basement into some sort of theater. I guess with the present I give her, she'll be able to get a head start.

Edward's no way going to keep the money I gave him. Before we part, I'm transferring all the funds that Edward has into Esme's savings. She doesn't really need more money, but it just means she can spend much more than she would have without it.

Bella finally gave up and came up to sit beside me. We sat there in silence for a while.

"Jasper… what am I going to tell Charlie when he sees you tomorrow instead of Alice?" She bit her lip.

I turned to face her. "Simple. Alice had to help Esme with the garden so she called me up to escort you to and from the party." I shrugged.

"Oh sure, shrug everything away." She chuckled. "That's a good plan I guess… what dress should I wear?" She bit her lower lip and sighed, putting her hands on her face with frustration.

"Bella, love, wear the purple one. The emerald one… save it for Paris." I smirked. "All of them are gorgeous… but the purple one you picked really makes you look like the princess you are. The other's are too cocktail-like for the gala." I smiled. "You look beautiful in all of them though, so just pick." I touched her lips gently with the tip of my finger. She blushed.

"God you make me crazy, Bella. Everything about you makes me insane." I grabbed her face delicately and kissed her.

**Bella's POV**

As Jasper kissed me, I completely forgot about everything. Charlie's party… Edward and Alice… absolutely everything was forgotten.

When he released me, I smiled affectionately at him.

"I'm think I'm gonna go to bed now. It's been a really long trip." I smiled at him, curious at his reaction.

"Bella, it's 3 in the afternoon, how can you be tired? Did our kiss drain the life out of you?" He grinned.

"Well, my body's just been out of it lately, so a quick nap wouldn't hurt…" I bit my lip. "You're not angry, are you?"

He kissed my forehead then nuzzled his nose to mine. "Of course not, go have your nap. I'll go out and bring you some food… since you don't like snake meat and―" She put her finger on my lips.

"I'm gonna go throw up now." She hurried upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

I frowned and sighed. My poor Bella… how can that make her throw up though? I understand her not _liking _it, but throwing up? I stood up and suddenly wondered whatever happened to Edward's Volvo. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

Stranger's POV

"Hurry up you selfish idiot! Who goes hiking in the outskirts of an airport? Do you know how much this is going to affect my hearing?!" I frowned at my stupid brother. "Stupid Adrian!" I groaned and sat on a sturdy log, waiting for Adrian to catch up. I shouldn't have agreed to this…

"Oh come on Sophie, stop being such a stuck up― I mean, come on… it's my birthday." He pouted just like he use to when he was a little boy.

"Fine… I'll just kill you when we get home. Dad's not going to be happy about me having hearing problems. Normal people go hiking in desolate, peaceful places. You JUST HAD TO PICK A CONVENIANT LOCATION NEXT TO AN AIRPORT, DIDN'T YOU, YOU PRICK?"

"It's true what they say…" He paused. "Red heads are evil people. Devil Woman!" He snickered then stepped on a pinecone and began rolling down the mountain trail.

"Adrian!" I groaned and dropped my hiking equipment, rolling intentionally after him.

"S-s-s-s-Soph-ie!" He finally stopped screaming as an alarm went off. An alarm?

"Holy Jesus! Sophie! It's a car! Eh… it looks like it was mauled by a bear." Adrian shut the alarm off, and then I finally stopped rolling and came to a halt when I hit a wheel. A wheel? Car? CAR!!

"I'm saved!" I stood up and examined it. Well, the windows were broken, there were torn bags of food all over the backseat, and the seats were totaled and destroyed, but a car! And a tank half full of gas! I'm in car heaven!

"Adrian, get out of the driver's seat!" I pushed Adrian onto the passenger seat and turned the car on. Whoever abandoned it left the keys in the ignition. Ha ha! Suckers!

"What about your backpack, Soph?" He asked, laughing.

"Screw the backpack, it's not like I'm going camping ever again!" I sneered and chuckled.

"You are one weird chick…" I frowned then stuck my middle finger at him.

Look who's talking about weird… making me walk all the way from the airport up a damn mountain.

I decided to ignore Adrian for the remainder of the drive. I turned up the radio, which thankfully still worked.

Goodbye dirty, filthy floor, Hello bed!

**Rosalie's POV**

As soon as Emmett catches up to us, I'm going to bite his head off. I should kill Edward for this. Emmett doesn't even looked at me like his wife anymore. God I hate Edward.

I need attention, and Emmett's just ignoring me. I'm not made of stone you know? Well, you get the point.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was still sleeping by the time I got back from Port Angeles with her food. I figured I'd get her a variety of things, since she gets bored of things after the first few bites.

I sighed as I observed her sleeping. It was hard to believe that such an innocent, pure creature could actually exist.

I held her closely to me, making sure not to wake her up. She did look a little tired, purple bags formed under her beautiful eyes. She almost looked like one of us, but her blush said otherwise. Her beautiful rosy cheeks were still warm, even as she slept. It was probably because of whatever dreams she was having.

She looked peaceful.

I caressed her delicate hands, then was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Who's calling the house? Could it be Carlisle?

Bella suddenly opened her eyes and instinctively reached over me to get the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Her voice was like the ringing of bells.

**Bella's POV**

I felt so weak right now, it was probably because of the flight, but still.

"Who is this?" I asked, my voice was weak and uneven.

"Bella, Dear, this is Esme." Esme's voice was relief to my ears.

"Esme? Oh, hello Esme!" I said, rubbing my eyes with the top of my finger.

"Hello dear, is Jasper there?"

"Sure, Esme, hold on." I handed Jasper the phone. He glared at it as if it was a poisonous snake and mouthed 'Esme?'

"Hello Esme." Jasper took the phone and turned serious.

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper, Edward just got a phone call saying that they found his car in a forest by Seattle, dear… he's blowing off a lot of steam." Esme spoke in a low, fast voice. "Do you know what happened?" She sounds concerned.

"Well Esme, I took Bella to eat something and when I came back, his car was gone. I don't know what to say, I mean, I could have tracked that damn car thief down but by the time we got back, he was long gone." I grinned. "Tell Edward I'm sorry will you?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, his car is completely destroyed." She paused. "You can tell him you're sorry tomorrow dear, we'll be home by midnight if were lucky." She sighed. "How's Bella doing? Don't tell me you tried feeding her snake skin and tree bark…" I interrupted her.

"Esme, its snake meet and fried cactus. Jeez, not tree bark." I chuckled. "She's okay. A little exhausted from… well the thief took her clothes and we had to go shopping. You know how Bella just hates shopping." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, and unless Esme could read minds, there's no way she could have doubted how serious I sounded.

"Okay, well give her a huge hug for me, will you?" Her voice was calmer. I'm pretty sure she used Edward's car as an excuse to check up on Bella. Carlisle was no doubt in on it, I'm sure. "Goodbye dear."

"Bye Esme." I shut the phone in its receiver and turned to Bella.

"Nice… You are so sneaky!" She began jumping up and down on the bed like a little chimp and making giggling noises.

"Well, I have you to inspire me. Of course I'm good at being sneaky." I grabbed her face and gave her a brief kiss. She smiled and kept jumping up and down.

Suddenly, I realized that our week together would come to an end by tomorrow midnight. I sighed.

"Bella, they're coming back tomorrow night." I sighed.

"Tomorrow? Well I guess we covered everything…" she nodded. "But by the time they come back, we'll already be done with the gala, so we'll have time to prepare everything." She looked so cute when she was serious. She began jumping on the bed again.

I grinned.

"Bella, are you having mood swings?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm just… well I don't know. A few seconds ago I wanted to sleep until I died. Now I just want to ju―" she fell off the bed. I moved swiftly and caught her arms before she hit the floor.

"Bella…"

"Jasper…" She said, her heartbeat racing 70 miles a minute.

She stood up, frowning.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… everything is…" she was staring intently at me until she suddenly collapsed onto the floor. She fainted.

"Bella!" I kneeled down, grabbed her wrist, and checked her pulse. She was still breathing. What's going on with my poor Bella?

I picked up her limp body bridal style and put her on Edward's bed then strode over towards the closest wall and slid down onto the floor and waited.

One hour passed.

Two hours passed.

Three…

Four…

Five…

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on happy memories, waiting for Bella to come to.

Six…

Seven…

Pretty soon, before I realized it, dusk had fallen. It was completely dark outside, the moonlight seeping though Edward's window on Bella's beautiful skin. She was sound asleep.

Eight…

Nine…

I descended into a sleeplike state of mind. No, not sleep; that was next to impossible. I meditated, waiting for Bella to waken. It was nowhere near as reviving as sleeping had once been for me as a human, but it was relaxing. Besides, I could hear my sweet Bella's heartbeat so much more clear. That's the only reason I'm not with eyes peeled, watching her sleep. I focused on her heartbeat, smiling, realizing why Edward always came home so peaceful after spending a night watching Bella sleep.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle found a route that would save us a few hours, but it still wasn't soon enough.

Rosalie was giving me glares… it almost made me want to kiss her. God! What was I thinking? She hates me with a passion. Why give her another reason to think that she deserves to be wanted by every man in the world?

I sighed. I can run faster than anyone else, but it still wasn't fast enough.

Bella…

I sighed. It's almost dawn.

I wasn't raised like some trashy womanizer. My mother raised me to love and cherish one woman, and only one. Everyone thought I was gay until my beautiful Bella moved to Forks… and after all we've been through… then me and Alice…

I was terrified. I didn't want to lose Bella, not again.

What have I done?

At least Bella was still naïve and helpless. My beautiful vulnerable Bella.

In mere hours, we'll be together again. Alice won't be able to bewitch me again; I couldn't keep on going on with this lie. I would never tell Bella, but I would never lay my hands on any other woman.

Bella…

**Jasper's POV**

12 pm, Tuesday in the afternoon:

Bella woke up at the crack of dawn. She was so excited about Charlie's party. No, not excited… worried and angry but still excited.

"Bella, cheerful this morning are we?" I grinned. She had laid out each and every single dress we'd bought on our two-day 'honeymoon' on the bed. She was walking back and forth, trying to decide what she would wear.

"I'm wearing the purple one. My decision is made. I'm wearing it." She was so panicky that it made me laugh.

"Great choice." She looked a lot more rested. Her eyes were back to normal and her beautiful blush was exceedingly more beautiful. "Should I wear the silver heels you got me?" She asked, chewing on her nails nervously.

"Of course. And Bella, stop eating your nails before you're left without any on your _hands._" I chuckled.

"Jasper, I'm not eating them. I'm just kind of nervous." She smiled. "I'm going to go take shower now." She grabbed the new strapless bra I got her and a pair of underwear then headed out the door and into the bathroom.

"Hey Bella!" I called out.

"I'm taking a shower, Jasper, what is it?!" God she was cute when she got angry.

"Um… If I was you, I'd hurry up on that bath… it's almost four." I grinned. I thought I heard her curse.

I held up the dress skeptically. It was a little short, but incredibly beautiful. I shrugged and sat on the bed, waiting for her to come out.

**Edward's POV**

Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella… BELLA!

Were almost there, just one more hour. Bella…

**Carlisle's POV**

We were so close that I could smell our house. In just one short hour, we'd be home. Finally.

Thank goodness. Edward and Emmett are starting to get on my bad side. Emmett keeps on fist-fighting with Rosalie because were making him go into therapy. Is that so bad?

All Edward was doing is repeating Bella over and over again. Why was he in such a bad mood? I'm no Jasper, but I could sense his anxiety and anticipation to see her.

The youth are so predictable. Cheating on their soon to be spouses with their sister. Disgusting.

**Bella's POV**

I checked the bathroom clock then turned off the shower head after I was sure I was done. I got out and stood in front of the bright, fogged mirror. Alice had all kinds of crème's and makeup on here, surely it wasn't for her.

I decided to put on some foundation, some eye liner, and a soft color lipstick. After all, I wanted to surprise Charlie. I already had the useless expensive dress, might as well put on the ineffective makeup.

I sighed then put on my new strapless bra and underwear.

"Jasper! I'm coming out!" I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me, leaving the towel back inside the bathroom.

"Bella…" He fixed his eyes on me. If vampires could blush… he'd be redder than a tomato by now.

"Jazz, help me with the dress?" I asked, blushing.

In the blink of a second, he was standing in front of me, holding the dress. I raised my arms as he slipped it on for me and zipped up the back.

I fixed my bra to be hidden under the dress and turned around to face him.

"Beautiful. Stunning." He grinned. I walked over to him and kissed him with as much force as I could manage without teasing him into wanting to rip my dress off.

When we released, he began laughing.

"Stop teasing me, love, you know I can feel your emotions. Believe me, it's no easy task, you naughty little human." I smirked.

"Not my fault, Jazz." I gave him a brief kiss then sat on the bed, putting the heels on.

"You didn't wash your hair?" He asked, grinning.

"No, you didn't let me. Remember, you told me to _hurry._" I sighed.

"Right. Which reminds me, we have to go… or you'll have to tell Charlie why you're wearing such a short dress and riding in a car with another guy." He grinned.

"Is it because you're so amazingly hot that he'll just have to suspect me of sleeping with you?" I asked, curiously.

"Well if you say so, love." He bit his lower lip, smirking.

I sighed, stood up, and began making me way downstairs. "So, what car are we going in, since the Volvo is… out."

Jasper had found the time to find a black tux with a purple-striped undershirt. He looked so incredible, and his hair was so cute the way it spiked up messily. It's longer than Edward's with beautiful blond colors striking off his freely flowing locks.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was standing against the door frame, waiting for my reply.

"Let's take Alice's Porsche." I grinned evilly.

Bella just shrugged. "Well at least it's windows are tinted dark, so you won't be at risk of being exposed." She smiled.

"Let's go then, shall we my bella Bella." I grabbed the keys and headed out the door, following her into the garage.

"More French, Jasper?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, that was Italian." I chuckled.

"Oh… okay." she said, unevenly and sarcastically.

I had the feeling I was forgetting something, but with my beautiful Bella by my side, there was no way I was going to remember what it was. Oh well.

**Bella's POV**

As Jasper got the car out of the garage and unlocked the door, I had a strange feeling. As if something was about to happen. Oh well, I guess I'm just being paranoid.

After I got in the car, Jasper turned on the heater.

"You're wearing such a… short dress, so you'll probably be cold. Especially with a living freezer beside you." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"You worry too much about me, Jazz, but if you say so. I still can't say no to you." I shrugged.

Once we were about to four miles away from the Cullen house, Jasper stopped the car and groaned.

**Jasper's POV**

I forgot my damn phone! How could I be so foolish! So stupid… If any news came up, I'd be clueless. If I remember correctly, it was still laying outside in the dirt. God, I'm so irresponsible!

**Edward's POV**

"Jasper!" Carlisle called out as he entered the house.

I inhaled in Bella's sweet aroma and smiled in satisfaction.

I called out for her. "Bella! Jasper!" Jasper would have heard us… why aren't they down here yet? I don't hear his thoughts…

"They're not here. Oh dear…" Esme was getting me anxious. I sighed. Maybe she went to get some clothes at Charlie's or something. But where's Jasper. I went into the kitchen and searched around. There were bags full of food on the counter.

**Bella's POV**

"It's okay, Jazz, I'll go and get it. Where'd you leave it?" He pulled up on the sidewalk of the house. I looked at the house in the distance and saw lights on. Did we leave them on? Awkward…

"It's in front of the kitchen window. Right… there." He pointed at the farthest window from the door. I nodded and got out of the Porsche then paced towards the window. The window was open. Did we leave that open too?

I turned back for a moment to look at Jasper and smiled. He grinned then turned to face the house.

Jasper's POV

I was receiving so many emotions at once… what's going on?

I watched closely as my Bella walked towards Esme's garden, where my phone was inconveniently located. Suddenly, I saw Emmett trying to throw himself at Edward and Rosalie glaring at both of them. _Edward…_

NO!

Bella's POV

I approached the window and searched around Esme's beautiful bright flowers for a small silver phone.

I found it!

The phone had fallen in between two small bushes, right in front of the kitchen window.

I smiled in satisfaction then stood up, biting my lower lip. Suddenly, Edward was standing right in front of my eyes, on the other side of the window, staring in awe.

I gasped then stepped back, tangling my foot in the flowers and falling back. Jasper caught me, and then stood me up straight and winked at me. I could tell he was nervous… angry…

Suddenly, we were standing inside the house. Jasper had brought us in to greet the family.

I clutched the front of my dress then stood there, looking at everyone.

At once, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were standing in front of us.

"Welcome back everyone!" Jasper cheered off. I nodded to myself.

"Bella!" Edward was instantly at my side, holding me by the waist. "I missed you." He whispered, kissing me. I closed my eyes and tried my best to kiss back without slapping him. Jasper was probably sensing the anger being released out of me.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked, dryly.

"She's upstairs." Esme replied, staring at me curiously. Jasper looked in my direction lovingly then was gone.

"Hi, Edward." I cheered off.

"Bella, love, you look so… amazing. How did Jasper manage to get you to wear a dress?" He asked, suspiciously. "You didn't bite his head off about it?"

"I… did actually." I sighed then went to greet Emmett, who was a complete wreck…

Next, I greeted Carlisle, who looked slightly annoyed, and finally, Esme.

"Esme!" I cried out happily.

"Bella, dear!" She hugged me. I smiled.

"You guys are here early. I thought it was going to be for an entire week."

"Yeah, but we couldn't abandon you for so long, love." Edward was such a good actor. It almost hurt me as much as when I found out what he'd been doing.

"That's so sweet of you…" I said, wryly.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to throw up.

Oh god! My stomach!

I rushed upstairs and into the bathroom.

**Esme's POV**

Oh, my. Is Bella…

"Edward, I'll go after her and watch her. Get your story straight." I told Edward and almost instantly, hurried to the bathroom.

When I opened the door, I saw Bella by the toilet, throwing up. Her makeup was smudged and she was crying.

Bella… are you… is it even possible?

"Bella dear… are you alright, honey?" I grabbed a towel and handed it to her. She wiped her smudged makeup then wiped her mouth.

"I think… so." She tried to smile. I sighed. Poor dear…

"Bella, are you… pregnant?" I asked, shocked. She was. Anyone who's ever had a baby could tell. Her eyes, the way she moved. I was almost one hundred percent sure she's with child, or at least in the beginning of a pregnancy.

"Esme, that's impossible… He's… a vampire, vampires can't reproduce."

**Bella's POV**

It's impossible. Jasper couldn't possibly have gotten me pregnant, he's… a vampire.

This was all too much for me. I sighed.

Could I… be pregnant? I smiled. This would make Jasper so happy… but… this doesn't make sense!

I screamed and shut my eyes then ran out the door to find Jasper and Alice making out, him holding her by the waist.

I shut the door then want back into the bathroom, heartbroken.

**Esme's POV**

"Esme, you can't tell anyone. Please. Don't let Edward know, okay? I'm begging you…" Bella pleaded.

"Of course not honey, I would never tell anyone. I swear to you on the love Carlisle and I share." I hugged her and stroked her hair.

She began sobbing. "Thanks Esme…"

**Bella's POV**

"Of course." she whispered.

"Esme, meet me at my house as soon as possible. We have to talk." I wiped my tears then ran into Edward's room and grabbed all the dresses, packing them into a huge black garbage bag. I bit my lower lip; could I risk hurting myself by climbing down vines from Edward's window? I took the chance. Esme was already waiting at the bottom, just in case I fell. I nodded in her direction then jumped.

The impact hurt my back, but she caught me. This was going to form bruises for sure.

"Carlisle, dear, I'm taking Bella home!" Esme screamed out. She had a pair of keys dangling in her hand. "Let's get you into the Mercedes." She said, hurriedly.

I got in the Mercedes hastily and watched Edward as he came out the door, watching us drive away.

"Esme… no one can know." I sighed and turned to face the window.

"Bella, dear, why did you want me to meet you at Charlie's?" She asked, curiously. Her driving was fast, but not as fast as everyone else's.

The tears began to overflow my vision. "Because Charlie won't be there, and we need to talk." I squeezed the black back with the dresses inside and sighed.

"Talk?" she asked.

"Esme, I'm leaving Forks. And you can't let anyone know where or why. I'll just… disappear. Only you will know. I won't even tell Charlie about this." I sighed. I wasn't going to tell Esme my reason why, but I knew I could trust her. "There's only about 7 days left of school anyway, and I already have my graduation diploma." the tears slowly started to run down my cheeks.

"Where are you heading?" she asked casually.

"Seattle. Don't let Edward read my location Esme, I'm begging you. Only you can know." I turned to face her. The Volturi automatically came into my thoughts. What would happen if they found out I could bear the child of a vampire?

Jasper and Alice's kissing scene popped into my head. The tears wouldn't stop.

"I'll help you, Bella. You can count on me." She looked upset. Not at me, but at something else. Could she know about Alice and Edward?

I was confused as to why she would help me carry out my foolish plan, but was eternally grateful. I had changed so much in the mere past three days. This was… wrong. However, if what Esme said was true… I couldn't stay. Jasper is after all, married to Alice. He was embracing her… I sighed.

Now, I have Esme to help me. As soon as I got home, I would grab my birth information and papers, my clothing, my checkbook, and the quilt that's on my bed… and just run. The tables have turned. I was running for the well-being the one I love, and the one I once loved.

Esme agreed to drive me to Seattle. She insisted on me taking one of her savings credit cards to pay for anything I needed. I had to agree… what else was I going to do?

I wiped my tears away and accepted what was waiting for me head-on.

I looked at Esme, who was torturing herself, thinking about me. Poor Esme… She's practically like a mother to me. She was so kind for helping me… thank you Esme…

Suddenly, his face appeared in the mind.

Edward. Jasper… He belongs with Alice… And Edward… as bad as what he'd done was… I still loved him. I… Edward…

**Jasper's POV**

How dare Alice push herself on me like that? I couldn't do this… this was… immoral.

"Alice… no."

She glared at me accusingly and curiously.

"Don't touch me Alice… no." I wiped my lips with my tux jacket and sighed.

Her face became blank. She finally realized there was no place for her here. She growled and angrily shot out of the room. I sighed and lay down on the recliner, staring at the portrait of Rosalie and Emmett's hair I'd done. Bella…

Bella!

"Bella?!" I called out for her. Edward appeared at my door.

"She went home." Edward grinned. "I'll call her and ask her if I can go tonight."

I growled. "Don't you dare get near her!"

--

**Okay… I'm exhausted… 16 Microsoft page long chapter… **

**BTW Now you know why I said "Poor Esme"**

**Don't worry, look into the next chapter and see it's not as bad as I made it seem…**

**Well Read and Review!**

**Sorry if anyone hates it… :(**

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes. **

**P.S. As much as I love Jasper, I love Edward as well. Let's see what happens, shall we? :D **


	11. Chapter 8: Depressed

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle was beside me on the tree, sobbing. "She just went in a man's house!" Rosalie glared at him. "Get a grip of your emotions, Carlisle!"

"Shh." I shushed them both, angrily.

"How long did you say she's been doing this?" I asked, curious.

"Probably… a few months." Carlisle began dry sobbing and whining like a kid. It was strange, I thought he'd be the last one that would drop on his knees in defeat.

I directed my attention to Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme ran all the way over here… for what?

I could see Jasper in the driver's seat, sulking.

_Bella… Bella…_

_My sweet angel… It's been 5 miserable months without you. Where are you?!_

I bared my teeth in his direction. Bella was mine. How dare he!

For the past 5 months, all he's done is sulk and flick everybody off. Always angry and depressed, you jackass. Bella is my fiancé, and every single wretched day since she left, you've reminded me of her to an extent where I've considered returning to Voltera.

Bella was still alive somewhere. All we can hope is that she's happy and okay.

I bared my teeth in Jasper's direction and growled, desperately wanting to kill him. All he ever does is remind me of her!

I turned my attention to Emmett who was balancing himself next to Rosalie with two black night-vision binoculars in his hands. Carlisle is holding a Leather Sheathed Brass pair of binoculars, desperately trying to see if he saw any trace of Esme.

I glared intently at the house that Esme had gone into. There was one heart beating, and a faint heart-beat like sound. Odd, there's only one person there with Esme, but it seems like there's One… and a half heartbeats.

I sat patiently in the tree as comfortable as I see fit and waited, very confused.

I'm no doctor, but Carlisle was probably too busy being a ninny and sulking over Esme's cheating ways to notice anything weird. I swear, a vampire his age acting like a spying teenage boyfriend who'd just found out his girlfriend's been cheating on him. More or less pathetic, but who was I to judge him.

I turned to Jasper once more and saw him leaning his head against the driving wheel of the Mercedes. At this point, I didn't even bother to read his thoughts. It'd just make me want to kill him even more so.

I turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Say hello to my friend, Jerry." Emmett was holding up a stick with a glossy yellow construction paper smiley face pasted on the end.

Carlisle turned to face Emmett with raging eyes. "Get that _thing _AWAY FROM ME!" I could almost swear there was fire in his eyes.

Emmett turned it to Rosalie. "Rose?"

"Idiot." She began laughing and exchanged a passionate stare with Emmett. I sighed then looked at the house.

When Rosalie and Emmett were done looking at each other, Emmett put the stupid piece of wood with paper on it in front of my face. "I know you're lonely, Edward, I know. Jerry's lonely too." I could tell he was holding in his laughter. "He's been telling me to introduce you guys… I warned him that you'd cheat on him with Alice, but he's willing to accept your cheating ways."

I grabbed the stick and paper and ripped the wooden stick in half. "Damn you to hell Emmett! You seriously need help!"

Rosalie growled. "It's your own Damn fault he's been like this! Can you imagine having to deal with this every day of your life?!" Rosalie's eyes turned pitch black.

"Rose." Emmett interrupted her. "You have flaws too, I caught you cheating on me with Albert and Loretta. Let's not point each other's problems out or this might get ugly." He was dry sobbing as he grabbed the stick from my hands. "Now Jerry can't WALK anymore. Jeez, how many more lives will you ruin?" He asked, almost convincing. Maybe he was being serious.

"Who's Albert and Loretta, Rosalie?" I looked at her with disgust.

"You stupid idiot! It's more of those stupid wooden smiley's. Do you realize what I've been going through? I should kill you!"

Emmett interrupted. "They'll be angry when they hear what you said, Rose." He shook his head..

"Sue me!" She screamed at Emmett, looking scary like the vampires from horror movies. She turned her attention to me. "Edward, do you realize that every single damn time I have sex with Emmett, the damn lights have to be off or he'll turn psychotic? I even have to leave my god damned bra on! Don't you start complaining, if there's anyone who should complain, it should be me, but no. I have a reason to, but you… Don't even get me started. You have NO RIGHTS." As soon as she finished, she calmed down and sighed. Emmett got close to her, shaking the tree and put her arm around her. I'm surprised that Esme hadn't realized were here. I suppose were far enough away.

Carlisle was still too busy trying to get any views on Esme to realize that everyone was falling apart. I sighed then looked at Rosalie.

"It's not my fault he decided to hide in a broom closet, Rosalie. Besides, you can see in the dark." I smiled.

"Yeah, but I can't see through the blindfolds that "Loretta" puts on me. According to Emmett, we've been having three sums with his "friends" for the past five months. I've been having sex with sticks, Edward, with fucking sticks! He's acts like a little boy!" She glared at me then turned her attention to Emmett.

"You've been having three-sums with sticks with smileys pasted on them?" I laughed mockingly. "Now you're a lesbian stick-woman?" I grinned. "Well Rosalie, you've always wanted a kid, what are you complaining about? There you have him." I laughed.

"Well, the therapists warned me to go along with it, and the progress is slow, but one day it'll get to him. They told us that if you ever get within two feet from him, I'm legally allowed to punch you in the face. I believe you me, Edward, I'll be more than happy to do so. Just try me!" She turned to face Emmett and completely ignored me.

_Don't even talk to me tonight, I'm too pissed to look at your but-ugly face._

Rosalie's thoughts were clear. What was she so angry about? I'm not going to blame her, she needs so much attention that if she doesn't have Emmett kissing her feet, she starts PMSing. I sighed and turned to Emmett.

_I wonder if Esme wants to go on a date with Albert again._

I laughed to myself. Emmett's thoughts were hilarious, if only he'd known that Esme used the stick as a car ornament for Carlisle's Mercedes.

I turned to Carlisle.

_What's taking Esme so long… Can she truly be cheating on me? With a human? It is human, right? Damn it. I don't know. Wait, there's something moving in the bush. Esme?! My love! Is it you?_

…

_Oh… just a dog. Damn these binoculars to hell!_

I cracked up laughing then turned my attention to the Mercedes. Jasper was still the same as I'd left him.

I searched for the dog that Carlisle had seen. It was a Leonberger. I recognized the breed because Carlisle had once thought about getting one. Damn that dog was big. I directed my attention the back yard of the house. There was a Great Dane dog standing in front of the back porch, as if guarding the house.

That guy must be good. He managed to train two huge dogs to guard his house.

I looked over at Jasper again. He was standing against the car door, once again, sulking.

"Hey Jasper, go shoot yourself in the foot!" I screamed out.

"Hey, go fuck my wife and leave me the hell alone, Edward!" He got back in the car and shut the door. That hurt Carlisle. There's two things in the world he can't stand. His car getting rampaged on, and his wife getting rampaged on.

Carlisle glared at me then returned to watching the house.

I sighed. Today was going to be, yet another long night, without my Bella by my side.

--

**Here's a short Chapter after a loooonnnnggg one. **

**Five months have passed and Carlisle thinks that Esme is cheating on him.**

**Everyone is there to support him while he spies on Esme, except Alice. Even depressed Jasper is there.**

**While doing these two chapters, I was listening to Shake It by Metro Station. So it kinda explains why it's so cunfuzzled. (confusing and muffled) :) But it's a good song…**

**I'll Update soon on Esme's POV!**

**:D**

**Read&Review**


	12. Chapter 9: Hmm

**Here's a short-ish chapter. **

**I think all my chapter's suck, but anyway xD**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I think this is the house. What do you think? Is it big enough?" She looked around unconvincingly.

I groaned. "Esme… this is a six room, two-and-a-half bathroom house… why would I ever need more than a two room apartment? I nagged like a small child and pout my lips.

"Well Bella, make that a three-room apartment; don't forget about me, and _I'm_ buying you this house, dear. It's perfect." She sighed in happiness. "Besides, the kind man offered to even give us his guard dogs as a bonus, dear. And that way, there's a lot of room for when the baby gets old enough. If he's anything like his father, he's going to be one hell of a baby." She clasped her hands in joy.

"Esme, we don't know if it's a he… and this house is so _big._ It is beautiful though." I nodded then turned to face her. "Where's the guy anyway?" I bit my lower lip.

"I told him I couldn't come in daylight hours because of work, and so he said he couldn't make it at night, so he left the front door unlocked. Besides, who, other than a vampire, would dare get through these dogs?" She shook her head and smiled at me.

"You're right Esme." I twitched.

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" I put my hand over the bump on my stomach and shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm… fine. Just… more kicking." I smiled joyfully and looked around. Esme was by my side patting my back.

"I'm so happy for you dear, oh! And I'm going to be a grandmother!" She gave me a tight bear hug, for the 23rd time today.

"I'm excited too." I paused. It was strange for the baby to be five months and already kicking, not to mention the force. He _is _his father's son. Jeez.

Esme still hadn't found out why there would be any way for a vampire to be able to produce a child, or for a human to be able to have it. I just shrugged everything away. It didn't matter why anymore.

"Finally you can get out of that cramped up apartment!" Esme touched the wooden frame of the stairway.

"Esme… the apartment isn't cramped for one person. It's actually pretty spacey. You're just used to the big fancy Cullen house." I shrugged.

"Bella dear, would you rather be spoiled by me, or be spoiled by the entire family? You know, they are outside at this very moment… just spying on me." She frowned. "Carlisle thinks I'm cheating on him." she sighed.

Both of us laughed. I laughed from hysterics and panicking, desperately trying not to scream. Esme laughed because she truly found it funny.

"Esme… they can't find OUT ABOUT ME!" I held on to the door, almost falling. "I'm getting a little… dizzy." I bit my lip and wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Esme… let's go back to the apartment. If you want to spoil your grandson before he's even out of the stomach, be my guest." I shrugged. "But I need to desperately go home."

"Sure dear. It's decided. This is now officially the Cullen/Swan house." She cheered. Esme was so motherly. She unselfishly spends almost every night with me and buys so many things for us.

"Esme, is there any news on Jacob? A few months ago… you told me that he was gone." My face softened. Jake…

"He's gone… but he's searching for you. The thing is, he didn't think that you'd be so close. He must be half way to China by now… poor dear." Esme grabbed a black coat and put it around me.

"Stay here. I'll scare them away so we can go." She smiled. I nodded.

**Carlisle's POV**

The lights are on anymore… what are they doing in there?! I twitched.

Wait… someone's opening the door. I looked in the distance and found a police car dropping into the driveway.

Esme! Are you associating with criminals! Wait… no.

**Edward's POV**

I read into the mind of the man that was coming out of the cruiser.

_Someone is stalking this house huh, damn kids. _

_When I catch them, they'll be locked up for some time._

_Yes, sir, no one violates the law while I'm around._

Oh crap.

"Carlisle, we have to go. The man called the cops and reported stalkers." In the blink of an eye, Carlisle was glaring at the house. If he could destroy whatever he saw, that house would be dust and nails by now.

We retrieved to the Mercedes to find Jasper gone. Oh well, he knows the way back. Emmett and Rosalie jumped in the back seat while Carlisle and I got in the front seats. I drove, since Carlisle was too upset.

So Esme finally cracked. Who knew she was the type?

Jasper's POV

I decided to get out of that god damned car. Everything reminds me of Bella…

I can't even see Esme in a dress, hell; I can't even turn on the television.

I just dedicated myself to thinking of places where she could be. I tried so many places…

Someday I'll find you, Bella.

The dog growled. Who cares if the police saw me? I heard Edward and the rest of the family drive away. The garage became dispersed after the police car left. I went into deep thought

_Emmett turned on the television. _

"_What movie are we going to watch, Rose?" He asked, waiting for a response._

"_Well… what movie's in there?" She was playing around her nails. _

_Emmett bent down and checked the DVD. "Um, the Notebook? Sounds cheesy." _

_I turned my face, wide eyed at both of them. "NO!" I stood up, glaring at Emmett. _

"_Oh, Jasper… Snap out of it already! She's gone! Gone!" Her voice was like a thousand hitting daggers._

_I turned my face and glared at her. She sighed and leaned forward, grabbing the belt of my pants and pulling them down. "That'll show you to look at me with those eyes of yours. Hmph." I looked down at my boxers and sighed. Why bother getting angry about it anyway._

_Emmett began screaming and running out of the house. "NOT AGAIN!!"_

"_Emmett dear! Wait!" Esme flashed out of the house after him. Rosalie was just frustrated. _

_I shrugged and pulled my pants up. "Watch what you say to me, Rosalie." Rosalie shot out of the room cursing all kinds of atrocities at me. Finally, alone. I gazed into thought. Bella had once been on this couch, beside me. Smiling… warm, delicate Bella. _

I heard a door shut and was automatically crossed out of my daze.

The dog never left it's place in front of the backdoor, so I just moved against the side of the house, trying to see what man had Carlisle running for his money.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Esme's voice shot out.

As I got closer, I waited til I was sure they didn't know I was here.

"Who's out there?" Esme said, cautiously. For a second, I thought I heard her growl.

I walked out of the darkness to find Esme standing in front of another figure. I didn't bother breathing in their scents… why bother?

Esme stared wide-eyed and worried at me. She was still covering up a figure behind her.

**Esme's POV**

Jasper? Isn't he scared of anything anymore?

"Jasper, dear… what are you doing here?" I heard Bella shriek behind me.

"Esme… who are you covering?" His teeth were clenched, his voice cold and dry. His eyes became pitch black, his expression scarier than I'd ever seen it before.

"Jasper, go back home. This isn't any of your concern."

He growled.

Oh my… what are we going to do?

**Bella's POV**

I hope he can't see me… what is he doing here!?

I can't breathe… My eyesight is getting dark… Esme…

**Jasper's POV**

I never felt more like dying. When Bella left, I felt so empty. My body aches constantly, even when it seems impossible. I'm so damn cold and I can still feel you inside of me, Bella. My sweet Bella… Where are you?

I feel like nothing's working anymore. The pain just keeps on growing, but never have I doubted that what happened was real. Never in the past five miserable months have I doubted that Bella was still out there.

Esme… what are you hiding?

"Jasper dear, let's go home. My friend, Angie… She's leaving her husband, so I have to keep her company. You want to meet her?" Esme sounded convincing enough…

"No. Let's go." I growled then turned my attention away from her and to the figure that was standing against a black 2001 Chevrolet Camaro, her back facing both Esme and I. She was releasing waves of anxiety and seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"Jasper dear, would you mind heading back alone? I'll join you in a few hours. Angie's pregnant and she needs some help. Her and I are working on remodeling a few houses around the state and―" I interrupted her.

"Alright Esme… I'll meet you at home. Have it your way."

I rushed into the forest, not bothering to take the trail or any road. I needed to hunt anyway.

**Esme's POV**

I helped Bella get into the passenger seat of the car and sighed. "He hasn't hunted in a while… It's a good thing, though. His concentration is off. Anyone else would have smelled you…" I sighed in relief.

"Esme… I need to lie down. Let's go home." Bella was blushing. Poor dear, it was probably hardest on her.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper had been just a few feet away from me…

Relief rushed out of my being, my secret… He would never know.

"Let's go Esme." I gave her a weak smile then turned to face the window. I watched as the sidewalk slowly disappeared and turned into paved road. I tried counting the yellow lines as they disappeared. Just like I had.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, we were home.

Home; my 'tiny' one bedroom apartment. It was quite spacey though. It was one of the four apartments in the whole building.

I sighed as the entered through the door and turned on the lights on. I still didn't understand why Esme wouldn't let me work. A lot of people work even when they're pregnant, there's nothing weird about that.

I groaned. There were still so many unwrapped presents from Esme lying around.

"Esme… Please stop getting me so many presents." I whined.

"Bella dear, you and my grandchild deserve these." She smiled and she dropped the keys on the kitchen counter, inside a silver bowl SHE had gotten me. "Bella, how come you're always wearing sweatpants and t-shirts? I mean, I buy you only the best dresses and pants and tees, but you insist on wearing sweatpants." She sat by the sofa and watched as I waddled over towards the couch positioned on the other side of the glass table. It was getting to be such a hassle to even sit down.

I put my hand on top of the couch support then sighed and leaned my head back.

"Finally… home." I put my hand over my stomach and sighed.

"Bella, have you considered taking Maternity pictures?" Esme's voice was high and pitchy. She's always so excited about anything relating to the baby.

"Nope." I grinned.

"Well that nice lady from the Yoga class yesterday gave me a number to a studio. I checked it out, and I have to agree with her. It's Ah-mazing." She emphasized on the words to get my attention.

"Esme…" I groaned and positioned myself Indian-style on the couch, looking at her. "It's only five months. If you're going to make me do all sorts of celebrity baby activities, wait until at least the eighth month." I shrugged.

"You're right, Bella!" Esme was so cheerful, even when I acted like a ninny.

"Bella, I'm so impressed by how strong you are." Her tone reminded me of how my mother use to sound when she got serious, which was rare for Renee, but for Esme, It made me warm inside. She took care of me as if she _were_ my real mother.

"Well, in order to not break my back, I _have _to be strong. It's not as if I want to be strong or anything. It's just natural. It's like… at first, I thought… Hmm, how do women know how to carry the baby belly without tipping over, then I finally realized that it's just… natural. That's just how we're wired and―" I shrugged and paused, not knowing how to describe my thoughts.

"Well I meant how strong you are emotionally, dear." Her face softened, her smile turning into a gloomy frown. "At first, you wouldn't even eat… you wouldn't respond to phone calls, you would just… lay on the floor, staring into the emptiness. Your eyes were hollow… It was almost as if your soul had gone missing. And when I came by, you would just speak when I asked you something, and sometimes not even that. You were just… there. I seriously, at one point, considered bringing you along with me to show you how Emmett was doing, so maybe you'd snap out of it. They locked him in a steel-metal room, practically a vault, and just kept him in there until he started pretending he was normal." She chuckled then began talking again.

"Believe me, at first, he would just pick fights with Edward and even Jasper sometimes. One time Rosalie pulled down Jasper's pants and Emmett just shot out of the house screaming and destroying anything in his path. It was so horrible that Rosalie got angry at Jasper and hasn't spoken to him since. She still speaks to Edward, but only to insult him more and drive his patience out the door.

"Alice just mopes around and comes and goes. Edward says that she and Jasper are temporarily on hiatus… but I stopped believing Edward the day we packed your bags and came here." She sighed. "I was so worried the first few months… then one day, I came back and found you sitting on the sofa watching television with half-eaten food everywhere around you. You even smiled. Boy, was it a relief… you finally started acting a little bit more normal, and now… you're doing fine." She smiled and was by my side in an instant, hugging me tightly.

I inhaled sharply then began speaking. "Well… I don't remember the first three months… at all. One day I just looked in the mirror, and found that little bump forming on my belly. I… I broke down crying… thinking of what my life would be like from that point on. Just looking at my small beautiful pregnant belly snapped me out of it, Esme.

"I know you're surprised to find out that I'm excited about the baby… because I was always saying how I wouldn't be 'that girl' but it's as if the baby gives me energy to wake up every morning and keep on living. My little inspiration. Even though right now the baby probably looks like a sea monkey, I already love it." I paused and smiled at her, raising the tight shirt and revealing my bump. "It's still not _that _big, yet. I wonder how Charlie would respond if I ever show him his grandson." I shrugged then smiled.

Esme was staring at me as if she was hiding something, holding in laughter.

"Esme…?" I asked, worried.

"Bella! I'm so overwhelmed… Oh my goodness, I can hardly wait til you go into labor! When you see your baby's face I bet the tears are going to fall." She hugged me once again, smiling joyfully. "Let me tell you, if Charlie found out you were pregnant, he would be the happiest grandfather alive. I bet Carlisle would be too. She sighed.

"Nope. If Charlie found out I was pregnant, he'd find out who the father is and shoot him." I chuckled, imagining Charlie chasing Edward and Jasper asking which one of them did it.

"Yeah." Esme agreed then sighed. "You hungry, dear?"

"Nah, I ate a big breakfast." I shrugged.

"BREAKFAST?! My poor grandchild… are you putting him in a diet or something?"

"No! He just hasn't asked for food. Besides, I ate a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich this afternoon. Well, I forced it down my throat, but I did it." I sighed angrily. Esme just cracked up laughing.

"Well Carlisle must be plotting to shoot down the 'guy' I'm with right now, so I better go. Hopefully Jasper told them my professional cover story."

I nodded. "It was pretty good actually. I was just too distracted to say anything. I felt like throwing up actually." I slumped my shoulders and smiled.

"Oh, did I tell you, dear, Charlie and Carlisle have become pretty good friends. Mostly because Carlisle has been funding 'the hunt'." She grinned.

"The hunt?" I bit my lip and asked curiously.

"Yes, there are mobs everywhere looking for you _and _your friend Jacob Black. No luck so far, though."

"Hmm… Well I guess you should get going. It's almost midnight and Carlisle's angry… and as you stated before, plotting my death." I made a face.

Esme bear hugged me, once again, and walked towards the door. "Remember to lock up. Remember to EAT something, Remember to take your maternity vitamins too. Goodnight dear."

I just nodded. She smiled tenderly at me then closed the front door, using her copy key to lock the four locks she'd put. Its Seattle… how dangerous can it be that I need four locks on the door?

**-- **

:D I've never been pregnant, but my friend Claire tells me it's a beautiful experience. She told me she spent half the time crying though xD (which is probably the reason why her daughter never stops crying)

It's interesting though because her mom bitched at until she got birth control and her dad pressured her into "forgetting to take her monthly dose". Ironic, huh xD

Anyway sorry about that… Now, Onto the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 10: Letting him go

**Well guys, here it is. Tell me if I made any mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Bella's POV**

_I walked through the forest searching for a path… a trail… anything. It was so dark and cold. Suddenly, light came into distance seeping through the tall trees._

_I bit my lower lip and approached, watching my steps carefully. Suddenly, everything went black._

_Edward's face appeared before me. His beautiful flawless face, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I closed my eyes. My heart still wasn't ready to see his face. _

_I opened my eyes and gasped. It was Jasper, his sweet, charming face plastered across my vision. _

_I had trouble breathing. My chest hurt… my heart was breaking into tiny bits and pieces. There was just pitch black darkness… Suddenly, I saw myself covered in blood, my hands, my clothes. I broke down and cried. I tried searching for a familiar face, anyone at all. _

_I was lying on the black floor. I felt nothing, I couldn't feel the texture of the floor, breathe the air around me, see anything except for darkness. Light was seeping down on me… but there was no source. _

_I closed my eyes._

_Suddenly, a mirror appeared in front of me. There was my reflection, laid out in front of me as clear as day. There was blood covering my entire face… my temples, my hair bloodstained and soaked, my eyelids… my lips. The tears rolling through the still wet blood._

_I screamed but no sound came out. _

_Suddenly, my eyes turned pitch black. I closed my eyes, wanting it to go away… desperately wishing for it to just go away._

_I opened my eyes. My dark brown eyes were back to normal, but my clothes… they were gone. The only thing that remained was the locket that Jasper had given me, clearly shining beautifully around my neck. I looked at the shine coming from my ring finger. Edward's engagement ring… _

I opened my eyes and sat up, panting and gasping for air. What a horrible dream…

I sat up to go to the bathroom and wash my face. I yawned and went to the kitchen swiftly to get a glass of water, still half asleep. I think I'm actually gonna go back to sleep now instead.

I poured some lukewarm water into a glass and chugged it down, then yawned again.

Emmett sat up from the couch, playing around with the remote control. I yawned.

"Hey Emmett."

"Oh, hi Bella." He said, turning to the sport's channel.

Wait… EMMETT?!

I almost fell backwards, staring wide-eyed at Emmett who was comfortably sitting on the couch. What the hell?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING―?!" He interrupted me and began speaking casually.

"Bella, I come here every day. Wake up early today, have we?" He grinned.

"Do the others know?!" My heart was jumping out of my chest.

"No, I'm a crazy lunatic remember? No one even talks to me anymore." He sighed annoyed. "Rosalie doesn't let me watch TV or play video games anymore. Speaking of which, your games suck, so I bought you the latest stuff. No need to thank me, it's for all three of us."

"THREE?" I was heaving, breathing hysterically.

"Me, you and Little Emster, err, Ema. You're obviously naming him… um, her, after the favorite uncle." he grinned.

"YOU MEAN HIS… I MEAN… HER… CRAZY PSYCOTIC UNCLE!" I twitched.

"Bella, you know, everyone thinks I'm crazy. Well I am, but video games are my life, Bella. And your place is awesome."

"ARE YOU THE ONE THAT'S BEEN SENDING FLOWERS AND GAME CONTROLLERS THE PAST FOUR MONTHS?!"

"Yeah, you got em'? I even sent you one with your name engraved on it. I was hoping you'd already set up the game console I gave you, but sadly, no."

"I THOUGHT ESME GOT THOSE…"

"Esme doesn't know anything about good video games, Bella. Ah, you're still the paranoid little sister I missed. God Bella, you sure sleep… A LOT! Every time I come here, you're always sleeping. Finally you're awake. Come sit next to me." He pat the space beside him. "By the way, love the sofa."

I twitched. "O-Okay. I'm imagining things again." I shook my head.

"Don't worry Bella… no one knows where you are. I figured out how to block Edward's mind. So did Esme, because no one suspects a thing. Good thing too, because this is my new home now!"

"WHAT?! EMMETT!" Emmett was going to drive me into a heart attack.

"Bella!" He screamed out sarcastically, laughing.

"Oh, by the way, when you move out of here and into that new house, which I love btw nice pick, I want the room in the end of the hall. It's the third biggest and has a passageway to my soon to be niece or nephew's room. You're not having twins, are you? I have it all figured out."

"NO!! I'm NOT. Oh damn it, why do I keep screaming?" I sighed and sat by Emmett. "No, it's only one." I looked at the sports channel that Emmett had on.

"So you've been coming here since…" I glared at him.

"For about four months. I followed Esme and since the only time I'm not guarded is in the morning and early afternoon, I come here. I once stayed all the way til 4 and you were knocked out sleeping." He cracked up laughing and hit his fist on the couch rest, laughing. "And back then when you use to scream in your sleep and talk. I would just grab and chair and sit there listening to you insult Jasper and Edward. You eventually stopped talking and just screamed though." He shrugged. "It was too funny when you'd wake up and run to the bathroom to throw up, but you NEVER noticed me. As soon as they released me from the," he paused and gagged, "_hospital_, I started coming here every single day. You just noticed right now though. Better late that never." He pulled me into a big bear hug.

I smiled and laughed to myself. I missed Emmett; he was the big protective brother who always crushed me with his hugs.

"Crushing…. The…. Human…. Watch the stomach…. Emmett!" He released, grinning.

"Aww, little sis, you look so beautiful with that belly." He smiled.

"How'd you manage to figure out I was pregnant?" I stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella, look at your shirt. John Lennon? Well that's not the point. The point is that I don't think you'd get a stomach like that by eating. Considering your one-week food supply lasts you _weeks_. By the way, I don't think that's healthy… it's all in the baby books Esme bought you. They're somewhere in the pile of bibs or clothes… maybe in the pile of unopened gift boxes. I forgot. Anyway, back to the point. Those cute tight shirts―"

"They're not tight! These use to be loose." I twitched.

"Well, it's still loose on you, except on your belly. You're so thin… is that healthy? You're supposed to gain a lot of weight. You're some kind of freak! Anyway, your belly gives you away."

"Great." I raised my hands up in the air then dropped them to my lap. "Just _peachy_! You've been watching me for five―"

"Four. More like three and half…"

"―Four months without me noticing. And coming into the apartment AND buying me expensive video games AND… oh why bother." I sighed. "How did the doorman let you in?"

"I told him I was your boyfriend. Hello Bella, if there's a pregnant girl somewhere, there has to be a guy that got her that way. And besides, I copied a pair of Esme's keys for myself. Once you show him key's, he just lets you in. He's grouchy for a doorman. Anyway, if I would have told him I was your brother, he would have flicked me off and sent me on my way. I didn't want to cause a big ugly misunderstanding, so I just said I was your bf. Simple enough?" He grinned goofily. "Besides, no one can resist the sexiest man alive." He pointed at himself.

"Yeah… this is weird. You ARE crazy." I paused. "Wait… you read some baby books?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He smiled. "Belly-boo… don't be mean." He cracked up laughing.

"Don't mess with me Emmett. I am stressed… annoyed… confused… and somewhat angry. Though I am happy you're here. I'd be spending all day alone anyway." I settled comfortably in the sofa.

"That's the spirit, Bella!"

"Yep. Crazy guy." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You'd be crazy too if you lived through what I have, Bella, don't judge me like Jerry and Rosalie do." He pouted.

I turned to him, confused. "Esme told me about him. Isn't Jerry a smiley stick?" I burst out laughing.

"He's my friend, Bells. It was Albert's Idea that I ditch him. I can't even find all my other friends. I'm starting to think that when Rosalie took them one by one on campfire dates, they hated her so much that they just had to leave. Well Albert's been in Carlisle's Mercedes on guard duty. Did you know that someone destroyed the Volvo? Hmm." He sighed.

"And all of your friends are…. sticks? And Albert is a stick?" I asked, cautiously. Treating him like a crazy person would only make it worse, but he could take a joke. In so many ways, Emmett was like a kid himself.

"Well that's what Rose calls them. It's probably because they don't have the sexy abs n' muscles like me." He sighed in adoration to himself, like a fan-girl.

"Ugh." I laughed.

"_Ugh_? What do you mean '_Ugh'_?" He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm just kidding with you, Emmett. Relax." I sighed.

"I think _you _should relax, Bells. I mean, look at how stressed you look." He shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm always this way if I don't sleep the full 12 hours that this little precious gift requires." I yawned.

"Want to catch up on the months you've missed out of playing? Or watch the extreme sports channel!" He started making faces like a child.

I laughed. "You're killin' me Emmett." I bit my lower lip.

"I tend to have that aftereffect on women." He said, proudly.

"In your dreams! Not with me."

He gasped. "Not even a little?"

"No."

"A teeny bit?"

"Nope. I still love you though. Like my wonderful big brother who _isn't_ going to hug crush me to death." I looked at him sternly.

"Bella do you realize your wearing a t-shirt and underwear? By the way, nice colors." He smirked.

I groaned. "I don't even care about that right now." I blushed.

"Sure…" He said sarcastically. There was knocking on the door.

"It's probably housecleaning. I'll get rid of her." Emmett stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Shouldn't I get dressed? Or at least put my sweatpants on?"

"No, I need you like that for the plan." I looked at him weird.

"Okay? Perverted brother-in-law of mine." I groaned. He took off his pants and shirt then opened the door.

It was a delivery guy with a huge box.

"Delivery for Isabella Mar― Ah! I'm sorry!" He closed his eyes. I blushed and clenched my teeth in embarrassment then sighed.

"S-s-sorry." He handed Emmett a clipboard. "P-p-please sign here." He looked like a teenager who'd never seen a woman in panties before.

"T's okay bro. Just having fun with the girlfriend." He winked. Boy, he was a good actor. "Here." Emmett returned him his clipboard.

The delivery guy kept his eyes closed, touching around like a blind guy for the huge box.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked.

"I don't know _babe._" His left arm pinky twitched. I forgot he couldn't stand seeing anyone naked. But after all, I was his sister, so it didn't matter anyway.

The delivery guy tripped.

"Um… Mr. Adrian… Greenwell, I'll take it from here." Emmett went out into the hallway and grabbed the huge box without breaking a sweat. The delivery guy stared in awe.

"No wonder your girlfriend's all over you. Man, don't let my sister get near you." He laughed.

"Yeah, she _loves_ my muscles. Anyway, later dude. Thanks." Emmett turned to shut the door after he put the box inside.

"Wait, I'm sorry for…" he paused. "Interrupting you guys. Please don't report me to the agency."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It was Emmett's." I smiled. Emmett grinned. The boy just nodded, blushing then ran towards the elevator.

Once Emmett shut the door, I turned to face him. "Well that was fun. Now were both in our knickers. How come you aren't screaming like psychopath?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, leaning down on my knees and inspecting the box.

"Bella, stand up. You're tempting me into doing things to you." He said, sounding serious. I blushed.

"EMMETT!" I turned around and slapped him.

"What? I'm being honest, Bella. Jeez."

"I forgive you." I said, annoyed.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry for being a pervert. Nag, Nag, Nag!" He rolled his eyes. "You look good though."

"Thanks. Other than Esme, you're the only one who's said that to me. Oh, and random strangers, but they don't really count." I shrugged, ignoring Emmett's remark. "Well I'm gonna go put on some sweats."

"Jeans look sexy on you!" Emmett grinned.

"AND I DIDNT HEAR THAT!"

I was in my room by the time I screamed that out. "You still look sexy with JEANS! Jeans!" He cheered, just like he would at a football game.

"Ah!! Stop it Emmett!"

**Emmett's POV**

Bella does look really sexy. This is probably the first time I've ever thought of a woman like that since the Edward/Alice disaster. Probably because she pregnant and doesn't remind me of Alice. I shuddered.

Oh well, she looks adorable though. Poor sis, having to be in front of her sexy brother-in-law without being all over him.

I still think she wants me. Who doesn't? Obviously. Oh well, right now I have to focus on getting Albert a date with Esme. That stick boy needs to get laid.

Carlisle still doesn't count.

He thinks he's all that because of his stupid degree. Psh. Telling me I need help, who the hell is he? Locking me up for an entire month. Good thing I pretended to be interested in the therapy nurse. I'd still be in there if I hadn't been smart.

He's stupid. He couldn't even figure out how to spy decently on someone.

Ha ha.

Hmm… Bella sure is taking long.

**Bella's POV**

I picked up my gray sweatpants from the floor and slipped them on. I'm going to pretend that Emmett's not a complete dummy... Well I guess it's my fault as much as it is his.

I guess guys are just guys.

He's as innocent as a puppy though I'm still pissed at him for sneaking into MY HOUSE for the past few months.

For some reason, this all freaked me out. It sure made the baby kick, and hard.

**Esme's POV**

"So you're telling me you were with a friend who's helping you remodel houses around the state, and that's why you sneak off everyday to see her?" Carlisle asked, curious and doubtful.

"Of course, dear. Would I cheat on you? Have I ever lied to you?" I smiled. Carlisle sighed in relief.

"Well this makes things different. Let's go out tonight and celebrate. I saw this excellent club in Seattle that I saw while we were out spy― hunting." He smiled.

"That's a great Idea!" Rosalie came in, smirking.

"Hello dear, where's Emmett?" I asked, cheerfully.

"I don't know. He goes out every day and plays video games… plays pranks on humans… you know Emmett." She flipped her hair from her face. Rosalie sure had a strange adoration for her hair.

"So it's decided. I have memberships for all six of us." Carlisle said proudly.

"Six?" Alice came in, smiling.

"I didn't think you'd want to go, Alice. Since you avoid going out with the family." He raised an eyebrow.

Were family meetings now held in Carlisle's study or what?

"I'd really like to go." Alice made a face. It was hard to believe some so innocent looking could be… well evil. "Anyway, I came in here to complain. Emmett's been on my nerves lately. Yesterday I went to watch television and you know what he did? He stood up, took the remote, bit the cable plug in half, and when Edward waltzed in through the front door Emmett said, and I quote "Excuse me Devil Woman, I have to go warn Albert on what to do if he sees a rude home wrecking wretch." She frowned.

Rosalie grinned and spoke up. "No one likes tattletale's Alice."

"Rosalie… are you in a bad mood again, sis?" Alice hissed back.

"Hah! When is she not in a bad mood? The day she's not a pain in the ass is the day you get your dignity back, Alice. Don't hold your breath on that one." Jasper spoke out, coldly and dryly.

I sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"Come on, be reasonable. This is what's going to go down. Rosalie, call Emmett and tell him we won't be home til late. Alice can have his pass until I can get her one, and Emmett will get his back when he apologizes."

Jasper cracked up laughing, with more malice than humor in his voice. "Ha ha, don't hold your breath on that one either."

"Son, don't be so cold." Carlisle shot at him.

Poor Jasper. He's had it so hard…

"I'm gonna go read. Call me down when it's time to go. I'll even drive." Jasper said unevenly. I don't think I've seen him smile in months.

Carlisle nodded.

"I'll go get ready." Alice danced out of the room, giggling.

"Me too. Finally were going out like we use to before _Isabella Marie Swan_ came into our lives. Ugh." I frowned at Rosalie's words. Edward came in through the door glaring at Rosalie. I think I heard him growl too.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a mental conversation. Edward nodded.

"I'll go get ready. At least this time I don't have to stand around in a tree." Edward said, laughing. Carlisle hid under his desk childishly.

"Honey, come out from under there." I chuckled.

He sighed and came back up smiling in relief. "You knew?"

"Of course. Gave you a scare last night, didn't I?" I smiled.

"Phew, yes!" He chuckled. "Well, let's go get ready." He looked at me lovingly. I did the same.

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked into my room and looked up Emmett on speed dial. Goofy Emmett... He won't answer the phone.

I'm not his baby-sitter, damn it. He can take care of himself; I'll just send him a text message.

Man, if he lost his phone again…

I sighed and opened my phone.

Emmy-bear, Gone out with the family to celebrate. Turns out that Esme's not being unfaithful after all. You're not invited, so find something else to do. 

p.s. You can't go because Alice tattled on you. Love you, Rose

I shut my phone off.

It's not his fault he's that way… I blame Edward.

**Emmett's POV**

"Oww, OWW! Emmett, let go of my hair!" Bella whimpered and cried out.

"It's not me! It's not my fault, I mean. It's the comb!" I groaned. "We'll have to cut your hair…" I laughed.

"No!" Bella shout out. She was so silly sometimes.

I immediately tried to untangle her hair. It had been my fault… in a way. I mean, I was brushing her hair… but then my phone rang. Anyone would get frustrated.

I opened it up and continued brushing Bella's hair. It was so soft…

I looked at my missed calls.

3 missed calls by Rose.

1 text message.

Emmy-bear, Gone out with the family to celebrate. Turns out that Esme's not being unfaithful after all. You're not invited, so find something else to do. 

p.s. You can't go because Alice tattled on you. Love you, Rose

Stupid Alice… Oh well, I get to stay here and play with my favorite human.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! It turns out I can stay until late keeping you company! Rosalie's going out with the family to celebrate Esme's non-cheating ways!" He stood up and pulled me up into the air, hugging me breathless and shaking me.

"Emmett! Do you even realize that I'm pregnant?" I was gasping for air by now.

"Oh… YES!" He didn't stop until about two minutes. "So… what do you wanna do?" He was grinning.

He better not kill me…

**Jasper's POV**

I sighed as Rosalie screamed into my ear. "TURN THE MIRROR SO I CAN FIX MY HAIR, JASPER!! Damn it. This is the damn 10th time I asked you." She was getting so annoyed. I tried so hard not to laugh.

Carlisle was in the passenger seat, changing the stations on the radio.

"Hey Jasper… hey Jazz… Jazzy-poo… talk to me, love." It was Alice. Stupid annoying brat.

"Shut the hell up, Alice, I'm driving." I clenched my teeth, annoyed.

"Jeez, last time I saw people as wild as you, I had to pay an admission." She started laughing.

Rosalie cracked up laughing and hi-fived her.

"Alice, you know you've got the perfect weapon against muggers and thieves." I said, grinning.

"I'm a vampire, Jasper of course―" Alice said before I interrupted her.

"It's got nothing to do with being a vampire; your face alone is scary enough." I snickered.

"Shut up, Jasper. Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?" Alice's words were indifferent to me.

"Oh that's nice Alice. Emmett told me you were so cool that you began teaching remedial classes at Cucumber college, I'm so happy for you." I growled. I'm driving and all these two are doing is distracting me. Carlisle tried to help, but I can tell he's enjoying the 'playful conversation.'

"Alice that dress looks pretty darn uncomfortable. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable… like a coma?" I shot at her. She sighed.

"You're in a bad mood today… well since you started at the bottom as a human, it's all been downhill from there, right, Jazz?" Alice shot back.

"Hey you guys, if you worked at a comedy club, I'd pay money to see you two perform on stage." Rosalie cracked up laughing.

"Oh Rosalie, don't mess with me. I finally know what sign you were born under… 'RED LIGHT DISTRICT'." I cracked up laughing.

"I didn't even say anything bad to you, Asshole." Rosalie replied.

"Your point is? Look, would you two please be _quiet_ so we can get there faster? You guys sound like a pair of eagles being goosed. Jesus Christ!" I sighed.

Everything went quiet, more or less. Rosalie and Alice talked to each other in whispers while Carlisle just flipped through the radio stations. He finally found one that fit to everyone's taste.

_Welcome to 93.1, your local mood station!_

I sighed. How ironic.

_Now tell me, Jesse, what are you doing with your life?_

_Simple, Simon… I'm going out and living my life to its fullest. Anyway, I have good news on the songs that were voted on. Wow, now this song received over 800 votes. Popular music these days, eh Simon? Here's a treat for those who are into The Kooks, Enjoy! Here's "I want you back" by The Kooks…_

I gripped the wheel, wishing that the speed limit was more than 50 mph.

**Take me back to the place where I  
Loved that girl for all time  
Why must life just take away  
Every good thing one at a time**

I want it back  
Well yes I want it back  
Yes I want you back  
Please give it me back  
'Cause I want your love

I twitched. Bella. Why does this song remind me so much of my sweet innocent angel? Bella…

How can I not even cry?  
For such a big thing in my life  
The pain it takes the part of me  
Turn around and say goodbye

I want it back  
Well yes I want it back  
Yes I want you back  
Please give it me back  
'Cause I want you

I screamed. I can't stand it anymore! Bella!

"BELLA!" I pressed the accelerator, hearing the lyrics as they spoke the word's that strangled my mind for months. Rosalie and Alice gasped and began screaming.

"He's crazy! Carlisle! Take him off the―" I pressed the break a little too late. We smashed into a street pole. 

How did you do it females?  
It's always you do it angels  
You always keep me on the run  
So how did you do it angels?  
Always you do it females  
You always keep me on the run

I want it back  
Well yes I want it back  
Yes I want you back  
Please give it me back  
'Cause I want your love  
But I can't let myself love you

The radio turned off. The car wasn't destroyed, but it does have a little internal damage.

I rolled down the windows.

"Emmett! How dare you touch my―" The voice stopped. I turned to face Rosalie. It wasn't her speaking… and Emmett's not here.

Don't tell me Emmet is cheating on Rosalie too…

"Emmett?" She whispered furiously.

"Looks like Emmett's having something on the side."

There was giggling. The beautiful voice was coming from the fourth floor of one of the apartment buildings.

All four of us went outside and inspected the engine. Alice called Esme but got no answer.

I looked over at Rosalie who was releasing waves of Anger… jealousy… and amazement. Ha! She was probably amazed as to why Emmett would cheat on her.

**Esme's POV**

"Edward, we agreed to talk about our feelings, not repeat the name 'Bella' over and over and over…" he stopped me.

"Esme… that's all I have in my mind… my feelings…" He sighed. "Bella."

"Edward… If you love her so much, why'd you do that to her? I mean, Carlisle told me that a lot of beautiful women have had interest in you before you met Bella, and you rejected them. Why'd you decide to go with Alice?" I asked, looking up the road. We were still far… the other's must be at the club by now. Darn it the streets are dark…

"Every time I was with Alice, Bella's face… her voice. It didn't see Alice as Alice. I was so… stupid. Alice isn't even close to being as beautiful as my sweet Bella. I don't… know…"

**Jasper's POV**

"Emmett, stop tickling me!" I recognized that voice from somewhere…

Rosalie was seriously angry. I don't know what would be worse at eruption point, Rosalie or a volcano. Although at this point… she was suffering greatly. It's not even close to what I'm feeling though. I feel no pity for her.

"You guys, cover me. I'm going up." She growled up at the window apartment. All the lights were turned on.

I sighed. Even though we weren't on friendly basis, she was still my sister, so she could still count on me.

The doorman was knocked out cold against the wall, sleeping. So that's how Emmett got in…

In the speed of a bullet, we were in the fourth floor of the building. She marched over to the only door in the quiet hallway and knocked.

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett, you cheated!" There was knocking. Emmett shushed me and grabbed me, holding his hand against my mouth. I felt like a hostage.

The knocking became louder. Louder… Louder…

I bit his hand.

"Emmett! It's probably Esme."

"No. Stay quiet." He growled.

"Don't you growl at me!" I frowned and pushed him onto the floor. I started slapping him, extremely angry. How dare he growl at me?

God… the hormone changes and bad moods… Oh well, he deserves it.

"Don't you… Growl… At ME!" I slapped him, knowing he wouldn't feel it.

"Bella!" Emmett growled.

"You did it again!" I grabbed his hair with one hand and slapped him with the other, sitting on top of his pelvis area.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump.

My heartbeat accelerated…

**Jasper's POV**

We broke down a stranger's door. Boy, Esme was going to be angry, but probably not as mad as Carlisle is right now. Rosalie was literally prepared to kill that girl, who ever she was. Poor girl.

As the door fell flat on the other side of the frame, I noticed a girl was on top of Emmett, slapping the hell out of him with a monopoly board, spread across the living room floor.

"Emmett… what was that?" She turned around slowly.

…

"BELLA?!" Everyone shot out at once.

"Jasper…" Bella's beautiful voice called out. I snapped.

"Oh my god, look at Jasper!" Someone called out.

Emmett put his arms protectively around Bella. My poor Bella… she was so scared.

Rosalie was glaring at both Emmett and Bella with anger. She was wearing black sweatpants and a silky white tank-top.

I snatched her away from Emmett and held her tight to my cold body. She had the locket I gave her around her beautiful, milky neck.

**Bella's POV**

I can't breathe… my chest… my eyes… I can't… move.

"Bella, my love… my dearest… Oh, Bella!" Jasper was holding me so tightly that it hurt. The baby started kicking and I could no longer breathe.

"Human… can't… breathe." He released his grasp on me slightly. Before I realized it he was sitting in the far end of the smaller sofa with me on his lap. Emmett and Rosalie were arguing too fast for me to hear by the window.

**Esme's POV**

I looked just ahead and saw Carlisle's Mercedes crashed against a street pole.

Carlisle?

"Oh my goodness, Edward… I that?" He nodded. I stopped the car.

He pointed up to Bella's apartment.

BELLA'S APARTMENT?!

"Oh god… oh no… No, no, no… this isn't happening!"

"What is it, Esme?"

"Bella!" I cried out.

**Edward's POV**

Esme rushed out of the car and towards the front door of the building. Esme's thoughts were blocked.

Bella?

Could it really be?

Bella…

**Bella's POV**

Everyone seated themselves on the two sofas.

Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle were seated across from us. Jasper still showing no intentions of letting me go.

"Jazz… crushing the human." I said, smiling. I looked deeply into Jasper's eyes. His eyes were a light, beautiful hazel-caramel color. He never lifted his eyes from me during the entire time.

Rosalie just glared at me with hateful eyes. Something told me that she knew I was pregnant. She smiled.

"Bella, you're pregnant!" Rosalie screamed out. At that instant, Edward and Esme were staring at us from across the room.

"I…" Suddenly, everything went black.

**Esme's POV**

Oh no… Bella!

I rushed over to her and tried checking her pulse. Jasper was grabbing on so tight to her that he wouldn't know if it that was the cause of her fainting. That was probably the reason she fainted in the first place… but he looked so happy. His eyes were full of hope… and confusion.

"Bella, my love… you're pregnant?" Edward called out, almost seeming to be crying.

"Who's the father?" Alice asked, smugly.

"Jasper." I said, involuntarily. Oops.

Jasper kissed Bella so harshly that it was almost criminal.

"Jasper… she's unconscious. Calm yourself and wait til she can actually kiss back." Emmett shot at him. Carlisle was checking her blood temperature and her pulse. He was professional at this anyway. I just sat and watched him work as everyone else united around the bed. Edward was still blankly staring at Bella's limp body.

Carlisle slipped Bella's shirt up, revealing her beautiful belly.

"She's… 20 weeks in." He said, matter-of-factly.

Sudden realization struck on Jasper's face.

"Esme, let's take her to her bedroom. Rosalie, would you be kind enough to go fetch me my medical bag. It's in the trunk of the Mercedes." She sighed then nodded.

Oh my goodness… I can't think… this is all too much for Bella in her condition. What can be wrong…?

"Wait… she's coming to." Carlisle laid her down on the bed; her shirt still raised up, revealing her stomach.

"How the hell is Jasper the father?" Alice asked accusingly, her jaw dropped.

"Well Devil Woman, when two people LOVE each other, they―" Alice shut him up by throwing her shoe at him. Emmett laughed out loud.

"I'll teach you not to mess with _Devil woman._" Alice chased Emmett out of the apartment.

"Well… at least it's not as crowded now." Rosalie came in through the door and rushed to a free space around Bella, sitting down beside her, staring at her stomach.

Carlisle began looking through his bag.

"Wow… you think she'd be angry if I touched―" Rosalie was staring at Bella.

Why would she need to ask? She's the baby's aunt.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind dear. Bella's not a grudge-bearing person. Poor her though… this is all too much for her. How did you guys find out she was here?" I was walking back and forth in front of the bed.

"YOU KNEW?!" Jasper screamed out.

"Yes dear, now be quiet." I sighed.

Jasper was holding onto Bella's hand for dear life. My god… I should have turned down Carlisle's idea this afternoon. Bella would still be conscious and healthy and…

"She's coming to." Carlisle chimed.

Everyone else came into the small room and made and circle around her.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes. My hand hurt… and my stomach felt cold…

I blinked my eyes open to find Rosalie touching my stomach, Jasper squeezing the life out of my hand, Esme and Carlisle smiling tenderly at me, Emmett grinning and almost cracking up watching Rosalie, and Edward… He was holding my other hand, his face clouded by sadness that seemed to be engraved into his beautiful features.

"I don't feel very well… can I need some space." I got up and rushed to the bathroom. Jasper sneaked his way in and smiled at me with hopeful eyes, shutting the door.

**Jasper's POV**

As impossible as it seemed that Bella and I had conceived a child, it was true. Maybe this is her special gift…

Edward can read minds…

Alice _use_ to see the future…

I can control emotions of the people around me…

And my sweet angel… could have the child of a vampire?

I laughed with joy. Bella backed away, a little bit paranoid.

"Bella, love. Why did you leave?" I frowned, grabbing her delicate hands in mine. I could tell everyone was outside listening in, but I didn't care.

"Because…" I frowned.

"Because?" I asked, confused.

Right now, any other emotion than happiness was unknown to me. I just wanted to have Bella in my arms.

**Bella's POV **

What would I tell him…? That I thought he belonged with his wife? That I didn't want to ruin his life? That I couldn't hurt Edward either?

I sighed.

"Jasper… you belong with Alice…" I paused. "And I had the sense to recognize that I didn't know how to let you go." The tears began running down my cheeks. "What was I suppose to do, Jasper, Tell me! Was I going to join the family up and say, 'Oh, I'm pregnant and the father is my best friend's husband aka my fiancés brother and best friend. Huh, Jasper? It that what I should have done instead? Ruined your family and broken your dreams. Jasper, that's your wife out there… I saw you guys… that night! You were together… And that made me think."

I wiped the tears from my eyes using both hands then sat inside the tub and turned on the cold water.

"Bella, my angel… You're wrong." He frowned. "You're so off." He kneeled down beside me and moved my hair away from my face.

"I'm off? I don't understand…" I realized that the sobbing and hysterical crying were coming from me. Cold water should calm me down… I just wish it would wash me away as well. Why do these things always happen to me?

"Bella… I'm not in love with Alice. You misunderstood what you saw. Just ask her." His eyes were soft.

"Jasper, you do love her." The baby began kicking.

I closed my eyes and spoke from my heart. "If there was something that you had to put past you to get on with your life, wouldn't you try it?" I paused.

"And if you didn't know any other way to do that and whatever else you tried none of it worked and managed to make everyone unhappy… tell me my love, wouldn't you leave to give them a chance at happiness?

"Is it really wrong to want to do something…" I put my hand on the side of his face and closed my eyes for just a second. "Something… that you know would erase away any and all mistakes."

"But Bella…"

"Jasper… why aren't you out there with Alice? She's…" I began crying again.

I leaned forward and pulled jasper into the tub by the collar. I looked up at his eyes, blushing. He carefully positioned himself on top of me, being careful with my stomach. We looked into each others eyes as the water poured. My heartbeat became fast.

Jasper grabbed my neck and kissed me. At that moment I didn't care if my life was a complete mess… I wanted Jasper… I loved him…

He stopped the kiss. "Please don't cry anymore Bella, my cold dead heart can never beat like this without you." He pressed my hand to his chest then he kissed me again… and again… and again…

I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His heart hadn't had a single beat in the past few decades but I understood what he meant.

"Bella, if this is about Edward…" he whispered into my ear too low for the rest to hear through the door. "I'm not asking you to leave Edward… I'm just asking you to stay with me."

I grabbed both sides of his face and nodded, smiling. Jasper…

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. In this moment of peace, I knew something. A silent tie had been made between Jasper and I.

Everything was so complicated right now… so tangled… but as long as our lips were joined… none of it mattered anymore.

"How do their emotions look?" I asked, half wanting him not to answer. He grinned.

"Rosalie and Emmett are sitting in the bed… and from the looks of the lust waves they're throwin' at me are the reason I think they are probably wondering if you'd mind for them to…" he paused, grinning.

"So they're happy?" I asked, confused.

"More than happy, I'd say." He kissed my neck. God it felt good…

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked, worried.

"Carlisle is happy… Esme's happy _and _worried." He chuckled. "Probably worried about our baby."

"And Alice?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"She's confused, but indifferent. I told you Bella, she doesn't love me… and I don't love her." He traced my lips then kissed them.

I released for air. "And Edward?" I asked, worried.

"Confused but very jealous. I don't feel any sadness though… Bella, I think all you are to him is… an obsession. I don't think its love… but who am I to say? I'm not cupid." He sighed then grabbed my face and kissed me.

Once he released me, I smiled.

"I think… I'm ready to come out now. I've had my space." I grinned childishly.

"Yeah… once I calm down, you're in for a big discussion. And a lot of kisses too." He bowed down like a gentleman.

I blushed.

"Oh Bella." He sighed, smiling.

"Are you sure you weren't born with that smile, Jasper?"

"What's it to ya?" I laughed.

"Fine, don't talk to me then." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Or the baby!" I ran out of the room, soaked. Esme screamed.

"Bella! You're all wet! Jasper! Did you push her into the tub or what?!" Esme grabbed a blanket from the bed and put it over me.

"No…"

"Jasper, you idiot. The baby probably started acting up. Hello? You two were fighting. She probably wanted to calm you guys down. Duh." Rosalie's words made sense. Wow.

Everyone joined up around me, smiling. "So when we havin' a baby shower?"

--

Okay… this chapter really sucks xD

But the truth is, I tried really hard on it you guys.

Once again, I had my brother help me. He says guys aren't as lovey dovey as girls always portray them, but that's the reason why his girlfriend slaps him upside-down every time I turn around xD She reminds me so much of Rosalie…

anyway, Hope you liked it!

(And Review please… it pays off when people tell you what they think about your story thus far) :D


	14. Chapter 11: Jasper!

Okay, here's an update. It's a wierd chapter... very suckish xD but here it is. Oh, special thanks to **Sheena is a punk rocker** and **strawberryrocket **for encouraging me to finally post these new chapters. :)

**Bella's POV **

"Bella, do you want a martini to calm down or what? Jeez… fine. I won't follow you to the doctor's office…" Emmett's sarcasm wasn't needed. I sighed and grabbed my backpack turning to face the door, but stopped. Why was I feeling so strange today? I turned around and sighed, stomping my foot stubbornly against the hardwood floor.

"Bella, love!" Jasper strolled over to me. I shot him a playful glare. Silly Jasper, he's always up to something these days. Last time he talked like that was yesterday when he and Alice showed up with suspicious grins on their faces. Now I have to share a room with Alice.

"No! Don't even think about it! Remember… you have to help Carlisle on ordering the hospital equipment and who knows what else. I'm going _alone_!" I inhaled in and exhaled out, trying to calm my tone for the baby's sake. It's been only two weeks since they found out I was pregnant. They vehemently kidnapped me and made me move in with them… I'm honestly starting to think that they all watch me sleep at night without telling me.

My apartment… I sighed at the memories. I miss my modest little apartment, I mean, it wasn't much but it was _my _apartment.

"Bella! Want me accompany you?" Alice danced into the room, happier than I've ever seen her. She was so adorable sometimes, but I knew that all that was just to cover up whatever she was up to. She probably wanted to come along _again_. Oh, how I loved Alice, but I can't risk getting kicked out again.

"No! Yesterday I got kicked out when all of you followed me there. I understand that everyone's excited but it's still not a reason to want to be with me 24/7. I'm onto all of you!" I pointed at everyone accusingly, twitching like a crazy woman. Jasper was chuckling and Edward was staring at me, making my face heat up. I blushed. "I'm pretty sure all of you watch me while I'm knocked out. Darn it!" I sighed impatiently. "Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I bit my upper lip, trying to hide my curiosity.

"Buying Edward another Volvo. He wants one exactly the same… and there aren't that many car dealer's here in Forks." Rosalie called out and shrugged, walking into the room. She's been strolling back and forth between the kitchen and the living room all week. "Bella… when was the last time you ate?" She was staring at my belly, putting a face that only Rosalie Hale Cullen could pull off still looking gorgeously, stunningly beautiful.

"Um… this morning." I lied. I still think there's something different about how everyone is acting…

"No… You're a terrible liar, love." Edward raised an eyebrow. I sighed at his words. Right now, I'm not really keeping rules or barriers up. Everyone's been so friendly with each other and so caring. It's almost confusing. Alice and Jasper are acting like they usually did before all of this happened, and Edward still acts the same as he always has. Not suspicious, but still… It kind of makes you think doesn't it?

"Okay… Last night. I'm just not that hungry― I mean, I get the weirdest cravings… but they are so bizarre… So I just keep it to myself." I shrugged then sighed mournfully and sat on the sofa. I'd been in the mood to eat the weirdest things at the most inopportune moments. Last night I was craving a Peanut butter and rare-steak sandwich. I sighed once again as Jasper sat beside me and grabbing my hand, caressing it lovingly. So I guess every single one of the Cullens has read the baby books by now?

I turned my attention to Edward, who turned and left the room with a melancholy expression on his beautiful features. I moaned childishly. Alice sat on the free couch space beside me as Rosalie sat on the couch arm rest, grinning down at me.

"What?!" I screamed out. I feel like a famous pregnant celebrity being interviewed on the E! Channel.

"You're going to be late, Bella." Jasper grinned.

"What time is it?" I asked gawking up at the ceiling, enjoying the silence.

"A quarter to 1. Your appointment is… at 1:15. You can get there if you take the short trail." He bit his lower lip and winked at me. Jasper… always such a southern-like gentleman. I loved it.

"Jasper… that's a hiking trail. It's shorter for a reason. People use it to hike through the forest." I stood up and put my bag strap on my shoulder pouting at Rosalie. She nodded and understood my go code. I'd spoken to her last night and asked her to make sure nobody followed me.

"Love, what car are you taking?" He asked, smiling like a mischievous little boy.

I shrugged. "I'm taking the Camaro that Esme bought me." I smiled sarcastically then frowned. That's the last time I ask the Cullen's to go car shopping for me. As I walked through the front door, I could have sworn that everyone started cracking up.

Bunch of jerks…

It was getting annoying having to get into the car so much lately… oh well.

I was ready and willing, so I leaped into the car hastily and drove to the doctor's office. Fortunately, I only have to go every few weeks, sometimes continuously if I start feeling weird. This is actually a good excuse to have some alone time. I smiled enthusiastically. The only down part is having to face that doctor. Err… well, it can't be helped.

He's really nice, but really bizarre. Too nice, it makes him seem like a stalker.

I still wasn't use to this absurdly pricey car either… everyone around forks was probably calling me a stuck up sadistic person for getting pregnant with my fiancés brother's child. They probably think I did it for the car…

Well… at least Charlie didn't kill me. Jasper was a big help where emotions came in, and Charlie was just relieved it wasn't Edward. I swear… that father of mine is so strange. I use to think he just wanted me to go for Jake, but anyone _except _Edward was fine with him. He was just angry that I up and left without notice. Makes me kind of think…

"Shit." I kept on repeatedly clicking the elevator button, annoyed out of my mind. "Come on…" I sighed jadedly. "Forget it… I'm taking the stairs." Dawdling elevator!

I sauntered over to the door labeled "Stairs" and pushed the door handle with a little required strength.

Sure this was going to hurt my back… my feet, but whatever. The nurse in the front desk was probably laughing at me right now. I can only imagine because she's Lauren's mother. I have nothing against Lauren, but let's just say that the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree. I must be the main spotlight for their gossip group right now.

One floor… Two floors… three flours… four floors… Aha! Finally, the fifth floor… I beamed to myself and pushed the door open, a chilly air coming at me from the hallway.

I made my way into the room in the farthest corner of the hallway and sat down in one of the bulky chairs, looking around and keeping to myself. There were women sitting down around the room, some standing, some walking in and out of the doctor's office impatiently. I made my way towards the service window and smiled at the nurse on the other side of the glass.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I have an appointment in…" I looked at my clock. It's 1:20. Shit. "Right now!" My smile detached.

"Ah yes, I remember you. Mhmm." She pointed towards a free seat right beside a magazine table. "You're the one that came in here with the entire family yesterday afternoon? Yeah, just relax and the doctor will see you promptly." She grabbed some files that were next to her phone then marched into another room.

Stupid Emmett… Edward and Jasper aren't far behind either. They all dimly followed me into a room full of women. God it was horrible!

Alice was like a child, ranting on about how Emmett peaked at the baby shower plans. Rosalie was just glaring at everybody, almost as if she hated everyone in the room. Emmett cracked some joke about her not being able to have kids and Rosalie got in a fist fight with him. She was the one throwing the punches. I guess we can all guess who the leader in that relationship is. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" A girl beside me asked, smiling a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Angie." She extended her hand out, putting her loud earphones down and turning her attention to me.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand merrily. "I was just thinking of the mess that my family created here yesterday." Realization struck her face.

"You're that girl? The one with the three boyfriends…" she stared wide-eyed at me.

"Yeah… I mean, NO! You were here yesterday?" I asked curiously.

She turned herself carefully, watching her belly. Whoa, she was due any day now.

"Yeah… though you were probably too busy screaming your eyes out to notice me." She giggled.

"They weren't my boyfriends… I mean, one of them technically is, but um…" I sighed. "The tall one with curly hair is my brother in law. The blond one is my baby's father and the―"

"The last one seemed scary. He just kept glaring at you like… just like as if he was going to kidnap you any minute, I dunno."

"He was my fiancé." I groaned.

"Was?" She asked casually. "They were all so…"

"Beautiful? Yes, they're brothers." I snorted.

"So… wait, I'm confused." She closed her eyes and sighed, seeping into thought.

"My fiancé cheated on me with his adoptive sister, she's married to his brother, the blond one, I fell in love with him, and the short one use to be my best friend." I sighed and turned to see her reaction. She started laughing.

"You're not joking are you?" She laughed. "That's… interesting." She nodded reassuringly.

"No, I'm not joking…" I sighed. "How about you?"

"Me? Oh, it's just… me. I don't have a boyfriend." She shrugged then smiled at me. "My dad died a few years back… And I have no clue who my mom is. So I'm just on my own." She sighed then smiled again.

"Wow… you seem so happy though." I gazed at her mystified.

"Yeah, I mean… why not? I'm healthy and doing pretty well. I have a job and I'm not so alone anymore." She pointed to her stomach. "How about you…? What's going to happen with your family?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, they all seem pretty happy to me." I nodded remembering how everyone's been acting lately.

"I bet your baby's going to turn out gorgeous." She smiled. "I met my baby's dad by pure coincidence. Want to hear my story?" She seemed so nice. How can she be on her own? She's pretty and she seems pretty amazing.

I just nodded.

"Well, let's see. It was eight and a half months ago. It was birthday and my sister and I went out to celebrate. There was this party going on in a banquet hall downtown. It was back then I lived with my brother Riley, but he just suddenly disappeared. Everyone just kept on telling me he was gone… and I couldn't pay that huge apartment on a waitress's salary.

"Anyway, I went to a party with my sister… everyone was dressed up in suits and dresses, ya know? It was like… when those classy snooty parties clash with junkie bashes. There was wine and LSD everywhere, which… I didn't really like any of the two. But it was… a big thing." She shrugged.

"I just sipped wine, alone... wasting time and waiting for my sister to come back for me. She never did. She had already left with this guitarist she met, unfortunately… I ended finding out too late."

"Wait, this was about nine months ago?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded. "I saw Riley again about seven months ago. He looked… inhuman. His eyes were red… He looked at me as if he was going to kill me… well, until he realized I was pregnant." Her smile disappeared into a cheerless grin. "I'm having a girl… but I'm naming her Riley. It's a boy name _and _works just as good for girls. I really loved my brother… but he was so strange. He said he was dead… that he'd met the love of his life. I didn't really get it. Dead and in love? Such a strange dude, huh.

"So anyway, during the party guys kept on wanting to touch me and harassing me. I just cracked and left. What would you do? I guess it was a mistake though. I wasn't sober, and my mind was junked. I was walking through the barren streets and then… I met Paul."

"PAUL?! Wait… I mean, how did he look like?" I bit my lower lip. Wait… RILEY?

"Native American, tall, cropped hair." She smiled. "I just wished I remembered it. I just woke up the next day in my sister's house." She shook her head. "At first I thought I was getting fat, so I stopped eating and my neighbor had to call an ambulance when I fainted on her doorsteps." She giggled.

"Wow…"

Oh my god… Paul?! Of course she had to be drunk…

"Hey, did the Paul guy," I coughed, "was he ill-tempered in any way?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, but very cute." She sighed at the thought.

"How old are you?" Paul was going to respond to me if I ever saw him again.

"I'm nineteen." She cheered.

"I'm almost nineteen. Ugh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just…" Just that the guy you just told me about is one of Jacobs's best friend's. He must have imprinted on her.

"Hold on." I smiled at her and took out my cellphone. I'd stolen Sam Uley's number from Jasper's phone last night.

"Hello, _hold on Embry, I don't know this number, _Hello? _I AM NOT CHEATING ON HER! _Who is this?!"

"Sam." I sighed. "Is the whole pack there?" I turned to Angie who was moving to the music she was listening to. Thank god she wouldn't hear me.

"Um, if you're asking for Jacob, you're wasting your time. _Shut up Seth, it's Bella._" There was a noise. "BELLA?!" It was Seth.

"Hey Seth." I smiled. Seth was probably the only one who didn't hate me out of the entire pack.

"Jacob's still gone. Sorry… anyway, what's up?" I heard Sam and Emily arguing. "_Honey, calm down. Seth's just excited." _Sam started talking. "_SETH! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!_" I sighed. "Wait up Sam, I haven't spoken to Bella in the longest…" there was a static noise. "Bella," It was Sam. "What do you want?"

I grinned. "Where's Paul?"

"He's…_ Who said my name? _PAUL! PUT THE PHONE DOWN! Sorry about that Bella, he's right here. Why…?"

"Tell him that Angie's fine." I frowned. Stupid irresponsible Paul.

"_ANGIE_!?" Paul screamed out. "Damn it, Paul, stop screaming into the PHONE!" It was Sam. "**Paul, what did you do this time?**" It was Emily. "_Emily, I'll take it from here. Sam, Emily, both of you hang up." _Bingo. It didn't bother me that I was talking to all three of them, they would all find out anyway.

"Paul, do you remember a girl with short black hair, pretty blue eyes, around my height. Yeah, you know Angie, right? You ass-hole! Nine months ago you took advantage of her, idiot!" I was so angry…

"WHAT?!" I heard many voices scream into the phone.

"Bu.. but…" He began stuttering.

I snorted. "But SHIT!"

I hung up. How could he be so cruel?

Angie looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?" She put her earphones down.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Oh, okay." She nodded inquiringly looking at my phone.

"What's your cell phone number?" I asked her, biting my lip and nudging her arm playfully.

"I don't have one. I heard it's bad to talk on cell phones if you're pregnant." She paused. "I love your outfit."

"Oh… Yeah. Alice dresses me like a doll." I twitched. "Thanks."

I took a closer look at her. She was so pretty… I could see why Paul took interest in her. She's cute!

"Isabella Swan?" A short stout lady called out.

"Here!" I raised my hand and stood up hesitantly. I glanced at Angie. "Hey… do you want to go somewhere after here? My treat." I smiled.

She beamed and nodded. I nodded and entered through the light blue hallway. "Dr. Farrell will see you shortly." Before she could walk away I stopped her.

"That's not my doctor… I'm not seeing anyone other than MY doctor."

"Miss, I understand but…"

"The Hell you understand! There's no way I'm dressing up in a stupid loose hospital gown to have a complete stranger tell me I'm pregnant." I twitched. Damn it!

"Miss, do you want me to call security?"

"Go ahead! I'll get Carlisle to be my doctor! This is your fault anyway! If you hadn't called them yesterday I wouldn't be in this position right now, do you hear me!?"

**Angie's POV**

"You can't possibly understand me!" There was a pause. "NO! Get away from me!" Oh my goodness, is that Bella?

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to calm down."

"You know what? Thank you for your time. I won't be seeing the doctor today nor will I be coming back here! EVER! I'm sorry for acting this way, but I find it impossible to understand how _you_ can understand me." Bella shot out crying and sat beside me. Everyone at this point was pretty much staring at her in awe.

"Wow." I nodded and smiled at her. She laughed and nodded back.

"Let's get outta here."

**Bella's POV**

Oh my goodness… I've never gotten that irritated before. I wonder… can my baby be the base of all this? If he is, that mean's he's just like his father.

I shrugged.

I find it weird that I'd get angry at such a slight dilemma. Can my sweet little baby be the one playing with my emotions?

I suddenly had a bad feeling… I closed my eyes. Why does being away from the Cullens feel so wrong right now…

**Edward's POV**

I smiled. Alice had so many things in store for Bella…

Pictures. Gifts. Baby showers. All sorts of things.

Good luck to her, me and Bella will be long gone by the time she even gets the chance to find out the gender.

My plan was foolproof. There was no way I was letting Bella in the hands of Jasper.

My poor angel. Whenever she smiles, I feel my world crashing down on me.

No one suspects a thing. First thing tomorrow morning, I'm grabbing Bella and taking her far away.

"Edward! Get down here this instant!" Esme was back already? This makes me think… having a clan of raging vampires after me if they ever found Bella and I would definitely be one hell of an adventure.

Bella… she's so cute with her tantrums and random mood swings.

"Oh, there you are Edward." I stood next to Esme and watched as everyone joined in the living room.

"What is it, Esme?"

"We have to talk. All of us have to talk." Esme sat down on the couch. "Bella is very fragile. Not only physically, but emotionally. She's delicate, Edward. This is directed to you as well, Jasper."

"Esme, I'm not avoiding her. I'm just… distracted." I sighed. "I'm going out… is my car ready?" If I was right, they still wouldn't have a license plate to track.

Jasper spoke up abruptly. "I know my sweet Bella is fragile, why would you bring that up?" Carlisle shook his head.

"Edward, your car is in the driveway." Esme smiled, ignoring Jasper.

"Thank you." Now more than ever, I had to act. By tomorrow afternoon we'd be on a one-way trip away from here, finally happy. She'd have everything… she'd live like a princess.

My beautiful Bella.

I smiled.

"Edward… we need to talk."

--

Okay, so all I want are reviews... I really would like for people to tell me what they think of my fanfiction and if they think it needs to be fixed or they have suggestions.

So please Review!


	15. Chapter 12: Goodbye

**Third person POV**

"Jasper… Edward." Carlisle sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Esme's eyes were heartbreakingly sad.

Rosalie was frowning with unhappiness. Just when she was finally beginning to be friends with Bella, things had to get complicated.

Emmett was rocking back and forth, curled up into a ball with hollow eyes.

"Esme, what's this about? What are you hiding from me?" Edward was shaking with anger. Everyone was thinking about Bella.

Alice. Will Bella be okay? She's… pregnant.

Emmett. My sweet little sister…

Rosalie. I was so excited…

Esme. If this is best for Bella, then let it be…

Carlisle. How will we tell Edward and Jasper?

Jasper. What the hell is this about?

Edward. …

Rosalie closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Emmett stood up and rushed over to her and held her. Alice was at the point where she had no thoughts at all. She bowed her head in sorrow.

"Esme?! Answer me!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, hear me clearly, you will not raise your voice to your family! Be reasonable and just shut up. Just be quiet and listen." Carlisle lost his cool.

"Edward, Jasper… Bella is―" Esme was interrupted.

"Esme, where are you getting at with this?" Jasper frowned.

"Spit it out." Edward's words were clear.

"You and Jasper are tearing Bella apart, Edward." Rosalie spoke up. "Carlisle thinks she'll suffer a miscarriage or some kind of accident if you two keep up with your bullshit." Her words amazed everybody in the room. Jasper and Edward just glared at her.

"Where are… you getting at with this?" Jasper's voice was soft. If it wasn't impossible, he could have been mistaken the gesture for a cry. A cry for help.

"Were leaving, Jasper. And this time, were not coming back." Emmett stood up with a stiff, strait face. His frown was so intense. Right there and then, Rosalie held onto Emmett's chest, nodding and looking accusingly at Edward.

"You can't make me leave." Jasper's eyes dilated. His soft amber eyes became abysmal black with a red lining around his iris. He growled.

"You'll have to kill me." Edward's words weren't taken literal.

"We knew you two would do this!" Alice shouts out. "Carlisle."

Suddenly Edward was being held down by Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

Jasper tried running out the room until Emmett pounced at him. A blur formed until they finally stopped. Jasper was screaming.

"LET ME GO!" Edward shout out, pain written all over his hoarse voice.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jasper's voice was gruff.

"Edward, didn't you say that if you being with her endangered her life… you would leave?" Alice whispered into Edward's ear.

"And Jasper, do you want Bella to suffer a miscarriage? Do you want her to lose your baby? Your own blood carved in flesh?" Rosalie shout out at him from across the room.

"Let's go." Carlisle's words were curt and simple.

One thing was for certain, none of the Cullens, not even Rosalie, wanted to leave Bella behind. Both Jasper and Edward screamed out as the family forced Jasper into the jeep with Emmett and Esme, then Edward into the back seat of the Mercedes.

"We're packed. Everything's in the trunk." Alice's voice was a ringing of a breaking bell.

"It's done." Rosalie got into the front passenger seat of the Mercedes as Carlisle drove. Anger… Sadness… and disappointment was carved into both Edward's and Jasper's face.

As they rode away into the light of dusk, both Edward and Jasper whispered to themselves.

"Goodbye my Bella."

--

Again... please Review :)


	16. Chapter 13: Surprise

**I'd like to anounce that this is the last sad chapter for a long while, Author's promise.**

It's a suckish chapter xD Since I like 14 better. :D

**Bella's POV**

I started laughing. "Angie, it's a surprise. I want you to meet my friend. He's a real pain in the ass, but you'll like him. I know you will." I bit my lower lip to keep myself from laughing.

"But… Bella!" She groaned.

"Come on… I know for a fact you'll want to see him." Convincingly enough, I grinned.

**Angie's POV**

We pulled into the dirt driveway of a small house. "This is La Push by the way." Bella said, taking off her seatbelt and unlocking the doors.

"La Push? Hmm." I cheered. I don't go out to many places… because I don't really have money. Bella's so nice; she even invited me to eat out and now to meet her friend. I'm not complaining, I just wonder why.

"Sam!" She screamed out as she got out of the car. Her car looked so expensive…

**Bella's POV**

I wonder how she'll react when she sees Paul. I hope she gives him a piece of her mind.

"Bella!" Seth and Emily screamed out as they came out. The packed followed shortly after.

"Hey you guys!" I smiled.

"Oh my, you're… pregnant! And Embry said you got fat…" she frowned. "But you're so thin. If it wasn't for the belly… Oh and who's this?" She asked cheerily. "You're pregnant too!" She smiled at Angie.

"Hi. I'm Ang―"

"ANGIE!" Paul came out with eyes wide. "You're… pre….pre… preg… pre…"

"She's Pregnant!? God damn it Paul" Sam shouted.

"Shut up Sam!" Paul screeched out, rushing over to hug Angie. "Did I do this?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

She nodded. I smiled. They were staring with such passion at each other… Embry and the others were staring at them with eyes wide open and mouths hanging. Paul fainted.

"Holy Wolverine! Emily! Paul croaked!" Embry cracked out laughing. Quil was holding in the urge to do the same while Leah rolled her eyes.

"Wow…" was all I managed to say.

The pack lifted Paul up in unison and dragged him into the small house. Angie rushed to hug me and cheered like a small girl.

I hugged back and nodded. My work was done here. Paul fainted… I guess that's a plus to the happy ending. I went into my car and sighed thinking about Jacob. Jacob… I shook my head and started the engine. As I backed up, I suddenly got a bad feeling. It's already dark… I wonder what's waiting for me at home.

Time passed by at the tick of the clock. "Finally, home." I hesitantly reached forward to open the front door. Something was horribly wrong…

I dropped the keys on the couch along with my bag and wandered over to the message machine. Nothing.

"Jasper!" I called out expecting to have him grinning his silly smile beside me. "Anyone?" I sighed then turned to face the stairs.

Well, at least today wasn't a complete waste of time. Paul croaked, Angie's little girl would have someone to respond to as a father, _and _my bad mood reign is over.

"What's this?" I kneeled down and picked up and loose piece of yellow paper with neat handwriting on it.

**Belly-boo, **

**I recognize you're truly perplexed as to the reason to why no one's there to drive you mad and laugh at your extreme cases of PMS, but just read.**

**Bella, Edward and Jasper killed themselves over who'd decide the name of the baby. You're in such a fragile state that we couldn't just stay and mess up your life. Jasper and Edward were tearing you apart, and thankfully the family recognized that before anything awful occurred. Edward and Jasper loved you, and if they were still alive, they'd want you to prolong your life as if they'd never existed.**

**With much love, Emmster**

**Esme, Devil Woman, Rose, Mr. I have a degree, & Jasper and Edward's dismembered corpse.**

**P.S. Name the baby Emmett even if it's a girl. Promise I'll come back to check up on both of you. The combination to the lock in Carlisle's office is 44518. Be safe.**

They're…

I cramped the letter inside my locket then forced myself and made my way upstairs into Edward's room, turning on the shower. My hollow shell was coming back; the raw hole in my chest was bleeding for Jasper. Why do these things always happen to me? My bad luck seems to affect the people around me. The ones I love…

And Edward…

I can't stay here in Forks. I can't do that to Charlie…

From this moment on, I wouldn't hold out for the Cullens to return. Because I know they won't. Why would they leave me the combination to their safe if they were?

I stepped into the steaming hot shower with the tears flowing down my cheeks and overflowing my eyes.

I took in a deep breathe and smiled.

"Oh, you're good. You're really, really good." I looked down at my belly. "Stop messing with my emotions!" I started giggling. "Oh, man!" I broke down laughing.

Why am I laughing?!

I shut off the shower head and practically tripped my way over to Edward's bed, laughing so hard that the baby was probably feeling it. Sneaky little guy… or girl.

I inhaled a deep gush of breathe and relaxed. "You won't let me grieve will you?" I sighed and bit my lower lip, staring up at the ceiling.

I know what I have to do. I can't possibly stay here. I grabbed a clean bra, a purple striped t-shirt and some dark jean jumper overalls. As soon as I was done dressing, I packed two pairs of clothes, put on my shoes, tied my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my passport. The Cullens can keep their money; I have a small savings college fund. I wouldn't need it for now, and I can get a job as soon as the baby's born.

I ambled into Jasper's room one last time. In front of my eyes was a portrait of… me? I went into Rosalie's room and found everything covered up by ghastly white sheets except for Jasper's painting. I guess Emmett and Rosalie found some compromise.

I shut all the doors and shot out of the house with my keys in my hand, the other positioned on my back for support.

Where to?

"It's us on our own again." I sighed and wearily pushed the key into the ignition.

--

Review! :) lol


	17. Chapter 14: Coffee huh?

**Here is where the happiness begins!**

:D No more sadness!

Lol im getting anoying arent I? Too many updates in one day xD I'll give my brother permission to slap me lmao

**Bella's POV**

"I need some coffee. I know we need this interview badly, but honey, if I'm going to march in there, I need some coffee, or vodka… or anything high in caffeine or supposedly hazardous to my health!" I started panting. "Okay, I'm sorry. That man just gives me the creeps."

"Mom, just go in there… if he tries anything, you're a vampire, you can handle it." He nodded and grabbed my hands in his, pulling me out of the car. He reminded me so much of his father…

"I may be a vampire but I still need that coffee." I raised an eyebrow at him.

It's been 30 years since my precious son enlightened my world. For the first few days of moving to England I was alone… confused. Then I met Trent. He takes care of me. So does Johnny, but he's so rowdy and excitement prone.

"Bella, get out of the car before I make you get out." Trent sighed and got out of the driver's seat.

"Coffee, Trent. Jeez…" I smiled at him then turned to my son. "You're not a kid anymore." He chuckled.

"I'm only 16." He tried whistling his way out of it.

"No, correction, you stopped aging at 16." I growled.

"Mom, get out of the car." He sighed, trying to pull me out.

"Bella, how would it look like to these people if they saw two men carrying a beautiful woman into a building by force?" Trent was at once by Johnny's side, then grabbed my waist and pulled me successfully out of the car.

"Well, the woman would be screaming and trying to get free, so it wouldn't look very good at all." I stuck my tongue out at Trent. "And honey, if you don't let go of me I'll make you go alone to that bar you always take me to."

"Mom! Come on… This is _your _job at stake. And have you read the guys' minds? They only go because they see a beautiful woman pretending to be drunk."

"Well that means they only go," I grunted as they closed the car door, "to see me, not because they want to have fun and get drunk."

"Mom, I'm perfecting my abilities by being around them…" He sighed. "Fine, let's go get you your precious coffee, but mommy…" He pouted and bear hugged me like a child. "You're not alone on this, were going to be watching." He winked.

I laughed. "From a twenty-three story office building? Don't tell me you can crawl up walls now too?" I snorted. "How are you two going to pull that off?"

"Well, we'll hide in the closet." Trent replied. I cracked up laughing.

"Okay… agreed. But let's go get coffee… please?" I wrapped my arms around their waists and hugged them both.

"Of course." Trent replied, grinning.

"We better hurry though, you have fifteen minutes, mom…_ I mean Bella._" He sighed and nodded. "I'm still not use to calling you by your name. Although it would be funny if people found out that you're my mom. You look like a fifteen-year-old girl in a vest and business pants." He grabbed my left hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Yeah but a hot, sophisticated fifteen year old girl in business pants and a vest." Trent smiled and entangled his hand with mine.

I smiled at both of them and nodded. "Did you lock the car, Johnny?" I asked, suspiciously. This is the 27th car this year that we've gotten. All the other ones have gotten vandalized and stolen.

"Yes, _babe._" Johnny chuckled.

"I feel like a whore…" I groaned.

"Bella… you dare insult yourself that way. It's just a cover." He growled as he opened the Starbucks door for us.

Trent always gets mad whenever I put myself on the curve. Johnny does too, but I get pleasure out of putting myself down. It justifies my inability to find a better cover.

I could smell the coffee as soon the door opened. I don't need any human provisions or drinks or anything, but I'm a damn weird vampire. The only things appealing to me besides blood are… coffee and alcohol. Not as much alcohol, but coffee, yes. Two things that I absolutely hated when I was human have turned into the only things I can actually stand to taste other than blood.

As it turns out I can have children, somehow… Even as a vampire. Trent discovered it. He's very talented, he tells apart genders by who can have children and who can't. Basically, by how their organs work.

I still blush, I still sleep if I ever want to and I have abilities of my own. Not to mention the inhuman strength and the mesmerizing appearance, according to my childish son and my steadfast best friend. I'm like a freaky mix of a human and a vampire. Well, at least the Volturi and us are on good speaking terms; Trent actually managed to form a friendship with them a few years ago despite how much they know I dislike them.

They show up every now and then to ask if we'd join them. I'm also pretty sure they have guards everywhere around the city to keep watch over me, even though it's not necessary.

God there was a long line in Starbucks today…

I turned my attention to Johnny. He was the spitting image of his father. "Oh Johnny!" I pinched his cheeks playfully. I remember when he was a baby… so sweet and so quiet. Trent has taught him so many things…

"M― BABE!" Johnny sighed and pouted.

"I still know how to get to you, love." I sighed happily.

"Hey _honey_, which one are you getting today?" Trent asked sheepishly.

"Um…" I grinned. "Oh you're so cute as well!" He frowned like a little kid then grabbed my waist and pulled me to him as if to kiss me, but instead put his lips to my ear.

"I'm older than you, Bella. I'm 90 years old." He let go gently of my waist. I turned to look up and him, he was grinning. Trent was changed by a vampire named Scott a very long time ago. I never really paid much attention to Trent when he treats me like his girlfriend since that is our human cover, but I wasn't sure if he really liked me. I felt sorry for not being able to correspond to him, but my heart is far beyond repair.

Johnny turned to me and pulled me close to his body, doing the same thing that Trent had done. "Mom… Do you know how many head's you're turning? You know how much jealousy I'm getting from a lot of these stiffs?" He whispered then kissed my forehead and laughed.

"Oh yes." I rolled my eyes as they both entwined their hands with mine, Trent on my left side, Johnny on my right.

I sighed. How wrong this must look to everyone else…

My son and my best friend pretending to be my boyfriends. Couldn't they be my brothers?

I sighed. The story eventually made itself this way on its own.

"I need some wine." I whispered awkwardly.

"You're getting coffee. No alcoholic drinks in the morning." Trent frowned.

"I'm just playing with you. You both know I'm not an alcoholic." Johnny shrugged then grinned.

**Edward's POV**

"Why are we arguing in the bathroom of a Starbucks?" I asked then sighed.

"Because, Edward, Carlisle is being impossible about his image. We need to get him a coffee." Jasper sighed and hit his fist against the restroom tile wall.

"No, we're arguing because that line is HUGE!" Emmett shot out. "I thought we were supposed to be on vacation but Carlisle's just being a smart ass." He paused. "_Blah Blah, we have an image to keep up, Blah blah blah." _

"Let's just get him the damn coffee and go sight-seeing. I'm bored." Jasper shrugged.

"You're always bored. Be quiet." Emmett growled. "I miss Rose…"

"Well, they're somewhere in Japan." I grinned.

"Why'd they have to go on a stupid girls-only vacation? That means I'm not there…" Emmett sighed sarcastically. He's gone a long way from being a crazy conceded vampire to a responsible psychotic stuck up nitwit vampire.

"Well, they got bored of us moping around the house and watching Emmett say 'I told you so, I was right and you suck'. Why do you think Rosalie beat Emmett into pork chops before they left?" Jasper said, uncaringly.

Emmett gasped. "There is nothing close to being 'pork' in my beautiful muscled body."

"Whatever, let's get him his stupid prop and let's get out of here."

I opened the door and looked for the end of the line. There was a whole new group of people lined up.

**Emmett's POV**

"If you're sexy and you know it say your name (Emmett) If you're sexy and you know it, then Edward must truly know it, if you're sexy and you know it clap yo―" I gasped. Man… that chick looks a lot like Bella. Short shoulder-length brown hair, beautiful brown eyes with a violet ring around the pupil of her eyes and black rings around her iris's… and she's hott! Damn…

NO! Emmett, you have Rosalie. And, Bella's probably in her forties by now. I shrugged. This can't be her.

"What are you gonna get?!" Two guys screamed at the girl that resembled Bella. They were both holding hands with her.

"I'll just get the vanilla one this time, happy?" Woah, she was Bella! Belly-boo! Woah, she's got two boyfriends? Ha! One of them kind of looks familiar.

I turned to face Jasper and Edward who were also staring at the girl. At BELLA!

"Hey Edwar―" He growled. Yeesh…

"Jas―" He put his hand up and shushed me.

I guess they already know she's Bella… But what in god's name is she doing in England?! We thought she was dead… or older.

I turned to the little boy waiting in line. "Hey kid."

"What?" He turned and frowned.

"You wanna make some easy money?" I asked in business-like manner.

"Depends." He made a face.

"If you go up to that pretty lady over there," I pointed to her, "And ask her for her name WITHOUT telling her I sent you, I'll give you a hundred American dollars." American cash was all I had on me.

He grinned.

**Bella's POV**

I giggled. "Johnny, stop," I laughed harder, "Stop controlling my emotions!" I cracked up laughing and was about to collapse to the floor. Trent lifted me up in his arms bridal style and walked over to a free chair in the corner of the room, me laughing my ass off uncontrollably.

"Sorry, it's not me this time." He growled at the crowd silently.

"Huh?" I asked, giggling.

"It's not me." He rushed over to my side and hugged me. I sighed and finally stopped laughing.

"Weird…" Trent sighed.

"Hello miss, you're very pretty." A little boy was standing in front of us suddenly. I smiled.

"Hello there. Thank you. I'm Bella." I extended my hand out to him. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm Henry." He turned to his mom. "I gotta go! Bye!" He smiled and ran to the front of the line.

"What a cute kid…" I smiled and turned to hug Johnny again to whisper in his ear. "He reminds me of you when you were little, honey."

He shrugged and hugged me tighter. I started cracking up again.

"Johnny! Help," I was at this point, holding onto my stomach laughing, "…me!"

He held onto me tighter and sent me a wave of calmness. I sighed. I turned to Trent with a frown on my face. He was grimacing.

"That was… weird." I shrugged. "But… I'm okay now." I stood up carefully. Johnny wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me.

Johnny leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Forget the coffee, mom, let's get out of here. There are others here." His eyes were struck with worry.

I nodded. I automatically understood what he meant. "Let's go."

What were vampires be doing inside a coffee store?

**Emmett's POV**

"Her name is Bella." The kid extended his hand out. I gave him a one-hundred dollar bill.

"Thanks kid." I sighed and turned to Jasper and Edward who were staring wide-eyed at me.

"What?!"

"Didn't you say she was dead, Emmett?" Jasper asked. "You said she died while giving birth!" He growled and threw a punch at me.

"That's what I was told!" Well… more or less. She wasn't even in Forks by the time I came back to check up on her.

"Okay…" Edward said sarcastically. Was he was ready to kill me?

"But how can she be a vampire?! With two boyfriends? Well, I can see how she has the boyfriends…" I grinned.

"Ohh! Emmett!" Edward growled. "Stop imagining my fiance' naked!"

"Excuse me?!" Jasper screeched out. Everyone turned to face us.

"Edward, did you see how Bella looked like… she looks human… but not human." We all looked at each other, Jasper pulling his sleeves up and getting ready to fight.

"Excuse me, guys." A young waitress came up to us, blushing. "I'm so, so sorry, but the manager will come out if you guys start a commotion. Please go outside if you're going to fight?" She smiled at Jasper.

"Were leaving. Thanks." Jasper sighed.

"Hey Edward, what were the two guys thinking?"

"I don't know. I couldn't read one of them. It's as if he were immune to me. The other one, I didn't bother." Edward sighed in frustration as he exited through the door. All eyes were on us.

"Hey Jasper, were you the one making her all giggly?" I asked frowning.

"Yes. I wanted to see if she'd realize I was here." He started the car. How come Bella didn't see the Volvo?

"Let's follow her scent." I grinned.

"EMMETT! Stop picturing Bella in your dirty fantasies!" Edward's eyes were pitch black.

"I'm going to kill you, Emmett. That's MY girlfriend your dirty mind is thinking of. I'm telling Rosalie." Jasper took out his phone and click on Rosalie's speed dial. I snatched it from him and crushed it.

"What the Hell?! You're buying me another phone!" He screamed out.

"Just drive, Jasper." Edward choked at him.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" They both cheered off, angry and glaring at me. Jeez. Jasper clenched his teeth together and drove out at a 70 mph speed down the street, following after a sleek black convertible that was going even faster.

Ha ha! There's no way in hell they are ever going to catch up to them this way!

"Dude, go to Carlisle. He'll know where to find out where they live." I said, turning to Edward who was sitting in the back seat, fuming.

"I can't. Jasper's driving my car." He shout out.

Suddenly the car stopped. Jasper got out and chased after the car at vampire speed.

"Problem solved." Edward grinned and got out of the backseat, rushing over to the driver's seat.

**Bella's POV**

"Finally home!" I screamed out and smiled. "And no interview."

"Well, it's raining, so we'll just say you slipped and had to be taken to the hospital." Trent shrugged.

"You know, I'm surprised that didn't happen." Johnny chuckled. "Mom's a klutz."

I jumped on the prop bed we'd gotten and sighed with happiness. That horrible man is disgusting… the way he looks at me.

Johnny jumped on the bed and sat Indian style at the head of the bed. Trent sat by the edge.

"So, is this a family meeting or are we going to go get ready to go to the pub?" Johnny asked innocently.

"It's not even noon." I groaned.

"Oh, you have a meeting with two photographers today, Mom." He shrugged. "I'll be accompanying you there."

I raised an eyebrow and threw a pillow cushion at him.

I sighed. "I can't remember the people up until you were born. I wonder why."

Trent and Johnny exchanged a look.

**Johnny's POV**

If mom knew what Trent did to her, she'd be angry… even though she was originally the one who asked for it. I know my own mother though. I can feel her suffering. Even though she doesn't remember anyone's faces, her subconscious has held on to her memories like precious jewels. Almost as if she never gave up hope on something.

"So, we have a few hours before we have to do anything. What to do?" I shrugged.

I chuckled and turned my attention to Trent, who was staring at my mother. If only she responded to his actions. We'd be like a happy family, well… I guess more than we already are.

**Bella's POV **

"I remember a few years ago when you dared me into acting like an exotic dancer." I groaned. "I had applied for a temporary job and everything."

"So you remember?" Johnny asked, laughing.

"Yeah… As soon as I entered they BEGGED me to take the job. I basically stood in front of a bunch of people in my underwear."

"At least you had fun." Johnny cracked up laughing.

I sat up and stared at him in awe. "Fun? Are you joking?"

"Well we went hunting that night, if I remember correctly. To me, that IS a fun night." Trent squinted at the memory.

"You're lying. You only liked it so much because you got to see mom in her knickers." Johnny cracked up laughing and jumped off the bed as Trent stood up with a violent expression, fuming and irritated.

"Boys…" I sighed.

"Mom! It's not me!" Trent chased him around the room until Johnny finally decided to take action.

"Aha!" He picked me up in his arms and rushed over to the window. "I don't want to throw mom out the window, but I will if I have to!" He imitated an evil laugh, distracted.

I jumped out of his arms and landed gracefully on the bed. My pants were torn. I turned to see Johnny looking at me in awe with a piece of cloth in his hand.

"Sorry honey, this is your mess." I threw myself on the bed backwards and sighed in happiness. Johnny jumped out the window whining, breaking the glass into tiny pieces, with Trent following out after him.

I cracked up laughing. "Boys…" I shrugged and turned over to get off the bed but instead tripped on my own two feet, falling head first.

"OW!"

"Ha ha!" I heard laughter coming from outside.

I sighed in irritation and made my way downstairs.

"Bella." A feminine voice called out, sounding like a bell or a beautiful chime.

Slightly confused, I turned around and looked around the room. "Yes?" I ran towards our private library hastily and found three beautiful women, standing around the room with wide grins on their beautiful faces. These were vampires, anyone who'd know the history could tell.

I spent a couple of weeks in the Volturi mansion, just stuck on their library trying to find out about why I'd been such a freak in nature but found nothing. No history on it, but I recognized the faces of these women. Out of my past, I only remember three people, sadly. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I had a feeling I knew these women as well, but I was still trying to make out their features.

I'd seen their faces somewhere…

Suddenly, something in my mind clicked.

"Alice?!" I screamed out, staring wide-eyed at the pixie standing by the mahogany wooden study desk positioned in front of the wide stained-glass window in the middle of the room.

"Bella!" Happily, she rushed over to me and enfolded me into a tight embrace. "Oh Bella…" Her words flooded with relief and joy. What's been happening to my memories?

Trent… He's been trying to erase the Cullens from my mind!

"Bella, dear… It's truly you!" Esme was at once by my side, hugging me and Alice at both the same time. I wrapped my arms around both of them and held them. "It's been―" I interrupted her.

"Thirty… long… years." I closed my eyes trying to stop the silver tears from overflowing my eyes.

"Bella… You're alive…" Rosalie's beautiful flowing echoes made me smile. No resent or hate was plastered on her words.

Esme released from the tight embrace followed by Alice. I nodded.

"But you're warm… and crying?!" Esme fixated her eyes on me like a loving mother, somewhat confused.

"It's no surprise, you guys." Alice chirped grabbing my hands in her small delicate ones. "Bella's special."

Rosalie strolled over to me frenzied and a bit over-excited for her standard ways and jumped at me, hugging me. I gasped.

"Bella! You look adorable! Look at you!" Rosalie shrieked out happily, shaking my shouldars, biting her lower lips with her beautiful blond hair dripping down as she pined me down, hugging me.

"Rosalie! Squishing the freak!" I tried pulling away from her grasp imperceptibly and failing miserably at it. She was shaking me like a doll with a smile seemingly carved into her extraordinary features. She really missed me didn't she? I was stuttering and tripping over my tongue.

"Look at your eyes!" Rosalie stopped suddenly and hugged me with an intensive force. "Oh Bella! I know I've always been so mean to you, but look at you! You look like a porcelain doll! So adorable!" She clasped her hands in joy then pulled me over to the green couch that was positioned against the wall, sitting me on her lap. Esme and Alice sat on either side of us.

"Ihhpp." I hiccupped, twitching. My luck… my nervousness and unbelievable tendency to embarrass myself was so annoying.

Rosalie and Alice giggled to themselves as Esme strolled over to a side-desk and looked through the beverages.

"Vodka?! Bella… you aren't alcoholic are you?" The motherly worry etched on her face was enough to make me panic.

"How'd you know?" I stared at her in awe then snapped back into reality. "It's complicated." I shrugged. "The things I hated when I was… more human, are appealing to my taste now, I mean, it's not remotely close to blood, but when it becomes impossible to hunt, I just chug down high-caffeinated drinks or alcoholic beverages to keep me from going nuts." Rosalie was staring at my eyes curiously.

"Bella, why are―" Before she could complete her question, I interrupted her.

"I have absolutely no clue, but I will tell you this…" I paused to look at Esme as she approached me with a tall glass in her hands, "I found out a few interesting facts about myself while exploring the Volturi library."

"The Volturi?!" All three of them screamed out.

I nodded. "They don't seem that scary when they're kissing up to you. They think I'm 'absolutely amazing' and they're holding a space free for me on their throne." I rolled my eyes. "I haven't gotten back to them on that however."

"Good." Trent said, walking in with torn clothing and Johnny following behind him.

"Hey mom. Yeah… we need to go shopping." He pointed down to the miserable excuse for clothing left on his body.

"Shopping?" Alice chimed out, jumping gracefully at Johnny. "You're Bella's son!? Oh my goodness!" She cuddled and smothered him in affection. He was uncomfortably trying to squirm away from her grasp but failed.

"Mom!" He shrieked out. I chuckled and tumbled down towards the floor, cracking up. Trent held out his pallid hand to me but I just kept on laughing. Rosalie began giggling, slowly drifting herself into an uncontrollable laughter.

"He is his father's son! He's as stubborn as only a Cullen can be!" Alice nuzzled close to him, making Johnny whimper.

Esme chuckled as she watched Alice basically mop the floor with Johnny along with me and Rosalie laughing ourselves half to death on the carpet.

--

No more chapter's until I get twenty Reviews :D

Review plz!


	18. Chapter 15: My Illusion

**Alice's POV**

"Oh my goodness!" I paused and nuzzled myself against Johnny. "You're so adorable! Oh my, what powers do you have?" I squealed out at Johnny who looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath.

"Mom! Stop laughing at me!" Johnny turned to look at Bella, who was cracking up uncontrollably on the floor, her arm tightly over her stomach.

"It's not… my fault!" Bella's voice was so loud it could be heard a mile away. I leaned forward, holding on to Johnny's waist.

"Mom!" Johnny was dry sobbing. "Too… much… emotion!" He was staring at me like a small child does when he's about to cry, pouting his sweet lips in a way that reminds me so much of Jasper.

He finally managed to get free from my grasp and jumped at the window like a cheetah, breaking the priceless stained glass into millions of shards.

"Honey!" Bella stood up, still laughing, and tried to go out after him but couldn't. There were jagged pieces of glass everywhere. I grinned.

"Johnny, come back here you adorable teddy bear you!" I pounced out the window after him. He was screaming when he saw me coming after him.

"Oh, come on!" He sobbed tearlessly. I chased him in circles around Bella's back yard, which had a pool… if you could call it that. It looked like a swamp! The green, mossy water looked like it had something living down there. I'm not even going to ask, but oh! Johnny's the most adorable person I've seen since Bella herself!

"Stay back you crazy woman! I have mace!" He screamed out, almost dry sobbing.

"Good luck with that! I'm a vampire, remember?" I giggled my way over to him and launched myself at him, squeezing him into a fixed embrace, cuddling him on the clear cut grassy plain in Bella's back yard.

"At least stop it with the intense emotions!" He called out for Bella over and over again. "Mom…!"

At once, Bella was by the front of the pool. It was very big and very expensive-looking, which is probably why Bella hates it. I could have a house party and it'd be a huge hit! And in this weather… It's just perfect for us vampires!

Bella was looking, in intense thought, at the water… as if she was confused about something.

"Johnny, just take in the emotions. It wouldn't hurt to get excited." Bella glanced over to him with a beautiful wide smile. He automatically knew what she meant. He nodded, seeming as if they had a mental conversation to themselves.

I felt two hands hold on to me, embracing me delicately. He was grinning.

"Oh, I see where this is going!" I giggled and smothered him in a bear hug. "Oh! You're so cute!" He held on tighter.

"Easy there Alice, he's still innocent. Don't squeeze the purity out of him." Bella laughed, seeming like a gentle movement of the wind. Her laugh seemed to be so misplaced in this forest, yet so welcome. Her voice was so saccharine, almost as sweet as she smelled. Just like us only so much better. "Don't worry honey, she did that to me back then, only not as rough." She shrugged. I winked at her, knowing she would see it. She just cracked up laughing.

"Alice?" My adorable nephew called out. I turned to face him.

"Yes." I grabbed his cheeks and pinched them. He was just like us, but Bella… she was special. An abnormity amongst us. She's still so warm, yet she has many of the qualities of a vampire. And her eyes…

"Me and Bella have to go get ready." Johnny grinned. "And we have to feed the crocodiles." I looked over to the murky green water. No wonder…

"Why do you keep them here?!" I looked at his features peculiarly, searching for an answer. His eyes were red.

"Wait… you hunt… humans?" He interrupted me.

"Sometimes. Only wicked ones of course." His voice was so clear, so syrupy and soft… his hunting preference seemed harmless coming out of his mouth.

Bella was standing in front of us in mere seconds. "Honey." She signaled for him to get up, smiling.

"Bella, what powers does he have?" I asked, standing at once by her side.

"What can't he do is more of the question here." She sighed, her beautifully full lips stretching back into a frown.

"Telepathy both mental and emotional, Telekinesis…" Bella shrugged. "He's best at controlling and sensing emotions though."

"That's… amazing!" Esme was at once standing beside Johnny, turning to hug him.

"He's still trying to get the hang of the first two, but he's been getting better at the emotion channeling ever since… well thinking back to when he wasn't even born yet." Johnny grinned.

"When I found out that Edward and Jasper died, he wouldn't even let me grieve. If I even thought about crying, I'd start laughing." Bella shot a playful glare at Johnny.

"Hey, that was my instinct Mom. It only makes sense. When you feel," He bit his lower lip, chuckling. "_see _someone suffering, you only want to make them happy. Besides, I hate seeing _you_ sad." He shrugged impatiently. "So it's Esme, Rosalie and Alice?"

I nodded and giggled at the mention of my name. Esme was smiling tenderly at him while Rosalie was at once by his side, caressing his hair.

"You have sexier hair than Emmett." Rosalie laughed. "Speaking of which, I feel sorry for lying to them." She sighed then turned Johnny around like a rag doll, embracing him into a hug. "I had been thriving for so many years so see you." She was acting calm just because she already realized his sensitivity to emotions.

"Oh, me too dear." Esme pulled Johnny into an embrace as well.

"Wait, what do you mean 'lying to them'?" Bella called out curiously.

"Jasper and Edward aren't dead." Rosalie and Esme both said as they stood in front of Johnny confused.

"Yes… they are…" Bella's face drooped into a crying face. Silver drops silently began rolling down her milky skin then she began laughing.

"Johnny…" She shrieked out, half crying and half laughing at both the same time.

I frowned. I told Emmett to leave Bella my letter so many years ago… Wait. Emmett… that troublemaker!

**Bella's POV**

Not even Johnny's abilities were able to hold back my tears. He sent me a wave of calmness as the tears dried, leaving silver lines on my face.

"They think we went to Japan right?" Alice called out, staring intently at Rosalie's beautiful hardened face. She nodded.

"Then okay." They sighed in relief.

I began inhaling in and out heavily, holding my hand to my chest.

"She's having hysterics!" Esme called out.

"I remember back then when she entered hysterics as a human." Rosalie whispered to Johnny, shrugging. "Alice was like "She's having hysterics! Maybe you should slap her."" She chuckled.

"Rosalie dear, this isn't the time…"

"That's it! That's what you need to do. Slap her out of it!" All of a sudden, Trent got in front of me, fuming at Alice.

"No."

"Excuse me? What are…" Esme asked worriedly.

"That's not imperative at the moment, _Esme._" He screeched at her in a whisper.

"Hey, Bella's my sister… Who in the god damn world do you think you are?" Rosalie growled.

He glared at her.

"Enough you guys. Trent, stop being an overprotective ass. Mom's having hysterics." He sighed and walked over to me, hugging me. I sighed in relief, still shaking.

"Okay, we are all civilized people. Let's properly introduce ourselves." Esme… always so motherly. She came forward, her blue dress flowing freely and beautifully as the wind struck her. "I'm Esme Cullen."

Alice marched forward like a ballerina, grinning. "I'm Alice Cullen. Bella's best friend in the whole world!" She ran to me and hugged me, following to chase Johnny around the yard again.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen." She glared at Trent then put up a sarcastic smile. "A pleasure." She retrieved to look at the pool. "What's with the gators?"

"Crocodiles." Trent grinned. "I'm quite fond of them."

"Mom! Why aren't you getting ready for your photo shoot?!" Johnny stopped for a second to whine at me. I grinned. "Mom, come on… oh shit!" He leaped into the forest screaming as Alice shot at him like a bullet.

I held in the laughter.

"So Bella, mind if we join you?" Rosalie was at once by my side, smiling. I nodded.

"Of course, but you'll have to come up with a cover."

"You're our sister." Rosalie said, waving her hand gracefully. "What truer cover?" Everyone turned to look at us except Alice and Johnny. Poor son of mine…

"So it's settled. Were good to go." Esme smiled at me.

"Yeah, but one problem…" I paused. "I'm just going to pretend that you didn't try to trick me into believing that Ja― anyway," I sighed. "Let's go SHOPPING!" I screamed out for Alice to hear me. I could almost swear I heard more screaming and Alice's pixie-like giggle in the distance.

Suddenly two figures emerged from the woods. Johnny's already torn clothes were trampled into a worse condition than before. Alice's face was beaming with happiness.

"What happened?" I shout out as Johnny's face came into the light, his beautiful blond locks spiking messily everywhere with his face pallid.

"Alice! You didn't!" Rosalie accused.

"What? What'd she do?" I asked nervously.

"Oh Bella, you're so naïve." Rosalie choked out, laughing then turning to Johnny then back to Alice. "Is he good? Damn Alice… He's your nephew." She shook her head then frowned, almost sarcastically.

"What?!" I asked. What were these two talking about!?

"Bella…" Trent was twitching.

Johnny ran over to me and leaned his head on my shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

"My purity…"

I stared at Alice wide-eyed.

"No! Bella, I just kissed him. I swear!" Alice burst out laughing.

"This is wrong… this is very, very wrong." I shook my head, hugging Johnny tightly. "Alice!" I shout accusingly at her, grinning.

"He liked it. And he's just… so adorable." Alice shrugged and pulled Johnny away from me. He clung to me just as he use to as a child.

"Mommy! Don't let her take me!" He screamed out.

"Alice." I said with poor enthusiasm. "He's just a kid."

"Bella… You and I both know he's 30, well, he's 16 but…"

"Yes, he stopped aging about 14 years ago, but Alice, he's an adorable little teddy bear and your NEPHEW if you don't recall." I patted his back gently as Alice ripped him out of my arms, dragging him into the forest with him whining.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything too serious to him." Esme chuckled and strolled over to me, grabbing my hands in hers. "Oh Bella! We've missed you terribly!" Esme's reassuring motherly tone made me blush. "You're still so warm!" She cried out happily.

Rosalie nodded in an 'I told you so' way.

"This is too weird…" I shook my head.

"Alice is torturing my poor son with her… well, being Alice, Rosalie and Esme are laughing happily in front of my eyes after so many years… Trent?" I turned to face him. "Am I imagining things again?" I bit my lip.

"Not this time." He laughed giddily and rushed over to hug me. I shrieked then began laughing.

"Wow Bella, you are so weird." Rosalie giggled and pulled Trent away from me, rushing to hug me. "I'm surprised you're not freaking out and being all irritated."

"Don't worry, it'll come to me soon enough." I hugged her back and turned to face Trent who was trying not to laugh.

"We're use to Alice's shenanigans by now." Rosalie laughed. "It's not that we're immoral, it's just that technically we can't stop her."

I stared at her in awe. "What's in store for my poor son?" I asked, unevenly.

"Well, she's going to smother him, so good thing he doesn't need to breathe, and she's going to spoil him rotten." Esme and Rosalie both made a face then laughed.

"Yeah, both Rosalie and Alice were heartbroken when…" Esme sighed. "They had a lot of things in store for that kid." She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Trent," I turned to face him and sighed, "Welcome to the life of Bella. Where shopping isn't an option, it's a daily ritual." I shrugged and looked at the murky water in the pool. "We have to get rid of those…"

He raised an eyebrow. "The swamp is nearby." I nodded and smirked.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella's scent was so intoxicating. Her house, her sheets, her clothes… they all smelled like her. My beautiful Bella… I thought you were dead.

I knew fate wouldn't be so cruel.

As I looked through her things, I realized that there were other scents mixed up on the bed. Two other distinct scents. Bella…

As I looked out the broken window, I saw my beautiful Bella looking at Rosalie.

ROSALIE?!

Wait… ESME?! They… knew she was alive? This whole time they knew?!

I growled at that other wretched man as he headed inside the house. Bella sure picked a big house, considering she liked small places. Why'd she be in England though?

**Bella's POV**

I turned my undivided attention to Esme. "Esme, I have to do a few things around the house… would you mind taking care of the boys? I mean, I know that Trent is technically older than me, and Johnny is practically a man," I coughed sarcastically, "But honestly, Alice might violate his innocence."

Esme gazed at me in shock.

"No, no, not in that way!" I groaned, watching Esme chuckle. "Just make sure they don't get hungry inside the mall or any of the stores." Esme's gaze dropped.

"Bella, they hunt humans?"

"Well, Johnny doesn't need to kill to feed. And Trent… he's hooked on it. Can't stop him."

"He doesn't kill the humans he bites?" Esme sounded amazed.

"No, if he releases before the heart stops beating, they're fine. He only bites certain people anyways. Johnny's… he's really something." I drift into thought of my son as he grew up into the boy-man he's turned out to be. He used to be so quiet, always radiating happiness even as a little human child. "He's a lot like Jasper." I shrugged my sadness away. As long as I didn't think about it, I didn't break down crying. It's gotten easier over the years. Trent may erase the pain in my memories, but not the beautiful and tragic moments of my life. It all came back to me as soon as I saw Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

"He's…" Esme had worry etched on her flawless features.

"He's not an abnormal vampire, he's a vampire head on… he just doesn't need to kill. So to the point, he doesn't have venom, well… he may have it coursing through his veins, but he doesn't affect anyone he bites." I smiled at the thought. It sure makes it easier for him. Though he wouldn't be my son if he wasn't a freak in nature like his mother.

"I was about to say he's amazing, but that works too." Esme smiled affectionately at me then turned to see Johnny crawling into the clearing.

"Mom! Help… ME! OH CRAAAAPPP!" He stood up and raced over to me and Esme. He pulled me and Esme into a hug and slipped into the middle, as if seeking to hide. Alice leaped gracefully into the clearing, searching for something… someone.

"Johnny!"

"Ahh!" He gripped my shirt so tightly that it tore.

**Esme's POV**

"Bella, you're blushing… oh my," She gasped and covered herself, screaming, "I'm sorry dear, You go right up and do what you need to do. I'll take my grandson clothes shopping." She turned toward's Trent, who strolled out of the house with a handful of raw steaks in his hands. Bella twitched and raced into the house, covering herself.

Johnny gripped so hard onto Bella's shirt that he tore it.

"Esme? Grandma! Cover me! Hide me!" He tried hiding behind me as Alice approached us with a wide smirk on her face.

"Alice, dear, let's go shopping." I smiled at her. She clasped her hands and giggled, jumping up and down. I could feel as Johnny was staring at her with fear.

How can such a small little pixie frighten him? Alice is harmless… Oh well.

"Johnny, dear, let's get going. Rosalie?" I turned to her. "Make sure that our new friend Trent finds his way to the car. Johnny, you can ride passenger." Rosalie rolled her eyes and groaned but agreed with a nod. I put up an eager face. Johnny nodded and stretched his hands up into the air. Looks like he's finally relaxing… even though he has no idea what he's in for. Alice is going to spoil him to the core…

Oh, but who are we kidding, all of us are!

Rosalie stood impatiently tapping the heels of her shoes, arguing with Trent.

"Come on! Look at the rags you're in!" She screeched out.

"Don't break a nail over it, Blondie!" He growled.

Johnny started laughing childishly.

"Stop laughing Momma's boy!" Trent shout out.

Johnny shrugged, instantly reminding me of Jasper, and then got into the passenger seat of the Mercedes with a curious grin spread on his face. He's the living image of Jasper…

"Can I drive?" I opened my mouth to say otherwise, but what the heck. Anything for my adorable grandson! I'm so excited…

**Alice's POV **

"Johnny! Make that kissy face I like so much." I pinched his cheek. "Johnny!" I giggled into his ear.

"Grandma Esme! Get her away from me!" He groaned and whined like a little boy.

I gasped then began kicking the driver's seat.

"Hey!" Rosalie shot out. "Calm the heck down why don't you, Alice! Torture him at the mall where there are witnesses present." She sighed annoyed then grinned.

"JOHNNY!" I giggled and started pulling his shoulders. He started stuttering and stammering as I shook him over and over again.

He started dry-sobbing.

"Come on Johnny, Alice is just excited. She'll calm down… in a few years." Rosalie bit her tongue then burst out laughing.

"Who's laughing now, Johnny-boy." Trent shot out laughing as well. Esme chuckled.

"Ohh man… please let go of me!"

"I'm going to stay at Bella's forever and ever and―"

Johnny took out his sleek black cell phone and called someone, putting them on speakers.

"Hello?" Bella shout into the phone.

"Mom, if Alice moves in, I think it's time we move out."

"Johnny! Relax… she's just giddy that way. Hold on Johnny, I'll call you back later, that good?"

"Sure." He whispered sarcastically then turned around and stared at everyone.

"Well… let's get out of here I guess!" He stepped on the gas pedal.

"OH my god! Were gonna die!" Rosalie screamed out as the car shot out into the trail faster than any of us have ever pushed this car.

"Ah!!" Esme shrieked. Rosalie gripped onto the car seat, screaming. "Watch out for the bicyc― never mind."

"Let's go faster!" Johnny hit the accelerator harder, making everyone one of us, except Trent, burst into screams. A wide grin spread across his face. "Wooo The need for speed!!"

"Oh boy." Trent sighed and wrapped his fingers around Johnny's neck, choking him, which only got him going faster.

"Ahhh!! Let go of me you savage!" He accelerated the car faster.

**Bella's POV**

Forget about going anywhere… I'm in no mood.

There are times like these that all I want to do is go for a swim.

My breath caught in my throat and my body craved for water. I sighed, giving in. I grabbed the only bathing suit I have, the bikini I'd gotten a few years ago from Johnny. Of course it was black and of course it had to be a bikini. Childish son of mine…

Stripping down my pants, I sighed and took off what remained of my clothes. I stood nude in the silent room for a few seconds before I realized where I'd last seen that damned bikini; as much as I hated to admit it, it was really something on me.

Slowly approaching the closet I realized that it couldn't be there. It had to be in one of the guest rooms. That's it!

**Jasper's POV**

Painfully, I was forced to watch as my angel walked around the room nude, taking every fiber of myself to hold back from taking her… feeling her…

I sighed.

As soon as she walked out, I realized what Emmett probably had to go through thinking back to about 30 years into the past. For him it was a pain… for me it was… a pleasure even though the sexy angel in front of me wasn't mine yet. Not yet…

Was I imagining this? I cupped my head in my hands and groaned. "No…" my voice was weak, breaking and uneven. "It's just an illusion, Jasper, she's gone."

I whimpered to myself, the pain coming back to me again. And again… and again.

My non-beating heart was suffering, aching for Bella's touch, for her sweet aroma… for Bella.

It's just another illusion.

Dropping myself onto the carpeted bedroom floor, I realized I was in private property.

I leaped out of the shattered window and into the forest, running for silence. Running for sanity.

Each and every single time I imagined Bella, it was just more suffering for me. While Edward was moving on with Alice and the entire family were enjoying themselves I was suffering and throbbing. The painful sore in my chest was agonizing, burning the raw hole to extremes where I'd just lay in silence for days. Motionless and suffering with my own feelings but simply and only that.

Each and every fiber of my existence cried out for help. Help that could and would never come because Bella wasn't here. Because Bella wasn't alive and my wants were stronger than I was, illusions were therefore brought on.

Each and every one of them better than the last one… until I realized that they were only illusions. The whole would widen, spreading into every other part of my freezing body. I curse the fact that I can't sleep. That I can't even cry… why must life just take away every good thing at a time?

Bella was just an illusion…

**Bella's POV**

Something inside my subconscious mind was keeping a secret from me. My heart wanted something desperately. What do I want?

Sluggishly, I threw on my two piece bikini and walked downstairs, stopping to feel my locket. I sighed in relief as I touched it, feeling the cold gold cling against my warm skin.

I still haven't told Esme that I have healing abilities…. I can see aura's… and all of the Cullen's auras were the same as my son's, the same as Trent's, but… mine is still red. Why the sudden change? I was the same as everyone else a few hours ago, what's the difference now?

I snapped out of my deep thought and looked into the mirror.

"Damn it!" I hit my head against the wall. "Damn it! Damn my hair! Damn me!" I held up the long strands of hair. Why can't my hair be like a normal vampires? It always grows! And so quickly… This morning it was shoulder length… how the hell did it grow down to my waist in a mere seconds?! I few seconds ago, it was short… and now!

I suppose I should be used to it, though it's a shame. I cut my hair this morning… and now it's all back! No matter how many times I cut it, it always returns to the same length.

"Ugh!" I groaned and made my way out from the front door, not bothering to get a towel.

"I need something to pick up my damn hair!" I moaned to myself. No one's around after all, so who'd think to call me crazy or ask questions? I got in the car and shrugged all my problems away.

Racing down the trail, not bothering to even think about why there's so many tire tracks, I started talking to myself.

"It's just going to take a few minutes… I'll be out of there and no one will recognize me. Who cares if I'm half naked anyway!?" I inhaled then exhaled slowly. "Okay… I'm calm…" I slowed down and looked at the sign ahead. '30 mph limit'.

I stopped the car as soon as I saw the sign and got out of the convertible, looking for a nearby store but instead finding a Volvo parked by one of the most expensive hotels in town.

"It's just a coincidence." I choked under my breath and headed towards the main entrance of the hotel, not caring for the whistling or the inappropriate questions coming from men. As soon as I entered, a lot of men turned their gaze at me. This was strange…

I was going to get to the bottom of this. I don't care how. It can't all be a coincidence. All things happen for a reason. It's a real shame that I don't have the keen sense of smell as the others do.

I turned towards the elevator and uncaringly got in. I had noting else to do… why not search the hotel? Maybe I would find Emmett and Carlisle.

It sure would be hilarious to tell the girls that Carlisle and Emmett are spying on them.

The remaining women in the elevator got out at the 11th floor so I followed after them, swiftly getting away from the bulging staring eyes of the men in the elevator, who were examining and observing every inch of my body.

I sighed and walked down the hallway. I've never been in this hotel before… but I could see why people came here so often.

**Emmett's POV**

"Edward, get off your ass and go look for Carlisle. What the heck are we doing here?" Edward glared at me when I finished speaking.

"Well Emmett, Jasper's in a bad mood and Carlisle wants us to make sure he doesn't go off and kill himself, as impossible as that seems." He rolled his eyes.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait until he comes back." I bared my teeth at him then hit the wall, carefully enough so that it doesn't leave a dent in this hotel lobby's wall.

"He's going to tell us where Bella lives, EMMETT. So please, please be quiet." He sighed impatiently, taking out a piece of folded paper and a pen. "Let's play hangman until he gets back. He said he'd take a while and I can't stand your whining right now as much as I find it hilarious." He grinned.

"Fine… but doesn't this hotel have anymore rooms while we wait?"

"They said they'd call us when they finished cleaning out the rooms we requested." Edward shrugged. "Okay, since I can't obviously play because I'll just read your mind for the answer, you guess. Go." He held up the piece of paper in his hand, grinning.

**Bella's POV**

I hummed to myself cheerlessly as I walked down the hall, enjoying the cold air hit against my warm bare skin.

I looked at each door number as I passed by them.

111… 112…

Wait, this 113 is open.

I bit my lower lip, wondering if I should see if anything happened to the guests or maybe if I should close it or tell the people to close it. Yes, that's the right thing to do.

I opened the door silently, finding a blond man lying down on the bed, facing the window.

"Bella… Why'd you have to leave me…" Whimpering cries were coming from the man.

It's… J… Jas…

"Jasper…"

My breath caught in my throat. I'd walked into the room, finding Jasper lying in the hotel bed, his back facing to me. I let out a sigh, but stopped myself halfway through. My mind was imagining him, probably making me believe it was Jasper.

I turned back to the door and slowly turned the door knob. It squeaked vaguely, making me turn and glance backwards at Jasper who was still lying motionless.

The door opened and I slipped out silently after making sure not to make any noise. Halfway back to the hotel elevator I had to turn back around. I found it very confusing that Jasper could be dead and still have been in front of my eyes, more beautiful than I remembered him. That couldn't be an illusion…

I paced back and was in front of Jasper's hotel room, again, and this time I knocked instead of just waltzing in. I inhaled in deep breaths trying desperately to calm myself down as I heard shuffling coming from inside the room.

Jasper opened the door, not even bothering to look at me, but instead looking above me. His face looked tired and completely emotionless.

"Damn this hotel to hell… I thought I told the front desk that I didn't want the room service or any maids to clean my room until I left?" Jasper still didn't look at me. "Anyway, can't you see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign? Are you blind?" He turned to close the door, but I stuck my foot in the doorjamb before he could close it.

"Jasper… it's me." His eyes moved and rested on my face, and suddenly then became wide. Jasper fell backwards on the bed, cupping his head in his hands frantically, dry sobbing.

"No, not again. When will this stop…" Jasper's voice was weak and uneven. "It's just an illusion. Bella is dead_._" He looked up at me, again, and then looked back down. "It's not real. It's just your imagination. You stupid, stupid man." He had started whispering to himself.

"Jasper… I'm right here." I hesitantly walked over to him.

"_Bella,_ That's the same thing you said last time, and when I believed you, you disappeared right before my eyes." His breathing pattern was becoming ragged and uneven. Jasper was truly in front of my eyes… I sat beside him sensing as he stiffened.

"I'm right here, Jasper, it's… not an illusion." I bit my lower lip. He looked up at me and searched my eyes for something.

Jasper slowly lifted his hand and gently caressed my cheek, making me blush intensely. He let out a little gasp and a small grin. "This is the most realistic illusion, yet. I'm impressed." I could smell his icy, sweet breath as he inched closer to me.

"Jasper… I'm real." I whispered softly. His breath was starting to intoxicate me.

"Oh Bella, I'm not intending on wasting a single second of this rare moment of insanity. I don't care if you're an illusion!" Jasper's lips met mine, icy and sweet, burning me inside with passion.

"No…" I stood up infuriated and paced to the door, stopping as Jasper turned me around and kissed me.

"Bella," he whispered then pushed me against the door roughly. My blushing only intensified as my arms involuntarily wrapped around his neck.

He's… alive.

The kissed slowly deepened as my bare thigh started traveling up and down Jasper's leg, caressing it in a rhythmic motion. Jasper brusquely and violently grabbed the underside of my thigh, pulling me closer to him. I gripped his shirt as he rubbed himself against me.

I started pulling at my bikini top as I moaned unwillingly at his playful caresses. He took the chance and unhooked it, then pulled it off over my head.

My delicate hands made their way to Jasper's shirt, unbuttoning it until I could feel his chest against mine, then made my way down to Jasper's belt, unbuckling it and pulling at his pants. Jasper still wasn't naked, not even close, but I could feel his erection.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he finished removing his pants and boxers, quickly removing my bottom part of the bikini as well. As soon as he entered me, shock, pain and lust were all mixed up inside of me, erasing all my thoughts at the exact second. "Jasper!" I bit my lower lip, moaning.

He held me up off the floor, and we started moving. Every time he thrust, my back would hit the door, causing a loud thud over and over again. Harder. Deeper. Each time better and better…

The thuds and thrust were slowly started becoming closer together, louder and louder.

"Bella!"

**Jasper's POV**

Thrust. Thud. Moan. Everything repeating itself, each time widening the whole inside of me. After this was over, the pain would return… I want to hold on to this for as long as I can.

My beautiful Bella arched her back as thrust deeper into her. I leaned forward, joining our lips together with such intensity that I'd probably leave Bella with bruises on her perfect lips. I groaned loudly.

Thrust, thud, moan. Each time louder, each time deeper, each time making the raw gap in my chest ache with passion. Passion for the woman I love.

**Bella's POV**

My long waist-length hair fell forward covering my chest before I leaned backwards, adjusting myself better to the rhythmic motion of our movements. Jasper was still thrusting. Harder… deeper, with absolutely no limits, no holding back. Not from me… not for Jasper.

The door started cracking under the force, so Jasper raised me up and laid me on the bed… going at it over and over again.

"Bella, love… at first, my illusions were just something I could see… Now I can actually touch them?" Jasper grinned to himself and my anger flared.

"You still think this is an illusion Jasper?" I leaned forward, feeling him still in me despite my exhaustion, and kissed his lips, using my tongue to massage his, licking his cold slips, teasing him.

"Bella…" He twitched at my touch.

"At first, I thought it was an illusion too… I'm not going to lie." I frowned. "But how could it be, Jasper…" I panted, looking into his eyes innocently.

"I believe you." He smiled tenderly, his voice turning soft, "This just means I have to kill Emmett." He was clutching onto my sides, stroking and caressing my body as much as he could.

I let my mind wonder. _What were we going to do?_ Jasper's state of mind was messed up enough, and I… well what's left of me will break… and I'm sure I just made things a hundred times worse for both of us.

I was surprised by how calm I was, being with Jasper, feeling his cold touch against my warm skin… enjoying his sweet breathe as it hit my nostrils.

"Emmett's letter told me you were dead…" Jasper's eyes darkened at my soft words. My silver tears were forming in my eyes.

"Bella… are you and those men…?" Jasper's words turned uneven and weak.

"No, one of them is my son." His lips curved into a faint grin, his eyes melting hazel, making me feel like my heart was beating… accelerating.

"If you thought I was dead, why are you here?" He asked as I ran my fingers delicately, tracing his lips, his nose, his cheekbones.

"I just… Fate… I guess." I looked to see his eyes, staring deeply into mine.

"You're a vampire…?" He looked into my eyes once more.

"I'm a freak in nature…" I sighed enthusiastically and pulled the ripped bed sheets up, covering myself, biting my lower lips and smiling. I got up with the bed sheets wrapped around me and picked up my bikini top, then my bottom. I quickly slipped them back on.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, his face breaking my heart.

"I'm leaving. I've been gone for three hours…" I pointed at the clock. "Four?!" I shrieked and ran to the door.

"Bella… will I see you again? Where do you live, love?" He got up, exposing himself. I grinned.

"I live just down the trail after you leave the city. If I learned anything from you its that no one bothers to follow hiking trails. What better way to hide a house without getting lost?" I smiled at him.

He nodded happily, walking over to me and pulling me into an embrace, caressing my shoulders and kissing my forehead, my nose, my lips…

I leaned upward and kissed him on the lips, then made my way to the door and went out, smiling, then suddenly walking right into a wall.

"Stupid wall." I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Belly-boo! Hey… I'm not a wall!" He pulled me up into a hug, squishing the life out of me.

"Squishing… the freak!" I twitched. As soon as Emmett put me down, I gasped for air.

"Emmett, I was not here. You saw nothing!" I paused. "Oh, and I don't recommend you hanging around here, it's dangerous." I grinned, biting my lower lip.

"Aww, Belly-boo! You're worried about me?! Humans can't take me on." He smirked.

**Emmett's POV**

I'd passed by this hallway about two hours ago… and man, someone was getting it busy in there. Hell, the hotel door has a big crack right down to the middle.

Oh my god… did Bella and Jasper…

"Yeah, something like that. It's not humans I'm worried about though." Bella chuckled.

"Looking sexy Bella!" I examined her entire body. Whoa…

Bella froze when she heard a growl coming from inside the room. "Well Emmett, I believe Jasper wants to tell you something."

I froze.

Oh crap. Bella ran towards the door labeled stairs and hauled ass. I kicked the hotel room open and turned to face Jasper.

"Did you and…" I gasped. Jasper's naked… Oh god! Mommy… NOT AGAIN! MY BEAUITUFUL VIRGEN EYES!

"NO MORE NAKED MEN! WHY GOD?!" I ran down the hallway screaming, and then suddenly I felt something pulling my hair. My beautiful hair! Jasper was wearing a towel around his lower body, pulling my beautiful locks of hair. Monster! "Fine, if you get dressed, I'll talk to you! Just let go!" I covered my eyes with both hands.

Jasper let go, gripping my shirt instead. "Idiot! You told me she was dead!" He pulled me inside the room and shut the door with incredible strength. If that door hasn't cracked completely down the middle, I'm getting one of these doors for our bedroom back home…

"Emmett!"

I sighed. Blah blah blah!

"I won't tell anyone, okay?" I sighed.

"Why did you tell me she was dead? That my SON was dead?!" Jasper's anger filled the room, pulling me into the mood.

"I didn't KNOW! God damn it, JASPER. What do you want from me?!" I sighed then held back from laughing at Jasper's expression.

"Okay… just… I'm going to go get dressed now." Jasper filed his way over to the bathroom. Shortly after, he came out with furious eyes. "You're in for it now." He bared his teeth.

"Bring it on, Princess!" I laughed, shooting out the door and into the stairs as Bella had done before. "Catch me to ends of the world, Jasperina!"

"Emmett, you idiot!"

--

**Okay… I know this sucks far worse than my previous chapters xD Tell me if I'm wrong lmao**

**Lol again… 20 little reviews and I'll post the next chapter up. **

**Sorry for taking long to post it, I was having issues on wether it was good enough for public eyes..**

**Anyway, again, 20 reviews. This time I promise the second it reaches twenty, it's going up. :) I'm already a few chapters ahead… **

**:3 **


	19. Chapter 16: Beggining

**Bella's POV**

The dangling keys around my index finger dropped to the floor as I entered the house with a puzzled mind, but a happy one at that.

I didn't imagine it, for once, I didn't imagine it. It wasn't a mere illusion that would disappear as soon as I opened my eyes. I still feel Jasper's unmistakable touch, his caresses that I'd gone on without for so many years… Emmett. Emmett said that he'd died… but he's alive and just as perfect as he's always been. My rainy sun-less cloud has dispersed into a mere rain shower, and me knowing that as soon as I saw Jasper again, the sun would come out and I'd have a rainbow. For the first time in thirty years, I'd have my own rainbow.

My body was so exhausted. Being a vampire wasn't enough for me, of course not… although, I can understand why I'm so tired. I bit my lower lip chuckling restlessly and exhausted. I raced up to my room and laid myself down, not bothering to put on different clothes. What was I wearing?

I touched my body, feeling the burning sensation remembering how Jasper's hands had trailed up and down my body, leaving a distinct feeling where ever they touched.

I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and remembering I was still wearing a bikini…

Suddenly I rested into a dark subconscious state of mind, thinking of Jasper…

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle, what you're telling me is that she lives just up the hiking trail? Are you seriously telling me that?" My frown pulled up into a childish grin. I bit my lip, thinking of Bella.

"That's what the city records say. By the way, I'm still waiting on that coffee, I may not be able to taste it, but it is a prop well worth having around."

"Take a rest, Carlisle. We're on vacation, take it easy." I raced my way out the office door and into my Volvo. I took my time to take in everything. I was about to see my Bella… after such miserable years of waiting to even hear about her…

I didn't think about it anymore. Before I realized it, I was speeding down the street, turning uneven turns until I found the trail leading up to Bella's house. Oh Bella!

I stopped the Volvo in front of a huge white house with dark crimson shutters. There was one other car in parked by the house… it was Bella's car. I could smell Bella's scent everywhere. I grinned and ran up onto the porch, thinking about knocking…

I knocked once… twice… no answer. Bella was in there, but she wasn't responding.

I took the chance and entered the unlocked door. Of course, she's a vampire… why use locks? Though it's very unlike her. Bella's always liked locking doors.

I walked into a huge living room space, following a hall into the kitchen, a family room, a dinning room, inmense bathrooms… Bella surely didn't choose this house. She probably whined herself off the radar by the time they were moved in.

Who are those men…

Everywhere I looked, I saw roses. White… Red… Black even. The red roses had such an intense, passionate color. I grabbed one from the living room vase, grinning, and made my way upstairs. I could smell Bella's intoxicating aroma, her unique, saccharine fragrance clouding my thoughts.

As soon as I reached the end of the stairs, all doors down the long hallway were shut, except for one. Bella… are you in there?

I stepped closer to the room, feeling as though each step got smaller, choking the un-needed air from my lungs.

I pushed the door open, finding my sweet Bella laid out before my eyes almost naked. She was wearing such a revealing… bikini?

I like it…

I got closer, wondering as to the reason why her eyes were closed. Could it be that even as a vampire she can sleep? Her lips were so inviting, so full and tender… she looked tremendously at peace.

I lay beside her just as I use to back then when my beautiful Bella was human, back when things were so, so different yet right now seemed completely the same. It's just Bella and I, together.

I caressed the side of her beautiful face; her hair had somehow grown to incredible length in mere hours. Her brown gorgeous length of hair was spread all over the bed, a few locks covering her exposed body.

I traced the lines of her beautiful lips, watching as she slept soundly. The dim lighting coming from the disappearing sun made her beautiful features glow. Bella…

I took the beautiful red rose and put it in her delicate hand. She clenched it, a smile forming over her angelic features.

"You came…" Her voice was uneven.

I leaned forward and put my lips to her ears, whispering. "Of course."

**Bella's POV**

I didn't expect for Jasper to come so quickly… and to hold me while I slept. I'd missed having two protective arms around me at night, even though I sometimes didn't sleep. Sometimes I'd just lie on this bed, staring out into the window to watch the blue pearled moon and the dark azure skies, hearing my son and my best friend fighting over childish matters and betting on the smalest things, sometimes even beat the hell out of each other.

As he whispered into my ears, something inside me was unsure, but my happiness to have him beside me was consuming me. I didn't open my eyes, because if it was an illusion, I wanted it to last… Although at this point, I knew it wasn't just a dim illusion.

I clutched the stem of something he'd put in my hand. It was a rose with three sharp thorns.

I shrieked.

I felt two cool lips touch my cheek, my ear. "Careful, love."

I sighed shutting my eyes deeper, smiling to myself as his icy breath hit my face. I suddenly felt two cold arms rip apart what little clothing was left on my body. I was still aching from this afternoon… but I couldn't resist Jasper, I needed his touch inside me. It was such an addicting pain, my body craved it.

**Third Person POV**

Bella's aching body was still not fully regenerated, but she realized that he wouldn't hurt her. To her, his gentle touch would only soothe her.

As Edward finished tearing away her bikini top, Bella let out a soft moan. Her lips were a deep glossy red as if there was blood on them. She still wouldn't open her eyes.

Edward ran his hands up and down her delicate body, tracing her beautiful curves, grinning. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, the moment that he'd wanted to become from a mere fantasy into a sick reality.

To Edward, all Bella is after all is a trophy. He gripped the delicate seams of the red sheets, resisting the urge to take her by shear impulse.

Bella's uneven breathes only made him want her more.

He swiftly got on top of her, touching her neck, tracing the lines as her muscles constricted.

Night had fallen. The dark skies were an abyss, pulling Bella into something she'd originally wanted a very long time ago, but didn't know was about to happen. The pearly moon shined out, just acting upon the atmosphere more and more.

"I'm.. ready…" Bella's soft words were heaven to Edward. He got off the bed to undress and in mere instants had Bella kneeling on the bed, kissing her lips, both of them bare naked against each other. Bella's warm hair was flowing down her smooth, silky skin as she kneeled against Edward, him feeling her for a few seconds, taking in the moment.

He gently put his hand on the back of her head and his other hand over her chest, pushing her with delicate force and leading her on her back, her head against the pillows, her eyes still closed and her heartbeat accelerating.

She still had a heartbeat, she was still warm. She was still Bella.

Edward wrapped his hands around her waist, thrusting into her as roughly as he could; hurting her the very instant he entered her.

Bella was panting, silent silvery tears rolling down her milky skin. She gripped the rose tight.

"Ahh!" Bella finally screamed. Edward's animalistic instincts took over as he plundered her fragile body with every scream she made, as often as she avoided screaming. Still, the screams would come out unwillingly, louder and louder each time.

She couldn't take it, she finally opened her eyes.

More tears overran her eyes as she saw who was in Jasper's place. Edward.

This had been what Bella had wanted when she'd first started being Edward's girlfriend so many years back, but something inside she was screaming. The dark scarlet vivacious rose inside of her was withering as her dreams shattered. She'd made the single most delicate mistake of her life. She had betrayed her memories, the memories of her and Jasper that her mind had held on for dear life for so long. Fate had wanted this to happen, ripping her dreams away from her. The once existing fire inside of her was dying with every thrust that Edward made.

She gripped the rose bud in her hand as tightly as she could, making the rose cry it's red drops of color. Her screams had stopped and not long after, Edward had too. He lay down beside her, keeping her sweaty, moist warm body close to his cold, icy body, holding her.

Bella's eyes were hollow, an unfilled voice consuming her from inside out. Bella's lips were tight shut as she stared into emptiness. That was exactly how she'd become; empty.

"Bella, love…" Edward's voice barely managed to penetrate her mind. "Marry me?" He delicately touched her warm, red lips, tracing them as they formed a straight line. No emotion crossing her motionless, tired body.

She nodded absently and blinked, a little black tear rolling down the side of her face as Edward gripped her hand, kissing it and looking into her eyes.

He stood up and got dressed, smiling happily. He'd gotten what he wanted. Bella would soon be his for all eternity.

"I'll be back, and I promise you something," He paused, standing by the window, staring out into the empty cold night and smiling, his gorgeous features illuminating in the moonlight, "we won't ever regret being together." He strolled over to kiss her forehead, Bella lying motionless and unmoving. Her eyes were almost as hollow are her bleeding heart was slowly becoming.

She knew she had to let go of Jasper. He'd return to his wife and Bella would give Edward and the rest of the Cullen's their happily ever after. She won't ever need to feel guilty about breaking their family because she was uniting them back together. Alice and Jasper would be happy, Edward would be happy, and Bella… would eventually grow into it.

Trent and Johnny wouldn't argue with her decision, even if they knew how hard it was for her. No, not even that. How much it'd taken out of her to make the stupid choice.

**Esme's POV**

Alice was gripping onto my grandson's arm so tight that if he wasn't a vampire, it might've fallen off by now.

"Alice, we have to go get Mom. The pub opened about an hour ago…" Johnny groaned, stomping his foot on the ground. The bright shop windows were illuminating all of us, especially the way Alice looked as she held onto Johnny. I wonder…

"Is there music and lights?" I asked, looking as Alice's reaction.

"Yeah, it's a two in one kind of deal. There's a club right behind the bar." His smile was that of a child, but his ancient, thinking eyes said otherwise. He is too adorable!

Alice started jumping up and down. "Let's go get Bella! She needs a girls night out!" She squealed all the way the sidewalk, various numbers of eyes looking at her.

"That girl needs a stern talking to when we get back home." A distinctive voice called out.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie shout out, jumping in surprise.

"Carlisle? Dear, you're spying on us?" I raised an eyebrow, turning to see his smiling face. I couldn't resist him.

"Esme, honey, we thought you were in Japan… not England." He chuckled.

"Well, since you're here, come with us to go get Bella. We're on our way to a party."

Johnny coughed sarcastically. "A bar/club. Not a party…" He stuck out his tongue.

"Yes, dear." I nodded and laughed quietly to myself.

"Grandma Esme… do I have to carry all these bags?" He groaned staring at the immense pile of shopping bags, piled up to the size of a car.

I shook my head. "Of course not dear, Carlisle and Trent will also carry them." I grinned and almost cracked up in laughter seeing both Carlisle and Trent wince.

"Don't forget us!" I heard Emmett's goofy childish voice call out from a distance. I turned around and saw him waving, Jasper glaring at him intensively, obviously annoyed at him.

"Oh my goodness!" I shout out. "Both of you two? Let me guess, Edward is somewhere around here isn't he?" I sighed and turned to Carlisle. He shrugged then pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know, he spoke to me about certain matters then raced off."

"Where to?" Rosalie asked, frowning.

"He didn't say."

"What did you guys talk about?" Rosalie's beautiful red lips were turned into a frown, her eyes glaring at Carlisle. Emmett rushed over to her side, gripping her hand in his. She obliged.

"He asked about Bella's address. Apparently she's here… somewhere." Carlisle responded with enthusiasm.

"Are you crazy? Have you gone completely mad?!" Rosalie turned to pounce hysterically at Carlisle. "Haven't you been around the past, oh I don't know, 30 years?! He's crazy!"

"Isn't Alice with her? I presume you guys are here because you obviously _knew_ she was here." Carlisle spoke matter-of-factly.

Alice appeared out of the distance, her expression morbidly heartbreaking. In mere moments, she was standing in the middle of the group, sulking.

"I had a vision… after so many years… I finally had a vision… and…" Her words were uneven and low, barely choking out of her. She turned all of a suddenly and looked up at me. "Esme… Bella's in trouble. I saw her crying..."

"Mom?!" Johnny and Trent shot out into the distance, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, then eventually followed by Carlisle, Alice and I. Jasper was long gone by the time Alice had mentioned Bella's name. He'd gone out… after her.

**Third person POV**

Johnny raced up the stairs, going into Bella's room. She wasn't there… He saw candle light inside the bathroom and instantly flashed in to see Bella inside of the pearly white bathtub, facing the window. She didn't even react when she heard him knock the door out of its place.

Bella's long chocolate hair was wet, tainted dark by the black water that filled the bathtub. Bella's black tears were flowing soullessly down her face, her eyes never turning away from the void she was facing. Her beautiful lips were bruised, pulled back into a straight line. No emotions were flowing off Bella, and Johnny knew it. Trent and Jasper followed behind him, seeing Bella's limp body facing the window, their faces instantly becoming masks filled of horror and pain.

In her delicate hand, she was gripping onto a rose bud, draining the life and red liquid out of it. The red drops were dripping onto the floor, the candle-light surrounding Bella making her tears appear for what they are. Bella was crying black tears of blood.

Her normally milky, pale skin had turned even more so pale and opaque. Her blush was becoming even more noticeable as she faced the window, rays of moonlight seeping onto the cold, white tiled flooring. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"Mom…" Johnny was at the verge of dry sobbing, pain soaring out his body. Jasper turned to him, automatically knowing his son was right beside him, watching his mother lay aching in a tub full of bloody water.

"Bella!" Both Jasper and Johnny screamed.

As soon as Bella's unconscious mind heard her love's voice and her son's voice, her grip on the rose was released. The broken, drained rose fell onto a puddle of black-reddish water, Bella instantly closing her eyes, her head being laid back instantly against the tub. Her hand lay limp outside the tub. Her grip on reality had faded.

The rest of the Cullens came into the reasonably spaced bathroom, staring in shock and pure sadness of seeing Bella the way she was before their eyes.

"What…'s happening…" Edward came into Bella's bedroom, seeing so many people inside of the bathroom standing motionless with pained masks of horror on their faces.

Instantly, everybody turned to glare at Edward.

"You immoral sadistic bastard!" Johnny launched himself at Edward, growling and dry sobbing for his mother.

Jasper bared his teeth and launched at Edward as well. Carlisle sighed and motioned for Emmett and Trent to break the fight. As soon as Jasper saw Emmett coming at him, he raced into the bathroom. Emmett turned to hold back Edward as Trent held Johnny back.

"You stupid cruel being! Damn you to hell!" Johnny was crying out tearlessly, baring his teeth at Edward. Edward glared confusedly at him then at Alice and Rosalie who were glaring at Edward, baring their teeth. Alice was disappointed while Rosalie seemed to be suffering for Bella. For the woman who she'd originally hated and now couldn't feel more care for. Rosalie had realized that Bella hasn't chosen to be stripped from her mortality, her sanity, or her life. She'd been stripped from all that without her say so.

Alice gasped as soon as she saw Jasper come out of the room, holding Bella's limp, naked, wet body in his arms bridal style. Jasper glared at Edward accusingly. Bella's eyes were slowly starting to open but she still lay motionless in his arms.

"Bella…" Edward's eyes filled with horror and sadness. He automatically dropped to his knees, then realized that Bella was wearing his mother's ring. The ring he'd proposed to her with so many years ago. He smiled silently to himself.

"You bastard!" Johnny went wild and Emmett and Trent had to both hold him back. "What the hell are you smiling about!?"

Alice glanced at Bella's hand and gasp, holding her hand to her mouth.

Bella had locked away Jasper's golden locket inside a small silver music box, locking away her entire past. All that was left was Edward's ring and Bella herself.

Bella suddenly started whispering.

"Let me see you crying just for me… let me hear you speaking just for me…" Her voice was low and uneven as black tears started forming in the corner of her eye.

Edward automatically knew that she was saying that to him. She was accepting his proposal.

"This… is a weird way to accept a proposal…" Emmett's sad voice chimed above the silence. Everyone faced each other awkwardly. Rosalie grabbed Bella a blanket from the closet as Jasper laid her down on the bed.

Bella strained herself to force a smile.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Esme sat beside her, putting an arm around her.

"Bella, Bella… do you need anything?" Rosalie lay down next to Bella and wrapped her hand around her.

"Yes…" Bella's voice was low and uneven.

"What is it, dear, anything you need." Esme's motherly embrace and Rosalie's sisterly hug were speaking to Bella.

"I need… help."

Everyone turned to face Bella, seeing that smile on her face.

Jasper and Johnny both looked at each other. They both knew that Bella didn't want this. Bella wasn't the kind to believe in Marriage.

Jasper turned his attention to Johnny.

Johnny spoke up. "So you're my father, huh." He intended it as more of a statement than a question.

Jasper nodded. A sad grin spread on his face.

"Well… at least you two are getting to finally meet each other." Alice was at once beside Jasper, holding onto his arm tightly. At that moment, Bella glanced at Jasper's eyes. Jasper looked back into hers as the final string of hope erased off her stare. He closed his eyes and turned his head to face down. Alice caressed his arm in a wifely way. Johnny turned and faced the corner of the room.

Everyone knew what was coming.

Something had happened between Bella and Edward, and she'd agreed to marry him.

"I'll be waiting… outside for you Alice." Jasper choked out and left the room. Johnny followed soon after.

Emmett walked forward towards Bella and pulled Bella up into a tight hug, pulling Bella out of her hollow state.

She knew she had to be happy. For Jasper's sake. For Edward's too… and for her son... For the Cullens.

She cracked a smile.

Emmett grinned down at her. "Belly-boo, you're back!" He put her back down, realizing all she had on was a blanket wrapped around her.

"Oh yeah, now you don't go off screaming 'EWW NAKED PEOPLE! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!', hmph." Rosalie grinned at Bella then winked.

Emmett gasped. "I don't talk like that Rose. I said 'My beautiful _virgin_ eyes.' I can't wait to tell Jerry that we're fighting." He grinned then pulled Rosalie into a hug. "He's been wanting to go on a date with you."

"AGAIN WITH THE STUPID STICK PEOPLE!?" Rosalie screamed into Emmett's ear.

"Rose!" He groaned and held on to her tightly.

Bella smiled at Rosalie then turned to Edward.

"Edward…" She strolled over to him, her legs trembling. Edward caught her before she could fall.

The Cullens knew Bella and Edward were originally meant for each other. Even though her heart belongs to Jasper… the only way that Jasper could be happy was by her letting him go. Alice looked like she still loved him, and she wouldn't stand in their way.

"Bella, love," Bella breathed in his icy breath and realized why she'd fallen in love with him so many years ago. He was Edward and she was Bella, and Fate dealt them both the same cards… at that moment, Bella's mind was wiped clean from any and all emotion she felt for Jasper, unwillingly. Edward smiled down at her. "You're still as hopeless as ever." He chuckled.

Trent had taken the moment between Bella and Edward and erased Bella's memories and feelings for Jasper, hoping she'd be better of this way. He realized that this meant that Bella would remember nothing about her son or even him, but if it made her happy… it was for the best. They'd need to start all over again.

Bella grinned and pulled Edward into a soft kiss.

"So when we having the wedding?!" Alice squealed out happily, obviously seeing some kind of vision. Esme and Carlisle were holding each other now, smiling at their son and their soon to be official daughter.

Edward and Bella exchanged a passionate look then turned to the whole family.

Trent, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle… they were all happy that Bella was happy. Even Trent, who'd secretly had feelings for his best friend couldn't help but react happily for her.

Bella smiled. "Well Alice, Rosalie, Esme… we have a wedding to plan?" Bella's voice was normal and seemingly cheery. The old Bella was back.

Esme and Rosalie hugged their spouses, then Alice along with Esme and Rosalie pulled Bella into a circle, jumping up and down happily.

"This time, it's going to be BIG." Alice smiled evily.

"Alice!" Bella groaned.

"It's going to be so big, that even the Volturi will come." Alice giggled, clasping her hands together. The small pixie seemed tremendously sure of this.

"So I take it your visions have come back?" Carlisle asked casually. Bella ignored Carlisle's question and shrugged. She no longer remembered anything she'd spoken to Jasper about. Jasper was now what he originally was to Bella. A breathetakingly beautiful Cullen, her friend.

Alice nodded towards Carlisle then hugged Bella tight. Rosalie and Esme both followed, turning the hug into a group bear hug.

"Squishing… the freak!" Bella twitched then smiled and hugged back.

Edward looked at Bella, smiling his crooked smile, instantly melting Bella's heart.

Meanwhile, Trent was now thinking of a cover story. Bella had told him about her past, so he could manage to make something up as to the reason why her eyes are so different. Trent glanced at Bella's eyes.

They were... brown. Her eyes had a thin red lining around her iris's like before, but her eyes... they looked human.

He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. Clearly something was going on... does Bella have other power's she doesn't know about?

Trent's powers didn't affect her completely, because Bella was special. Power's didn't work on her, but all Trent's ability did was an illusion. All he did was hide her emotions and memories in a black corner of her mind.

He knew this wouldn't have worked at all... if it werent that Bella probably wanted it as well. Trent knew this is what she wanted.

**Jasper's POV**

I had to think of something… There's so much happiness coming from inside the house! And meanwhile all the suffering inside of me is piling up…

"Mom's happy…" Johnny was standing against the wall beside me, staring deeply into thought.

At that instant I knew this wasn't over. This is far from over.

The entire family will be returning to Forks… And everything will be laid out blank before me.

I smiled to myself, all hope returning to me. This wasn't over! Bella seems to have turned into the same state of mind as before. She was the innocent clueless Bella I'd kissed that day… Instinctively 'The Notebook' came into my mind. I can't sense any of Bella's previous emotions... someone did something to her mind. She's just like the old her. Insecure, childishly cheery and annoyed, most likely at Alice.

I was going to get Bella to notice me. I was going to get Bella back… even if it takes me an eternity. Even if she's with Edward.

"What are you smiling about?" My son was grinning, entertained at how I was smiling down at a tree shrub.

"Nothing you need to know about… yet." I bit my lower lip, grinning.

"Man... _Dad_, you're a weirdo. I salute you." Johnny chuckled then sat on the ground, looking up at the sky, the moon.

I followed his example and sighed, thinking of Bella.

--

Okay, so I kind of had fun doing this chapter because now Jasper gets to start all over again :) And Bella's clueless.

I'm posting when I get 5 reviews :) Please tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 17, Part One: Martini?

I can't believe I let my imagination go berserk. I guess I do my best writing when that happens though.

:)

Enjoy and** Review**!

--

**Part One: **

**Jasper's POV**

My eyes wondered all over the room. All sorts of different motions were prancing off of Bella and Esme.

"No, no, no! God damn it!" Bella screamed out, pointing at the television.

"Bella, have you gone insane or what? This reminds me of when you were…" Esme paused. "… Of when you were watching cheesy movies." She sighed in relief, happily that she stopped herself.

It's been really hard for the entire family to take in the fact that Bella's memory was now the same as it was before anything ever happened between us. As far as Bella was concerned, she was engaged to Edward and she was still human.

We had to tell Bella that Charlie had died in a car accident and that Renee had moved with Phil to South America.

Emmett's idea I found funniest though. He insisted on telling her she went into a coma that lasted for 30 years. Real smart, Emmett.

Bella's attention was turned to the movie.

It's been a week since we came back from England. Trent and Johnny came, of course, and Edward and Carlisle were sent by Alice to the Volturi. Of course Edward had people watching me; he doesn't trust me anymore.

Good. He shouldn't trust me; I'm going to win Bella back.

"So Bella, what do you think about the movie?" I asked, smiling at her. She turned to face me, her lips curving into a smile.

"I think it's… really overwhelming." She shifted her body to face me.

"The um, Nicholas Sparks books are really good." I said, casually.

Bella nodded. "I love this movie and the book, too, but I haven't gotten the chance to actually go buy them." She paused. "I read it a long time ago." She turned her attention the movie.

"Long time ago, huh?" I smiled to myself and raced up to my room. I had that book, and kept it safe for thirty years now.

I raced downstairs to find both Bella and Esme staring at me dumbfounded.

"Jasper, dear, what are you…" I interrupted Esme.

"I just thought Bella would like to do some reading, since she hasn't seen… Edward, in a while." I shifted my weight onto the couch and grabbed Bella's delicate hands in mine. "Here." I laid the book on her delicate hands and smiled tenderly at her, feeling her radiating warmth.

"Oh no, Jasper, I can't accept this, I―"

"It's yours… _sis._" It took all my being to call her my sister. Bella, who isn't and will never be in my eyes 'my sister'.

"Okay, thanks Jasper." She pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad to have such an amazing brother." She smiled, a hint of curiosity hidden in her eyes.

"Belly-boo, are you talking about me?" Emmett ran into the room with Johnny chasing after him with a water gun, squirting water on Emmett and Esme's new carpet.

Esme gasped.

"It wasn't me." Johnny threw the water gun into the air and ended up landing on Bella's head.

"Ahh! My head…" Bella groaned, rubbing her head gently with her eyes closed.

"MY CARPET!" Esme gasped. "Johnny, dear, go play outside." Esme said and sighed, turning to see Trent coming into the room at a slow pace.

"In a minute, Grandma Esme." He rushed over to Bella and hugged her. "I'm so sorry… Bella."

Bella shot a friendly smile at him. "It's okay Johnny. I'm a magnet for clumsiness and destruction anyway."

Johnny sat in the middle space between Esme and Bella, snatching the remote from the lamp table.

"Television!!"

"Hey, you put that remote down Johnny, or so help me…" I trailed off, shouting before realizing that Bella was staring at me like a weirdo. "I mean, we were already watching something."

"You sound like his father." Bella chuckled then turned her attention to the television again, grinning. Johnny laid his head back on the couch rest and sighed, his shirt wet. Emmett shrugged and sat in between Bella and me. There was an awkward silence.

"So, you guys missed us right?" Emmett snatched the remote from Johnny, grinning.

"HEY!" Johnny growled and leaned over towards Emmett, his chest on Bella's lap. "That's mine!"

"Oh come on, you haven't gotten over your "mine" stage." Emmett screamed out, laughing.

Bella was covering her mouth trying not to laugh, concentrating on the movie images. Emmett and Johnny were literally fist fighting over the television remote, Johnny still on top of Bella.

"Let go or I'll have to call Aunt Rosalie into the room!" Johnny screeched out.

"Nag, Nag, Nag! You and your nagging. You're almost as bad as she is. _Don't throw Bella into the dried-up well _Nag Nag _We don't need a bed to have sex _Nag Nag _Why won't you look at me?! _Blah Blah Blah. God you turned out just like her." Emmett fell off the couch, laughing and holding onto the stupid television remote for dear life.

Johnny gasped. "You're mean…"

Trent interrupted him. "Shut up, momma's boy. Whenever Alice gets within two feet of you, you start screaming like a girl. Correction. That would be an insult to girls. You start screaming like a wounded elephant." Trent cracked a smirk.

"Yeah! A wounded girl Elephant with blond hair!" Emmett cracked up laughing, still on the floor playing tug of war with the television remote with Johnny again. Bella was staring at everybody amused, laughing. "God, you're exactly like Rosalie. Demanding and spoiled. _I want the curtains to match my nails _Blah Blah Blah _If you don't take your clothes off, you're out of here _Nag Nag Nag _I need attention, Emmett._ Are you sure she's not your mother?" He grinned, glaring at Johnny.

"Uncle Emmett, just shut up." Johnny sighed heavily and gave up on the struggle for the remote. Bella sighed in relief and laid her head back, turning to me and smiling.

"This is an every day thing." Bella said, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, you noticed?" I choked out, looking at Trent who was standing against the door like a rock.

"Hey Johnny, you're the male version of Rosalie. Ha ha!" Emmett snorted then burst out laughing.

A cell phone started ringing, a Christmas song as it's ringtone.

"Esme… your phone is―"

"Shh, dear, it's important." Esme waltzed into Carlisle's room and locked the door.

**Third Person POV**

"Okay, now that she's gone I can finally tell you guys." Johnny sighed in relief. Emmett sat back up onto the couch in between Bella and Jasper grinning.

"Where's Aunt Rosalie?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow, not bothering to ask for Alice, who he was terribly scared of.

"She went out with Alice to buy a few things. Bella stayed watching the movie and Esme stayed to… watch Bella watch the movie." Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed. Edward had someone watching Jasper the entire time he hasn't been here, especially Alice.

"That's good. That means we can have an all guys night out, plus Bella. I heard the club is awesome." Johnny cheered off. Emmett grinned and winked at Bella. She twitched.

"I'm in." Jasper said, halfheartedly.

"I guess I'm in too, you did say plus." Bella smiled at Johnny.

"Okay, but I absolutely have to pick your outfit. Let's go shower you." Johnny smiled and attempted to pull Bella out of the couch.

"Wait.. WHAT?!" Bella groaned, hanging onto Jasper's shirt collar.

"Johnny's like a girl's best friend. He's like the male version of Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett put together, Bel― you're… choking… ME!" Jasper wrapped his hands around Bella's upper waist, pulling her to him so that she'd stop grabbing his shirt.

"Noo!" I can shower on my own! I'm pretty sure I can dress myself too!" Bella shrieked as Johnny pulled her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs.

"You guys get dressed, I'll take car of… Bella." Johnny sighed.

"No!" She started punching against his back. "Kidnapper! Rapist! Let me go! I rather have Emmett bathe me! At least I'll know he won't attempt anything!" Emmett grinned and made a playful 'rawr' noise at Bella, raising his left hand and lip-wording 'Call me'. Jasper growled at Emmett then turned to see that Esme was peaking her head out from the doorway of Carlisle's office, raising an eyebrow.

"Esme, oh Esme! Help me! He's trying to rape me!" Bella was panicking more than she should, though everyone just started laughing. Johnny, after all, is her son.

"He's… um, he's not into girls." Emmett shout out.

"WHAT!?" Both Jasper and Johnny screamed out.

"Yeah, so you'll have to let him bathe you." Trent nodded.

"Okay, that's… ah!" Bella shrieked. Johnny ran all the way upstairs and everything went silent. Everyone was concentrating on listening to Bella.

"AH! The water's burning me! Get away from me!" There was a noise of glass breaking coming from inside the bathroom.

"Bella! Stop kicking me and take your damn clothes off! I do this with Rosalie and Grandma Esme too!" Esme was smiling, concentrating on listening to Bella's reply.

"Over my unconscious dead body!" More noises of glass breaking drowned Bella's echo.

"Mom… I mean, Bella, don't make me stick a tranquilizer dart up your ass."

"Ah! Emmett! Esme! Help me!" She paused. "No, get away from me!"

"M- Bella! Don't make me give you a prostate exam!"

"Oh god! Oh no, no, no! Get away from me! What in hell's name is that?!"

"Bella, its soap." There was a shuffling noise. Jasper shrugged then stood up and walked towards the stairs to a better hearing range.

"Why are you undressing! Get the heck away from me, I'm enga― AHH! Oh my god, your thing is huge!" Bella started crying out.

Everybody in the room burst out laughing. Trent fell on the floor, curling up into a ball laughing his gut off. Jasper was grinning as he listened to Bella, chuckling, and Emmett had broken the living room lamp, holding his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ah! THE WATERS TOO HOT! What he hell are you doing in here with me, you pedophile!"

"I'm not even touching you…"

"THE HELL YOU ARE." She paused. "Why are you holding my wrists then?!"

"Because you don't want to shower." He sighed. "Fine!" He screamed out loudly, clearly intending for everyone to hear. "I'm gay."

The shuffling stopped. "Fine… But get your hands away from me or so help me…" Jasper stopped laughing then grinned, turning to see Trent and Emmett beaming in laughter.

Jasper spoke up. "So, I think we should go get ready. I don't know, that's what I think." He shrugged.

"I'm ready." Trent spoke calmly.

At that point, Emmett had already shot up into his room, shuffling through his closet.

Jasper sighed then followed Emmett's example and locked himself in his room, looking for a decent pair of going-out clothes.

Trent snatched the television remote from the carpet and sat on the couch, grimacing and looking at "The Notebook".

"God… Now I see where Johnny get's his taste in movies." He grinned.

"Hey, Asshole! I heard that!" Johnny growled from the bathroom.

"Ow, get that sponge away from me! You're hurting me, Johnny…" Bella's voice was almost a silent moan.

**Bella's POV**

I held on to the metal soap holder as Johnny scrubbed my beck, my shoulders, my neck.

"Okay, done, now turn around."

"Excuse me?" I asked, staring at the tiled bathroom wall in awe.

"Bella…" He turned me around. I yelped.

"Bella, I'm not a rapist. Now which soap do you like best, the men's wash or the strawberry one?" My jaw dropped as I stared at him in awe.

"I'm not a man!"

He grinned looking down at my body. "Clearly. Now which one do you like? I know… I heard, from someone, that you like both of em'." He rubbed the sponge against me gently. I closed my eyes and gripped onto the showerhead and the soap holder.

"Bella, it's not like you've never seen a… a-um, a…" Johnny stammered.

"I don't recall ever doing so." I snapped back, my eyes still closed. I bit my lower lip as the Luke-warm water hit my body, making little droplets of water on the shower screen. "This is weird. This is very, very weird. You are a guy who I just met a week ago and now you're rubbing soap against me, complimenting me on how feminine I am."

"I know you like it though, and don't worry. I could never like you that way." His voice was low and tender. "It would be immoral." His voice turned sad.

I gasped. "You really think I'm a guy don't you? Could a guy really have breasts and um…" I blushed and bit my lower lip.

"Oh Bella. If I weren't your… gay friend, I'd eat you all up." He chuckled and hugged me.

I twitched.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He groaned then turned off the showerhead and opened the screen.

My teeth started crackling against each other from shivering. The shower had been very, very hot and the air coming from Johnny and outside was freezing me.

I closed my eyes and covered my breasts, trying to warm myself.

"Oh Bella." His voice was hoarse and low. He wrapped the towel around my small body and lift me up in his arms, carrying me out of the bathroom, shivering. I opened my eyes and found myself in Edward's room. My room. "Okay Bella, I'm wearing a towel." He rolled his eyes. "Now, I brought this outfit with me, and I have a good feeling about it." He was shuffling through a suitcase that had my name engraved in it with some kind of silver-metal material.

"O-ok-Oka…Okay." I clenched my teeth together and nodded, lying back on the bed.

At the moment I didn't care if my hair was wet, or if Edward would get mad that I ruined the sheets that Alice gave us.

It all seemed useless to me.

I was so tired. Without Edward, I felt so empty. I felt like the little girl inside of me who is looking out through my eyes just wants to sleep. Sleep forever… so that maybe she wouldn't have to see the world by my eyes.

"Okay m-Bella. Here you go. It's a pretty expensive duo pair. Silken-embroidered white-peach colored dress with a ruffled top and 4 inch heels." He shrugged then pulled the towel away from me.

"Ah!" I pulled the sheets and covered myself. "Have you gone mad?!"

"No, you were just laying there and we have to go before it starts pouring Bells."

"Charlie use to call me that."

"Oh, grandp… Grandma Esme told me." He sighed. "Arms up." He smiled.

"Excuse―"

"Excuse _you_. Come on Bella, it's not like I haven't seen you undressing. I've been seeing you undress for years!" He covered his mouth then chuckled forlornly. "I me…"

"Waaa?! ESME!!"

"I mean for days. Sorry…" He sighed. "Bella, I… met you about a week ago. How can I possibly have watched you undress for years?"

I sighed then put me hands up in the air as he put a bra on me.

"HEY! That bra is way too provoking! What am I? A stripper?!" I stared at him in awe.

"Bella!" He sighed, chuckling. "We're going to a club… besides, Edward might get back tomorrow. You naughty little raccoon, you." He tickled under my arms after he'd put the bra over my arms.

"Hey…" I laughed. "Stop…"

"Fine Fine." His gaze on me became intent.

I cracked up into laughter.

"What are you… doing to me!?" I chuckled to myself.

He pulled me into an embrace. I sighed in relief.

"You make people laugh by staring at them?" I asked skeptically.

He sighed. "Yeah. Something like that. Now, put on this underwear and I'll be right back. I have to go dress too, you know."

He threw the matching underwear at me and closed the door. I sighed.

Such a weird guy… but he seems very nice.

I put on the underwear and stood up then strolled over and grabbed the heels. The heels are clear at the platform and the straps are pink silky ribbons that wrap around your feet. Now all I need is to name myself Chastity and work at a bar.

I sighed and put on the black low rise fishnet tights that he'd left beside the dress and put it on. I looked in the mirror and shrugged.

With low enthusiasm, I grabbed the dress and slipped it on. I turned around to find Emmett staring at me.

"What in the…" I bit my lower lip and twitched. "Emmett…"

"Let's go belly-boo!"

I had stepped back a few feet when suddenly Emmett grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over his shoulder.

I groaned.

**Third Person POV**

Emmett raced down the stairs with Bella whining and speaking all sorts of gibberish.

"Bella, don't hurt yourself." Trent choked out all the way from Emmett's jeep. Jasper was seated in the front seat staring at Bella's legs.

Bella sighed at Trent's joke. She knew that trying to hit Emmett was useless; he was after all, seemingly made of granite.

Jasper stared silently at Bella. Bella's dress was a shiny satin peach color, too low to be considered knee-length with a ruffled finish and a silken sash wrapped around her delicate waist. The dresses color against her black fishnet socks made such a difference; she looked gorgeous even with her hair wet.

"Bella, did Johnny make you wear those heals darling?" Trent asked almost skeptically.

"What's it to you?" She sighed then grunted as Emmett brusquely laid her down in the backseat of the Jeep.

"Who missed me?" Johnny came out of the house with a wide grin spread across his face.

"I hear crickets." Emmett snorted.

"I hear a fly buzzing around my ear. A big-ass fly with curly brown hair and a big nose."

"HEY! I don't have a big ass! And I do not have a big nose!" Emmett's jaw dropped open as he gasped. "Monster!"

"Stop it, ladies. We better get going." Jasper groaned. "I'll drive."

"Hell to the no." Emmett bared his teeth playfully and was in the driver's seat in less than a second.

Johnny rushed over and sat in the middle of Trent and Bella in the backseat.

"Emmett… now, go slow… we'll get there in due time. Remember I'm not as hard as you a― AH!" Bella's sentence was interrupted.

"Wooo!" Both Johnny and Emmett screamed out in unison as Emmett sped out of the Cullen driveway.

Esme's head peaked out of the front door. "Jasper!"

Jasper shrugged and looked back at Bella who was holding onto the steel metal of the car so tightly that a hurricane couldn't get her free. She was panting with her eyes tight shut.

"Emmett, We have a young lady with us. Can you possibly stop acting like a FAT ASS," Jasper grinned, knowing this would get to him, "And slow down."

Emmett gasped. "I'll show you 'young lady'. Hmph." He sped down the road at 90 mph. "That doesn't make sense, everyone knows that fat asses don't go fast. You're doctor Phil, you should know these things."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Someone hold me!" Bella started panting. "GOD FREAKIN DAMN IT! SOMEONE BETTER GOD DAMN HOLD ME!" She started gasping for air, holding her hand against her chest with her eyes carved right open.

"Oh my god! Watch out for the―" Bella's voice turned low.

"EMMETT!" Jasper paused. "You just ran over a street MPH limit sign!" Jasper growled.

"Right on! Woo!" Johnny sat on the headrest of the backseat and screamed. "Faster!!"

"Oh god!" Bella choked out, suddenly gripping onto Jasper shirt. "SLOW THEM DOWN OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU!" She closed her eyes shut and yelped.

The air was hitting against everyone's face at a speed that would seriously injure any human.

"Radio! Uncle Emmett! The radio!" Johnny put his hands up in the air, wooing like a madman.

Emmett grinned and reached for the radio, turning it to the loudest it could go.

**I been a drunk disrespectful little street punk  
Unlock the back of my trunk  
You see, you take this bat  
And bash my head into the street again  
No-ones around so I keep beating it**

"Emmett! Bella's suffering! Turn the god damned contraption down!" Jasper growled at Emmett.

"Bella, just have fun! God you're tense…" Trent said, looking at Bella.

"He's right, Bella. God we love you but learn to have fun!"

"Woo! I love this song!" Johnny was grinning; the speed at which the Jeep was going they could probably get to China in an hour. Johnny's hair was blowing freely in the air as he screamed like a party animal with Bella beside him, grinning and covering her ears. "This is Overweight By Blue October, Dude!"

**Pull my hair back, look me in the eye  
There's a self-destructive meaning in the bleeding of a guy  
It's the guilt of what reality has given me  
Making sense of all mistakes and my stupidity  
And when you're sick you seem to think  
You've failed eternally**

"God… I'm starting to think that you're his father, Emmett." Jasper said, laughing and looking at Emmett.

"I wish." Emmett laughed. "His mom's hot."

Jasper growled and hit Emmett's head against the driving wheel.

**And that the people you let in are only crumbling  
When you're sick of thinking life in this recovery  
When my decision paved the road  
That lies in front of me**

"Hey, Man!" Emmett chuckled and looked back at Johnny who was forcing Bella up onto the headrest of the car forcefully.

**And that the people you let in are only crumbling  
When you're sick of thinking life in this recovery  
When my decision paved the road  
That lies in front of me**

"Come on, Bella… It's like ecstasy!" Johnny laughed. Bella smiled and gripped onto Johnny's arm, the wind hitting against her, making her beautiful chocolate-colored hair flow with the wind. She smiled and closed her eyes. Trent grinned and looked at the cars that Emmett passed. He was sticking out his left middle finger, flicking every car that passed by.

And that the people you let in are only crumbling  
When you're sick of thinking life in this recovery  
When my decision paved the road  
That lies in front of me

Jasper sighed. "TRENT!"

"Hey, relax. Let everyone have their fun." Trent shot back. "Stiff."

Jasper sighed and shrugged then lay back onto the car seat, listening to the lyrics of the song. Emmett shut off the car engine. Everyone sighed in relief as everything turned quiet.

"Damn that was awesome." Johnny high-fived Emmett, both of them laughing. Trent grinned and jumped over the Jeep, fixing his shirt collar.

Bella sat there, overwhelmed, her hair shooting out in wild directions.

"Oh Bella." Jasper lift her out of the Jeep and fixed her hair. She smiled.

"I think I've turned crazy. Emmett just drove to Seattle in a mere five minutes when it would take a normal person from forty-five minutes to three hours. I'm… crazy. This isn't happening." She sighed and looked at the ground. "Oh god! The ground!" She sighed in relief.

"Wow, that took you a while to realize…" Emmett raised an eyebrow, staring at Bella.

"Shall we go?" Johnny asked, smirking.

"Miss?" Jasper grinned at Bella.

"Jasper." She nodded as Jasper entwined his hand with hers. Trent smiled and did the same with her other hand.

Emmett grinned at Johnny as they both started throwing playful punches at each other.

"Hey, that was a slap!" Emmett whined. "You _are_ like Rosalie!" He laughed.

"You hit like _Alice_!" Johnny snapped back.

"She hits pretty damn hard though." Emmett laughed.

"Ah, man!" Johnny groaned.

**Mike's POV**

Darn these kids. Always fighting and making trouble. I sighed.

"Honey, look at me. Hello? Look at me damn it!" Angela screamed. God she's been hormonal lately. Why'd I get married and have kids with _her_.

"God damn you, Crazy woman. God…" I shut the front door and strolled over to the car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Angela came out.

"I'm starting the car. What do you think I'm doing? Cheating on you with the tree shrub? I wish." I laughed.

"Well we're ready." She sighed and shut the door.

God I hate having to be stuck with her even when I go out.

**Third Person POV**

Emmett held open the front door of the club.

"Ladies first." Emmett grinned. Bella shrugged and entered.

Everyone stood outside in silence.

"Johnny, he said ladies first." Trent signaled the entrance.

"Ha ha." Johnny said sarcastically then stuck his tongue out at Trent. He frowned and walked into the dark room.

"Bella!? Where'd you go?"

**Bella's POV**

I smiled. "Yes, I'll have the strongest you have. Please, don't hold back on the alcohol." I groaned at shrugged.

"I'll be right back, make sure my drink is ready, eh?" I winked at the waiter.

"Sure thing, babe." He smirked and winked back.

I smiled and made my way to the bathroom. Luckily I'd found an eyeliner pencil in Emmett's Jeep. It's probably Rosalie's, but she doesn't use this. She wouldn't need to.

I sighed and looked around the bathroom. There were black bathroom stalls and a huge mirror with lights all around it laid out in front of the two sinks.

I smudged on the eyeliner and made my way out of the bathroom as soon as possible. For some unexplained reason, I'd been craving alcohol, and what better place to get some other than in a bar? Besides, the selection was very well laid out.

"Back so soon." The waiter grinned.

"Ah, yes. My drink?" I asked, gleefully.

"Only the best for such a pretty girl. You from around here?" He asked, handing over a tall martini cocktail glass. The bartender was a tall, olive-skinned man with blue eyes.

I nodded. "It's a long story and well, sir, there's not enough time to explain." I smiled. "I don't think I should drink too much." I shrugged, arching my back and grinning.

"One can drink too much, but one never drinks enough." He winked, his grin spreading wider.

I bit my lower lip, taking the glass in my hand. "What's in this?"

"Vodka… among other good things. Try it." I looked into his eyes distrustfully then smiled.

"Well done, sir." I grabbed the martini glass in my hand, took the small olive inside it and chugged it.

"Whoa, you can take that?" He asked amused.

"This is nothing." I said, the taste disintegrating in my mouth. "Do you have anything stronger?" I pout my lips, turning my head to the side and winking.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

That crossed the line, but if I was going to get away with drinking I had to go along. After all, I probably don't look 18 and my license is misplaced.

"Honey. There you are." I heard Jasper's voice behind me clearly above all the noise. All sorts of arrays of different colors of lights were shining off the mirrors on the disco balls and mirrors. I turned my head towards Jasper and raised an eyebrow.

"What…" He interrupted me.

"I can't believe you started drinking without me." His voice was dry.

"Excuse me sir, are you over 18." The bartender's face hardened as he turned to face Jasper.

Jasper grinned and took out a watt of cash the size of my fist. The first bill was a hundred dollar bill.

"Ah, yes." The waiter nodded amused, taking the watt and putting it into his pocket. "What would you like, sir." He turned to me. "Miss?"

I smiled to myself. "Well the cocktail was okay, but it had absolutely no affect on me. Please sir, give me the strongest thing you got." I tapped the bar table and looked at all the shining bottles of alcohol.

"Whoa, right away. Phew." The bartender turned around to look at the variety of bottles.

I turned to stare at Jasper who was grinning impishly at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry for disappearing. I guess I got… caught up in the atmosphere." I grinned.

"Don't drink too much, Bella, I wouldn't want you to faint on me."

"Oh come now Jasper, I'll stop if I start feeling dizzy, okay?" I put my arm on his shoulder and smiled. He nodded, turning to see the bartender putting a glass with red liquid on the counter.

"This… this here is a Bloody Mary. Enjoy." He winked at me then left. Jasper growled.

"What?" I asked, taking the glass and sipping it. "Man, this is pretty good." I chugged down the entire drink, taking out the slice of celery. Jasper stared at me in awe.

"Ha! Oh, Jasper. I can see why Alice is so fond of you. You're so funny and easy to be around with." I licked the celery stick and smiled, putting the glass back on the table, chuckling as the music thud louder in the background.

"Bella…" He smiled tenderly. The blue lights that hit his skin made him look almost godly.

"Hey Mister, do you mind giving me something stronger? Or something sweet." I smiled. I could feel Jasper's cool breathe as it hit my arm.

I turned to him and smiled, cupping his face in my arms. "Relax! Take the guys' advice and just calm down." I released as the bartender handed me a goblet glass. "What's this?" I asked, frowning.

"Piña Colada. It's sweet and it'll entertain you while I whip you out something to your liking." He smiled vindictively.

I shrugged and tasted it. "Mm." I licked the **Piña** Colada from my lips then turned to Jasper. "Where are the guys?" I frowned.

"Having fun." He pointed over towards Emmett and Trent who were talking to a couple of girls inside a room.

"Wait… Emmett can't do that." I growled. "He can't do that to Rosalie."

He chuckled. "Bella, he's talking about cars. Trust me, the one doing the moves is Trent." He pointed over to Johnny who was dancing like an idiot in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by girls.

"Oh boy." I sighed and turned to chug down the remaining bit of my drink. "If only they knew he is Gay." I sighed. Jasper burst out laughing. The bartender had already set a blue drink in front of me. I took it and chugged it down, tasting like water and vinegar.

"Oh, Bella." Jasper sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella." He shook his head, grinning.

--

**Okay, this is technically Part 1 of 3 of Chapter 17. It's way too long to post as one chapter, lol.**

**I had a lot of fun doing this Chapter actually. The entire chapter actually, lol. **

**And to answer a few questions, don't worry, this is A Jasper/Bella fanfiction. I wouldn't have it any other way, lol. If I wanted to read the perfect Edward/Bella story I would read twilight (for the 23****rd**** time this summer, 59****th**** time overall xD) **

**It's just that I had a discussion with Bella, Jasper, Edward and the others. This is how it went: xD**

**Bella**: why do I get tortured so much? So many years without Edward?! :murmurs: or Jasper. :coughs: o.o

**Mizz**: Oh come on, you had Trent and Johnny didn't you?

**Jasper**: :winks at Bella:

**Edward**: :isn't paying attention to Jasper, too busy admiring Bella:

**Mizz**: Err… Yes. I'm sorry, but do you want me to just end the story with you marrying Edward and Jasper returning to Alice? God that's depressing… For me as a fanthor. (fan fiction author). :stares at everybody as they read their scripts at vampire speed, except for Bella of course:

**Bella**: :Groans: I'm a freak in your story… you've captured me perfectly. :chuckles:

**Jasper**: I don't know, it needs more emotion on my part. How come you haven't done Carlisle's POV in so long? :sends Mizz a wave of anger and frustration:

**Mizz**: :glares: If you're going to complain about it, write the damn storyline yourself! :falls off the Hollywood-styled chair and twitches:

**Edward**: :chuckles and helps Mizz stand up: Jasper, don't be so rude. I and Alice are the villains and I'm enjoying the story thus far anyway. Though I do have to complain about, _seeing the Volturi_; everyone knows they'd be the first ones to attend the wedding anyway. They'd probably kidnap Bella and start a whole new mess of problems for us. :shrug:

**Mizz**: :drools over how gentlemanly like Edward is: Yeah… you're so talented.

**Bella**: That's exactly the same way I feel about him! :Drools over Edward too:

**Jasper**: :chuckles:

**Mizz**: So Bella, are you willing, for real, to allow a strange guy to bathe you? Would you really be up to such shenanigans without Edward near you?

**Bella**: God no. But I do seem to be on something, hopefully not ecstasy, in the story. Well done, you've captured me as a whiny, spoiled version of Rosalie.

**Rosalie**: :glares at Bella:

**Bella**: You wanna fight me, buddy? Huh? You want me to make my way over there and use my non-super human abilities to kick your ass? God… :Bella grins: Just kidding, Rose.

**Rosalie**: Whatever.

**Emmett**: You're right Mizz.

**Mizz**: About what?

**Emmett**: I DON'T HAVE A FAT ASS. :smiles: You've portrayed me perfectly… err, well I would think so.

**Mizz**: I go along with the story accordingly to my conversations with you guys.

**Alice**: Oh come on, I love Bella! Why would I…

**Mizz**: Alice, I love you and I know you can see the future, but please don't ruin it for everyone else. :burns my copy: xD

**Alice**: Wanna go shopping?

**Mizz**: Hells yeah! :grabs Bella's left arm as Alice grabs her right and drags her out of the studio: Let's take Emmett's jeep...

**Johnny**: What'd I miss?

**Trent**: Where's that girl with the vest?

**Jasper**: They kidnapped Bella and went shopping.

**Emmett**: Where's Rosalie? :angry about his jeep:

:Everyone looks around:

**Edward**: Filing her nails, complaining about Bella's jokes, the usual. :shrugs:

**Trent**: So that girl… can I…?

**Edward**: Just be quiet, it's better when you're quiet.

**Trent**: Come on! That's good blood you're letting go to waste!

**Edward**: She's like family now, she knows our secret. Though I'm sure millions of other girls do, but anyway, we don't kill humans. Why did she even invite you here? :grins:

**Jasper**: :arm wrestling with Johnny: Because she felt sorry for him. :cracks up laughing:

**Emmett**: Man, we do have a big, big family. Population: Millions of teenage girls. :smirks perversely:

:Mizz's brother comes into the studio:

**Annoying brother**: Did my idiot of a twin sister get arrested again… wait, :squeals like a fan-girl: YOU GUYS ARE… :faints:

**Edward**: Johnny, your past has come back to haunt you. Your reputation precedes you.

**Johnny**: I AM NOT GAY.

**Emmett**: Correction. Population: Millions of teenage girls, plus that guy. :laughs his ass off:

--

**Review**!


	21. Chapter 17, Part Two: What The Shit!

** Part two: What the shit?! lol **

**Jasper's POV**

I'm impressed; Bella's drank over twenty different types of alcoholic drinks and she's able to stay so sane and sober.

"Bella… Are you sure you're not drunk?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Jasper, you're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on to something. Besides, am I talking like a drunk? Am I being stubborn?"

"You mean more than usual?" I chuckled.

"I forgive you for that remark just because you're you. Any other person would have gotten mouth about it." She laughed her quiet laugh then bit her lower lip, looking at her drink, the red lights hitting against her exposed skin making her seem like what she is, A red queen, beautiful beyond words.

"Wow, She couldn't take it! Ha!" A vile, lanky teenager was holding onto a green drink looking at a young girl rushing into the bathroom.

"Wait, hey you." Bella called out to him.

"Eh, and you are?" He walked over to her, smirking.

"I bet I can take that drink on. I'll buy it from you."

"You don't need to hun, you can get it from the bartender." He winked then turned and left into the crowd of dancing people. Bella sighed and turned to the bartender, who was giving off waves of jealousy whenever get got close to me and Bella.

"Miss, that drink is too strong for you." He argued at her.

"I've been in this same seat and I've drank nearly every damn drink in the book. If you don't mind, would you please just hand it over?" Her impatience grew. She bit her lower lip and grinned at the bartender. I sighed, irritated.

I've been discussing all sorts of things about Bella's plans for her future, and each of them included Edward. God I hated her not having her memory.

I turned my gaze to Bella as she chugged down the tall glass of green liquid.

Suddenly, Bella's emotions went afire.

"Oh Jasper…" She started laughing.

"Bella..." I asked, paranoid.

She's drunk?

"Jazzy!" She grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd of thrashing, dancing people.

Bella was… turned on?

She led me to the back of the club and stood in front of me, her dress pushed up at the corner. Her eyes were wide and sparkling… just as they were a week ago when I held her in my arms… when I kissed her, when we were finally together.

"Bella?" I asked warily.

Suddenly the music turned into a slow, sad song remixed into a party mix.

People all over the room pairing up into couples. I turned to see Emmett dancing with a tall tan, black-haired girl, Johnny dancing with two blond girls, and Trent holding and chatting with a brunette.

I turned my gaze to Bella who was staring at me with wild eyes. Her lips were shining, beautiful and full, her eyes dark and wide. Her gaze softened as she led me into one of the brightly lit rooms, pushing me onto a black U-shaped sofa, climbing on top of the table and moving her body sensually, pushing her dress up.

"Bella…" I gulped and turned to face the tabletop. What's happening to her? This isn't like Bella at all.

_Looks like she had too much alcohol._

I heard Emmett and Trent arguing from outside then suddenly they opened the door.

"Whoa!" Emmett screamed, grinning. Bella giggled and jumped down from the table, landing in Emmett's arms. "Bella!"

"Emmy-bear!" Bella cupped Emmett's face and kissed him.

I growled. What the hell?! I stood up, baring my teeth at Emmett.

Bella released from the kiss and strolled over to Johnny cheerfully.

"Bella, come on, let's go outside so that the guys can talk." Johnny had a weird expression on his face as he pulled her out.

"I wanna dance!" Bella screamed out giddily.

As Johnny closed the door, a new song came up and there was screaming. I sighed as Trent and Emmett slid across the sofa.

"So… Bella's drunk. She's on crack isn't she?" Emmett laughed. "She kisses good…"

"Snap out of it before I tell Rosalie." I snapped at him. "Idiot!"

"I didn't kiss her. She came onto me." He shrugged. "Seriously though Jasper, we have to get back. We've been here for about 4 hours."

"You're kidding. It feels like one." I sighed. "But what are we going to do about Bella? She's… that." I pointed towards the door.

Emmett frowned. "She's a door?"

"No, idiot." I sighed. "She's drunk. Esme and Alice are going to kill us."

"She's so adorable though! She even giggles and she was blushing like mad. I swear… she's like an adorable version of the perfect girlfriend." Emmett slapped his hand against the table and smirked. I felt waves of lust radiating around him.

"Stop it, Emmett!" I groaned.

"You stop it, Jasper. Stop looking into my emotions Jasperina." Emmett chuckled looking at the table.

"So what are we going to do?" Trent asked, dryly. I glared at Emmett.

"We… have to get Bella out of here." I sighed.

"Well, good luck with that Jasperina." Emmett shrugged. "Everybody knows that you don't mess with a horny chick."

"I beg your pardon?" I choked over my own words.

"She's so drunk that she's horny." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Inexperienced dummy."

"So you're saying that Bella's turned on?" Trent's voice was jagged and dry.

"Yeah, Man. Just ask Jasper. He must have already sensed it." Emmett pointed towards me and stood up, leaning against the black couch with an amused expression on his face.

There was silence. "Emmett's right." I sighed. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

"Of course you didn't. I'm the man." Emmett sighed in victory.

"You're the _dead_ man, Emmett. Wait til Rosalie finds out that you took advantage of a drugged woman." I grinned.

"Shut up Jasper. No one likes you." Emmett sighed.

"No one likes your fat ass either." Trent replied, laughing.

"Hey man, I'm not fat. I'm pure muscle. Seriously, stop it with the fat insults. I didn't even say anything about your horrible taste in clothes. And believe me honey, it's almost as bad as your awful taste in women." Emmett rolled his eyes then burst into laughter.

"We're all reasonable men here. Emmett, Trent… what's the plan?" I asked, putting both hands on the table, staring at both of them.

"It's only 11. We could stay…"

"No, she's too drunk. She might do something incongruous."

Trent cracked up in laughter. "I know Bella… she's the opposite of incongruous." He folded his arms across his chest.

"I hope you're right. Still, we need to take her home." I nodded to myself. "We need to go."

The room went silent. A lot of noise was coming from outside, more than the usual volume anyway.

"You think they brought in naked women or something?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"Okay. Let's go get Bella and get the heck out of here." I stood up and headed to the door.

**Third person POV**

Jasper, Emmett and Trent came out of the silent room searching around for what had started the commotion.

"Woo! Take it off!" Emmett turned to face a bartender girl who was smiling and shouting.

"Miss, what's all the noise about?"

She turned her head to the stage. There was a woman dancing around in her underwear and bra like an exotic dancer being held by a guy.

"BELLA?!" All three of them screamed out, staring at the girl, wide-eyed.

Johnny was holding Bella while she moved around, dancing like an experienced exotic dancer.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Emmett screamed out. All three of them raced to the stage.

"Boo! Get off the stage!" A plump man in a business suit screamed out from the crowd.

"Yeah! Leave the girl alone!" Two tan surfers shout out.

"Cut the crap!" Emmett screamed out as Jasper lifted Bella up in his arms bridal style, carrying her off the stage by force. Trent grabbed Bella's dress then grabbed Johnny by the ear and followed Jasper out the door.

"Jazzy, you wanna have some fun with me tonight?" she pout her lips and leaned forward, kissing Jasper's neck. Jasper twitched, grinning.

"Bella, babe, it's time to go home." Emmett said, closing the door of the club behind him.

"No! I don't want to! I wanna dance! Get away from me!" She punched Jasper's chest repeatedly.

"Oww, oww! Let go man!" Johnny screamed out.

Trent growled. "How could you let your drunk mother go up on stage and prostitute herself!?"

"You're grounded for the next 15 years!" Jasper frowned. Johnny suddenly appeared in front of Jasper, making him stop.

"Now, dad, that's not realistic. Mom wanted to dance and I, being the responsible son I am, accompanied her."

Jasper sighed. "20 years."

"Hey!" Johnny frowned.

"Bella does look pretty hot though…" Emmett smiled.

Everyone turned and glared at him.

"WHAT?!" He sighed. "It's just an opinion."

"Carlisle was right." Jasper turned to face Bella who was smiling childishly and giggling in his arms.

"About what?" Emmett turned his head suspiciously.

"You do have mental problems." Jasper replied, grinning.

He gasped. "The car is pretty far away. I'll go get it, you hold Bella and I'll be back before you know it." Emmett shot out into the distance. "I DO NOT HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS JASPERINA! Just because he has a stupid Doctors degree doesn't mean he's the man." He shout out from a distance.

Johnny cracked up laughing.

**Mike's POV**

"Will you shut the hell up, woman!" I sighed. Jessica is driving me crazy. It's not my fault the car broke down in the middle of the night.

"Whoa! Check out the hottie in the lingerie!" Alain, my youngest son whistled.

"What's hot? Where?" I asked, looking around.

It couldn't be… is that Bella?! Wait… is that Jasper Cullen?

What's he doing next to a bar holding Bella in his arms?

"Man, I'd tap that…"

Jessica gasped. "Oh my… god! That's Jasper Cullen! He hasn't changed at all…" Her jaw dropped open.

"And Bella…" I whistled and stared at her. She was barely covered, just a bra and underwear on.

"Hey dad! Look, he's putting her down!" My other son called out. I turned to look at Bella as she stood against the wall, her body more beautiful than any model I've ever seen.

"Zack, hand over the binoculars! Damn it!" My daughter pulled the binoculars away from Zack and gasped. "What a whore!"

"STUPID MEN! All of you! Stop drooling over Isabella Swan!" Jessica growled.

"Mom… she's the one you told me about… but she's hot. How the hell is she almost 50?!" One of the boys shouted out.

I glanced at my two sons who were literally drooling over my high school classmate.

"God, Mike. They turned out exactly like you. Congrats." Jessica stomped her foot against the pavement and grunted, then got into the car, fuming. My daughter Ana followed, probably to gossip and to figure out more ways to make my life miserable.

I sighed and turned my attention to Bella. She was still so hot… why didn't I end up with her instead…

There were camera lights flashing.

My wife and daughter were giggling from inside the car.

Oh brother.

"Mom! You took pictures?! I want one for my room!"

"Screw that, I'm putting it as the desktop background." Both of my sons grinned.

I snatched the binoculars from Zack, who had snatched them back from his sister, and snickered to myself. It's always a good day when I get to torture Jessica's conscience.

I glanced at the boys who were staring at Bella, drooling.

"Boys, she went to high school with us. She's old!" Angela screamed out, pissed.

"I'm into older woman now." Zack called out.

"Yeah, me too."

"Ditto." I said, grinning.

I turned around. "Jessica… What are you… Oh shit, wait… I can…"

"You can't do shit." She slapped me on the side of the cheek so hard that it probably hurt my grandma.

"Ha!"

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella, If you go home with us, we can play monopoly and have Jell-O shots. Does that sound good?" I asked Bella, treating her like a child. Emmett pulled up with the Jeep grinning. We'd successfully gotten Bella dressed… finally.

"Can I speed or what?" Emmett had his eyes fixed on Bella.

"No." I sighed under my breath.

"I call passenger." Johnny jumped into the passengers' seat. Bella was holding onto my arm, her delicate hands warm against my cold skin.

"Bella, you sleepy?" I asked her softly, pushing her hair away from her face tenderly. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

She was smiling, her eyes closing slowly. She nodded and collapsed.

I picked her up bridal style, for the second time today, and carried her into the backseat on the Jeep. I knew that Alice had probably seen something… so hell was waiting for us.

Emmett drove into the dark road. Everyone was quiet and careful to not wake up Bella. Bella… Sweet, innocent Bella.

I closed my eyes and drift into thought, stroking Bella's hair. I opened my eyes to see that her eyes were half open; she was staring at the moon.

**Esme's POV**

It's almost midnight. Why aren't they back? What if something happened to Bella? Oh no, poor dear. They basically kidnapped her out of here.

Oh no. Oh god.

"Esme?" Rosalie called out.

"WHAT?! I mean… what, dear?" I smiled and calmed myself down.

"Jeez." Rosalie gasped. "I just wanted to tell you that I see the Jeep in the driveway."

"Oh my goodness! Really? Yes!" I rushed outside. Alice was grinning, talking to Jasper.

Bella was standing shakily beside the jeep, holding onto the steel bars, almost collapsing.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked accusingly.

"She's drunk." Johnny said halfheartedly. "Sorry Grandma."

Rosalie strolled out of the house glaring at Jasper. "You drugged her?!" She pushed him violently.

"What?! No!" Jasper stared at her, wide-eyed.

"She smells like that new drug that they've been handing out in Seattle." Rosalie was fuming.

"Oh my…" Johnny squealed his way into the house.

"I tried to stop her. But she wouldn't stop, you know Bella. She's stubborn." Jasper sighed miserably and pulled Bella into his arms. "I'll go tuck her in and be right back, Esme."

I nodded and sighed, turning to face Rosalie who was pulling Emmett by his hair.

"So you took advantage of poor Bella? What the hell is your problem? Oh, you just wait til we get upstairs. I'm going to knock you upside-down so badly that your great grandma's going to feel it in her gut." She dragged Emmett into the living room, whining and screaming at him in French.

"Rosalie, dear, don't hurt him too bad." I sighed.

"He was the smart one with the brilliant idea to take Bella clubbing, Esme. Alice had a vision of him taking advantage of poor Bella!" Rosalie paused sourly, still holding Emmett by the hair.

"Go teach him a lesson, dear!" I replied, raising an eyebrow at Emmett. I sighed in disappointment.

"Esme!" Emmett cried out unhappily. I sighed and went inside then sat down on the sofa.

I sighed. "Jasper!"

"Oh Bella… Bella…" Jasper groaned.

Rosalie stopped at the stairs and gasped. She grinned and pointed to the kitchen, biting her lower lip.

I gasped. "Jasper!! What are you doing to Bella?!" I stood up.

"Nothing, Esme." Jasper came out of the shadows of the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Where's Bella?" I asked skeptically.

**Third person POV**

Jasper sighed sadly.

Bella came out of the shadows soon after Jasper, holding a bottle of red wine in her pale, delicate hand that she'd grabbed from Carlisle's collection. She had already drunk more than half of the bottle, not to mention that she'd drunk her weight in alcohol at the bar.

"Belly-boo." Emmett turned to face Bella. He winked at her. Rosalie growled and pulled his hair tighter. "Ow, Rose..."

"Where's my Jell-O shots?!" Bella screamed out, giggling, barely managing to stand up straight.

"Bella, dear, are you okay?" Esme raised an eyebrow, worriedly.

"No, Esme I'm not. This hot," She paused and strolled unsteadily over to Jasper, her dress scrunched up as she stumbled over the carpet, grinning and rubbing herself against Jasper, "―sexy man had promised _me_ Jell-O shots and I'm still waiting." She bit her lower lip and began chuckling, holding the bottle against her chest, cuddling it.

Alice began giggling. She would never admit it, but to her, Bella was beautiful. She was what turned Edward crazy and Jasper insane, after all. Alice didn't feel much lust or love for Jasper anymore, and everything now was purely an image for the family. She knew she had to keep up that image. In a way she loved him, of course she did, just not as her mate.

"Bella, you're confusing Jasper for me." Emmett sighed impatiently, pointing at himself. "Get over here you hot little devil you." Emmett curled his finger for Bella to come to him. Rosalie growled and glared at Emmett.

"You little…! Ugh!" She turned Emmett to face her and stomped her foot right on top of the bump in his pants, pulling his hair more.

"Rose! I thought we were going to wait til next year to…" Emmett groaned.

"NEXT YEAR?! YOU WERE INTENDING ON HAVING SEX WITH YOUR WIFE NEXT _YEAR_?!" Johnny cracked up into laughter. "Uncle Emmett, keep your bulgy eyes off of Bella and look at your wife's face." Johnny chuckled. "Mom doesn't like you like that, you're wasting your time."

"Yet. She doesn't like me that way YET." Emmett grinned then looked at his wife's face. Rosalie was grimacing, her eyes saddened. "Oh Rose, you know I'm just trying to mess with you. I love you." He stood up straight and pulled her to him. She began punching his chest over and over again until their lips met. He lifted her up against the stair-way handles as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Ha!" Bella giggled to herself. "So adorable!" She sighed in awe then cracked into laughter again.

Rosalie and Emmett were at this point undressing in front of everybody.

"Dear god, oh god no." Johnny walked into Carlisle's office. Trent, Alice and Esme followed soon after.

Bella stood there chugging the bottle of wine, standing unsteadily. She was about to fall any minute.

Jasper looked at her beautiful face and smiled. Bella was cute even drunk and drugged.

"Oh Bella." He took her arm delicately and led her into Carlisle's study as Emmett pounded Rosalie onto the floor.

Jasper looked up at Esme's face. She was frowning, misery in every inch of her grimace.

"They're denting the new hardwood floor we put in, dear." Esme said, looking at Jasper.

"I'm sorry Esme, but if it was real hardwood, it won't get dented."

"Ha ha! Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie dented a granite floor once! I'm sorry grandma, but we have to let remodel again anyway, okay. Don't you worry." He hugged Esme.

"Yes, you're right dear." Esme said, hugging her grandson. Suddenly, Rosalie's moans were heard throughout the study… and the study that was soundproof.

"Good thing you don't have neighbors, or else someone would call Charlie saying that someone is getting raped and brutally murdered." Bella's soft voice crowded the room, being fallowed by her giggles and squeals.

"Bella… back away slowly." Jasper cautioned, moving delicately towards her. Bella turned around and got a bottle of whiskey. "Club Soda!" She took it and began mixing it into the wine bottle.

"Don't worry Jasper, she won't drink it." Alice came and stood beside Jasper, caressing his shoulders and staring at Bella. Bella's eyes softened as she stood drunk and trembling in front of Jasper and Alice. In her mind, she knew they must think she was a fool, even as drunk and drugged out as she was.

Bella turned around and began playing around with the glass bottles.

"_Woo! God! You haven't been this crazy since the night we sneaked into Edward's room and had sex on his couch!"_ Rosalie squealed from outside.

Jasper cracked up laughing, sensing as everybody in the room became uncomfortable, except for Bella of course.

Bella frantically mixed in the dark Rum that was inside one of the bottles inside the wine-whiskey mix, tears forming in her eyes. She'd found some Vodka and mixed that in there too. Jasper could sense her sadness.

"Bella… Step away from the alcohol concession stand." Johnny said, approaching his mother with worry.

"Get away from me, please." She sighed sadly.

Instinctively, she started chugging down the mixture of alcohol she'd done.

What happened next was only fate. She fainted halfway through.

"Are you sure she's not dead?" Alice said coldly.

"How can you be so god damn cruel? She's your best friend." Jasper glowered at Alice.

"I'm not being cruel; Bella did that because she's unscrupulous." Alice pointed at Bella's unconscious body. Even passed out, she had a smile spread on her face.

"Excuse me?" Jasper frowned. "You're mistaking her for a small black-haired pixie. You seen her?" Jasper sighed, kneeling down beside Bella's unaware body. Esme was being held back in a hug by Johnny. Trent was in the shadows, turning away from the scene in front of his eyes.

"Look Jazz, we're all a little annoyed tonight. Just take Bella up to get some rest and watch her. Your gift can come in pretty handy if she wakes up screaming and freaking out, right?" She smiled, biting her lower lip. "Edward's coming home tomorrow. We wouldn't want our bride-to-be to disappoint her soon-to-be husband." Alice's voice chimed, drowning out Emmett's dirty-mouthed fowl language.

"_Woo! Rose-a-lie! I like how you bend my―" _Johnny made a gagging noise as soon as he heard Emmett. Jasper carried Bella out of the study and strode over to the stairs with Bella in his arms.

"Excuse me." He said, jumping over both Rosalie and Emmett, landing on his feet gracefully with Bella sleeping soundly in his arms. He didn't even bother to ask what position they were doing.

Bella's limp, fragile body was sweating cold sweat. He kissed her forehead and carried her, walking up the stairs two at a time, holding her as close to him as he possibly could.

As soon as Jasper had left with Bella, Alice closed the door and grinned. "Who's up for Poker?!"

Everyone tensed down when they were sure that Alice had seen that Bella was okay.

"I'm so beating you, Trent." Johnny grinned.

"Grandma's boy..." Trent snickered.

Alice pulled a guitar out of Carlisle's closet and turned up the stereo. "Let's have some fun!" Alice grinned.

--

Again, this is Part 2. :3

**Review**!

--


	22. Chapter 17, Part Three: Moo

**Part Three: Moo! **

**Jasper's POV**

I could hear Rosalie and Emmett's groans and moans, but that wasn't what bothered me… as much anyway.

I heard as Carlisle's stereo shot up. It was so loud, that even up here I could hear it at max volume from all the way up here.

I sighed.

My sweet, gentle Bella lay in my arms motionless. I laid her down on the left side of the bed and tucked her in.

Maybe she wouldn't need this, but nevertheless I put a glass of water in the table-stand beside her and turned on the lamp. Hopefully the warmth of the light would help her to stop sweating cold.

"Bella…" I sighed, staring at her lips. I slipped off her heels and tucked her feet under the covers.

I grabbed a stool and placed it beside the bed. I caressed the hair away that was covering her sweaty, beautiful face.

She looked so innocent like this.

"Edward… I'm going to bust your head against the preacher's Bible if you forgot my whiskey in the hotel…" She groaned, her eyes still closed.

I chuckled and bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"I told you I'd do it…" She turned and grabbed my left arm, the closest thing she could reach. She pulled it so closely to her, cuddling it, knocking me off the stool.

I found it a little strange that she was dreaming about alcohol… but she was too cute.

I should remind myself to sneak into the bachelorette party with a bottle of whiskey. I grinned, thinking about her reaction. Of course Esme and the girls' wouldn't appreciate their entertainment being replaced, but Bella sure would. She'd be drunk anyway.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be drugged though Of course not, Edward would kill whoever gave it to her.

I moved close to the bed, watching her sleep, kneeling down.

Sweet, naïve Bella.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Moo." Emmett grinned.

"That's not how horses sound… try again."

"Eee- aww!" He turned his head, grinning.

"Emmett, if I'm going to ride you like a horse, NOT A DONKEY, I'm going to need you to act like one. I need inspiration!" I sighed, a little impatient and slapped his butt. She shrieked, but I could tell he liked it.

Buying a saddle and putting it on Emmett was the best idea ever. I'm surprised that Edward was the one who suggested it. It's so LOL.

"Rose, take off the bra and the panties first." Emmett grinned his goofy signature smile.

"No, and keep your boxers on." Emmett crawled over to where the extremely loud music was coming from on his hands and knees. I hit his arm with the talon of my foot, just like I use to do to horses with the back of my boot.

I opened the office door. I know Carlisle has a cowboy hat on display in his office.

As soon as I opened the door, Alice was dancing on top of Carlisle's desk with a guitar in her hand. The music was so loud that a midnight club's volume couldn't compare to this volume. Johnny was dancing like a madman and Trent was trying to get Esme to dance.

"Alice, pass me the cowboy hat." I grinned as Emmett and I entered, closing the door behind us.

**Jasper's POV**

It's already 4 in the morning? Bella hasn't woken up, not even once.

I sighed. I should go see if I can get the girls… I'm sorry, the girls and Trent, to put down the volume.

Emmett and my son are now females in my eyes. I chuckled.

Assuming that Emmett and Rosalie had been pulled into the… mess that was created downstairs, I wasn't even going to bother to wonder where they were.

I knew what they were doing… sadly.

I raced my way down stairs and stood in front of Carlisle's study, not at all surprised that Esme's hardwood floor was dented beyond repair. How has something not crawled out of the floor boards yet?

I sighed.

With unease and a little anxiety, I opened the door. Someone had found a disco ball and had installed it on Carlisle's antique ceiling. He wasn't going to be too pleased about that at all.

I shrugged.

I turned on the lights and gasped.

Alice was dancing, dirt dancing I might add, against Johnny in her underwear and bra. Rosalie was riding Emmett, creating an image in my head that I will never forget. It will disgust me and come up whenever I looked at them from this point on. Rosalie had on her head, my cowboy hat!? That damned hat was almost as old as I am!

Poor Esme was curled up into a ball next to Trent who was video taping everything with a camcorder. Boy is YouTube in for a treat…

I stared at everyone, wide-eyed. Oh hell to the no.

I shut the door and made my way back upstairs…

**Bella's POV**

I squirmed around in the satin bed sheets, enjoying the softness. Mm… this is so soft…

I could feel two arms around my waist, holding on tightly.

"Ow… my ribs hurt." I whispered. It was probably Edward.

Suddenly, the acidic taste in my mouth made me realize. I'd gotten drunk yesterday didn't I?

Oh well. It happens.

I sat up, my eyes still closed. Instantly, I felt the cold arms release their hold on me. I opened my eyes and found Jasper staring at me.

"Good morning Beautiful." He grinned.

Suddenly, I felt nauseous. I was going to ignore the fact that my soon-to-be brother was watching me sleep…

Oh god, I have to throw up.

Oh my god, oh god, oh no. Bathroom. My stomach felt as if it'd been ripped inside out and I'd swallowed it back again. It didn't hurt, but I instinctively made my way to Edward's bathroom and kneeled down beside the toilet, throwing up.

"Oh god Jasper, your face made her throw up." Emmett's laugh rang across from us. Suddenly I heard a whack-sound. "Oww, Rose. Why'd you hit me?"

"Ssh." Rosalie whispered.

**Third Person POV**

Jasper pulled Bella's hair back so that she could throw up without her hair getting in the way.

Everyone gasped.

"Bella…" Esme giggled giddily, a little worried.

"Esme, could she be…" Rosalie was staring at Esme in awe.

"I'm afraid so, dear. It's not 100 sure though." Esme started dry-sobbing happily. "Oh Bella!" She cried out in happiness.

Emmett stared at Rosalie as she covered her mouth, giggling uncontrollably.

In his mind, the little hamster running around the wheel realized what was happening. Bella was…

"Pregnant?!" Alice turned in shock to Bella who was standing by the sink. "Oh god! My visions!" She twitched. Alice ran down the hall dry-sobbing miserably.

"Oh my god…" Jasper grinned secretly to himself.

"A brother?!" Johnny squealed down the hallway like a girl after Alice. "Alice! I'm gong to be a…"

Bella washed her teeth and her face then turned to face the five beautiful vampires staring at her with grins plastered on their features.

"Bella, are…"

"You alright, love?" Edward suddenly appeared through the door. Bella gasped and ran straight into his arms, biting her lower lip and sighing in relief.

Edward glanced at Esme, exchanging a mental conversation.

"Bella… we're going to be parents?" Bella's favorite crooked smile appeared on Edward's face. Edward was confused, but he wouldn't let Bella know.

Bella burst into sad tears.

Jasper left the room immediately and shut himself in Emmett's room.

**Jasper's POV**

My sweet Bella was pregnant again… with Edward's child?

That doesn't make sense!

"Jasper, get the hell out of my room!" Rosalie knocked against the door. "God damn it! I need to change out of these clothes!" She growled through the door. "I have baby planning to do!"

"Bro, open up, I need a shower! And my most loved possession is in there, dude!" He paused then I heard glass break. "Rose! That's my penis you almost tore off!"

"Next time I'm aiming for your genitals, Emmett." Rosalie knocked on the door harder, impatiently I might add. "JASPER!! Get the hell out of my god damned room!"

"And give me my Playstation! I need to find some decent games to show the baby." Emmett groaned. Two sets of hands were pounding against the door with immense force. In mere minutes, Rosalie had made a hole in the door.

Rosalie sighed. "Emmett, are you going to rot the child's mind before it's even out of the womb?" She turned to see the whole she'd done in her door. "Great, now no privacy!" She screamed.

"It's not like there's something of yours we haven't seen!" I growled at her.

She glared at me, baring her teeth. Nag Nag Nag. Poor Emmett.

"Oh shit, you better run bro, she's gonna do a lot worse to you than rip your dick off." He chuckled.

I jumped at the window, shattering it into tiny shards of glass. Sure I'd need to fix that, but I wanted to keep my genitals where they were, yes indeed.

"Pick me up a game while you're out!" Emmett screamed from the broken window, euphoric. Everyone was.

Rosalie growled, like the drama queen she is, and threw Emmett's game consoles out the window.

"My babies!" Emmett started dry sobbing.

I chuckled and sighed. I'd go out… get Emmett a few new game consoles and some games to make up for his loss, and come back… with my genitals where they belong. That is, if Rosalie didn't chase after me.

There was absolutely no way to bribe Emmett into doing anything other than by using video games.

I still can't believe it… Bella's pregnant…

I sighed, swallowed up in the moment. Besides, Alice's visions were gone again. Is there some sort of connection between Bella and Alice's visions?

I sighed.

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle, is this," I grunted as Alice pushed me through the doors of the hospital, "_Necessary_?"

"What can I tell you Bella, it is… It's better than those home pregnancy tests. Besides, how long has it been since you had a checkup." He grinned.

"I don't feel comfortable." I groaned, following Carlisle through the reception area. I can't believe I'm pregnant.

"What do you mean, dear?" Esme smiled, following Carlisle almost hand in hand.

"Esme… Vampires can't have kids." I stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at Edward in awe.

Emmett strolled his way over to me and stood in front of me grinning goofily.

"Emmett…" I tried backing away, failing and bumping into something hard. I turned around to find Rosalie grinning widely. "What are…"

Emmett suddenly grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

I groaned. Not again…

I sighed.

"Bella, stop being so childish." Jasper came out from the shadows frowning, his eyes glistening. This didn't go right, he looked happy… but he was frowning miserably?

"Didn't Rose chase you out the continent?" Emmett chuckled.

Jasper tossed him an EB games bag. Emmett squealed in joy.

"Brother. You heard the good news?" Edward was at once by my side, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

Jasper looked indifferent and calm, slowly nodding. "Congratulations." His cold, pale skin looked so amazing in under the hospital light. It was hard to look away.

Alice was at once by his side, holding onto his arm like a small child, grinning. "Honey! You and I are going to be aunt and uncle." She glistened beside him. They looked like a storybook couple, amazing with each other. Whenever I looked at them both, it reminded me of the perfect couple taken out of some sort of fairytale. Alice was his Snow White, his Sleeping Beauty… his enchanted princess.

I smiled. Jasper also cracked a smile, his eyes wandering down at Alice. They stared at each other with such emotion that I had to look away.

As I said… a fairytale romance.

I looked over at Rosalie who was standing beside Emmett, her beautiful red lips shining under the fluorescent bright lights curved into a small smile. That smile was for Emmett. I knew that Emmett's eyes glowed the way they did because of Rosalie, just like Esme was so loving and caring because she has an inspiration to be that way. Carlisle stood beside her, shoulder in shoulder, both of their honey eyes glowing passionately for each other.

I never paid much attention to these things because I was too warped into my own world.

I gazed up at Edward, whose eyes were beautiful topaz, glistening and sparkling. His bronze hair looked a pale brown rust color under the hospital lights.

I closed my eyes and inhaled in a gush of air.

I opened them again, fluttering my eyelids to keep my vision from turning hazy.

I looked around to find Trent and Johnny walking in grinning, Johnny practically prancing gracefully into the scene. Both Johnny and Trent leaned against the white walls, staring at me.

I realized that I was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Jasper tried to reach out to me, only to be stopped by Alice. They stared at each other for a minute, and then he nodded and stepped back.

"She's panting, is she okay?" Rosalie's worried voice startled me. I was so confused… I felt so snowed under.

I suddenly felt a warm feeling inside of me or serenity and calmness. I brought my hands to my face and touched the poison-berry black liquid coming out of my eyes; blood.

I sighed and wiped them away, quickly turning to a smile.

I glanced over at each of my family members.

Rosalie was being held closely by Emmett, both of them staring at me with care and worry, Rosalie cuddling into his chest.

Esme was now holding hands with Carlisle. He was assuring her somehow that everything was alright, caressing his hand; he was right. Everything is… now alright.

I looked at Alice and Jasper. They were holding hands. Instantly, an image of two young children holding hands came into my head. I couldn't help but smile.

My eyes wandered over to Trent, who was leaning against the wall smiling optimistically. Johnny was now beside Esme, his smile so wide that I was afraid it might have fallen off his face.

And finally, I turned my eyes to face Edward. His smile had disappeared, his face still molded into a happy expression. I brought my hands to his face, cupping both sides of his face. As a stream of tears began running down my face, I touched my lips against his, smiling.

"Oh Edward…" I smiled to myself.

"Bella…" His breathe hit my face, making my head spin.

"Doctor, the room is ready for you." A pleasant nurse came up to Carlisle, handing him a clipboard.

"Thank you Sandy." Carlisle nodded and smiled, still holding Esme's hand.

I smiled to myself, wondering how everyone ever got along without their spouses. Johnny seemed so naïve, like he still needed his mother; he's… a kid.

"Johnny, can I have a hug?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Aww, of course… I remember when mom use to hug me…" He ran his way over to me and pulled me up into a tight hug, lifting me off the floor. Suddenly, I felt such compassion and love hit me.

Not the kind that Esme felt for Carlisle, but the type that Esme felt for Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper, her children.

He released me and smiled goofily. His face reminds me a lot of Jasper…

"God… I miss my mom." His voice was uneven, shaky and sad.

"Oh Johnny… I'll be your mother." Alice squealed her way over to him and started kissing him, holding him like a smile child.

"Let me go you crazy witch woman!" Johnny screamed all the way to the end of the hallway, stopping and holding the door open, ready to flee. "You will never replace my mother!" He was gone.

Alice giggled and ran over to me. "Bella."

"Alice, what are―ah!" She dragged me all the way down the hallway and into a brightly lit room with baby decorations. There were posters of babies everywhere.

In less than a second, everybody crowded inside of the little room except for Johnny who was probably halfway to South America by now.

"Okay Bella, just relax." Carlisle put on some gloves and smiled at me.

"Oh god." I groaned.

**Carlisle's POV**

**One month later**

"Okay Bella, open your legs." Bella's frowning face made me almost as miserable as she seems to be.

Bella lay on the hospital table in an exposing hospital gown, trembling from the coldness. She looked quite uncomfortable, when she had no reason to be.

She moaned. Every single thing she did had me shaking in place. I, after all, had never dealt with a pregnant vampire.

This was so unnerving and confusing, not even when I'd discovered the horrific truth of being an immortal had been as demoralizing and upsetting as the way I felt when I looked at my future daughter in law.

The simple human that had enchanted both Edward and Jasper was pulling me into a hole that I couldn't escape. She was forming a ribbon of curiosity around me that I couldn't break away from.

"You know Carlisle," Bella paused, looking up me with wide tearful eyes, "I miss Alice." I shied away from her as she extended her delicate fingers out to touch my face. She sighed and laid her head back on the green hospital table, opening her legs wide.

"Alice chose the Volturi, Bella; she wanted to try something new." I sighed heavily, frowning. Not because our dear Alice had left us, not because she had taken my grandson with her, but because I had nothing better of an answer to give to the delicate creature laying in front of my eyes. Her face made me uneasy, but a feeling of restlessness that felt good. Whenever my dear wife and family were around, I could easily put up a smile and be myself, but around Bella, I found myself needing to think. One minute she's happy, the next she's crying her eyes out.

"I miss her." Bella's soft voice hummed.

She confuses me so much. One minute she was irrevocably and no doubt tangled with emotions for Edward… the next it was Jasper.

I suppose he's gotten over her, considering he acts perfectly normal around her. He'd need to be in order to replace Alice and Johnny's much needed presences.

"I suppose we can't all be Alice. No one can replace her, but she'll be back. She loves shopping with you too much to give it up. Her much needed charisma is alluring isn't it?" With much needed help, I shot Bella a smile.

"You know, Rosalie," She let out a painful grunt when I put my hand in the middle of her legs. I stroked in between them, trying to calm her, "Rosalie's planning the wedding now. It's really… big, and Charlie's not going to be able to make it." She paused, smiling unhappily. "And I have no one to walk me down the isle…" I placed my hand up in the air.

"Bella, of course I'll walk you down the isle. I wouldn't have it any other way." I pulled down my doctor's mask and smiled. "Bella, you can sit up now."

I took off my gloves and extended my arm out for her. She smiled and took it, sighing in relief.

I'm completely infatuated with Bella; she's such an amazing creature. No doubt is it a blessing that she's like my daughter. Esme and I both agree on that. If Esme and I could have a daughter, the closest thing I could imagine to the way I'd raise her to be like would be Bella.

"Are you ready to go home now?" I asked skeptically. She sat there in silence for a few seconds. "I am. But Carlisle, why do I feel like I'm having more than one child. With Johnny, it wasn't that way."

My eyes widened. Did Bella recover her memories?

She turned her head, grinning and looking at my face sardonically and playfully. "What do you mean, _Johnny_?" I turned my face away, closing my eyes and hoping this wasn't happening.

"Don't pretend anymore, Carlisle." She frowned sadly. "I remember." She leaped off the hospital table and undressed right in front of my eyes, dressing swiftly.

"How long?" I asked in surprise.

"How long I've known you mean?" She asked, her back to me as she slipped her shirt over her head. "When Alice left."

"Three weeks." I sighed.

"Yes." She put on her pants and turned to face me, sitting on the ground while putting on her boots. "But I trust you. You cannot under any circumstances tell anyone about this though." She stood up, staring at me with her wide, brown eyes.

"You have my word." I raised my hands up in the air in surrender.

"Thanks." She strolled over to me and wrapped her hands around my neck, then released smiling. "I feel… like I'm having twins. I know it's only been a 6 weeks at most, but I can feel it." She rubbed her hand on her very small bump. "I can feel it."

"I'm not surprised. I'm still waiting for you to turn into superwoman." I chuckled and strolled over to my desk to grab my coat. "Out of all my daughters, you seem to be the most interesting."

"Oh Carlisle." She chuckled and opened the door. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that." She smiled.

"Would it matter if I did?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Good point." She nodded.

**Esme's POV**

"So you two are going on hiatus? From Bella?" I frowned.

"I can't stand Jasper's thoughts, Esme." Edward shrugged.

"I can't stand Edward's emotions nor can I stand the way he tries to rub it all in my face." Jasper paused. "He's forcing me into going… I don't want to leave." Jasper's face saddened.

"We've decided that this is best. It's just a short vacation to sort out what's going to be happening." Edward sighed in annoyance. "We're waiting for Bella to come home to say goodbye. If you need us, we'll be with the Volturi." Edward grinned. Jasper frowned unhappily.

**Third Person POV**

"What happened with the Volturi?" Bella came in through the door rushing to Edward. She looked at Jasper apologetically.

Even though they knew nothing about her realization, she knew Jasper hadn't given up. Bella, after all, was always with Edward.

"Bella." Edward's face stiffened as he cringed away from Bella's touch as if in disgust. Bella backed away from Edward sadly.

"We have to go talk to the Volturi. We'll be back, don't you worry, love." Edward shot Bella her favorite crooked smile. Bella nodded and stepped away from the door.

Jasper paused before walking out the door and rushed over to Bella, cupping her delicate face in his hands and kissing her with intensity.

Bella stared at Jasper in shock. She kissed back with the same intensity, knowing Edward was already at the car, not caring that the entire family was watching.

Emmett gasped and instinctively and pulled Jasper away from Bella before Edward found out what these two were up to. Jasper sighed sadly and growled at Emmett, turning towards the door.

As soon as they were clear from range, Bella shot down into tears, touching her lips.

"Bella dear!" Esme ran over to her. Rosalie and Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs. In less than a second, Emmett was holding Bella in his arms while Rosalie was caressing Bella's hair away from her dark stained tears.

"I don't understand…" Bella stopped the tears and wiped the ones on her face away. "I don't understand."

"Don't worry Bella, they'll be back before you know it." Rosalie smiled down at her. Bella nodded back at her.

"So Esme, Bella brought up a very interesting discovery today." Carlisle smiled. "She might be having twins."

"We found out something interesting today as well. Alice called and as it turns out, Alice can't see Bella's future. Her visions returned as soon as she left the continent." Rosalie giggled.

"That doesn't surprise me." Bella laughed cheerlessly.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Bella…" I giggled to myself ecstatically. "I have a present for you." I pointed to the bags sitting on the couch.

"Rosalie…" Bella groaned. "We don't know the gender yet…"

"It's not for my precious niece… err, or nephew, it's for you." I smiled proudly to myself. "I'm sorry Carlisle, Emmett… I would have bought you guys a pair each if they had them in men's sizes. I did buy some for Edward and Jasper though." I wrapped my arms around Bella and hugged her. Emmett burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh Rosalie!" Bella hugged back, grinning and staring at Emmett. "Emmett, she was kidding." Bella rolled her eyes.

"No I wasn't." I shrugged clueless and innocently, staring at my broken nail. Jeez, this is the last time I make Jasper do my nails… I rather pay the 600 and have a professional do it. When he gets back I'm slapping the living daylights out of him.

Emmett was hiding his face on Bella's shirt, laughing. Bella was giggling uncontrollably. "Emmett! That… tickles!" She fell onto the hardwood floor panting. When Emmett finally stopped laughing, making Bella also stop, she sighed. "So what exactly did you buy, Rose?" Bella asked curiously.

"Boots."

She groaned. "Another pair?" She pointed at her feet.

"No, those are from Paris. These are Texans all the way. Edward ripped the pair I gave him because he said they remind him of Jasper and made him look ridiculous." I rolled my eyes.

It's not as if he didn't use Jasper as an excuse to go to the Volturi. He's been finding endless ways to communicate with Alice ever since she left.

I didn't want to say anything to anyone about it. Edward knew I wouldn't keep my yap shut so he left.

Bella… if only you knew his real intentions. Edward hadn't gotten over Alice… apparently. It's too bad that Edward had to separate Bella from Jasper.

They really looked meant for each other.

I shrugged.

Whenever Edward turns his back, Jasper and Bella play tongue wars. Whenever Bella turns her back, Edward makes long distance phone calls to Alice.

Talk about weird, huh.

If only Edward knew that everyone secretly hates him now. Well... except Esme. For some reason, Esme can't hate anybody.

--

If I made any mistakes or anything, please tell me :)

**Review**!


	23. Very Important: Please Read

Okay, I'm sorry for using up a chapter slot to put this is, but it's very important.

To those who are upset that it's not a JasperxAlice and BellaxEdward story, I'd like to point out that this is fan fiction. Please realize that if anyone wanted to read the perfect JasxAlice and EdxBella story, Read twilight. I **love **twilight, and I wouldn't change anything about it, but this is only a fanfic :)

Now, I'm sure my fan fiction is very confusing to some people. Special Thanks to **deelovestwilight** for pointing it out.

I have to say that it didn't occur to me that people didn't understand these things, but eh… Not all of us can be as brilliant as Stephenie Meyer at being descriptive. So I've decided to slow down the chapter's I put in to make me descriptive and colorful.

Speaking of which, I would like to post yet another disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight, nor do I own any of the characters (except Johnny heehee xD). Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's.

I'd also like to announce that because I know that long chapters are extremely boring and dried out, I will no longer be posting long chapters. Short ones only :) But they will be infinitely superior to the long ones I've post.

**Few things to point out: **

-Alice left the Cullen home because she felt weak and powerless. (Since she's so adapted to having visions, she realized that Bella is affecting her visions so she left.) She's gone to the Volturi.

-How and why Bella recovered her memories: We all know Bella's a freak in the vampire world, so since Trent and Johnny left along with Alice, Bella recovered her memories because Trent was not there to manipulate them. Johnny had also left, so he was not there to influence her emotions.

-Edward _made _Jasper leave with him. So now the only ones living in the Cullen house are Carlisle, with his loving wife Esme of course, Rosalie, with her adorable lug of a husband Emmett, and Bella.

I hope that clears up a lot. :) Thanks so much to those of you who left a Review. Here's my replies to your reviews: :D

-**Nellwantstobeavampalso**: Yes, Johnny does need his mommy :)

-**minipoison**: I agree, Emmett is hilarious :D

-**Sheena Is A Punk Rocker**: I'd be cruel if I left Bella clueless, lmao.

-**flormi**: I thought it'd be funny and cute if all of a sudden and out of the blue, Jasper started playing tongue wars with Bella behind Edward's back. :)

-**lovethepixie**: I agree. Emmett and Jasper are probably the awesomest of the Cullen boys in my mind.

-**deelovestwilight**: I did make mistakes :(

Again, thanks for reviewing you guys! :D


	24. Chapter 18: Jane

**Chapter 18: **

**Jasper's POV**

**3 weeks later**

"Jane, sweetheart, what are you doing?" I stared at her in dread as she strolled restlessly around the room, grinning and whispering random quotes to herself. This was useless. I'd never get to see my dear Bella again, at least not until I find away to escape from Jane. This is the part of my life where I wish dearly that I had Bella's abilities. If I even try to run, Jane goes into fighting mode, not that she'd ever need to lay a finger on me to bring me to my knees.

"Jasper, you wretched animal, did you really think that you could escape? What's the hurry, your wife is safely in her room enjoying the view." She shouted giddily. "Why do you set yourself on escaping? Are you trying to make my master angry again? If it didn't work the first three-hundred and sixty-three times, what makes you think it will ever?" She grunted, her facial features still spread out calm, no wrinkles from anger or creases from worry on her face.

"Jane, why would I run from someone as lovely as you?" I bared my teeth in a wide sarcastic smile, trying to get the rope loose.

She sighed in frustration, though clearly I was not sensing anything other than curiosity coming from her. "Don't use flattery, it won't work." Her tiny though very strong pallid body moved gracefully across the room. She came to a halt at a very end of the room, as far away from me as she managed.

"Why don't you let me go, Jane? Not even a call? Bella, she must be worried." My forehead creased with worry as Bella's name slipped from my lips. Jane's anger flared.

"Bella? Did you just say _Bella?_ That wretched girl's name is everywhere! Bella this, Bella that. God damn it!" She stood over me, looking down on me, her hand in the air moving gracefully towards my face. She grabbed my chin and turned my face to look up at her. "God I hate that wench. Aro is absolutely in love with that wretched woman. Each and every waking moment of my existence, I've dedicated my undivided attention to my master and he only has eyes for _Bella." _Jane's lips worded Bella's name with disgust. I sighed disappointedly.

"You are a cruel, bitter child Jane." I sighed, turning my eyes all around the room. Curse this indestructible rope; of course the Volturi have the sources to create such unbreakable materials. Materials made for purely wicked purposes.

Jane grinned, her eyes staring me down. "I know you're trying to destroy the rope, darling, don't be pathetic. You're embarrassing yourself by even attempting it. It's the strongest material, meant to hold down a new-born." She let go of my chin and strode gracefully over to a red couch positioned across the room. No windows, but well-lit; perfect for Jane.

"If you had a heart," I paused as I felt an unraveling pain twist inside my muscles. I turned my head to find Jane grinning, staring me down. She sighed as her gaze softened.

"Jasper darling, I have a heart. It just hasn't beaten in decades." She giggled and shrugged.

"What would you do if you were away from the man you love?" I asked, baring my teeth at her.

"You're into men?" She bit her lip, holding in her acid laughter.

"No, if I was into men, I'd be into you." I grinned and raised an eyebrow.

She growled in my direction then smiled. Suddenly the door flew open. Edward and Alice came in, looking at Jane with eager eyes, completely ignoring my presence.

"Jane." Edward nodded in her direction, bowing like a gentleman.

I grinned. "Why bow down to another man?" I bared my teeth, smirking. Jane would torture me for this later but it's completely worth it.

"Jasper dear, shut your flytrap before I make you." Jane smiled pleasantly in my direction. She disgusts me.

I sighed and turned my gaze to the ground, staring at the uneven jagged flooring.

"Jane, Alice and I have decided to do a wedding in the city. We'd like your blessing as well as your help to carry it out." Edward grinned, entwining his fingers around Alice's. I made a gagging sound.

If I was right, they had my son tied up in the next room. This was sick, how can Alice and Edward have us here for their own sick pleasure. What must my sweet Bella be doing right now? I sighed.

Alice flipped out her cell phone that was vibrating, it's Ringtone reminding me of Rosalie. Why does Alice have a distinct ringtone for everyone?

I gasped. "Rosalie!" Jane shot a glare at me. I sighed.

"Hello?" Alice called out merrily. She listened into the phone, frowning. "Okay." She clicked a button on her cell phone.

"Who's there with you?" Rosalie's voice came out of the small phone, dry.

"Oh, just Edward." Alice shot me a glare. I sighed.

"Okay, listen up you deceitful little whore." Rosalie's angry voice rang in the room. "Don't you dare hang up! This will be, I swear to you, the last call you will ever receive from us. This is for you too, Edward." Rosalie growled. "_Rose! Emmett is stretching my maternity shirts!" _Bella's beautiful voice was heard in the background. Edward clinched away from the small silver phone.

"So Rosalie, how's our little Mommy to be doing? Has she tripped yet?" Alice's cold laughter rang in the room. I sighed sadly at Alice's cold words.

"Go to hell Alice. I got Edward's last letter today. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't know why I'm spending money on even calling you." There was a pause. "I know Jasper is there, and I want to tell you that I'll make sure Bella moves on. How could you do this to her? I knew about Edward, but you? Well you cheated on Alice, so why wouldn't you do it to Bella? Fucking sadistic bastard." Bella's squeals were heard in the background. Jane flinched away from the phone in disgust. "Alice, don't ever show your miserable face around Forks again, the same goes to the rest of you." There was silence. "_Rose! Convince Emmett that he can't possibly be pregnant, he's a…_" Bella's beautiful voice was distant. Rosalie hung up.

Alice stared at the phone in awe. Edward pulled Alice into his arms and caressed her hair.

"God I hate all of you." I choked out these words before Jane brought upon me searing pain, scorching my insides.

I closed my eyes. I knew that this pain was a hundred times better than the emotional ache I was going through. To be away from the woman that I love was unbearable.

--

**Okay, so Jasper and Johnny are being held captive by the Volturi thanks to Edward and Alice. Let's face it, Jasper should give up hope. Or should he? x.x**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 19: The beggining

_**Chapter 19: Prologue**_

_Third Person POV_

_Five years later._

"_Aurora honey, are you ready to go to the Opera?" Rosalie smiled, grabbing Aurora's tiny hand in hers. She turned her head and looked up at Rosalie with her ancient, wide, staring jade eyes. She nodded. _

"_Momma." Little aurora called for Bella. She was like a doll, dressed up in her little ruffled dress, her beautiful brown hair reaching her waist and her glowing sapphire eyes ancient and beautiful. Aurora's eyes were gorgeous, no question about it, but her eyes were too ancient and knowing, too wise for someone her age. _

_Aurora pushed the bedroom door open and sped over to her mother, diving into her arms. Bella smiled as Aurora clutched onto her mother's dress sobbing. "What's wrong honey?" _

_She was soon followed by a little boy who came in and wrapped his arms Bella's waist, pressing his face into the skirt of her dress._

"_Damien is being so stupid!" She pointed at the perfect little boy who was staring emotionless at his sister. _

"_Aurora honey, watch your language. God I think Emmett's influence is rotting them." Rosalie came in through the door as beautiful as ever, grinning. _

"_Aunt Rosalie." Aurora ran into her arms and wrapped her little hands around Rosalie's neck. _

"_Bella… that dress is too short. I love it. I'm sure I'm not the only one who will appreciate it either." Rosalie winked at Bella and chuckled, looking at Damien who was holding onto his mother's waist tightly, pressing his face against her. _

"_I guess so." Bella sat down on the huge bed where she slept with her two angels every night. "I decided to take your advice. I'm wearing the incredibly short black dress that you bought me, a short black trench coat that Emmett got me, the black knee-length tights and white heals that Esme got me some time ago and the pearl necklace that Jake gave me." Bella grinned. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She chuckled._

_Carlisle came into the room nodding. "Good idea, but Bella, it's a pleasant change. You have beautiful legs Bella; why not show them off at the Opera tonight." _

_Emmett came in through the door staring at Bella in awe. "You're yanking my chain. Whoa! Bella, want me to help you sleep tonight? Phew Baby!" Emmett grinned._

_Damien growled at him. _

"_Hey dude, she's your mom, get over that little crush of yours. Didn't your dad have that little talk with you already?" Emmett rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Want to go play some video games? We don't leave for another hour." He sighed in contentment. _

_Damien shook his head slowly and rushed to sit by his mother. Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head with her heel then went over to Damien and fixed his little red tie. "Emmett, why don't you keep your eyes to yourself before let my little nephew make you swallow them. And are you stupid or something, he's five." _

_Bella was so exhausted that she didn't realize that the small black dress she had on had scrunched up even more than before, revealing a small part of her underwear. _

_Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Aurora all rushed and sat on the bed. _

_Rosalie sat at the head of the bed and put a pillow in-between her legs. "Bella, you're tired aren't you?" Bella opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Rosalie. She nodded and placed her head on Rosalie's pillow. Rosalie started stroking her hair; Bella's hair had not only grown longer, but her hair had changed into beautiful Victorian curls. "Bella… I understand that you want to work hard, but come on."_

_Bella smiled childishly and squealed as Emmett started tickling her stomach. "Stop Emmett!" She giggled. Emmett stopped and grinned. "Look, of course I miss going to the movies, going out to fancy restaurants, and going to concerts and all these activities but I really set my mind on completing my book, Rose." Bella sighed happily as her son lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Aurora lay down on her other side and did the same._

"_Oh, how precious." Esme chuckled, sitting beside Rosalie at the head of the bed. Carlisle was sitting on Rosalie's other side while Emmett was sitting at the end of the bed, peaking at Bella's underwear. Rosalie was used to this; Emmett was after all, a man._

_Esme took out her digital Camera and took a picture of the family. _

"_Esme…" Bella groaned._

"_Oh, dear, you look so gorgeous."_

"_You know, Bells, these two Einsteins are the most beautiful children I've ever seen. Honestly." Carlisle cheered proudly. _

_Emmet raised an eyebrow. "I'll be the judge of that, thank you." Emmett puckered his lips, making Aurora giggle. _

_Emmett looked at both children. _

_Aurora__had long, straight, chocolate hair that fell to her waist, her skin unnaturally pale exactly like any vampire's, yet she still had that red flush in her cheeks that showed life. Aurora was a tiny little thing with a heart shaped face just like her mother's and the grace like a ballerina, unlike her mother. She's too pretty to be her age…too __**perfect**__.__ And her eyes; a beautiful sapphire color, but they seemed to be two shades all in one. Near the pupil of her gorgeous eyes, there was a hazel color that turned into a lively, vibrant blue._

_Emmett sighed in defeat. "Okay the little brat with the blue eyes is gorgeous, but I'm rethinking it on the munchkin with the straight dirty-blond hair. Speaking of which, he needs a haircut, his hair is way too long."_

"_Heck to the no." Rosalie screamed out. "He looks so gorgeous. Besides, you're just jealous because he's my favorite man now." She laughed._

"_He's good… if you're into midgets. Hmph." Emmett grinned and observed his little nephew. _

_Damien had very unruly, rowdy dirty-blond hair that seemed to stick up in all directions. It wasn't the same as his sister's, but nevertheless, absolutely gorgeous. He also had the unnaturally pale skin of his twin, and his facial features were all softened angles that would one day define into sharper, more prominent features. He too was almost __**too**__ perfect._

_Emmett sighed in defeat. They both had wide, ancient eyes that were too big for their faces. Damien's eyes were a beautiful glowing icy sapphire color. His pupil had a thick line of hazel that made him enchanting. No doubt that he too was gorgeous. _

"_Okay… so they're both pretty amazing, but I bet that if Bella and I had a crack at it―" Emmett was interrupted by Rosalie's glare._

_"Damien, honey, throw a chair at him." Rosalie choked out, her fingers entangled in Bella's curls. Damien grinned, his eyes turning a shimmering topaz. Emmett ducked as soon as he saw a flying chair headed in his direction._

"_Priceless." Rosalie sighed in contentment._

"_Rose! Now I have to change…" Emmett groaned. "I ripped my pants." He growled, pouting his lips like a small child._

"_Bella, do you want to go on a date with Emmett? I won't mind, I need some time to myself." Rosalie grinned. Emmett grinned._

_Bella opened her eyes and chuckled. "Sorry Rose, Emmett, I already promised my presence to another man." Bella smiled. _

"_And who would that be?!" Emmett stared at Bella in awe._

"_Don't get overprotective Uncle Emmett." Little Aurora said, her sweet low, delicate whisper. "It's Damien."_

"_Fine… will _you_ go with me?" Emmett smiled goofily then looked into Rosalie's eyes. Both of them were so in love that it made Aurora smile in content. _

"_Sorry, I'm going with Jerry." Rosalie pointed at the stick smiley positioned by the window, hanging on a picture frame._

"_I believe I asked Aurora." Emmett winked at Rosalie then looked at Aurora._

_Aurora nodded and reached for her little porcelain doll, clutching it close to herself. Aurora, of course, looked like a porcelain doll herself._

"_Bella, I think―" Esme was interrupted the strange noise coming from outside. It was the helicopter._

"_We gotta go." Emmett leaped out of the bed and swept Aurora off her feet, her ruffled Lolita dress swaying after her. He ran out into the hallway screaming like a wounded seal._

_**Bella's POV**_

"_A HELICOPTER?!" I screamed out. I immediately got out of bed, flaring with anger and annoyance._

_The nerve! They never said they had to hire a helicopter! I began hyperventilating. _

"_Momma…" Damien motioned for me to get down on her knees. I kneeled down and looked at him, my eyelids flickering from the anger._

_He put his little fingers on my temples, making me calm instantly. I felt so dizzy, the way you feel when you spin around with your arms open. I felt in love._

"_Thanks honey." I kissed his forehead and smiled, standing back up straight. These white open toe 4 inch heels were oddly comfortable. _

_I looked over at Rosalie who was grinning, her beautiful layered white dress with many, many hues of colors and flowers. Her heels were the same as mine, only orange. Her hair was picked up into a curled hairstyle with little pearls around her hair. Around her neck she was wearing her family bracelet, which she'd taken the liberty to turn into a choker. _

_All of us had one; bracelets with the Cullen emblem on it along with phrases that described us best. Even little Aurora and Damien had one of their own each. Of course, they were made of white satin, what more to expect from the Cullens? _

"_I see you've managed to destroy your bracelet." I grinned. _

"_Where's yours?" She raised an eyebrow._

"_On my ankle. I'm using it as an ankle bracelet." I cheered, signaling at my left ankle._

"_And you say I've mangled mine and destroyed mine? Oh Bella." Rosalie shook her head and laughed. "Let's go Damien, grab mommy's hand." _

_I smiled. Rosalie had always treated Damien like her own child. Damien entwined his small fingers with mine as we walked out of the bedroom. Esme and Carlisle followed, taking pictures._

_I groaned loudly. "Come on… Do you post those on livejournal or something?" I made a face, sure that they wouldn't see it._

"_How'd you know?" Esme chuckled. "I'm just kidding dear; it's for the scrap books." She cheered. "Besides, it's Jake's idea, dear."_

"_Ugh. Remind me to hug him to death when we get home." I grinned as Carlisle closed the front door behind him as he walked out. _

_I sighed. The last time I'd gone on a helicopter was when I had cravings, being pregnant with my two little angels. I, insanely, agreed to go on a tour around the U.S. just so that Rosalie would make me a batch of caramel apples. Sure I could have just gone out and bought them for two bucks at the supermarket, but Rosalie's were absolutely amazing. I had to go on a world shopping tour to get her to make me those for five months straight. _

_I closed my eyes for a moment, hearing voices all around me saying things like _Watch out!_ and calling out for me. At this point, my consciousness was dispersing._

"_Momma!" I closed my eyes as I heard my little angel's voice._

**Chapter 19: The beginning, Deception tastes sweeter by the day**

"Bella! Esme made dinner! Get in here!" Rosalie shouted impatiently from inside the house. She was probably annoyed at Emmett again, from the looks of it. I swung myself faster on the swings, frowning. The sun was setting; making brilliant colors morph into what would soon be night.

Boy, Jasper and Edward are sure taking long. It's been three weeks and still no answer. Not even a letter or call. I thought they would have wanted to know how I was coming along. It's my ninth week being pregnant. I sure would have preferred if Johnny was here. I missed my son dearly. Sure I had Emmett, and I was thankful for that, but I still needed my son. I stared out at the beautiful red sunset, thinking of what Edward, Johnny, Jasper and Alice were doing. Of course I was worried somewhat for Trent, but he's always been solitary.

Did they miss us? Were they okay? How long will it be til they came back?

I smiled to myself. Oh Jasper. If only you knew that you're the father.

"Bella! Come on… Emmett's being an idiot again!" Rosalie shouted out. I chuckled cheerlessly to myself.

Rosalie was at once my side, whispering into my ear. "We're going to play a trick on Carlisle." Rosalie giggled and grabbed my hands, pulling me out of the swing and entwining her hand with mine. "We're going to the movies later tonight. Oh, and you got a letter." Rosalie pulled out a neatly folded letter from her pocket.

I made a face. "Is it them?" I asked excitedly.

"I haven't opened it, Bells. You tell me." She smiled, kicking some pebbles on the ground with the tip of her shoes.

I grabbed the letter from her and gentle ripped it open.

_Dear Bella, _

_Meet me in Port Angeles later tonight. I'm sure you won't want to miss this… Besides, I think I'm still just as young as you are. I'm still your sun. I'm still your space heater._

_Love, Anonymous _

"Odd." I sighed.

"Whoa Bella, secret admirer. I've had a lot of those before. Too bad he didn't send Roses too." She sighed. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I woulda married him if he'd sent me roses." I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting married soon anyway." I smiled to myself and bit my lower lip. When Jasper comes back, I'm announcing my love to him no matter what.

I turned my head to see a white pickup truck pull up into the Cullen driveway. I turned my attention to Rosalie. "Who's that?"

Rosalie shrugged and smiled. "Don't know."

A lanky teenager came out of the driver's seat with a large bouquet of white daffodils. Rosalie started laughing.

**Rosalie's POV **

"Bella has a secret Admirer. Ha ha!" I giggled my way to the swings and watched as Bella's jaw hanged open.

"But… but-but…"

"No Buts. Go get them, Bells." I grinned. Bella's white dress flung beautifully as she moved towards the boy, holding an immense bouquet in his hands.

"Delivery for Isabella…" The boy whispered unevenly. I smiled. Bella needed this. As much as I don't approve of flowers; they make me sick… It was sweet. Of course I'll now be keeping watch over our little mommy-to-be. What's not to love about a beautiful pregnant vampire? Well… she didn't smell like us, she smelled so much better. Her scent wasn't intoxicating in a bad way at all, it was intoxicating in all the right ways.

I sighed, watching as Bella threw a bitch fit over a little box that the poor boy had given her.

"No no no no no! God damn it!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "Who's this from?" She grabbed the shirt collar of the boy.

"Miss, Please let me go." He squirmed. "I assure you I don't know who it's from…"

"I assure you I'll stick my foot…" I laughed, looking at Bella. "…down your throat if you don't tell me who it's from." Bella sighed. "Please?"

**--**

**If anyone doesn't get what I did, please review and ask.**

**-Mizz**


	26. Chapter 20: Gibberish

**Chapter 20: Gibberish**

"Miss, I don't know. You might want to calm down… aren't you expecting?" The boy trembled.

"I'm expecting alright, I'm expecting you to return this necklace to whoever sent it." She growled. Regardless the way she acted, Bella looked absolutely adorable. "I'll give you 600 if you tell me who this… this is from." She pointed at a small silver wrapped box she was holding.

"That's a good deal and _if _I knew who sent it, I swear I'd tell you. But please, ma'am, calm down. That's not healthy for an expecting… mother."

"I know, I know." She sighed happily. "I'm sorry about that. I've been getting the weirdest mood changes lately.

"No worries though, I completely understand." He paused. "Please take the flowers and the box and sign. If I mess up again, I'll get fired." He pleaded, taking off his hat. I chuckled at Bella's expression. She looked so dumbfounded.

I shook my head and turned away from the scene and read my mail. It's… from the Volturi.

_My dear Sister, _

_I beg of you to take care of Bella. The following words will be the last I'll send in letter. Please make sure Bella isn't around, because in her fragile state, this wouldn't help her much would it? I assure you it's nothing you haven't already figured out._

_Listen, Alice is absolutely ecstatic here. As it turns out, she's adapted quite well to the eating habits of the Volturi clan. That's something Johnny, Jasper, and I still aren't use to. While the blood calls and Trent is perfectly content with it, it bothers him how to the Volturi it's a pleasure to feed on the innocent. So I would guess he has no problem with human blood, he never really tried animal blood anyway._

_Alice sends her regards, Johnny sends his love to everyone except Emmett. He says, "I'm not a Poof!" _

_I'm obligated to tell you that under these unfortunate conditions, we will not be returning. Alice and I have become… close. Jasper is being kept under a strict supervision by Jane for the following reasons._

_I will not let my brother have my Bella. Hypocrite, you may call me. You may be thinking I'm some kind of sadistic bastard, and you have all the right, but I will not just let Bella and Jasper be. I love her, but Alice is my infatuation. I wouldn't be the first person to think this way._

_Jasper hasn't spoken in two weeks and I assure you he will not go back to Forks. He's happily with Jane._

_Please take care of Esme, who I care for dearly, Carlisle, Emmett and most importantly, Bella. _

_-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

I gasped, holding the note in my hands. If I wasn't so sure that this would kill Bella's little heart, I'd take Bella to the Volturi and show her myself of Edward's treachery and Jasper's too.

How could Edward just get Bella pregnant and leave with Alice? I thought he was different… I thought he was a gentleman.

"Rose! Oh my god! The charms are made out of wood!" Bella squealed in joy in the distance, hugging the flower delivery boy tightly and jumping up and down.

Oh… why Bella did love Jasper I had not a clue. A few days ago she'd told us what she was planning to do, and I was so happy that she was listening to her heart. If only she knew that Jasper was making kissy faces with Jane… it'd break her heart.

I crumbled the note and tucked it into my jean pocket.

Bella gave the delivery boy some money and waved as he left to his car. She approached me again, carrying the box in her mouth and the flowers in her hands.

She began talking gibberish.

--

**Ha! Ha ha! xD**

**I'm gone insane...**


	27. Chapter 21: Fudgy

**Chapter 21: Fudgy**

"Bella, are you that hungry?" I stared in awe. She sighed and handed me the flowers glaring.

"Rose… these charms are beautiful. I'll show them to you tomorrow." Bella sighed happily. This was so unlike Bella.

"Who do you think is your secret admirer?" I asked, grinning.

I realized that if Bella started seeing somebody, she would stop sitting on these damn swings every waking moment of her life waiting for those two sadistic bastards to come back. If she didn't stop, I'd have to make something up.

"I'm not sure. It's on the tip of my mind, but I can't figure it out." She sighed.

"Rosalie, dear! Get in here!" Esme screamed out. "God help me!"

I grinned. He'd surprised Esme without us, that little goofball.

I walked towards the front porch with Bella, holding the flowers in my hands and away from my clothes, being careful not to ruin my shirt. This shirt, after all, cost me 300.

As soon as we entered the kitchen, Emmett was sniffing jars of peanut butter and jelly, his pregnant suit on. I groaned.

"Rosalie dear… E-Emmett, I-is p-pregnant." She pointed at Emmett with wide scared eyes, holding onto the counter behind her.

"It's a joke, Esme." I chuckled. "It's to surprise Carlisle when he gets home." I smiled.

"What the…" Bella cracked up laughing.

"Bella?" Emmett called out, frowning. Bella was still cracking up, tears watering up in her eyes. She was holding onto a chair to keep from falling.

"No one understands me!" Emmett shouted girlishly then ran out of the kitchen with the jar of peanut butter in his hand.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't." I laughed sulkily to myself.

Bella smiled, her eyes searching the room.

"Esme, can Bella eat later? She has a date tonight." I looked at Esme who was still in shock from Emmett's shenanigans.

"I do not have a date. I'm just going to set things straight with this guy, whoever he is. I'm marrying Jasper." Bella sighed in annoyance.

Esme and I exchanged a worried stare. Oh Bella…

"Bella, honey, go freshen up for you not-date. I'll help." Esme strolled out of the kitchen with Bella talking about baby names.

I smiled and took out my cell phone. I needed to call Edward for one last time before I could move on with my plan.

No answer.

I sighed. Time to call Alice.

I marked down her number with a heavy enthusiasm.

"Hello?" Alice's shrilly voice called out.

"Alice." I growled under my breath. "Put me on speaker."

"Okay." She sighed.

I grinned. I was sure going to enjoy this. "Who's there with you?" I growled dryly.

"Oh, just Edward." Alice said halfheartedly.

I grinned. "Okay, listen up you deceitful little whore, don't you dare hang up! This will be, I swear to you, the last call you will ever receive from us. This is for you too, Edward." I growled. "_Rose! Emmett is stretching my maternity shirts!" _Bella's screamed out. I muted the phone for a moment.

"Emmett! I'm going to kill you!" I sighed then took the phone off mute.

"So Rosalie, how's our little Mommy to be doing? Has she tripped yet?" Alice's cold words stunned me. This is an all new low even for her.

"Go to hell Alice. I got Edward's last letter today. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't know why I'm spending money on even calling you." I paused. "I know Jasper is there, and I want to tell you that I'll make sure Bella moves on. How could you do this to her? I knew about Edward, but you? Well you cheated on Alice, so why wouldn't you do it to Bella? Fucking sadistic bastard." Bella's squeals were louder than my voice. I smiled then turned my attention to the phone again. "Alice, don't ever show your miserable face around Forks again, the same goes to the rest of you." I paused. "_Rose! Convince Emmett that he can't possibly be pregnant, he's a…_"

I hung up.

Bella was at once running down the stairs.

"Bella! Be careful! You know you're…" I stared wide-eyed at Emmett. He was wearing a white maternity shirt with the words 'I love Epidurals.' in the front. Bella was still wearing her simple white dress. I think Jasper had given that to her decades ago if I'm not mistaken.

"Emmett, take off the empathy belly." I frowned.

"No! I want to be pregnant with belly-boo!" Emmett fluttered his eyelashes, hugging Bella. She looked uncomfortable.

I sighed and shook my head. Esme came down the stairs, her hair spiking up everywhere.

"What did he do that her?!" I stared at Emmett wide-eyed, directing my question to Bella.

"Are you really asking me that?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You're right." I strolled my way over to Esme and helped her walk towards the front door hand in hand with her. "Let's go girls." I grinned.

"You know it, hon." Emmett chuckled, imitating Bella's walk.

"Emmett…" Bella groaned and turned to face me. "This is worse than the first time I got pregnant! I'm still searching for words inside my head to describe how I feel about Emmett mocking me. I don't know if I should feel honored, angry, or just laugh." Bella smiled sympathetically as I tossed the keys to Alice's Porsche. She made her way to the car. "Why are we taking Alice's car?"

I grinned. "Because I'm sending it to her while we're at it. I bet she misses this car dearly." I helped Esme get into the backseat, even though she didn't need the help. She fixed her hair and sighed. "You okay Esme?" I looked at her.

She nodded. "I'm fine dear. Don't let Bella or Emmett drive. Bella's pregnant… and Emmett… do I have to give you an explanation?" She shook her head disapprovingly at my husband.

"Got it." I nodded. Bella got out of the front seat of the Porsche and made her way to the passenger seat. Emmett got in the back with Esme, grinning evilly at her. Esme twitched and backed away from Emmett as much as she possibly could. I sighed in annoyance. "Emmett, baby, leave Esme alone. Torture Carlisle when he meets up with us instead."

"Rose, does this shirt make me look fat?" Emmett cried out. "No one understands me!"

"You got that right, fudgy." Bella choked out, giggling.

"Shut up, you're just jealous!" Emmett grinned then nudged Bella playfully. "Love you sis."

"I love you too, Emmett. What would I do without your funny antics and shenanigans?" Bella smiled. I rolled my eyes humorously and put on my seatbelt.

The keys were already in the ignition. I put the car in Drive and sped out of the driveway.

"Wake me up when we get there." Bella sighed happily and closed her eyes. I extended my arm out and put Bella's seatbelt on for her. She's been so tired lately; it's probably the pregnancy.

--

**Yeah… here it is.**


	28. Chapter 22: MasterCard

**Chapter 22: MasterCard**

**Esme's POV**

I looked out the window uncomfortably. I knew Emmett was staring at me.

"Esme, do you think I look fat in this shirt?" He asked. I turned my face to look at his eyes.

"No, dear, you look stunning." I sighed, chuckling under my breath.

"Do you think Rosalie looks fat?" He asked in the same tone he uses when he's trying to annoy Bella.

"No."

"No?"

"No, dear, she looks beautiful."

"Thanks Esme." Rosalie shot me a smile then returned back to her driving.

I closed my eyes. I'd need to call Carlisle to tell him where we'll be. Which reminds me, where _are _we going?

"Esme, does Bella look fat?" Emmett chuckled.

"No, she looks dazzling." I smiled. Bella really did look gorgeous.

"Esme, are you sad?"

"No dear, I'm fine."

"Esme, is Carlisle fat?"

Rosalie burst up into laughter.

"No dear, he's perfect." I sighed.

"Do you think I'm fatter than him?" Emmett tugged on my shirt.

"No, dear, it's a tie."

"No it isn't. Do you think my hair is sexy? Why won't you look at me?!" Emmett pouted his lips. I sighed heavily.

"Yes, dear, now shush, I need to think." I smiled and shot him a reassuring smile.

"So you want me to be quiet?"

"Yes dear, I'd like that." I sighed.

I closed my eyes and tried meditating.

"Like that?" Emmett gripped my shirt and began shaking me back and forth.

Rosalie growled and stopped the car suddenly.

"EMMETT!" She took off her high heels and began hitting Emmett with the back heel of her shoes. "BE… QUIET… DAMN IT!"

"Ah! I don't see you hitting Bella with a freaking shoe!" Emmett growled playfully. "I know where this is headed." Emmett roared teasingly.

"This is leading to me beating you with a metal pipe!" Rosalie sighed, returning back to her driving. "Bella, wake up." Rosalie shook her gently.

Bella lay there peacefully, her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Bella, dear, we're here." I shook her gentle.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and sighed. That was the best nap I've ever had…

Rosalie stopped the car and grinned. "Well, he didn't say where in Port Angeles, so we'll just walk around." She shrugged.

"Smart." Emmett snorted sarcastically then grinned, getting out of the car. Esme followed and sighed happily.

Rosalie had parked the car in the middle of the street… Was she trying to get the car run over?

Rosalie started digging through the trunk and took out a metal bat.

"Hey Rose, isn't that my autographed bat?!" Emmett stared at his wife in disbelief.

"Of course. It's made out of pure steel." She smiled. Suddenly the ominous smile that spread across her beautiful features and the way her eyes darkened made me twitch.

Rosalie looked around carelessly then stood in front of the hood of the yellow sports car.

I smiled as she directed her smile towards me. What are her plans anyway?

"This one is for calling me a snobby bitch at my wedding!" Rosalie smacked the metal bat against the hood of the car, making an ear-aching noise.

My jaw dropped open as well as Esme's. Emmett just cracked up into tearless sobs.

"My bat!" He began dry-sobbing hysterically. Rosalie smiled and turned to her husband.

"Baby, you want a crack at it too?" Rosalie motioned for him to take the bat.

"Hells yeah!" Emmett waddled over to snatch the bat from Rosalie and grinned, hitting the hood of the car like a barbarian. "Bwahahaha! This is for ratting me out all those years! I never got away with anything…"

I ran over to Esme and held onto her waist, closing my eyes.

"Bella." Rosalie giggled and snatched Bella from Esme's arms.

Emmett handed Rosalie the bat after plundering the hood of the car. I chuckled as Emmett started tickling me.

"This one is for stealing away Bella's man!" Rosalie broke all four windows and grinned.

"Rose, punch the wheels. Woo!!" Emmett cheered. "You go girl!" Rosalie smiled and took out a knife from inside her purse and stabbed all four wheels.

"Emmett, don't those wheels cost a lot of money? Forget the wheels, didn't that car mean the world to Alice?" I frowned, trying hard not to enjoy this. It was wrong to feel happy about this, but I liked it. Alice deserves this…

**Third Person POV**

"Yep." He grinned then gasped. "Oh my god! It's Chuck E Cheeses!" Emmett pulled Bella into his arms and squealed his way over to the front entrance of the restaurant.

Bella groaned from a distance. "Esme!"

Rosalie took out a photo of Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and herself from her purse and put it on the windshield in a small envelope. She carved 'Bloody Karma' on the front seat of the car and frowned, taking out her cell phone.

"Yes, Hello?" Rosalie paused. "Do you guys export cars?" She sighed.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Yes Miss, how may I help you?" I shrugged.

"Listen, I need you to send over a truck to haul my car over to your agency and send it to Volterra, Italy. I'm afraid it was… vandalized, and someone will be there to receive it." I bit my lower lip.

"Yes ma'am. I've tracked your location. The car will be picked up as soon as possible."

"Oh yes, no worries. Take your time. The person who will receive the car is Edward Anthony Cullen. Now, to payment methods." I grinned. "I'll be using MasterCard…"

--

**Lol.**


	29. Chapter 23: Caramel Apples

**Chapter 23: Caramel Apples**

**Bella's POV**

"Esme, I'm absolutely positive that I want you to name one of the babies." I smiled. "Rosalie has already set herself on naming the baby Damien, if the baby should turn out male. So if you have any names that you'd like to mention…"

"Hmm," Esme paused. "I've always liked the name Aurora."

I nodded and pulled Esme into a hug.

"Emmett!" Rosalie came in through the doors gracefully. Emmett was harassing a little girl in the ball pen about 'who goes first'.

"I knew I smelled the leeches." A familiar, warm voice shot out behind me.

I turned around and gasped, staring wide-eyed in disbelief at the person who lay before me.

"Jacob…" I looked at him in confusion, absolutely ecstatic.

"Bella… I have some news for you." He stared at me with a serious face.

"What do you mean…?" I began hyperventilating, my mind spinning.

"I saw one of the leeches from their clan," He motioned his finger at Esme, "A blond one. In Italy."

"That's Jasper!" I squealed in happiness. "Oh, you did?!" I smiled widely, biting my lip.

Emmett frowned.

"God did the other leeches torture him. Oh, and his twin too." Jacob smiled, pulling me into an embrace.

"Twin? Torture?" Emmett frowned then chuckled.

"JOHNNY?!" Esme began hyperventilating too.

"Are you sure about… this?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely."

"Did you miss me?" Jacob grinned.

"I'm… I'm going down…" I fluttered my eyelids then everything went black.

**Rosalie's POV**

I frowned. He's lying… Edward clearly wrote that Jasper was with Jane. Bella's body was unconscious on the red carpet. Jacob was panicking.

"Shut up and calm down before you morph into a mangy dog!" I growled at Jacob. He glared back, his eyes soft and worried. "Okay, I apologize, but honestly, calm down."

He raised Bella up in his arms and lay her down on the round table. Esme was at once by Bella's side, looking at her cell phone. Jacob was standing awkwardly beside Emmett in silence.

"So you're a chick?" Jacob asked in disgust.

"So you're still alive?" Emmett shot back, pouting his lips.

"I'm still a werewolf. What do you think?" Jacob grunted in disgust, sliding into the seat. Emmett slid in after him, struggling with the empathy belly. He sighed in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Emmett grabbed Bella's limp hand and pouted his lips. "Now I know your pain."

Jacob rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You still smell as awful as ever."

Emmett frowned. "I won't tear your head off because you just brought us important information, but aught a…" I sighed and slammed the table with the letter.

"You're lying, dog." I rolled my eyes. "Jasper isn't being tortured and neither is Johnny."

"Johnny?"

"Bella's son. Jasper's son. Ring a bell?" I retrieved the letter and stuffed it into my purse. This wasn't a good time for everyone to find out.

"No." He glanced over at Bella's delicate body then grinned. "She's not a full-in-the-flesh leech is she?" He cheered. "I knew it! Bella!" He stroked the small baby bump on her stomach. "Now all I have to do is kill the leech that did this to her. I didn't even know vampires could reproduce." He frowned.

"We didn't either. And we can't. _She_ can." I smiled and pointed at Bella.

"What is she? A vampire queen?" He snorted.

"We don't know." I shrugged and sat beside my husband. "Now tell us what you know. What the hell were you doing in Volterra? They'd kill you if they found you snooping around, and you're a werewolf." I sighed, annoyed at his silence. "Hello?"

"Hold your horses, bloodsucker." He sighed. "I was in Italy because I smelled Bella's leech."

"Edward?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "Him."

"Okay. Continue." Emmett nodded.

"Okay, get away from me. What the hell is this? Homo fest?" Jacob chuckled.

"Oh believe me… my husband is far from homosexual. He's just stupid." I winked at Emmett. He was frowning in the farthest corner away from Jacob.

"Fine. Anyway, I was running." Jacob shrugged.

"Running… Sure." I sighed.

"Look, I just came because I found out that Bella wasn't married. And still alive… but she doesn't smell like _you._" He wrinkled his nose.

I looked over at Esme. Bella was regaining consciousness.

"So Jasper and my darling nephew are being held against their will?"

"Exactly. Now… can you leave so I can talk to Bella?"

"No, you're coming home with us." I grinned. "How do you feel about auto theft?"

"Fantastic." He grinned sarcastically.

"Emmett, get Bella." I stiffened as Bella's eyes opened.

"Oww! Bella! Stop hitting me!" Emmett had Bella in his arms, struggling.

"Put me down… I feel uncomfortable." She groaned and began kicking and squirming.

"I'll carry her." Jacob snatched Bella from Emmett. She instantaneously smiled and calmed down a bit.

"What's so great about him?! He smells like wet dog!" Emmett growled.

"He's not wearing a pregnant suit for one thing, and he's warm." Bella shrugged. "Besides, he still smells fine to me."

"You should have brought a jacket, Bells." I sighed in an I-told-you-so way as I sped out of the crowded restaurant. Carlisle was waiting outside in the Mercedes.

"How did you know?" I asked in disbelief, running over towards the car.

"Well, Esme sent me a text. She said Bella had fainted."

"She's alright, but thank god you're here. Or else we would have had to steal a car." Emmett smiled goofily and got into the front seat.

Carlisle stared at Emmett in disgust. "Get out of my car."

"What?! Why?" He looked down at the empathy belly. "Oh." He sighed. "Fine… I'll run then." He groaned then shot out and began running into the trees.

I shrugged and looked at Bella. She was holding onto Jacob's shirt for dear life, trying not to laugh.

"Bella, how do you feel about caramel apples?" I grinned.

--

**Gotta love surprises. :)**


	30. Chapter 24: Rosalie's Wedding Dress

**Third Person POV**

"Turn the light off." Emmett growled, pulling the covers over his face. "I'm telling Rose…"

"Nope. Not gonna. Besides, you're a vampire. Since when do you sleep?" Bella gawked at him in awe. "I don't care if this is your room, _Emmy-bear_."

"Turn it off damn it." Emmett growled playfully, staring at Bella as she hauled out her empty suitcase.

"Read my lips Emmett, I don't want to." She smiled at Emmett then stuck her tongue out. "You should pack too."

"Bella, you wanna fight me huh? You want me to throw down don't you? If you weren't pregnant I would…" Emmett grinned goofily and sat up on the bed, staring at Bella as she licked the caramel off her candied apple.

"Throw down what?" Bella laughed mockingly. "Besides, I'm not done eating my apple."

"You can eat it in the dark." Emmett reminded her, pointing at the moonlight coming from outside.

"No! I'm not done packing either." Bella groaned.

"I hate it when you're hormonal. It just makes it an incredibly hard task to be my loveable, wonderful self. You hog Rosalie's attention. Hmph." Emmett glared playfully at Bella.

"I don't want attention. I have an excuse to though." Bella giggled as she began looking through Rosalie's closet.

"What's your excuse then?" Emmett mocked. Bella was grinning so much that her face hurt. The empathy belly was easy to put on, not so much to take off. Nobody would help him either, so he was stuck with it til someone took pity on his poor soul.

"I'm pregnant." Bella rubbed her baby belly.

Emmett pointed at his huge empathy belly. "Aren't we all?!"

"_I'm_ pregnant, Emmett! God I hate you." Bella's mood went from cheery to angry and depressed.

"You don't mean that, belly-boo." Emmett got off the bed with the covers and stood up, cautiously and very slowly walking towards Bella.

"I want Jasper. You don't know how angry I am that this moment!" She paused. "The babies are playing with my emotions…" Bella groaned. "Not again!"

Jacob chuckled, silently listening and looking at Bella, standing at the doorway.

"What do you need _Jasper_ for when you have me?" Emmett pout his lips, spreading his arms open.

"He's sweet, caring and he loves me. I miss his caresses, the way he handles me that makes me feel like I'm in danger." Dark tears were rolling down Bella's milky-white cheeks; she was blushing uncontrollably.

"Because you _are_ in danger!" Emmett pulled Bella into a hug, chuckling.

"So? He makes me feel safe but on the edge of a mountain. How does Rosalie make you feel?" Bella sniffed, wiping her tears in Emmett's 'I love epidurals' shirt.

"She nags a lot and I love her for it." Emmett smiled goofily down at Bella.

"That's all?" Bella stared up at him in awe.

He sighed. "No, Bella, I love the way she looks at me, her eyes sparkling. She bares her teeth sometimes too." He chuckled.

"Doesn't that mean she's pissed?" Bella shrugged, pulling away from Emmett and looking through Rosalie's dresses.

"No… yes. I don't know. We have our moments." Emmett sighed happily.

Bella smiled. "See? I seem to be the only one who has nobody. I mean…" Bella sighed as she flipped through the dresses, staring at them in awe at how beautiful they were. "Rosalie has you, dear god she must be lucky." Bella chuckled sarcastically.

Emmett frowned. "Hey…Should I be offended?" Emmett looked down at the empathy belly, frowning dejectedly.

"No, I bet if I slept with you, you'd leave me in a wheelchair. That's what I mean." Bella squealed as soon as she saw a box saying, 'Rosalie's wedding dress.'

"You have a point." Emmett raised an eyebrow, sighing in admiration to himself.

Bella grunted as she pulled it out of the closet. "But anyway, you're funny and full of life." She nodded and screamed as soon as she saw a box labeled, 'Wedding Pictures.'

Emmett bit his lower lip, still swallowed up in admiration for himself. "And handsome, debonair, charming, exciting, a sex machine, and _I'm_ the man." He sighed in happiness.

"Okay…" I snorted. "You think a lot of yourself, but that's great. Probably the reason why Rosalie keeps up with your monkeyshines." Bella grinned as she threw the box of pictures gently on the bedroom floor.

"Now I look like a monkey?" Emmett frowned. "Hey… Rosalie's going to start talking about the wedding if she sees those…" He groaned.

Bella chuckled. "No, you _act_ like one." Suddenly Bella's mood darkened. More tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Emmett snorted. "Says the lady who's as stubborn as one?"

Bella turned to face Emmett, sniffing and wiping her tears. Her voice was low and uneven. "Well, maybe that's why we get along so well."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Hon, we get along well because you're my baby sister. You're pretty, smart, exciting of course not as much as me, but you're learning." He sighed. "Don't put yourself down." He strolled over to her and nudged Bella's arm.

She smiled suddenly, cracking up into uncontrollable giggling. "You… may be …right. I am learning… a lot from you." Bella paused, giggling, "I'm really proud to say it too." Bella's mood finally became stable. She sighed and smiled sitting down Indian-style on the carpet, turning to see Emmett's wierded out grin.

Emmett smiled. "As you should be, after all, you learn something new from everybody." He chuckled. "Especially me."

"Yeah." Bella bit her apple.

"We learned that faces lie, from Alice, and that just because someone has a medical degree, doesn't mean they're more handsome or debonair than you… from Carlisle." Emmett made a face. Bella cracked up laughing.

"So you're not crazy?" Bella chuckled, wiping the caramel from her lips with her index finger.

Emmett nodded, a little confused, and then smiled. "Bella, you forgive me right?"

"For what?" She asked dumbfounded.

Emmett's eyes softened. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as Bella flipped through a wedding album. "For being what I am."

"Which is what?" Bella turned her gaze towards Emmett, worried.

"Me." His eyes softened into a light topaz as he stared at Bella, biting his lower lip sadly.

"Emmett." Bella stood up and sat beside Emmett, grabbing his hands. "Rosalie and I may seem like we're annoyed at how you act, but we love you. The truth of the matter is… that without you, I'd be crying miserably in a corner, waiting for Jasper to come back. I bet Rosalie would still be revenge-driven without you by her side, and even Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be better off. You're their son." Bella smiled.

"Aww, Belly-boo!" Emmett pulled Bella into a hug.

Jacob walked in and sat beside Bella on the bed, smiling. "What's the discussion about?" Jacob asked casually.

"We're talking about the reasons why Emmett is all that and a bag of chips."

"You think he's all that?" Jacob let out a loud chuckle.

"I meant personality wise. Don't go there Jake." Bella frowned, biting her apple again.

"Sorry Bells. It's been a while since I had a talk with you hasn't it?" He smiled tenderly at Bella, glaring at Emmett. Emmett stuck his tongue out, knowing Bella wouldn't see it.

"Well… yeah." Bella sighed and began counting with her fingers. "About 31 years? Maybe a little less."

"Yeah." Jacob sighed restlessly.

"What did you do for so long?" Bella asked, curious.

Jacob's face became hard and serious. "Plan and plot."

"Plan and plot _what_ Jacob?" Bella raised an eyebrow. Emmett shrugged away, tumbling down to the floor.

"Damn it!" Emmett growled, sitting up on the carpet, staring at Bella.

"Ways to kill his leech of a brother." Jacob pointed at Emmett, smiling at Bella.

"Emmett's a vampire too."

"Yeah _obviously_, but I've grown up. I still have a deep grudge against the other leech though." Jacob shrugged.

"Don't we all." Rosalie smiled, coming through the door with more caramel apples in a tray she was holding.

Bella bit her lower lip, staring bluntly at the apples.

"So Bella, you're pregnant." Jacob smiled. "Hope they're not Edwards."

"They're not." Bella paused. "How'd you know it's more than two?" Bella asked, not looking away from the apples.

"Esme told me." Jacob grinned.

Emmett burst out in laughter. "Esme?" He snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I think that was her name." Jacob shrugged, chuckling at Bella.

"Yeah." Rosalie smiled. "I'm really glad we're having this little slumber party. Bella seems happier." Rosalie moved the tray in different directions, watching as Bella followed the tray with her eyes.

"So am I actually." Bella said, staring at the apples.

"Same here." Jacob grinned, staring at Bella's long hair that reached her lower waist.

"Ditto." Emmett smirked, still sitting on the carpet.

"So do those babies have a father?"

"Jasper." Bella cheered.

Jacob shrugged uncomfortably. "Better than the other bloodsucker."

Bella smiled. "Be nice, Jake."

"Of course Bella." Jacob rolled his eyes playfully. "Best friends?"

Bella nodded. "Thanks Jake…" Bella smiled and tackled him playfully. Jacob chuckled then began braiding Bella's long hair into two braids.

"Bella, are you going to turn into little Annie or something?" Emmett chortled.

Bella shrugged. "What if I do?"

"Where's your red shoes? I don't see a witch or a tin man."

"No Emmett, that's Dorothy, from The Wizard of Oz." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Big difference." Emmett chuckled.

"Hmm." Bella shrugged. "Rosalie, when does the flight to Volterra leave? Did you get a ticket for everyone?"

"Of course. Even for that guy." Rosalie pointed groggily at Jacob. "Wait til Aro sees you, all pregnant and whatnot."

"Rose?" Bella bit her lip. "Can I borrow one of your dresses?" Bella gazed up at Rosalie and snatched one of the apples.

"My closet is your closet. Emmett's closet is yours too if you want it." Rosalie smiled, putting the tray of apples on her bedside table. "We need to be at the airport in two hours max."

Bella started squealing. "Are Esme and Carlisle ready?"

"Of course. No luggage. We're only going to retrieve Jasper and Johnny anyway, right?" Rosalie smiled and sat beside Jacob, helping him put Bella's hair into a braid.

"This is weird, since when do vampires and werewolves get along? I mean… I like it, but…"

"Shut up pregnant woman." Emmett chuckled, grabbing Rosalie's wedding dress, and walking towards the bathroom quietly.

"Don't you dare!" Rosalie growled angrily as Emmett held the wedding dress, sneaking his way to the bathroom. "One, that's a size 0. Two, I'll murder you. Three, your ass won't fit into that dress and Four, YOU'RE WEARING AN EMPATHY BELLY!"

Emmett grinned then sighed. "So you're saying I'm fat? Hmm… I might be tempted into trying it on. Possibly…"

Rosalie twitched, her eyes turning dark.

--

Yay! Jacob is back xD And they're going to Volterra to rescue Jasper and Johnny. Lol

I'm going to have fun writing the next few chapters XD

Lol anyway… **Review**.


	31. Chapter 25: Apple Martini

**Chapter 25: Apple Martini**

**Esme's POV**

Poor Bella has been squealing her way up and down the stairs so many times. She looks absolutely gorgeous in the dress Rosalie gave her.

"Bella, you look fat." Emmett hyped. "Rosalie looks fat too."

"Shut up, idiot." Jacob glared at Emmett. Emmett was standing by the door with the keys to the Mercedes.

Rosalie came down the stairs, glaring at Emmett. "Emmett, we can't take the Mercedes. We're taking the Volvo and perhaps crashing it a few times on the way there."

"Then why do you want me to drive, fat ass?" Emmett sighed.

Rosalie fumed. "Says the guy who has his nose so up in the air that if it rains, you drown."

"Emmett, dear, Rosalie and Bella do not look fat." I sighed, preparing some caramel apples that Rosalie left me in charge of. Apparently Bella needed them and it was a matter of life and death. Life and death for who?

"Jacob, dear, would you like a drink?"

"You mean, you guys have food in this house?" Jacob gazed at Esme in awe.

"Of course. Mostly alcohol, but we do."

"I don't drink… but what the heck." Jacob grinned. "Hey… Rosalie, I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse." He cracked up laughing. I shook my head and looked at Rosalie. She was staring curiously at Emmett.

"Which purse, Emmett?" Rosalie's anger flared.

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.

**Third Person POV**

"Rosalie, you're so stupid." Emmett choked out and made his way to the couch.

"I'm blond, what's your excuse?" Rosalie growled. Bella stared at Rosalie then made her way and sat beside Jacob and Emmett.

"Just because you're blond doesn't mean you have an excuse for being stupid." Jacob snorted. Rosalie grinned and grabbed a chair, sitting down in front of Bella, Jacob and Emmett.

"Bring it on." Rosalie frowned.

"Wait… I didn't say anything." Bella backed away.

"Don't worry Bells, anything that comes from you I won't take offensively. I'll hit Emmett each time though." Rosalie shrugged.

Bella nodded slowly.

Carlisle stood by the kitchen doorway staring at his kids. They were all so civilized and polite.

Rosalie began cracking up into uncontrollable laughter. "Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass, darling." She glared at Jacob.

Emmett groaned and covered his ears. "People like you are the reason I'm on medication." He sighed, glaring at Carlisle.

"Oh Emmett baby," Rosalie moaned, making Bella flinch, "I need you… I want you… to get out of my face before I find that purse." She grinned, chuckling to herself.

Emmett gasped. "Oh hell to the no…"

Jacob chuckled.

"Jacob, everyone is entitled to being stupid but you abuse that privilege." Emmett scoffed, looking at Bella.

Jacob's face became a hard mask. He grinned. "I've always wondered why people bang their heads against brick walls, but then I met both of you." He motioned at Rosalie and Emmett. "You guys _are _perfect for each other."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "There are some stupid people in this world and you and Emmett just made me realize it." She sighed, looking tenderly at Bella who was balled up into a corner on the couch.

"Rose… you're mean." Emmett frowned, clutching onto a pillow.

"I'm not mean, you guys are just sissies." She shrugged.

"Remember this, your husband loves you but everyone else thinks you're an spoiled bitch." Jacob mocked at Rosalie. Her jaw dropped open.

"Says the flee-bitten mongrel." Rosalie shrugged.

Esme came into the room with two drinks in a tray and a caramel apple. "Drinks are up." Esme smiled tenderly. "Rosalie, dear, as soon as Bella and Jacob are done, we can go." Esme directed her attention to Bella who was shaking, terrified, in a corner.

Carlisle came into distance and sat between Jacob and Bella. "Bella honey, are you sure you want to go on this trip? If you feel uncomfortable…"

"It's not that." Bella shook her head. "The babies are making me want to kill myself."

"Bella! What kind of motherly love is that?" Esme screamed in worry. Emmett grinned.

"No, no… I mean they are literally controlling my emotions into making me depressed." She groaned.

"Jacob's hideous face makes me want to kill myself." Emmett whispered. Rosalie growled playfully at her husband and winked.

Jacob sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Apple Martini? You're giving a pregnant woman alcohol? Whatever happened to old-fashioned milk?" Jacob glared at Esme in confusion.

"Bella won't drink it." Esme pointed her finger to Bella who was chugging down the martini. "She sure does chug down alcohol though."

"Okay… why an apple martini though?" Jacob gawked at Bella. Bella glared back at him.

"Take a picture, Jake, it'll last longer." She sighed, annoyed.

Rosalie laughed. "She likes apples. Clearly." She shrugged.

"Okay. Well I'm set." Jacob stood up and stretched, extending his hand out to Rosalie. Emmett growled.

"Fine." He took his hand back then extended his hand out to Bella. She smiled and took it while taking a bite out of the apple.

"Esme, you have the apples ready, right?" Rosalie asked, her topaz eyes sparkling. Emmett stared at her with passion.

"Yes, dear." Esme nodded. Carlisle stood up and rushed over to his wife. "You do realize it's three in the morning, right?"

"Of course." Emmett replied, rolling his eyes.

Rosalie nodded absently, looking through her small agenda.

"Who the heck cares!" Bella screamed, walking out of the house infuriated.

"What's her problem?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"The twins are making her act that way, dear." Esme said, reaching forward to hug her husband.

"We better get going before she drives away with the car then." Emmett shrugged.

"Bella! Let Emmett destroy, I mean, drive the Volvo!" Rosalie chimed, giggling as she headed out the door with a mess of papers in her hand.

--

**Heehee xD**

**Review plz. :3**


	32. Chapter 26: Gross

**Chapter 26: Gross**

**Rosalie's POV**

Well, Bella didn't exactly respond too well to destroying Edward's Volvo and crashing it into a Semi then spending 5000 to send it to Volterra, but I'd say it was worth it.

She nearly fainted when Carlisle and I bought two laptops and a camcorder in one of the airport gift shops, but all we had to do was give her a caramel coated apple. Thank god I learned how to make those from my mother. She would win the grand prize at fairs and festivals each time she entered them, it's no surprise that Bella liked them so much.

Emmett had done a little scene in the boarding area with Bella. Jeez, she's good at acting now?

_Bella extended her hand out to Jacob, pushing away the hair from his face. "Jacob, your hair is so long and shiny. I think you might be giving Emmett a run for his money." She chuckled, smiling up at Jacob who was clearly slobbering over her._

"_Bella, you sounded so convincing, but we all know that's not true. I have the fairest hair in all the land." Emmett grinned._

_She shrugged and directed her attention to Esme. "Actually, Esme has the prettiest hair." She chuckled. _

_I grinned. "Bella, do a scene from Titanic. Jacob can be Jack and Emmett can be the other guy whose name escapes me."_

_She sighed. "Fine. But I'm pregnant. I'm no good for that role."_

_I retrieved the camcorder from Emmett then sat on in the waiting area beside a little girl, pointing the camcorder towards Bella, who was standing beside Jacob._

_She turned to Jacob. "Jack…" I cracked up into silent laughter. She stared deeply into his eyes, grinning ineptly. "I want you to draw me like one of those girls in your book." She turned her gaze down. "I have enough portraits of me __**pampered**__ into a __**porcelain doll**__. The last thing I need is another." She grinned, her eyes full of emotion._

_Emmett's jaw dropped open in awe. _

_Was she saying we were spoiling her? And why'd she pick this scene? _

_Emmett grinned then came into the scene. "What's this?! You've betrayed me?!" He gasped sarcastically, looking at the camera, waving his hand like an idiot._

_Bella shook her head disapprovingly. _

_Jacob started laughing. "You weirdo, you messed up the scene."_

"_I see. I've interrupted you? Were you about to have sex?! Why… I never!" He gasped. "You're naked? Put some clothes on woman!" Emmett burst into sarcastic sobs. "The engagement is over! I'm not giving you a cent of my Cheetos!"_

_The little girl beside me began giggling._

_Bella groaned and walked into the girls' bathroom. _

_Emmett gasped. "Don't you run away from me!" He followed her into the ladies bathroom. _

_I grinned. Carlisle sighed in frustration._

"_GET OUT! YOU PERVERT!" An old woman starting beating Emmett out of the bathroom with a cane._

_I chuckled and turned my attention to Esme, Jacob and Carlisle. "Hey guys, I got all that on camera!" I sighed in relief. "I'm sending this to MTV!"_

I sighed happily at the remembrance.

Getting into the plane was pretty easy after that. Bella didn't argue at all.

After pestering Carlisle for about three hours, I finally managed and convinced him to let Emmett use his laptop computer. I handed Emmett the laptop and retrieved back to my seat beside Bella. She was sleeping soundly. Jacob too had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Emmett!" I whispered over to him. It's six in the morning and I'm so bored! Besides… what fun would it be to have sex in the airplane bathroom again? "Msn!"

I took out my new laptop computer, which was ironically pink, and started it up. I logged into my MSN, putting the complimentary earphones they'd given us. Luckily, there was enough signal to give us internet for instant messaging.

_EmmsterlovesRose has logged on_

**EmmsterlovesRose**: Hello sexy ;)

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Listen up. I'm horny and I want roleplay! ;P

**EmmsterlovesRose**: yes Ma'am! o.o

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I want you!

**EmmsterlovesRose**: OK! xD

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Okay… pretend we're in our bedroom. There's soft music playing on the stereo and candles on my dresser and night table. I'm looking up into your eyes, smiling. My hand works its way down to your crotch and begins to fondle your huge, swelling bulge.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm gulping, I'm beginning to sweat. xD (I like this game! Don't forget that my 'bulge' is 10 inches long!)

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: T.T I'm pulling up your shirt and kissing your chest. (Can you concentrate! I have needs that you need to fulfill!)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: (Jeez! Fine…) Now, I'm unbuttoning your blouse. My hands are trembling from how hot you are.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm moaning softly. (Finally.)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm taking hold of your blouse and sliding it off slowly. xD

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm throwing my head back in pleasure. The cool silk slides off my cold skin. I'm rubbing your bulge faster, pulling and rubbing. (Don't you dare laugh!)

I heard Emmett laughing his careless laugh from across the short hallway between the seats.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: My hand suddenly jerks spastically and accidentally rips a hole in your blouse. I'm sorry.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: (You're going to wake up everybody! Shut up!) That's OK, it wasn't really too expensive.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'll pay for it.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Don't worry about it. I'm wearing a lacy black bra. My soft breasts are rising and falling, as I breathe harder and harder.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: (It's our honeymoon all over again!) I'm fumbling with the clasp on your bra. I think it's stuck. Do you have any scissors?

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I take your hand and kiss it softly...I'm reaching back undoing the clasp. The bra slides off my body. The air caresses my breasts. My nipples are erect for you.

"Ha ha! Nipples!" Emmett screamed out.

I sighed and looked at Carlisle whose jaw was hanging open in disbelief. Esme was stroking his arm, calming him down. "We're just talking on IM, don't get your panties in a bunch." I whispered, sure he would hear.

He nodded skeptically.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: (Sorry…) How'd you do that? I'm picking up the bra and inspecting the clasp in awe.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm arching my back. Oh baby. I just want to feel your tongue all over me.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm dropping the bra. Now I'm licking your, you know, breasts. They're neat!

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm running my fingers through your hair. Now I'm nibbling your ear.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I suddenly sneeze. Your breasts are covered with spit.

I heard Emmett's laughter from across the room.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: What? (the hell?!)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm so sorry. Really.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm wiping your spit off my breasts with the remains of my blouse. T.T

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm taking the sopping wet blouse from you. I drop it.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: OK. I'm pulling your sweat pants down and rubbing you hard tool.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm screaming like a woman. Your hands are cold! Yeeee!

Emmett burst out into laughter again. I bared my teeth at him, knowing he wouldn't see it anyway.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm pulling up my miniskirt. Take off my panties damn it! (Or else…)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm pulling off your panties. My tongue is going all over, in and out nibbling on you... ummm... wait a minute.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: What's the matter?

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I've got a pubic hair caught in my throat. I'm choking! AHH! XD

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Are you insane!? You idiot! (That's gross!)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm having a coughing fit! I'm turning all red.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Jesus Christ.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm running to the kitchen, choking wildly. I'm fumbling through the cabinets, looking for a cup. Where do you keep your cups? xD

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: In the cabinet to the right of the sink.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm drinking a cup of water. There, that's better.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Come back to me lover. (Before I kill you…)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm washing the cup now, humming 'bad boys'.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm on the bed arching for you.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm drying the cup. Now I'm putting it back in the cabinet. And now I'm walking back to the bedroom. Wait, it's dark, I'm lost. Where's the bedroom? o.o

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Last door on the left at the end of the hall! t.o

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I found it.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm tuggin' off your pants. I'm moaning. I want you so badly. (Not anymore… T.T)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: Me too. xD

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Your pants are off. I kiss you passionately our naked bodies pressing each other.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: Your face is pushing my glasses into my face. It hurts.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I sigh. Why don't you take off your glasses? (You have glasses now?!)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: OK, but I can't see very well without them. I place the glasses on the night table.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm bending over the bed. Give it to me, baby!

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I have to pee. I'm fumbling my way blindly across the room and toward the bathroom.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Hurry back before I tear your dick off! (Since when do you pee?)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I find the bathroom and it's dark. I'm feeling around for the toilet. I lift the lid.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm waiting eagerly for your return. (To hit you with your autographed metal bat!)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm done going. I'm feeling around for the flush handle, but I can't find it. Uh-oh!

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: What's the matter now? T.T

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I've realized that I've peed into your laundry hamper. Sorry again. I'm walking back to the bedroom now, blindly feeling my way.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Mmmm, yes. Come on. (You're so disgusting)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: OK, now I'm going to put my...you know...thing...in your... you know...woman's thing.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Yes! Do it, baby! Do it!

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm touching your smooth butt. It feels so nice. I kiss your neck. Umm, I'm having a little trouble here.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I can't stand it another second! Slide in! Take me now! (You can't take your hands off me in real life, but you can't fucking screw me on instant messenger?!)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm flaccid. xD (Not gonna answer to that babe)

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: What? (Are you serious? What the hell is flaccid?)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm limp. I can't sustain an erection because I can't see you. I need my glasses. Without them, you look like my mother.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm standing up and turning around, an incredulous look on my face. T.T

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I'm shrugging with a sad look on my face, my wiener is all floppy yet so, so big and thick. I'm going to get my glasses and see what's wrong.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: No, never mind. I'm getting fucking dressed. I'm putting on my underwear. Now I'm putting on my wet nasty blouse. (You DO have problems!)

**EmmsterlovesRose**: No wait! Now I'm squinting, trying to find the night table. I'm feeling along the dresser, knocking over cans of hair spray, picture frames and your candles.

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: I'm buttoning my blouse. Now I'm putting on my shoes.

**EmmsterlovesRose**: I've found my glasses. I'm putting them on. My God! One of our candles fell on the curtain. The curtain is on fire! I'm pointing at it, a shocked look on my face. O.O xD

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Go to hell! I'm logging off, you loser!

**EmmsterlovesRose**: Now the carpet is on fire! Oh nooooo!

**Rosalielovesherconvertible**: Bye!! Bella's waking up.

_Rosalielovesherconvertible has logged off._

I sighed. Emmett closed the laptop and returned it to Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Bella yawned, looking at me. I smiled with low enthusiasm.

"Nothing, don't you worry." I sighed miserably.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Carlisle shouted out, infuriated and pointing hysterically at his laptop screen. Did Emmett forget to log off?!

Jacob woke up, gnashing his teeth in anger and confusion. "Shut up!"

Emmett cracked up laughing, hitting his head back against his seat in hysterical laughter.

"I'm going to kill you when we get off this god damned plane!" I twitched, baring my teeth at my husband.

"Ssh, dear, it's okay." Esme whispered to Carlisle who, looking at the screen with an disbelieving look in his eyes. "Oh my…"

"Oh god!" Carlisle growled in disgust. "Oh god no!" He looked at me accusingly.

I looked over at the other two passengers that were traveling in first class and groaned. Bella raised an eyebrow. Esme began laughing.

Dear god… "Please stop reading that…" I groaned.

Carlisle twitched then stood up and handed me his laptop. "It's yours. Keep it. I don't want it, I don't ever want to see it, I don't ever want you to ask me to lend Emmett anything. Ever." He strolled back to his seat, infuriated.

An airplane attendant suddenly snatched it from me. "I'm sorry Miss, we'll have to confiscate this before you disturb up all the other passengers." The airplane attendant retrieved down the hallway. After about three minutes, I could hear her laughing herself to death.

Bella and Jacob exchanged a confused look. Emmett was bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Bella… do you want to know what Emmett and I did while you slept?" I worded Emmett's name with disgust and anger. She nodded. I sighed heavily. "This is what happened… we logged into MSN and…"

--

This is it :D

**Review** plz**.**


	33. Chapter 27: His Mother's Wedding Ring

**Third Person POV**

Everyone had arrived at Volterra in a reasonable sane mood. Bella was however tired and sleepy and depressed and god knows what else; knowing that she had two little darlings inside her, Esme and Rosalie decided to give Bella some time to rest.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay staying here alone? By yourself? Drinking vodka? _Alone?_" Emmett pleaded and smiled wryly at Bella who was drinking a tall glass of Citrus Vodka as if it were water. "Bella… I don't want to go shopping… Rosalie's going to make me carry her bags and my arm hurts." He twitched as Bella turned her head towards Rosalie, grinning. Rosalie shot her a pleading grin and turned to glare at Jacob who was baring his teeth at Emmett.

"You liar. Your arm can't hurt. Come on, Emmett, I have to ship this… thing to MTV, do you mind giving me a hand?" Rosalie's posture was casual, though it seemed that any moment she might spring towards her husband. "We have to go hunting too." Her hoarse, cold voice was almost scary.

"Yes I do mind. You're going to go shopping again afterwards." Emmett twitched and grasped Bella's dress skirt, "Please! Please have mercy!" Bella looked up at Rosalie imploringly, hoping that she'll manage to get Emmett to stop dry-sobbing.

Bella let out a soft groan and sighed. "Where's Carlisle and Esme?" She stood up, walking over to the hotel-room balcony.

"―Away from Emmett. They went hunting. Carlisle is pretty disturbed by Emmett, you know." Rosalie's eyes narrowed as she glowered at Emmett, who still hadn't let go of Bella's dress.

Jacob was staring at Bella with worry. He was staring at her belly. "Bella, I need to go out and get a few things. Will you be okay? It'll be quick." Jacob was at her side, looking down at her.

She nodded up at her best friend. "Of course." Bella's pupil dilated for a second. Jacob narrowed his eyes in wonder, only to be interrupted from his gaze.

"Jacob. She'll be okay." Jacob knew Bella wasn't okay, but nevertheless, he nodded. Rosalie shot Bella a smile, in an instant beside her, pulling Emmett across the glossy, firm stone flooring out of the room. Emmett began whining and saying all kinds of atrocities, making Rosalie crack up in laughter.

"Bye Emmett." Bella turned to face out the balcony, closing her eyes and grinning, inhaling the fresh breezy air. "Jake," she paused, "I'd give anything to stay this way forever. This peaceful. Just looking out into the setting sun, into the twilight and the skies from a second story house. This use to be Edward and mine; our best time… whenever I looked out into the twilight, I automatically calmed down because I knew Edward was looking out into the twilight as well even if he wasn't beside me." Bella smiled tenderly, the breeze pulling her hair back.

"Bella." Jacob's whispered, "I know what you're going through more than anyone. I can't look at motorcycles without wanting to cry." Jacob pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I can understand how you feel." He turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door abruptly.

Bella sighed cheerily. She knew Jacob loved her, and she loved Jacob too, but she wasn't made for him. It's just a matter of time before he gets his happily ever after, and Bella was sure of that.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, why are you always looking out the window? What do you see?" Alice approached me. I could feel her footsteps against the ancient wooden floorboards, her intoxicating scent of wildflowers and rosemary; too sweet, the kind of scent that kills. I felt her cold hand entwine with mine as she stared out into the sundown, into the twilight, trying to see what I could see.

_It's only the sun setting. What could he possibly see in this? _

Alice. You couldn't possibly understand what I could see in this because you can't read minds.

Twilight; the time of day where I'm completely in love with one girl, and one only. Bella. The time of day that I turn away from everything and give into the fantasy of the past. The time of day when I can smell her in the air.

I inhaled in a gasp of air, my head beginning to spin with thirst and divine saccharine. Was I imagining this? Why was my mind imagining Bella's sweet aroma?

"What are you thinking about, Edward?" Alice turned to face me and explored my bare body with her wide eyes.

"Twilight, Alice. My favorite time of day." I didn't once turn my eyes from the vision before me. I was standing on a balcony, naked, losing my mind. It didn't really matter as much now, did it? I was standing in front of my past.

_It's very pretty, but it's confusing. The sky turns to so many different arrays of colors and the maddening scent. It smells of a floral scent, perhaps freesias, mixed with humidity and the smell of berries. Pretty._

A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"What is it? Why the sudden amusement?" Alice glowered up at me, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, her lips curved into a small grin.

No amusement. None at all, but in a way, you _are_ right.

Alice, in your desperate attempt to describe the sunset, you described― Bella, she was very pretty, no, she was godly gorgeous, and most of all… confusing. I miss immensely that feeling of curiosity of when your feelings and thoughts were hidden to me. When I would watch you sleep in my arms, you would whisper things, random things, dream out loud, scream and wake up to fall tumbling into my arms. How I miss that. Not you sleeping, but you being that close to my body.

But being with Alice, it felt wrong… which made me feel dangerous. I foolishly didn't care to stop myself with Alice at the very beginning, so now there is no end. Bella was gone and sadly beyond my reach. I didn't deserve her, and it made me sick to think of it because every moment since the day that Alice laid her hands on me, it made me sick to look at my beautiful angel, knowing I didn't deserve her.

"Edward?" Alice wondered at me, her eyes shining a brilliant ruby, crimson eyes.

"Alice." I nodded, trying to smile at her.

"As cliché as this sounds, as cheesy and stupid as it may be… even though Bella was made from the skies, no, the heavens, to be with you, and Jasper was made to be with me for all eternity," She sighed, smiling wryly. "I love you. I guess I've never said that to you, with all the sex and all the feelings that have gotten damaged. I'm not saying this as a lust craze impulse of the moment, or whatever you're thinking― from the look on your face I can't imagine― I'm saying this as me. As Alice, Edward, to you… my brother.

"I don't care how many times we go at it, damn me to hell, I don't care. As many times that we've made love, I have never thought less of you. I have _never_ thought you as an immoral sadistic bastard like Rosalie has judged you to be, never anything at all. I still think you're the most proper gentleman, and you meant no harm to anybody.

"You want to know who got me thinking. It was Carlisle. Carlisle knows that you're still you, he still knows you're his son, he doesn't blame you for anything. He told me, '_Alice, I don't judge you, I am at no position to do so, but this is your life. This is Bella's life, Edward's and Jasper's. While Rosalie may take action like she loathes you all to the pits of hell_" She chuckled restlessly, "_and Emmett may have taken all this― too strongly, just know this, you are still Alice, and you are our daughter. While you made mistakes, all of us have. Live your life, everything will work out. I can't say that everything will work out in the end… because who's to know when that will be._' He actually wrote a long letter to me, explaining everything, and Edward… What I've basically been trying to say is that I love you, and I'm sorry for making you feel like you're basically a whore."

I cracked up into laughter at her choice of words.

Alice's eyes became soft, her fragile fingers began trembling, her pale face whiter than bone.

"Oh, Alice." I let out a pathetic laugh and pulled her into a hug. She began dry-sobbing, slowly making her arms reach up around my neck. Now she felt like my little sister, the way it was originally, for just this moment… Alice was my little sister again. "I can't thank you enough for these words. I know that I've called you heartless and immoral and cold― I resent it. You're my sister, as wrong as that may sound on these circumstances." I paused. "Alice, you mind if I go for a walk?" I grinned, touching her lower lip with my fingertips. She giggled and nodded, dancing into the bathroom.

**Bella's POV**

"Miss," I looked at the young boy standing in front of me, trying to talk English, "Err," I shook my head in irritation and shut the door. That's the third time he's knocked… it's hard not to wonder for what.

I need to get out of this hotel room for a few minutes; the babies are reacting so stubbornly to everything I do. Strangely, I'm desperately craving a coffee cake.

I grabbed my bag, which had the credit card that Esme had given me, and left the hotel room. Sure I'd get screamed at for this, but heck.

Looking around, I realized that I hadn't gotten a chance to really explore the last time I was here. I was desperately trying to save… Edward.

A young, black-haired girl began speaking to me in Italian.

I shook my head, "I don't understand." I sighed and turned to walk away, almost tripping over the rocky, rigid surface of the ground. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground. The woman caught my arm and smiled down at me.

My heart was jumping out of my chest, my breathing becoming hard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at me. Her voice was strained, she was clearly Italian.

I bit my lower lip, asking myself the same thing. What was I doing in the middle of the city, alone… looking for a bakery? "Trying to get up." I grinned childishly.

She shook her head. "No, Miss, what are you doing in _Volterra_. Clearly, you are an American. This is usually not the tourist season." Her words were fast, her accent making her hard to understand.

"Well, I'm looking for the father of these two widgets that inhabit my stomach." I pointed at the bump on my stomach.

"Oh, that's new. Makes sense…" She shrugged and smiled meekly.

I nodded absently. "Do you know any bakeries where they might serve alcohol and coffee cakes?"

"Alcohol, no, but wine perhaps yes. You can go to the bakery that's a few blocks away from here, they sell just about everything except strawberry." She beamed proudly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why not strawberry?"

She chuckled. "They had no space on their menu for strawberry." Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her attention towards a huge tower, her eyes widening.

"Okay." I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Thank you. If you need anything, I'm currently staying at―"

"I know." She smiled and turned away, walking down the sidewalk hurriedly.

That was very weird. I shrugged my shoulders and wandered around until I finally found the bakery she'd been talking about. I entered quickly and sat on a window-side table.

"Ah, an American." A tall, thin man stood before me in an apron with a notebook in his bony hands. "What can help you with?" His accent was worse than the woman I'd seen before.

"Coffee cake?" I asked, biting my lip.

He chuckled dryly. "Coffee bad for pregnant ladies, Miss."

I raised an eyebrow. "I would like it if you brought me a slice of coffee cake and a glass of wine." I looked around to see vines stretched everywhere around the restaurant.

"Coming right up." He turned to walk away, surprise written all over his face. I shrugged.

**Third Person POV**

It was getting dark.

Edward suddenly felt something pull his arm. "Master Edward, you must not go out further. It's dark." The servant girl, Magdalene was standing before Edward, smiling pleadingly.

He sighed in irritation. "Magdalene please let me through without force." Edward turned to leave, but she pushed against him, trying to stop him. Trent had warned her that if she was ever to see a beautiful brunette that resembled the picture she had been shown, Edward must not get near her.

She frowned apologetically. "Master Edward, I understand you are depressed, but you cannot go out. Not tonight." She shook her head, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him. She was after all a mere servant, just a human at that.

Edward rolled my eyes in confusion and sighed. "I'm already out. Wait, why? The night smells so wonderful. I need some time alone." He sprang into the air, looking down at her face hesitantly. Edward knew that the Volturi kept that girl around for a reason, but he doubted it was to spy on him.

"Please!" She shouted out, looking up desperately at Edward.

"I'm sorry! Go tend to Alice!" Edward scoffed and landed outside the castle gates, fixing his jacket as he strolled down the streets. The bright lights were already lit, the skies turning darker by the minute, illuminating Edward's frowning face.

Something about the smell that was terrorizing his thoughts didn't seem right. It was coming from somewhere in town but how would he know where? His anger took the best of him. He furiously marched down the alleyway, stopping at the sidewalk. He inhaled in a gasp of air, his eyes widening to the aroma. The smell was getting stronger. He turned to the left and began walking down the sidewalk, stopping in front of a sort of store to think.

Where would that smell be coming from? He sniffed the air and sighed. The sweet aroma of freesias was entwined with the maddening smell of baked dough and flour. He turned to look up at the sign of the store.

"Bakery." He lipped these words, looking into the shatterproof window. A young woman was sitting in one of the chairs, pressing her delicate finger against the ring of her wine glass, her lips tainted red from the wine. Her beautiful silky, chocolate hair was messy and long, her lips full and her eyes pitch black, her pale, milky white skin contrasting against the lights of the bakery. Edward looked down at her pregnant stomach, covered by a beautiful dress. She lifted up the wine glass with her hand and looked at the dark red liquid that almost looked like blood. Edward smiled crookedly, gawking at her pale, beautiful features, seeing that heated rosy blush on her face. At that moment, a glisten came from her ring finger. It was a huge ring. It was Edward's mother's wedding ring.

Edward instantly froze, his eyes widening as he gentle placed his hands on the window in awe. The goddess before him turned slowly to face him, her lips shining but dripping of wine, her eyes glossy and black, very dangerous and pure, widening as were Edward's.

At that instant, Bella's eyes shot up in sheer surprise, her hand reaching out to touch the place where one of Edward's hands was. She pressed her hand against the cold, glass window, meeting her hand with Edward's, comparing her hands to his. Her eyes were soft and glossy, as if she were about to cry.

Without intention, both Edward and Bella whispered each other's names at the same time, pain written all over.

Bella loved Jasper with all her soul, but maybe deep down... she could never really stopped caring for Edward.

--

**Read the following: **

**And here is a chapter for Edward and Bella. I listened to the song "Ageless Beauty" By Stars, so I got caught up in the emotional mess.**

**This is a beautiful moment for them, because it will be one of the only ones they'll get to have in my twisted up fan fiction. (Hint: Bella's going to get revenge.)**

**Don't get confused, this is a Jasper/Bella fan fiction (Because I love Jasper xD). But it'd be immoral if Bella and Edward just up and separated emotionally just like that, wouldn't it? It'd be bad… not realistic at all.**

**This is STILL a Jasper/Bella fanfic, but I just didn't want Edward to be a bad guy because after all, he isn't. (I've memorized Rob Pattinson's angelic Edward face and that has led me to believe that Edward is an angel xD)**

**Think about it, if this happened to you, wouldn't you feel bad? You'd feel Remorse, Resentment, and you'd want to die because the truth is, **_If you stop loving someone, you never truly loved them. _

**If anyone disagrees with me, please feel free to say how so. :3**

**Anyways, Reviews are welcome :) I'd like to know people's opinions, good and bad ones. Critizing is a good thing for me, lmao.**

**Just needed to post a Chapter before someone thought I'd died or something, since I usually post a chapter every day. lol Anyways…**

**Review. :)**


	34. Chapter 28: Juliet

Next Chapter I'll be putting shoutouts as an extra to some of you who had reviewed. Thanks a bunch :D

Sorry for the delay on this, depression kills slowly and takes all energy from you, you know. :(

Anyways, Enjoy!

--

"Now Edward, you better get away from that window; I might come to my senses and tear you apart." Rosalie's piercing, low and beautiful voice sounded calm yet irate. She was being rash, unable to control her feelings, for that, she wished that Jasper was present.

"Rosalie…" Edward muttered under his breathe, his voice wooing and irritating Bella's confused mind. For a moment, her beautiful brown eyes were mesmerized, the next… she decided to stay quiet, knowing that if she spoke, Rosalie's anger would flare. "This is none of your concern, Rose."

"Let me tell you a story." Rosalie paused, looking at her husband, knowing he'd be attempt if Edward tried to do anything. "A young maiden by the name of Isabella Swan waited… nerve wrecked and pregnant beside the window and every single day that her new family gazed upon her, they wanted to help her.

"Each time she swung herself on the swings, waiting endless pitiable hours for some kind of hope, her supposed fiancé and the man that had torn her life apart… it just fueled my energy so that the day I saw you again, I could tear you limb from limb so that you could say hi to James for me, Edward." Rosalie approached Edward, Bella beginning to panic and her babies rattling her emotions with excitement. Bella was trying so hard not to smile as Rosalie's eyes burned pitch black, her face flustered pallid with anger, chalky white.

"Wasn't this a story?" Edward paused, chuckling wryly in amusement. "What happened? Weren't you the one that hated Bella? Well, didn't you, Rose? What changed? Entertain me, the books in the Volturi castle don't hold my interest much anyway." Edward's eyes made their way to Bella, apologetic and cynical. Rosalie was in front of him, shaking her head and cackling with amusement in awe the way only a crazy woman would.

Carlisle came into Bella's view, making his way beside Edward. Rosalie frowned.

"What are you doing, _Carlisle_? Where the hell is Jacob?" Rosalie's jaw dropped in incredulity, in an utter spasm of disbelief.

"Esme and Jacob had gone to look for Bella." Emmett replied, looking at his wife, who he believed was going mad; while it for a good reason, so he supported her anyway.

Carlisle lowered his gaze to Rosalie's hands. "Rosalie, this can end in tragedy, or this can end with apologies. Calm yourself."

Emmett approached his wife. Rosalie flinched away from his touch, her eyes wild and black. Pain struck Emmett's face.

Rosalie growled silently towards Edward, her eyes intent; she was readying herself to attack.

"Rose." Rosalie felt someone clutch to her, but she couldn't turn her gaze away from Edward. "It's okay Rosalie." Rosalie turned her head down, looking at Bella's sad eyes as she wrapped her arms around Rosalie's upper body tighter, her tiny, warm body comforting as she coddled into Rosalie, Bella's head positioned on her shoulder.

Rosalie's voice was low and hoarse, apologetic as she wrapped her hands around Bella slowly, almost hesitantly. "Bella, this is for you, this is for what he did. What he and Alice both did, but it takes two to have sex―"

"But I never stopped loving her, I never stopped!" Edward growled, stepping forward only to be stopped by Carlisle.

"Rosalie." Bella's eyes turned soft as she turned and gazed at Rosalie. "It's not worth it. Let him find his happiness so I can find mine." Rosalie met Bella's eyes. "Love will kill… and it's hard to trust someone when you hold something against them. I just want to find Jasper and go." Bella's voice was sincere, which is what really killed Edward; he wouldn't show it, he would just stare. After all, you never forget your first love.

"I will never again term Romeo an awful character, Bella." Edward narrowed his eyes as she turned around to face him.

Bella's breath caught in her throat, her eyes threatening to water. "Well Edward… Go find Juliet." She murmured under her breathe, smiling and hugging Rosalie tighter and closing her eyes to hide her tears. Rosalie hugged tighter, her eyes directed towards a figure in the distance.

"Oh Bella, you're like the son we'll never get to have!" Emmett joked, hugging both Bella and Rosalie, pulling them into a tight embrace.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Don't you mean daughter?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant son. Well, if we ever had a daughter, she'd be as gorgeous as her mother I bet." Emmett whispered into Rosalie ear. Rosalie sighed, kissing her husband on the cheek, absorbed in the moment.

"Carlisle, you should join in. It's your family." Edward muttered, his voice weak and resigned.

"You know… yours too, Edward." Emmett whispered, sure Edward would hear it.

"That did it!" Rosalie screamed, tearing away from Emmett and Bella, lounging herself at Edward.

She was confused as to who had dared stop her. Bella collapsed to the ground as Rosalie pulled away from her, a small groan escaping her lips as she expected impact. It all went by so fast, in less than a second, all of this had happened.

"Bella, my love. You must be more careful." A chill, icy whisper swooned over her. She breathed in a gasp of air, opening her eyes to find that someone had stopped her from hitting the ground.

"This is so epic! The gorgeous blond homicidal vampire who attacks the deceitful wretch of a fiancé to get revenge for her sister, the pregnant, mind I say beautiful, vampire and only to be stopped by the Volturi." Aro's annoying voice rang, making Emmett flinch.

"What, you got no description for you? What the hell do you mean by HOMOCIDAL you sexist asshole?!" Rosalie growled. "What the hell are you doing, Edward!?"

--

I decided to make it short and sweet(eh…)

& a Cling hanger! xD lol

I actually decided to post because **shy-baby-2007** reminded me. Thanks.

So… What's Edward doing? o.o Tune in soon to find out :D


	35. Chapter 29: Cumquat

**Third Person POV**

"What are you doing?!" Rosalie growled in attempt to tick Edward off.

Edward simply glowered at Rosalie. "I'm listening to these things inside of Bella, no need to be an overprotective whale."

"Whale?!" Rosalie shrieked in horror.

Emmett opened his mouth. "Hey, back off man, those are our babies in there!" Emmett winked at Rosalie. Once her panic attack was over, she managed and grinned then narrowing her eyes, she willingly went along with his foolish shenanigans.

"Yeah! Edward, get away from… WHAT?!" Jasper's mouth flew open as he approached the clearing, intensity burning in his pallid, golden eyes. He took a quick glance at Emmett, noticing Emmett's derision practically bursting inside-out; all Jasper could think was, _'He's lying through his teeth… again.'_

Aro flinched cautiously away from the Cullens and hid protectively behind his guards. "My, my; does anyone care if I'm excused…" Aro's words were cautious and peculiar, but no one said otherwise.

Marcus began twirling in his stance, laughing ludicrously of joy at the sight of others' misery. "My Saints! This can bring even the most controlled of vampires sick to their stomach. And you," he pointed at Bella, who was at the verge of hysterics as Emmett put his arm around her shoulder teasingly, "You spiteful harpy, I salute you!" Another chuckle escaped his cold, hard, papery lips and then he was gone… as were the other members of the Volturi guard.

Everyone directed their undivided attention to Bella who was inhaling and exhaling a little too fast, a little too hard. Her cheeks burned with crimson and her eyes watered as she looked at Emmett with eyes of a victim.

"Emmett, I'd step away from Bells if I were you." Jasper grinned, then slowly directed his eyes to Edward.

"I agree." Alice chirped, walking into the middle of the clearing, the streetlights barely illuminating the surrounding street.

Emmett snorted. "Belly-boo, tell them they're wrong." He grinned, looking at his lovely wife who was glaring at Jasper.

"Jasper, where the hell did you come from… I mean, not that I'm not happy you appeared, but how...? You know something, I don't wanna know." Rosalie rolled her eyes, sarcasm and disbelief making up half of her face, annoyance making up the other.

"You think Bella will have quadruplets? Or septuplets, you never know." Emmett's goofy grin was annoying Edward, but he knew better to keep to himself; Emmett would rip him in half anyhow. "We can name one Emma, Emmett-ster, Emmedaya, Emmetlyn, and heck, name one Rosette. You know, like Rosalie and Emmett together?" He sighed, his eyes clouded up with visions of what watching Bella go through labor would be like. He flinched, looking down sympathetically at Bella.

"Emmett?" Rosalie spat through her teeth, her eyes piercing at her adorable husband.

"Yes, my honey-roasted marshmallow, my crème de crème, my blond mistress of roses?"

"Cumquat… Be quiet…" She pouted her lips slightly, looking away with gloomy eyes. If vampires could cry, she'd have cried and overflowed the Great Salt Lake ten times over.

Emmett immediately realized that it was his time to step off. Jasper approached a whimpering Bella, tenderly wrapping his arms around her and letting her sobs of surprise escape into his shoulders. She was sad? No, she was happy? No… he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Why are you crying, Bella, beautiful eyes shouldn't cry." Jasper whispered into her ear, his soothing silky voice sending shivers up Bella's spine. She immediately gripped her arms around him, as if to never release. At that moment, he could feel them; he could feel the emotions of his unborn offspring… the happiness, the curiosity, the excitement, their little beating hearts told the story of how they felt.

"It's not me!" Bella screamed into his shoulder, her tears spilling onto his shirt but a clear smile written across her face. "The babies are angry at Emmett, and they're taking it out on their mommy." Bella mouthed her last word with such affection and love that it made Jacob flinch from the shadows he was hiding in.

Jasper grinned, turning his attention towards Edward. His hands soothed up and down Bella's arm, then Esme came into Bella's viewing range and almost instantly pulled her into a hug.

Jasper's steady, silent steps were invisible to Bella, but Edward stood there as his brother got closer.

"I believe I owe you something, and you owe me something too." Jasper grimaced, narrowing his eyes as he stared upon his enemy, no, his brother.

Even though pain was all Edward could feel, he nodded in agreement; Jasper's anger flared at that exact moment.

A loud noise rang in the hushed night as Jasper flew the back of his hand against Edward's cheekbone. It didn't hurt Edward in the least bit, but the shame and misery he felt would creep up on him soon enough. He knew he had released Bella, and that was all. He traded her as if she were less important to him that thinking it over was meaningless.

Jasper didn't know it was because Edward had plotted it all from the beginning, but neither did anyone else. He'd rather have her happy with someone who could not hurt her than have her think each and every minute of the rest of their existence about Alice and him, together. If she could love again, however he could not… but she wouldn't know that. He wanted her to love without having to be hurt as well.

Alice crept up behind Edward, approaching them both and entwining her thin, beautiful fingers around Edwards. Her face creased into a mask of pain as she approached Jasper, pulling him into a tight embrace; a farewell to all their happy memories, their best moments and their old life together. Her grimace changed to a merry grin as Jasper wrapped his hands cautiously around his old lover, his new sister.

He should want to tear her limb from limb, but he couldn't and never thought of it. In the silence, they all forgave each other… now only Bella was left.

Before Alice let go of the spur of the moment between her and Jasper, she whispered into his ear. "You were the best thing that happened to me, you will always be." Alice grinned then stepped back, entwining her hand with Edward's again.

When Jasper turned around, Emmett was listening to Bella's belly, talking gibberish as Rosalie yelled, argued and swore at Jacob for making a crude blond joke at her expense. Carlisle and Esme smiled, talking privately to themselves as they looked at their family.

Jasper grinned, shrugging all of his problems away, staring at Bella's blushing face as she stood uncomfortably beside Emmett.

Edward and Alice were gone, back to the Volturi castle, leaving behind a note.

Jasper swiftly snatched it from the lamp-post it stuck to and sliced the giant, yellow envelope open.

Inside the envelope, there were six small personalized ivory envelopes, seeming to be invitations, and letters to Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Jacob.

Jasper couldn't resist opening Emmett's; mostly because he wondered what either Edward or Alice would ever need to tell Emmett, so he sliced it open and bit his lower lip in anxiety.

_Dear Emmett, _

_We love you, but you have serious issues. Seriously, for your own good, get Carlisle to help you and stop complaining about his many Doctor's degrees' on MySpace and Live Journal. Don't make me tell Rosalie what you did to her wedding dress… I know where you buried it. _

_On another note, I want you to get your tux in time for the ceremonies. Don't you dare come bare-assed to MY wedding!_

_Love, Alice. _

Jasper chuckled, tucking the note back inside quickly turning to see an anxious Bella waiting behind him. Everyone had a different reaction as to what happened next.

"Oh Crap! Run Jasper!" Rosalie screamed, curving her lips into a cynical smirk.

--

**Cliffy? Of course. :D I know… it sucks so bad… :(**

**Well I'm in writers block for the time being, but I posted this anyway. I've held off my story far too long, High school is no excuse and neither is writers block. (Okay, maybe they're more obstacles than anything… err…) Also, if I made any mistakes or if you have any suggestions that simply have to take place in the story (Because of how good they are), please inform me, ty :)**

**I hope those of you who've enjoyed the story continue reading it; I mean… it's almost ending. Believe me when I say the ending will be interesting to say the least lmao (By the way, those of you who are saying 'Edward and Alice got off easy' Trust me, not really, not yet. lol)**

**I want to thank the following people for reminding me and reviewing the last chapter, it was really sweet guys. Most people don't bother, so I appreciate every review! Thanks!:**

**haleighrose7**

**joce992002299**

**JBizz**

**latuacantanteex**

**Opheliac303**

**shy-baby-2007**

**minipoison**

**LadyDoomOfNight**

**ACullenForever**

**Nellwantstobeavampalso**

**Edward-luver961**

**MO.09**

**KisaraCrystal**

**barbiedoll123**

**serenalynn023**

**xtwilightx4xlyfx**&

**Vampiress-821 **

**If I didn't say your name, please inform me. **

**Sorry for the long Authors Note by the way. t.o**

Review!** (The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post; I guess its motivation. :3)**


	36. Chapter 30: I hate High School

**Third Person POV**

Jasper's wide eyes shot up into the air as Edward's body launched itself rather roughly, slamming down into the ground as graceful as a lion, his eyes narrowing. Jasper's eyelashes were batting in utter disbelief as he stared up at Edward. It only took a second for them to hear the screaming coming from the girl standing merely a few feet away from them.

"Edward, get off of him!" Bella's yelling confused both Edward and Jasper.

Edward growled. "I will do as I see fit!"

Bella approached him, moving her trembling fingers towards Edward. "Edward, please…"

**Rosalie's POV**

"Bella, don't do it." I whispered, wincing at the thought of what Edward would do to her. It was safe to assume that his reactions would not be very controlled.

It all passed by so quickly. As soon as she touched him, he turned on her but it was inevitable. His senses were his control and his control was only his pure animalistic instinct.

I turned away, revolted, as Emmett, Carlisle, the mutt, Johnny and Trent launched at Edward. If he'd hurt Bella, it was going to be his day. His conscience would kill him, and then he'd have to worry about what the rest of us would do to him… not that he'd mind any form of punishment we'd see fit. He loves Bella, no matter how many times he assures us that he doesn't any longer or how much heart ache he's caused her. It's hard to think of why Alice bewitched him; other than being tired of Jasper.

I'm a bit shocked that he didn't kill her, though I'm sure he'll find a way to get back at that conniving pixie.

I bared my teeth at her, threw her the nearest rock I could find and brought my fists up.

She grinned and turned away after flicking away the rock before it got its chance to hit her. Of course the psychic would know everything that happens before it did, but maybe it was just predictable.

"Therapy…" Esme nodded to herself, sure of whatever she was thinking. What I wouldn't give to have Edward's mind-reading ability right now.

--

_About a week and a half later: _

**Bella's POV**

"It warms my heart to see the family as it was so long ago!" Esme called out in glee. I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes as the cold Forks breeze hit against my eyelids and skin.

Carlisle also nodded, approaching Esme, Jasper and I. "Edward, Emmett and Trent against Rosalie, Alice and Johnny… who would have known? By the way, who's winning?"

"The Ginx's are winning." Jasper grinned. "The girls and Johnny I mean."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warm air as I breathed it in. I was so bent, so tired and starving for some reason.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper, smiling at me. I smiled to myself, biting my lower lip. I needed to find a way to be alone with him, but I was too tired to go out into the forest again.

"Bella… are you sure you're alright, dear? Ever since we came back from Volterra, you've lost too much weight… and your eyes…" Esme's worried tone seemed to alert Jasper. He stood up, looking down at me and extending out both his hands. I shook my head and looked at Johnny, who was whining as Emmett shot words and criticisms about the way he walks. I could see his repulsion as Alice tried defending him and I could see Alice's repulsion to having to listen to her.

"Do I look that bad?" My voice was cracked and my throat was aching. Water didn't satisfy that aching and food didn't seem to nourish me the way it should; it just made me sick.

Jasper shook his head, an apologetic, very soft smile making its way onto his flawless features. I sighed and stood up, having some trouble doing so.

"I'm sorry Esme; I promise I'll make it up to you." I sighed, placing my hand on my back to steady myself a bit. I shouldn't have worn these clothes; this was a bad, bad idea. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it dear, Carlisle is still here and you need rest…" Her tone was stained in worry, her eyes thoughtful.

"Let's go." Jasper smiled, running his hand through my messy hair; if Rosalie hadn't bothered to brush it, I don't think I would have. I knew that Jazz knew that sweating cold wasn't normal, but he'd bring it up soon enough.

I smiled, thinking about what many things we could do once we were together. A small chuckle managed to escape my lips.

"What's so funny, love?" Jasper asked, standing beside Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Nothing is _funny_…" I glared playfully at him, my heart speeding at the sight of his changing smile.

Jasper began laughing running his hand through his hair. "Oh Bella."

"What? Like Rosalie says… _it's just normal_." I shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you home before I feel guilty for letting you on."

I frowned. "You think I'm _fat_, don't you. That's just great, I'm a fat whale and there's nothing I can do about it." I groaned.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant and that's beautiful." Jasper contradicted, motioning for me to get in.

"Maybe since I'm so _beautifully_ fat, I rather walk." I grinned.

Jasper chuckled and winked at me. "I'm not sure you understand me, Bella, you're not fat," he paused, his voice turning softer, "you're actually underweight…" His smile disappeared, his expression turning serious, a frown seeming permanently carved on his godly features.

I got into the passenger seat, putting the seatbelt to cradle my stomach comfortably and turned to face him.

His face was still visibly etched in worry. As soon as he got in, I met my lips with his. He didn't turn away, at least not until the babies started kicking.

He began grinning with pride, placing one hand over my stomach, though the kicking stopped almost instantly. He sighed. I shrugged.

"It smells like wet dog in here…" he muttered, both of us turning to find Jacob sleeping like a stone in the back seat of the Mercedes.

"Should we…" Jasper inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think he'll notice the difference in scenery. He's tired, let's let him sleep." I shrugged, biting my lower lip.

"Okay, I'm flexible." Jasper grinned.

--

As I entered our room, I could see Jasper's collection of books laid out across the carpet sized toy foam puzzle mat that Emmett had given me, my half-empty diet Pepsi that I'd attempted to chug down and a spilled bottle of electric blue nail polish, right beside the many different shades of eyeliner and little tubs of moist eye shadow that Rosalie had bought as props.

I smiled, staring at the colossal collection of books. For some odd strange reason, I felt somewhat melancholy. I knew better to see that the babies were making me feel this way, but it felt as though it was my own. I sighed slowly, shaking my head and turning to head for the bathroom, almost tripping twice on my way there.

I was running on no energy; my muscles felt limp and weightless, all my insides twisting in pain and agony. The pain was easy to hide most of the time, but this was different; this wasn't at all like that pain, this was 'beat me until I'm dead please' agonizing pain.

**Jasper's POV**

As I followed her, I could still smell her as she approached the mirror, staring at herself for less than a second, quickly turning quietly. Perhaps to avoid herself the pain of crying for a reason I couldn't understand, even though I understood her more than the world understood its own self purpose.

Her liquid dark brown eyes told her future as plainly as it could possibly get; I didn't need to be Alice to do that. She was heading down the road of self preservation, the kind where you preserve the essence of what you are, afraid to become foolish enough to believe that you have a chance at living through something. But I couldn't understand what she meant…

Thump.

Bella's body gave up on her; her face was trying so hard to hide something… to hide the pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" These simple words were the hardest to release because I had no idea what to expect. I rushed to her side in less than a second, helping her get back up so I could carry her to our bed.

"I'm alright, I think I'm alright." She nodded, staring into my eyes as I lifted her up.

"I think it passed." She nodded, smiling with relief. I smiled, too sighing with relief as well.

Quickly, I laid her on the bed and noticed the frown on her face. Why was she frowning?

"I don't like it when people take care of me…" She shrugged. "Am I annoying?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Bella, I know it's your emotions that are asking this. No, you are not in any way annoying." I smiled. She thought it over for a second then brought her lips to mine again, holding her breath; I kissed her back and released after a few seconds.

"Why do you always turn away?" She asked as I made my way to the other side, lying down on the other side, very close to her.

"It's not safe." I ran my hands through her hair and frowned. Her heart was accelerating, her lips almost pallid. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." She sighed, looking away from me to hide something… but to hide what exactly? "I want to kill Alice." She sat up uncomfortably positioned, her fragile hands over her stomach. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Her creamy chocolate eyes were what brought me to my knees. I could understand why Edward felt this way about her. She was no Alice… she was so different and so much better. Amazing.

Wait… So does this mean Alice is the cause of her unhappiness?

I sat up, pulling Bella towards me and cradling her against my chest; she was sweating, even in the uncomforting (on my part) shorts she was in. I'm not surprised that this is Rosalie's doing, it's tasteful but did she think about how I would react to this?

"Not at all. I want to kill Edward…" I stopped, grinning and exploring the endless possibilities. "He attacked me, remember?"

She frowned. "Why did they decide to move back to Forks? It doesn't make any sense… other than the weekly group therapy at least."

"Esme. It was Esme, she couldn't bear to have her family so alienated." I sighed, uncomfortable. It wasn't a lie, but those weren't the only reasons.

"But it doesn't make sense. Sure, you and Edward avoid each other, but… I don't know; it's as if nothing has happened! If it weren't for the huge stomach, I would have thought nothing _had_ happened. It makes me want to blame someone; there's also the way Alice stares at me." She ran her hand across her forehead and winced, clearly noticing her unusually hot temperature. She sighed.

"So make a plan. A discreet plan; get revenge without offending her. Back in the time my parents lived, society women would talk, socialize and act gracious with the people around them… secretly though, they all hated each other and wanted the worst of the others." I grinned. "Women, at least." I paused. "Edward is passionately in love with something. Either himself or whatever, he's in utter distraction. He completely ignores the fact that people even exist around him. If you ask me, I think he's moved on to Rosalie." I chuckled.

Bella twitched, staring at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Joking." I reminded.

"I'm not though, I really do want to make Alice miserable."

"So does Johnny."

"That's different…"

"Maybe… it could be the fact that she likes him _too_ much." I sighed.

Bella frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm not thinking rationally. She was my best friend, I shouldn't be acting or thinking this way." She shook her head as if shaking the thought away then she groaned.

I rubbed her back, trying to relax her. She should want to hate Edward for trying to kill her instead. "Everyone is thinking irrationally, love. It's as if someone wiped their memory away. To some extent, to coexist, we must get along, but this is just plain exaggeration."

"Well, Trent can, _to a certain limit,_ push memories away. Not wipe them out, but hide them. I think…"

I shook my head, caressing my fingers against Bella's slowly reddening lips, "It's not that. It's denial." I stared into her dark, beautiful, brown liquid eyes. "Denial." I repeated.

"It makes no sense, but its better this way, right?"

"Bella, the family has always been this way. We're easy at hiding things from each other, except from Edward. Most of us don't like to think around Edward. He just annoys the hell out of everybody later on."

"So revenge is out of the question?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I grinned to myself, closing my eyes. "Revenge… depends on your approach."

"Would it be out of the question if I took off my clothes, kind sir?" Bella asked suddenly.

I chuckled at her sudden change of mood. "What does that have to do with revenge?"

She sighed. "It has A LOT to do with it. I just don't know how yet… so? Answer my question, Mr. Hale." She pecked my lips with hers quickly, trying to take off her tank top.

"Why do you let Rosalie dress you in such revealing clothes? You're preg―" Bella's lips met mine and I forgot what I was talking about. Something about clothes?

Clothes… Right.

I released for a moment, cupping her face in my hands, "Bella, I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't seduce me…" I stopped at midsentence and sighed, meeting my lips with hers as soon as I looked into her glowing, creamy chocolate eyes. I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her to me.

What was I saying?

**Edward's POV**

As hard as it would be for anyone to believe that someone as big as Emmett could be taken down by someone as small as Alice, it didn't make it any less true.

"Okay, if we win, we start high school as juniors, you guys as freshman." Alice grinned. "If you win, we'll start as freshmen and you guys will get your choice… deal?" Alice whispered something to Johnny and chuckled.

"Ahh man! Do I really have to? I hate high school…" He took out his cellphone and grinned at Emmett. "By the way, if you think someone would even entertain the idea of Emmett being a freshman, you're on crack lady! He's frickin huge! Freshman on steroids!"

Emmett chortled. "Only because you were the mama's boy; I'd hate high school too if I had to call my mom every five minutes." He rolled his eyes and tackled him against a tree. "Your mom's probably getting it on with Jasper, stop being an asshole. No one likes you when you're like that." Emmett's words both confused me and repulsed me.

"I like him when he's like that." Rosalie contradicted.

"Wait…" I interrupted angrily, staring at Emmett in awe. "Isn't Bella with Carlisle and Esme?" My teeth grinded together; the anger inside of me was forming venom in my mouth. I sighed and looked away, knowing everyone's eyes had to be on me.

_You didn't notice? They left about an hour ago. _Emmett tried to be sympathizing; he wasn't someone who held grudges after all.

_What an idiot, of course they left. Bella's been so tired lately, why would she stay when Jasper is more than willing to be with her no matter where she is? I hope Edward wasn't thinking she stayed to watch him play. Huh, maybe he did. What a loser. _Rosalie's thoughts were cruel, somehow making me feel calmer, depressed. I sighed. _I hope my hair isn't messed up, I could always have Johnny…_

I drowned out Rosalie's thoughts and focused on another's.

_So that's what I'm going to wear to the student orientation on Monday… but where did I get it from? Hmm, I wonder if Bella will want to go. I'll have to ask her later, she seems more than willing to talk, I don't think she holds any grudges…_

I turned away from Alice's thoughts, hoping to find someone sane to listen to.

_Oh man! School… I can't leave mom alone. She's been crying inside… I _know_ she has. I think it's the babies, I can't tell either way. _

_I remember how she always used to tell me stories of when she first moved here. I liked it better… how she made everything seem. How her world was so dull one minute, so tragic and full of emotion the next. It's hard to believe that Edward guy use to have a heart. Oh god, Edward is staring at me isn't he? I can feel it! Edward, get the hell out! I feel so naked! Jeez…_

It's always pleasant to look into his thoughts. He's just like Bella, unselfish and naïve. The things he thinks aren't always pleasant, but the fact he stops to think about someone other than himself is enough.

'_It's hard to believe that Edward guy use to have a heart.' _

His words were cold. I still have that heart, that cold, dead heart that only beats for his mother. Maybe it was true; I no longer had a heart. I was empty, and I wouldn't notice it missing because I wouldn't need it anymore.

I made my way over to where Carlisle and Esme sat, talking about gardening renovations and plans for the hospital.

"So, Bella wasn't feeling well?" I asked casually, looking at the photo album in Esme's hands that held pictures, very old pictures at that, of Johnny that Bella had saved.

"I don't think so, dear, she went home. Though I wonder what happened to Jacob…"

"Last I checked, he was sleeping in the Mercedes." I grinned.

"_Admit it; you don't _remember_ how to play football." I chuckled. _

"_I still know how to dismember a vampire though; you think I should do that instead? Now _that_ I'm really good at."_

"Oh," Esme paused, "Poor dear, he's always so exhausted."

Maybe he's always exhausted, but I'm always miserable. "I want to kill Jasper." I mumbled incoherently.

I was hanging by a thread; my emotions were wired by each and every word that anyone surrounding me would say. I knew it had to stop, the way I stared at Bella when she wasn't looking… it wasn't healthy. It brought me back to when I first met her. I wanted to hate her so that I could leave, so that I could stay away… but I couldn't because I was utterly and very much still in love with her.

I could still see the warmth of her soul; you never completely know what you have until it's far beyond your reach.

Both Carlisle and Esme frowned. "Edward, we need to talk."

**-- **

Please Read:

Here's a decent Chapter after ages of nothing; this is actually half of a very long completed chapter. :D

Sorry about the long lapse of time guys, I had about three (Long, which are about 6 of these) chapters edited and done saved on my laptop but my brother locked it. So when I finally cooled down enough to return to the story, I realized I had to start over. I had FINISHED the fanfic and now I had to start over.

So far, only two people have read this from a MySpace blog of mine, and both have given positive feedback.

Though I want to know what people think: Is it good? Does it suck? (Or in more literal terms, could it be improved?)

By the way, for this Chapter, I was listening to Evermore a lot. :3

If anyone has any questions on something they are not clear about or confused about, feel free to ask and I'll reply in my next review, (Which means I'll be forced to review faster… anyway…)

Please **Review**, The more reviews I get, the faster I can update. :) Thank you for your time, and again, please **Review**.


	37. Chapter 31: Chemically Unbalanced

FAQ:

1. Who's the father of the babies?

-Jasper

2. What happened when Edward attacked Jasper?

-Edward was in _"hunting mode",_ so when Bella tried to touch him (to calm him down) he almost turned on her.

3. What happened to Bella when she touches him?

-Edward _nearly_ turns on her. (Which is bad. BellaPregnant and very fragile)

4. Where's the heavy action, dude?

-End of this Chapter, but mostly in the next chapter. :D

5. Is Bella human or a vampire?

-Like a hybrid. Her body hasn't adapted and changed like a normal vampires because venom hasn't officially entered her bloodstream but she isn't a total human (She's still just as fragile and she's getting very sick from the pregnancy) So Hybrid sounds about right? She's sort of like a freak in nature, but who doesn't love freaks?

6. Why doesn't Johnny get it over with and bitchslap Alice? -gasp-

-Spoiler: Emmett will have the honors xD

7. The story is slow and boring!?

-waa! -sobs- Well, I sped it up. I actually needed my friend's help to do so, and she modified the chapter. So, there. :) Also, someone asked if the twins are born yet... nu, they are not :3

--

_Previously on Jasper and Bella, A twisted Romance:_

The Cullens all agreed to live together for the sake of Esme's sanity and peace of mind; despite the fact that her children have turned into the cast of some kind of reality show about "Cheating Spouses," she doesn't hate any of them. So anyway, it's been a week and a half since they got back from Volterra; Edward just came because he wanted to watch Bella really closely.

So they're in the baseball field; they're talking about matriculating (It's been over 30 years since they went to high school in Forks btw) and they made a bet. Bella doesn't feel well and Jasper catches up on that. So Edward is curious where they went after hearing that they wandered away together then Esme and Carlisle tell Edward "We need to talk".

Now… onto the point of the update:

Edwards POV: _Thoughts are in italic_

Surprise Characters POV: Memories are in italic.

Enjoy!

--

**Edward's POV**

All these thoughts that go through my head every millisecond of my supposed nonchalant existence is coated with remorse and all my intentions are vain; leave it to Carlisle and Esme to pick up on those little quirks.

"Edward, dear, consider and think wholly about what you're intending on doing next. Maybe join something? Matriculating with the others is also a plausible option. Be that sane Edward that we all remember," Esme took a long pause to look up at the sky, then to Carlisle, and then back up at me, "It's not as if we can turn back time anymore than we can control the future… I mean, to some extent we can make sure it takes a certain path, but we can't control everything that happens, can we?"

"Whatever you do next, son, exhibit your good judgment and prudence."

"Yeah, bro, you look at Jasper as if he was your enemy… err," Emmett paused, "As if you wanted to take a snap at him." He corrected, wincing at his own words.

Both were just about right.

Rosalie sighed, stepping into the conversation, following Emmett and entwining one of her hands with his. "Esme, Edward is an incompetent, arrogant ass." _With a lousy attitude; maybe things would be different if we still believed he was gay. Oh man, my nail's color chipped! Lousy, stupid, cheap nail polish! _

"Paint me a rainbow, Rosalie. Entertain me." I scoffed, turning away from egotistical, self absorbed blond and directing my attention to Trent as he entered the conversation; well, at least mentally.

_What a screw up. Having had a beautiful woman willing to be his all and then he just threw it all away; all for this? Revolting. _A growl erupted from my chest; I tried hard not to look at him. I could see his grin from Rosalie's eyes and I could see Rosalie's own smug grin from Emmett's eyes.

Are Rosalie's eyes the windows of her soul or what? She's as bland to me as an ice person; looking into their eyes you see nothing but your own reflection. It shows just how deep her intelligence can get and just how much less human she's become. We were marble, but she was just ice. Stupid, blond ice. More than that, she was a twisted, psychopath of a freak. I don't think she belongs with Emmett, I believe she's better fit with Trent. They're both abominable to say the least, why not be it together?

Who was I to judge though?

_You can't change the past, I wish there was a way though. _Alice's thoughts both confused and fueled me.

Fueled me enough to think; could I change the past to change the future?

There was only one answer to that question I could think of: Sarah Greenfield, leading psychologist in her own study and time-traveling vampire; most of all, she was a colleague of mine. We'd met during my wandering years, but how would I arrange to find her? She's nearly untraceable.

"Esme, I think I know what I can do…" Not I, not anyone except her; Sarah.

--

_Later that day…_

**Sarah Greenfield's POV**

It's amazing how one minute you're drinking wine in your living room with not a single care in the world and the next you find yourself arguing with your inner conscience about weather you should interfere with the world; literally.

Edward, you are going to pay dearly for this!

I still recall that moment, that single day that everything changed. Instead of the world's intelligence increasing gradually with time and human nature taking it's course, everything just went hippie. Too much of a good thing is just fucking ridiculous.

_I stood, unbalanced and awe-struck in the middle of the flat, metallic streets of New Italia, balancing a glass of blood in my hand. Then out of thin air, a couple walks by, seeming to be Carlisle and Esme in a messed up world; Edward's adoptive parents. What a sight for sore eyes indeed!_

"_Carlisle, my old friend!" I quickly dropped the crimson-stained glass on the silver streets, rushing over to him. "What's happened?" _

"_I'm sorry, I'm not following you," he smiled, "but it is a pleasure to see you again, Sarah. It's been too long." _

"_Well, I haven't seen you in over 500 years… but it's really only been about eighty or so if my mathematics are correct." I exhaled an unnecessary gasp of air, relieved, shifting my weight on my left stiletto in an annoyed stance. "Anyhow, what I meant is, why are the paths of time changing? All too suddenly!" I clenched my teeth. _

_He thought it over for a minute, staring at Esme. After a few seconds, his eyes widened in realization. "Oh… OH!" He nodded slowly, frowning. "You must mean when Edward and Bella's path divided, correct?"_

_My jaw clenched. "Excuse me?" _

"_It's… a long story." Esme, lovely as ever, said in a frustrated tone. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I got time," I sighed. "…if you two are comfortable with sharing this vital piece of information." _

_It was so unlikely that in Italy, the streets would be so… barren. Wait, Bella… Edward's spouse-to-be? _

_Esme shifted in place, turning to her husband. "Carlisle, dear, do you have the family photos Alice took a few weeks ago?"_

"_Wait, what are you guys doing here, do you not live in… I believe its Washington." I scoffed incredulously, running my pallid hand across my forehead. It wasn't a gesture a vampire normally had the tendency to have, but even as I human I always seemed to do these gestures when I was frustrated. _

_Carlisle took out his wallet, handing it to his wife. She quickly searched through various neatly folded papers in the wallet and took out three sheets. I quickly snatched them, a bit rudely, and shrugged, "Sorry, I'm a bit impatient today." Esme nodded, smiling. What a lovely woman. _

_I unfolded the sheets as quickly as I possibly could and gasped. _

_Starting from right, Edward, just as I remembered him with crimson eyes beside Alice; Jasper's spouse? Beside Alice was a tall blond male with similar features to Jasper, another male who I can't seem to recognize from before beside him, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Another tall male, a shorter, very lovely female beside him, Jasper and… Isabella? In a corner was a tall, muscled man._

_My fury became uncontrollable. "Explain, Carlisle, before I kill him." Edward…_

"_Starting right," Esme paused, smiling with a glowing, motherly pride, "Edward and Alice, of course, then its Johnny," She pointed, "That's Trent right after him, Emmett and Rose, Damien and Rory… I mean Aurora," She smiled, correcting herself, "then Jasper, Bella and Jacob." She finished, staring at my hanging jaw. I could imagine how foolish I must look, but this… what the fuck is this?_

"_Explain to me who…" I paused. "Trent, Johnny, Damien and Aurora are…?" I made a motioning gesture with my hand, fanning it repeatedly. _

"_Trent has become part of the family, Johnny, Damien and Rory are Bella's and Jasper's kids." _

"_Excuse me?" I stared in awe at the lovely woman before me, Carlisle protectively close to her. _

I snapped out of my reminiscent moment which only angered me more. I sighed, finally approaching the Forks National Forest; Edward was very close.

"Sarah… how very nice to..." he mumbled, his eyes on my enraged face.

"Because of you, my face will forever stay in a mark of fury. If I was human, my face would wrinkle like a fucking prune!" I sighed, calming myself. "Where is Isabella?"

He took a moment to process everything. "Please mind your language, Sarah."

"Shut up and lead the way before I take a snap at your neck, Edward. I'll do it too, I'm an animal." I nodded to myself, grinning. Finally being able to correct the situation felt relieving.

Edward seemed confused but pleased; at least that's what his face told me.

"I was just going to go after you." He whispered, ironically.

"I know," I groaned, "Stalker." I grinned, my mood lightening.

He frowned, sighing. "I don't appreciate that."

--

**Bella's POV**

I should feel bad for tempting him into doing something he was opposed to for safety reasons, but I didn't. Could it have been the fact that he was kissing me back? So much more passionately that I ever thought someone could kiss me?

I broke the passionate kiss for air, staring into his deep eyes. My hair was messed up and tangled, my cheeks burning red on top of the pallid, flushed, and my cheekbones visibly more prominent. I looked terrible…

He smiled, kissing the corner of my lips softly, begging for me to show some kind of response. I felt a blanket of calmness sweep through me, and I was almost instantly kissing him more passionately than before, if possible, bringing my body the closest it possibly could to his, rather desperately.

A squeal-ish moan escaped my lips, making his grip tighter on me, yet still enough to keep the babies safe. I couldn't ever imagine how hard it must be for his self control… which made me feel guilty, but passion and affection were too powerful to stop me in my tracks.

I cupped his face in my unnaturally cold hands, closing my eyes tight. His hands against my back felt so nice, his stone-cold hands against my coldish yet warm body.

"Am I interrupting?" Johnny's voice rang from the door. "Mom…" He whispered, "Some lady is looking for you."

Jasper parted his lips from mine. We met both our gazes for a moment, then turned to our son, standing smiling by the door. I smiled back as Jasper wiped the cold sweat from my forehead with such care and affection…

"This is criminal, we can't do this anymore." He whispered, pecking his lips with mine. I shook my head and sighed, climbing off of him as best as I could manage, one hand on over my stomach and the entwined with his. It bothered me that he thought kissing me was criminal… but I could see how he would think that way. I looked worse than a patient who got hit by a car. It doesn't really count… does it?

I pushed my sweaty locks of hair behind my ears and stood from the bed. "What lady?" I bit my lower lip, looking at Johnny.

"Isabella, we have to talk!" A smooth, angry, very feminine voice called out from downstairs. Thereafter, there was Spanish cursing and swearing and the voices of my family trying to calm her down.

"Let's go mom." He gestured for me to come forward. Jasper's face became hard, his grip on my hand becoming tighter.

I nodded and paced down the hallway and stairs, making sure not to trip over Esme's beautiful Victorian carpeting.

"Bella, did you get mauled by a bear?" Emmett joked, chuckling. Rosalie slapped him across the head and smiled tenderly at me as I made my way to the sofa, across from the angry, impatient stranger. Everyone was scattered in the living room. Some surprised, some incredulously confused.

The woman's face was thin, very enchanting for her tall stature, her dark, creamy, wavy locks of hair cut short and even to her shoulders. Her eyes were, ironically red, staring at me with confusion and agony.

"This is all wrong!" She screamed, pointing at our entwined hands. She pulled Edward towards me and yanked my hand away from Jasper's, placing it in Edward's. I frowned, knowing very well that I'd have a bruise there tomorrow.

Jasper growled at her, gently pulling me away from Edward; not that I minded either.

"Dios Mio!" She cried out, running her slender fingers through her hair. "What the hell is this!? You and her… him and _her_?!" She pointed at Alice, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Calm down, _Sara_." Jasper choked out, saying her name with the accent she clearly preferred. She nodded, rolling her eyes at him. As soon as I sat down, I couldn't turn my eyes away from Jasper, and his wouldn't part mine either. It was so incredible; how I never before went into detail about how lovely he was. Sure, he was far beyond gorgeous, but the way looks at me. Any other guy couldn't pull off the loving, possessive stares as good as he could.

"Why the hell are you so silent? What in gods name could you be smiling about?!" Sarah glared at me, furious.

I shook my head and felt Jasper embrace me tighter. All I could do was hold my breath and count to ten, hope that by each ticking of the second, in the end, she'd be gone. I dug my head into Jasper's shirt and sighed. Happiness is a state of mind, the small moments where your brain becomes chemically unbalanced; Maybe chemically unbalanced isn't such a bad thing, as long as someone was just as chemically unbalanced as you are.

Jacob entered the room, holding a bowl of popcorn the size of a flying saucer. I groaned, looking up at Jasper as the smell hit my nostrils.

"Is the popcorn smell bothering you, Bella?" Jasper whispered, kissing my forehead.

"It's making me nauseous." I started breathing through my mouth, closing my eyes.

"You heard her, mongrel, throw it away." Rosalie hissed.

Jacob sighed. "Bella, you have to eat sometime. Do you want apples? Anything?" Jacob's slow words made me feel like an insane person. Maybe I did need help, but I don't think its mental help.

**Third Person POV**

"Hand the bowl over, dog!" Rosalie growled, bending the plastic bowl as Jacob pulled at it from another end.

"No! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry! What's wrong with you!?" Rosalie accused.

"Stop it, Rose!" Emmett sighed, glaring at both of them while Sarah insulted Edward in her fluent Italian and Spanish.

Rosalie flinched, ignoring her husband. "You put that bowl down or I will put _you_ down!"

Johnny shrugged, punching Trent across the face. "I felt left out, dude."

A few seconds after, he stepped back, staring at Trent's slow reactions.

"You better hope I don't catch you, stupid little momma's boy!" Trent's screams were very coherent with all the background noise.

"You stupid idiota! Sarah screamed, launching herself at Edward. "You dirty antagonistic bastard! Messing with time and you mess with me!"

Bella's eyes became disbelieving. "Jasper…"

"Your wife has anger issues." Alice laughed, her bell of a voice making Emmett flinch.

"Don't make me hurt you, home wrecker." Emmett narrowed his eyes turning to look down at Alice.

"Bite me." She grinned, a vase quickly flying accross the living room, hitting Rosalie's face.

Esme's eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

--

Okay, now I know this is very flawed and unrealistic because… time traveler? Stupid right?

I actually owe another Fan Fiction author for inventing the idea of a time traveling vampire. (No, I did not copy her plot; I just got the idea for a time-traveling character in the story) So I'm not taking credit for that :) She's very brilliant by the way, her story is kickass.

Anyways, Positive/_Negative _reviews are welcome. This story is almost over, so this is like, one of the last chapters ;(

Anyways… **please review**!


	38. Chapter 32: G String Joe

**The beginning from Alice's POV is her account of what happened with Sarah and the whole mess. :) Kinda messy, but that's the point.**

**I'm having a vote. I completed the story a few weeks ago, but I wasn't sure to post it. So now I'm having people vote on whether the story deserves to be posted :D **

**I have two endings. Based on what people say, I'll decide which I post. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Alice's POV**

It all happened so quickly.

It was all the bright mirage of crystals of colors and blurs of bodies that moved unnaturally through the white atmosphere, amorphous and blurred, that made my eyes turn to my friendly enemy. My beautiful sister and once-beloved friend with mesmerizing brown-chocolate eyes the color of the ever-so melancholic fallen autumn leaves, those two dark, scared pupils underneath a silky, glossing coat of her tears; her hair, that same beautiful color only darker.

"No, Sarah! Please!" Edward's words pierced my ears, a vibration of monotonous rhythm like that of the tranquil breeze of a dark afternoon, where the leaves against the pavement seem to move too slowly, even for a human… because I was _human_ once. I know what it was like to feel like the prey, unprotected and vulnerable.

Then I saw it.

Sarah's white, almost shining teeth penetrating Bella's pallid, alabaster skin. Bella's blushing cheeks against the corpse-like white of her face and her hair drenched in perspiration around her face like vines with thorns. Bella was pretty. Very pretty.

And then, the vision disappeared. It crumbled into the black, oblivion of my mind along with other visions that might have been but weren't. That moment, I think I knew how much I really loved her.

The memories of her in my mind were only the tender emotion of the shy, pleasant girl who came to Forks. That same girl who would break hearts if she weren't here, who Jasper and Edward couldn't live without.

I guess it was foolish. It's twisted, the way a romance seeps into the hearts of those around the triangle. Sometimes you really only want to feel, but can you really blame the air you breathe?

Jacob growls became suddenly louder, like the sounds of dishes in a restaurant being surpassed by the sound of banging saucepans. "She's gone. It's over, finally."

Over… yes, the dispute was finally over.

**Esme's POV **

**A few years later…**

"Carlisle, honey, can you help me put up the Christmas lights?" The air is thick and sweet today. The sky beautiful, broken up into cracks, the sun seeping through the beautiful graying snow-clouds that can only be seen in Forks. Carlisle appeared at once by my side. I gave him a pleasant smile and extended my hand out to him, my charming husband.

"Esme, I thought we put the lights up two weeks ago." His face was still as calm, his eyes reflecting happiness into my own.

"Oh, we did. I just want to do a little more before everyone gets here. Where's Rory?"

Carlisle grinned with fatherly pride. "Reading up on her medical journals. She's brilliant."

I nodded in agreement, feeling that ever-so affectionate, motherly warmth running through me. "I agree, but remember she's only five." At that moment, he gripped my hand a bit tighter and we sprang. We both landed gracefully on the roof of the house.

I couldn't help but think of what the others were doing right now. It made me sad to think they went their separate ways, but I knew they were happier.

Alice and Johnny were the first to leave us. Johnny wanted to explore the world and seek beyond horizons; my childish grandson. He wanted to know how the past was and how things went. Alice was curious, too. She'd been talking to Aro at the annual conference about her future. Along the way, Johnny overheard the roman vampires talking about their empire on their way out and he figured that'd be a good place to start. Alice told us the only future she saw happy was by his side.

Rosalie and Emmett left us a few weeks later. They moved to North Carolina, hoping to sort out their matrimonial problems and raise their small family without all the drama and pressure of being a Cullen; at least for a while they say.

Sarah and Trent decided to do some time traveling together. Turns out they had a lot more in common than you would think to look at them.

Jasper and Bella… well, they're happy. Last message I got from them they were in a Caribbean Island; for what reasons I can't tell.

By the time we were done, Rory was outside, standing in front of the house. She was smiling up at us, her nose turning a rosy shade. "So, I take it people are coming over." She whispered.

--

Third Person POV

"Rose!" Esme called out happily, standing beside a gorgeous little girl that could be mistaken for a doll, holding her small little hand in her own.

Emmett landed on the roof of the house, carrying a beautiful little boy on his shoulders. "What'd I miss?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Emmett, remember he mimics _everything_ you do. Come down here so our little boy can meet his grandparents." Rosalie cooed as Emmett leapt off the roof, the little boy jumping into his Rosalie's arms and wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"What'd we miss?" Alice called out from a taxi-cab, immediately getting out with a bright smile on her face; she was dressed in her best winter outfit, a silver coat and jeans, hidden beneath her black dress-skirt. "Hope we're not late." She stood in the Cullen driveway, acting innocently stupid.

"Alice, I thought you said we were earl―Oww! Jesus!" Alice had smacked Johnny's blond head.

Rosalie snickered, holding onto little Damien tighter and murmuring a nursery rhyme into his ear softly.

Alice grinned, "Why isn't he speaking?" She asked in a low, mysterious voice. "He's an odd one, isn't he?"

"Your mom." Emmett narrowed his eyes, his pupil dilating. If there was anything he loved more than his hair and Rosalie, it was his son.

"Yeah, well, he saw your face." Rosalie contradicted both her husband and her sister. "He's tired and doesn't like being around strangers. It sets up a tense environment and you know he doesn't like that." Rosalie ran her fingers through his silky, shaggy hair and turned to her husband. "Did you get the luggage from the car, G-string Joe?" She puckered her gorgeous red lips teasingly.

"Yeah, keep laughing, Rose. That's not cool, you know you were the one that made me do it. I swear!" He turned to face Carlisle and Esme, who were both confused and disturbed but strangely calm about the situation. "I swear I didn't know she was playing a trick on me, and all those girls… Damn dirty trick is what it was! I swear!"

Johnny began imitating the sound of crickets, interrupting every now and then with a snicker until he finally burst out laughing. "Did you bring the vid?" He asked, the way a little boy would ask for Christmas presents on Christmas morning.

"Catch." Rosalie tossed it over, grinning.

"Rose! Aww, why'd you have to sell me out like that?" Emmett dropped the car keys and chased after Johnny. Johnny grinned, knowing that the skills that Alice taught him would now be used in battle.

"Catch me if you can, G-I-Gina!" He burst out laughing, being chased into the thick forest by a blurred, shadowy figure.

"Typical." A smooth, velvety voice called out. Edward stood a few yards behind Alice, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Hey everybody!" Another called out, landing on the roof, holding a sleeping, young girl in his arms, a hiker's backpack strapped to his back.

Edward cringed, his eyes in a far away place. And then, he smiled.

"Hey look here, it's Jasper-ella." Emmett ripped through the canopy of trees, snow falling behind him like sparkling crystals; he laughed, his eyes a wild shade of honey. "What's up, bro!"

--

What do you think? **Reviews** are definitely welcomed!


	39. Important Author's Note

The ending is very approximate, but I have reached a predicament.

I've already finished the ending but need the readers to vote.

See, something happens in the end that requires a few more chapters in the past. I know, totally hard to understand but "Sarah" is involved. Enough said, someone goes back in time; to explain this and a vision that Alice has the extra chapters need to be included though.

So to those who vote, I'll be sending a more detailed explanation.

So here's the vote.

**Do I post the chapters or do I just leave the ending as a cliff hanger? **

(It's a terrible cliff hanger by the way, lmao. And a lot of people probably won't get what's going on though.)

Please post your answer in a review for this false-alarm-chapter.

Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who've reviewed in the past chapters. :)


	40. Chapter 33: Blond Devil

**The votes are in and everyone voted for the chapters. Special thanks to the following voters (You guys rock): **

**-vampireaddict08**

**-Haley**

**-****mybigteddybearemmett**

**and**

**-****exactlymybrandofheroin1901****.**

**This is not the last chapter by the way, just the end. Does that make sense?  
**

_By the way, This chapter was not written by Mizzy, it was written by her co-writer and brother. It's exactly what she intended it to be (She's currently on a man-hunt for her iPod that got stolen) and I think I got her style of writing about right. _

_Anyway… on to the story. Let me know what you think of my writing._

_

* * *

_

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't understand how every one of them was acting; respectively all happy but conservative. Bella sat, huddled against Jasper with her head on his shoulder, her legs on his lap. Rosalie was making pleasant conversation with Esme beside the widescreen Plasma television, talking about remodeling and careers.

But no, it was Emmett and Johnny who decided to bring up my misery, my discontentment, my pains. _"I agree, he looks awful." _Alice agreed from across the room in her head.

The two small children sat on a floral-patterned, ivory-colored satin couch across from their parents, holding hands and, from the looks of it, exchanging a mental conversation with each other. A conversation I couldn't penetrate.

I wonder how they've dealt with the situation; does the little boy still think Rosalie and Emmett are his parents and does the little doll he's holding on to still think that Esme and Carlisle are _her_ parents?

Bella began murmuring little nothings of love into Jasper's ear, entwining her pallid hand with his own. I hated him; hated him with every extent of the word. How much longer is it until I stop suffering and find my happily ever after?

"…sounds extremely orgasmic…" she laughed, staring intently into my rival's eyes. It was obvious she completely disregarded me. I turned away, instead began tapping into Jasper's thoughts. It was like watching the love of your life remake her life through a television screen.

Bella…

"…Edward hates me cuz I'm black…" What?

All conversation stopped to a halt, immediately replaced by laughter.

Rosalie stopped laughing; _I shouldn't encourage this type of behavior_. She made her way to her husband and wrapped her arms around him as if to embrace him. "Shut up, Emmett," She said extremely low; her voice suddenly turned into a piercing scream, "Stop being so ludicrous! You're going to ruin the party for everyone in the room!" She smacked him across the face a couple of times before returning to Esme, continuing her conversation.

Well that was pretty weird.

"Emmett just lacks the normal standard quickness and keenness of mind… the poor thing." Alice commented to Carlisle; their discussion about the little girl was boring me anyhow. How many colleges and how many clothes can such a little girl have to consider?

"Shut up, home wrecker!" Emmett contradicted, whispering wisecracks about Alice at Johnny. "Don't start saying this if you can't backtalk them, you bimbo."

_Silly Emmett… Oh well. This is going to be great. I can't believe the family is reuniting again! _Alice squealed within her own thoughts, completely disregarding Emmett's contradiction. She can't be serious? Moving back? _I wonder why I can't see Edward in it…_

She wonders? Is she that stupid?

Everyone was thinking different things; all trivial in my opinion.

_Rosalie's the manager at a Starbucks? _Esme.

_We look giants… _It's a song. I turned to Johnny who was listening to his iPod in the hallway, sitting with his back against the wall and staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes.

_  
__Remembering when you were mine  
In a still suburban town  
When every Thursday  
I'd brave those mountain passes  
And you'd skip your early classes  
And we'd learn how our bodies worked_

"Get out of my mind, Edward." He turned his head, narrowing his eyes angrily. Emmett raised an eyebrow and turned his head, exchanging glances between Johnny and I. As if he was thinking anything of consequence.

_And reading aloud from magazines?  
I don't know about you  
But I'd swear on my name  
They could smell it on me  
And I've never been too good with secrets_

"What is your problem with me?" I screamed, standing up and speeding my way to that thick-headed brat. "Why _this_ song? Why are you playing _these_ lyrics in your mind?" I grabbed his shirt collar, baring my teeth at him with the uttermost passionate hate. I could rip him to shreds and laugh; all I see is darkness… I've lost my light and judgment. "I hate this generation's music!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bella shrieked, throwing punches at my back.

_What's he doing? Bro, get a hold on yourself! _Emmett's thoughts were concerning and serious. _Stop! _He screamed in his mind.

I wrapped my cold fingers around _Johnny's_ neck, clenching my teeth so tight together that they'd penetrate each other if not for their strength. He made an attempt to scratch at my grip, closing his eyes. Why didn't he strike back?

_He hasn't drank blood is months… he won't last long in his condition. I told him something would happen! _Alice was dry-sobbing to herself, getting ready to attack me.

I see. No blood, no energy. Bella sure did a heck of a good job bringing this hybrid of sorts into the world.

Everyone was getting ready to attack. "Let him go!" Bella cried, scratching, punching, kicking…

_Mom doesn't love you anymore… _My victim's thoughts were paralyzing. It's a shot in the heart, like the moment I was told my mother had died so many, many years ago. But Bella did love me once; she loved me unconditionally, so much that she would condemn her life to an eternity of blood-drinking to be with me.

But it was my fault; I willingly messed everything up.

"Bella," I released my grip on him, "you loved me once and I know we can still save us." I stated, turning around, wrapping my arms around her fragile frame. I inhaled in her fragrance, holding her against me.

She sobbed then hiccupped, "Please," hiccup, "let me," another hiccup, "go, Edward."

_He's gone insane. _Jasper thought in pity.

"I'm not insane," I released my hold on my fragile love and placed a finger under her chin, making her look up into my eyes, "I'm in love."

"This is sick!" Rosalie yelled, being restrained by Carlisle and Esme. Attack, blond devil, I invite you.

"Edward…" Bella whispered, her gaze never once directed at my own. "You're not thinking straight." She wrapped her arms around herself, creasing her white, silk dress.

I glanced around the room.

Rosalie was snapping, like a rabid animal, at Carlisle as he and Esme attempted to restrain her. Alice was being held down by Emmett, both staring at me with the same expression on their pale, smooth-concrete faces.

_You tell her that you love her, but you don't. _Jasper thought at me, pulling Bella into an embrace.

_Edward. _And sweet little voice called out. _It's time for you to go. You don't belong here anymore. _A tiny shadow stepped forward from the end of the hallway. She paced forward in small steps in my direction.

"Rory!" Esme called out, her eyes filled in pain. She thought I was insane; she thought I would kill an innocent child. She was own mother in every sense of the word.

I kneeled down on one knee. The little girl stood before me, her little hand folded, covering something. She wrapped her arms slowly around my neck, her face unchanging and unthawing of emotions; it took me a while to figure out she was hugging me. Her brother stood beside the front door, staring at me.

"Oh… how sweet." Esme whispered, covering her mouth, her eyes melted with compassion.

After a few minutes, everyone gave in so she finally let go; this child was special.

She grabbed my left hand and placed a tiny, cold object. When she removed her own hand, a ring was revealed; my mother's ring. She grabbed my right hand and moved it to cover my left, her eyes pleading. What do you want _me_ to do?

I wonder…

How would a child of mine and Bella's have been like?

_She's made her decision, Uncle Edward. _She brought her hand up to my face then turned around and joined her brother.

"Bella is weak though, she's never been good at decision-making, not that I have either, but her… She needs me. To love her, to help her." I directed at her. She turned her head to the side. I turned around, finding Bella behind me.

"Edward, I… I love Jasper." She said curtly. "I love him. It's been three decades, time has passed, hearts and promises have been broken." She whispered.

What if I went back to a time when we could have been together?

She strolled over to Jasper and wrapped her arms around him. She needed his grip to stay together. "I don't love you, Edward. I did and at one point, I was madly in love with you. But… I love Jasper; you can understand that, can't you?" She pleaded, closing her eyes. "It's time for you to go." She whispered.

I needed to go?

_Go Edward. _Rosalie encouraged.

_Don't come back. _Emmett warned.

I fled; weak-hearted and sick. I was alone. I fled into the forest as fast as I could. The air was frozen and it smelled strongly of pine; morning was approaching, a dawn breaking through the gray clouds of night.

I stopped. "I had a feeling you'd be looking for me." A high-pitched female voice called out from atop from the canopy of trees; I could hear the smile in her words. She giggled.

_I'll make a deal with you. You'll get your wish and I'll get something in return. _

"I want something of Bella. If I can't have her, I want something to remind me of her." I whispered.

"Oh, I know, darling." She whispered, landing before me with a tight, pleasant smile on her face. "I know last time we didn't hit it off… famously." She winced guiltily. She _should_ be guilty; she could have killed Bella and she trampled me, slapped me, smacked me; I'm not indestructible completely and a hit from another vampire _does_ hurt.

"Heh…" I turned my eyes toward her.

"I'll give you a final wish; in return you will grant me one as well." She offered, her index finger positioned in front of her lips. "So Bella stays in the land of love and confusion, you get your wish too," She said, in a tone that calls for attention, her eyes wandering mischievously, "and it will be as if none of this drama ever happened."

--

_Alice's POV_

Esme put a movie in the living room; the atmosphere did lighten up after Edward left. We didn't talk about him though; I know I was too angry to do so anyway.

He had some nerve; what is his problem? I know I should be understanding and empathetic because I'm just as bad as him, but Jasper and Bella are so in love with each other. Didn't he say that if Bella chose to leave him, he'd understand?

I'm such an indecisive strange being.

I closed my eyes; a cloudy blur enveloped my mind, a vision.

_Bella stood in the clearing, in the middle of a dense forest of thick, green Washington trees, standing high and unyielding. She stood still, her lips as red as her eyes; her eyes… they were wise and sharp. The crescent moon reflected upon them, making them a deep violet shade._

_Two figures entered the clearing. The sound of gravel beneath their feet became a competition to the whispering of the winds. _

"_I can almost hear that melody. My lullaby." Bella whispered to herself as the form of a child and a man approached her. _

Someone shook my arm, demanding my attention. I kept concentrating.

_Her hair was straight, glossy and long, reaching down to her lower back in waves that turned to curls at the tips; her bangs curled along her face like vines. _

_She wrapped her arms around herself; when she saw the little girl, she unbuttoned her black trench coat that curved adjacently to her body. _

_The little girl smiled and ran to Bella, fumbling to embrace her. Bella took her trench coat and placed it on the child. Then she put her hand against the child's face and smiled back. There was very little difference between the two._

_The girl had a deep, vigorous shade of bronze hair, her eyes a milky, dark shade of chocolate. She was pale and had a small frame; she couldn't be older than thirteen maybe. _

"_Daddy sends his regards." She spoke; her voice could please the gods, and bring back the dead. Bella nodded, winking at the little girl and embracing her again. "I really missed you."_

"_She's been itching to see you." The man whispered in an amused voice. _

"_You haven't changed at all, have you, Jake? You might have grown an inch or two though!" Bella whispered in awe, chuckling excitedly and rather nervously; she released the child to hug Jacob as well. He raised her off the ground, pulling her into a deep hug._

_Bella turned back to the little girl and knelt down on one knee, smiling. The child undid her silver necklace that lay under her thin layer of clothing and placed it in Bella's hands. _

"_The ring…" Bella whispered, looking back at the little girl._

"_Daddy told me a story." She whispered sweetly, "The ring belongs to you." She claimed softly, hugging Bella. _

"_We need to go. We have a plane to catch back to Volterra." Jacob whispered, guiltily forcing the rendezvous to end._

_Her pout was heartbreaking. She wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. "Tell him I send my regards as well." Bella whispered, closing her eyes. _

This… was strange; I guess Edward really does move on.

I shrugged it off; Edward sending his child to give Bella the ring wasn't anything out of the norm.

"Aww, they fell asleep." Bella whispered as she approached the family. On one couch, Carlisle and Esme held little Aurora in their arms, asleep. In the other, Rosalie and Emmett held her brother, his head positioned against Rosalie's shoulder as Emmett wrapped his arm protectively around both. "Oh Jasper, look." She motioned at them.

"They remind me of you when you sleep." Jasper chuckled. "I guess reuniting the family really is a great idea. Count us in." He commented, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle grinned, turning to Esme; she was beaming.

"Alice!" Johnny kept poking at my arm. "Can we all exchange presents now?"

**The end.**

**

* * *

  
**

Don't worry; Edward's intention is not Bella and Jasper up.

If this would have been left as a cliff hanger everyone would have despised it! rofl

Here's a chapter, not _the_ last chapter, but the end. In the next couple of chapters (The epilogue) it will get more in-depth to the whole Sarah/Edward deal, the little girl, Volterra, etc. What happens, _when_ it happens, etc.

So it's the happy ending… now onto the epilogue!

I know that the entire fan-fiction is long and seems more like a series (XD) than a fan-fiction, but some people like long, right? Well… Review!


End file.
